Juste Tony
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Gibbs doit faire face à un adolescent rebelle qui s'enferme dans son mutisme et ne veut pas expliquer pourquoi il avait une arme pleine de sang dans sa poche de manteau. Un adolescent qui n'a soufflé qu'un mot, un prénom. "Tony". Juste "Tony". PARTIE 2 - Aujourd'hui: EPILOGUE.
1. Prologue : Comme tous les matins

_Bonjour! _

_Oui, c'est moi! Je suis de retour ! *Gnak gnak gnak* Je dois être complétement folle, puisque je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, alors que j'ai aussi deux collab' en cours (à venir bientôt sur ce site, les prologues sont déjà écrits par les auteurs avec qui je collabore, et ils sont géniaux!)... Mais que voulez-vous... Je ne résiste pas à l'appel de l'écriture!_

_Cette fic'... C'est à l'origine juste deux mots. J'avais le titre en tête et je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. J'en ai fais une histoire !_

_Combien de chapitres...? Je ne sais pas encore. Deux, cinq, dix ou vingt... On verra! Tout dépendra aussi de ce que vous en pensez !_

_Au programme: Du Tibbs, beaucoup de Tibbs. Mais aussi les mêmes ingrédients que dans mes fics habituelles..._

_C'est un AU, les âges des personnages ne sont pas ceux de la saison 9. Mais ça, vous allez vite le découvrir au fil de la lecture..._

_Sur ce, assez de blabla... Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue : Comme tous les matins**

.

Comme tous les matins, il arriva au travail en traînant sa carcasse vide de sens, d'espoir et de joie jusqu'à son fauteuil, pour s'y laisser lourdement tomber.

Comme tous les matins, il vida d'une traite son premier gobelet de café noir, avant de boire plus lentement le second, tout en feuilletant le journal du jour pour se renseigner sur les dernières nouvelles, les dernières catastrophes, les derniers meurtres.

Comme tous les matins, il allait chercher et quérir l'enquête la plus difficile et la plus exécrable parmi les dossiers qu'on lui refilait, et ce dans le but de les oublier, _elles_, en se tuant au travail jusqu'à l'heure tardive –ou plutôt matinale- où il s'écroulerait de fatigue sur son bureau.

Et comme tous les matins… Il pensait vraiment que ce matin allait être comme tous les matins.

Mais, ce matin… Il avait tort.

.

-Tiens, le Bleu, du boulot !

Un mince dossier à la couverture jaune pâle atterrit vivement sur son bureau, tandis que son supérieur lui balançait cette remarque de sa voix éraillée par la cigarette. Son gobelet de café noir se stoppa à mi-chemin dans sa lancée vers sa bouche, alors qu'il jetait un bref regard au dossier. Il reposa alors le gobelet Starbuck d'un mouvement vif sur le bureau de hêtre, et attrapa le document que venait de lui jeter Mike Franks.

Il sourcilla en constatant que ce n'était que quelques pages enfermées dans un fin dossier cartonné. Il le savait, il n'y avait là pas de quoi lancer une enquête juteuse. Les dossiers si petits étaient souvent transmis aux stagiaires ou aux Bleus, et non à une personne travaillant depuis plusieurs années au NIS, comme lui.

Agacé, il souleva ses deux sourcils noirs vers Franks, tout en levant le dossier devant lui. Son regard d'acier croisa les prunelles de Mike, il constata que l'homme le fixait avec un regard brillant, et même avec un certain amusement. Ses épaules se crispèrent. Il comprit que le fumeur était en train de ricaner sous cape devant sa consternation face à un tel dossier.

Il décida de se lever, tendant le fin document vers Franks comme pour lui rendre, pour lancer entre ses dents serrées :

-Je ne veux pas de ce dossier, Patron.

Franks croisa les bras devant lui, et s'assit sur le bord du bureau qui lui faisait face, sans quitter son regard.

-On conteste un de mes ordres, le Bleu ?

-Je… Vous me refilez un dossier pour débutant, grogna Gibbs en baissant un regard dédaigneux vers le document. Ou vous me ménagez. Dans les deux cas, je n'aime pas ça, Franks.

-Je ne fais rien de ça, le Bleu. Lis le dossier.

Sous cet encouragement lâché d'une voix rocailleuse et abimée par la cigarette, Gibbs reposa le fichier jaune pâle devant lui –non sans avoir lâché un soupir agacé-, et l'entrouvrit pour se plonger dans la lecture de la première page. Son aîné s'installa d'une meilleure façon sur le bureau qui lui faisait face, et croisa ses bras devant lui, patientant silencieusement qu'il ait terminé sa lecture.

_._

_« Jeune homme arrêté à Quantico alors qu'il essayait d'entrer par effraction dans une entreprise fermée pour le week-end._

_Personne non connue dans les fichiers de police. Semble avoir entre quinze et dix-huit ans._

_Portait une arme sur lui – Un Sig-, ainsi qu'une liasse de billets. Pas de documents d'identité. Traces de sang non identifiées sur le Sig. _

_En garde à vue depuis douze heures. N'avons pour le moment pas réussi à obtenir un nom. »._

_._

Un descriptif de l'interrogatoire était disponible en seconde page, il y jeta un coup d'œil, curieux malgré lui.

Les questions des agents du NIS étaient inscrites en gras. Les réponses en italique.

Hors, il n'y avait qu'un mot en italique. Lâché au bout de dix heures de questionnement intensives.

Un prénom. La seule chose qu'avait murmuré le jeune homme pendant les douze heures qu'avaient durées l'interrogatoire.

_« Tony »_

Juste « _Tony »_.

.

Il reposa le document sur le bureau, et revint ancrer son regard à celui de son aîné. Celui-ci prit la parole en premier, devant le microscopique sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de l'ancien marine.

-Je savais que ce dossier allait t'intéresser, le Bleu. Il est fin, parce que, pour le moment, la seule personne qui peut nous renseigner dessus est complétement muette. Alors, tu vas me faire parler cet ado rebelle et m'expliquer à qui appartient ce sang?

Gibbs se redressa, et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. On lui demandait de faire parler une personne muette depuis des heures, on comptait sur sa facilité à faire parler les coupables en salle d'interrogatoire. Il allait montrer qu'il méritait cette confiance. Il allait vite faire déblatérer la vie de l'adolescent silencieux qui se tenait un étage plus bas.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, Patron.

* * *

_Qui me suit?_


	2. A sa façon

_Hello!_

_Que dire? Waouh, waouh et waouh, peut-être? Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant de followers sur un chapitre ;]_

_Bon, du coup, j'ai la pression. Et du coup, la fic' fera donc plus de deux chapitres, on y va pour la version longue, alors!_

_Et du coup, j'ai aussi un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Oui oui, d'une oreille à l'autre. Grave à vos reviews. Merci !_

_Et du coup, je me suis dépêchée de vous faire ce chap 1... J'attends votre avis avec impatience ;]_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_WJ: *Attrape sa tente Tabby, son sac à dos McNozzo et son doudou Tibbs, et se lance dans l'aventure au côté de sa petite soeur adorée*_

_FdB: Pour ta question, je te dirai... Surprise! No spoil ;]_

_Pline: Ta danse de l'AIPM m'a convaincue. Tu vois, j'ai fais vite, non?_

_Anna: Oh, ça c'est gentil ;]. Je te remercie à 100% !_

_DiNozzo NCIS: *Court auprès de Mandy et freine d'un mouvement sec devant elle*. J'ai fais assez vite? T'as survécus, hein?_

_Miryam: Héhé, ta review m'a fait rougir, je te l'écris noir sur blanc !_

_Ankou: Tony? Entrer par effraction? Nooooon *sifflote*_

_Amy: Mais voui! *Tend une paire de basket Tibbs à Amy*. Welcome! Attention, on va beaucoup marcher, mais, tu peux te reposer dans les aires de pause McNozzo. Va pas dans celle 'Ryva', elles sont très très sales! Plus sérieusement, Gibbs en Bleu, j'aimais l'idée. Zee, on verra! Et pour les âges... On verra aussi!_  
_C'est surprise!_

_Destination Darkness: Merci! Voila la suite!_

_Lul 22: Voila la suite, M'dame!*Croise ses doigts en attendant un avis*_

_Miss Teigne: Voila! Toujours prometteur? :]_

_Dil: Ooooh, la boulette. *Va gommer ce 'C' qui est de trop*. Merci M'dame!_

_Constance: Raaaah, Gibbs et Tony... Que ferait-on sans eux, n'est ce pas? ;]_

_Cdidounne: J'espère réussir le challenge ado ^^ !_

_Caradya: J'en suis ravie! ;]_

_Absol Fan: Et en plus, c'est du rêve gratuit! C'est chouette, non?_

_Noa Death: *Attrape deux parachutes*.*Saute de l'avion à la suite de Noa*. Heeeeey, tu sais que si tu t'écrases par terre, tu pourras pas lire la suite? *Tend un parachute à Noa*. Mais, mais, une éternité? J'ai posté hier ! J'ai... J'ai couru pour poster! *Montre son essoufflement pour prouver sa rapidité*_

* * *

**A sa façon**_  
_

_.  
_

Debout devant la porte, il étudiait avec attention le jeune homme aux traits fatigués assis à quelques pas de lui.

Il avait devant lui un adolescent. Ou un très jeune adulte. Le regard fier malgré son teint pâle et les cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une veste en jean éraflée au niveau des coudes et du col, d'une chemise froissée et d'un jean déchiré au genou droit. Des vêtements salis par la poussière qui pouvait donner l'impression que l'ado s'était traîné à terre, ou était allé faire une promenade dans un vieux grenier abandonné.

Des vêtements qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec son air revêche et son menton fièrement relevé, donnant un parfait air de rebelle à son propriétaire.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce, étudiant plus attentivement les traits du gamin. Tony respirait à peine, totalement immobile. Une parfaite statue. Pourtant, il était entré depuis trente secondes dans la pièce. Trente secondes pendant lesquelles l'ado avait fixé le miroir les séparant de la salle d'observation d'un œil froid, ses coudes posés sur le bord de la table, ses mains croisées devant lui.

Il avait l'impression que le gamin s'était mis en mode de veille, imperméable à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Mais les cernes qui marquaient son visage le prouvaient : Jouer cette comédie pendant des heures l'avait visiblement épuisé.

Sans quitter des yeux leur suspect, il déposa le mince dossier jaune sur la table de métal qui le séparait du jeune homme. Il plaça ensuite son gobelet à sa droite, et tira sa chaise à lui pour s'y laisser tomber avec un mince sourire, se plaçant volontairement dans la ligne de mire du gamin, le coupant ainsi dans son intéressante et méticuleuse contemplation de son reflet.

L'adolescent eu un bref mouvement de recul en le voyant se caler devant lui. Et lui lança un microscopique regard assassin, avant de se décider à déplacer son attention sur l'autre côté de la vitre, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il tapota le dossier contre la table, et s'adossa confortablement à sa chaise, étudiant avec attention le jeune homme.

-Bonjour, « Tony ».

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, comme il s'y attendait.

-Je suis l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Aucune réaction suite à sa brève présentation. Il décida de poursuivre davantage sur ce sujet.

-Je suis là pour te faire parler, tu t'en douteras. Mais je ne vais ni m'ennuyer, ni t'embêter à faire comme les personnes qui t'ont interrogées pendant douze heures et qui n'ont obtenu qu'un prénom, j'ai très bien compris que tu ne voulais pas discuter, « Tony ».

Il prit une petite gorgée de café, tandis que le jeune homme l'ignorait toujours totalement.

-De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de très coriace et que si tu as décidé de ne pas dire un mot, tu ne diras pas un mot.

Il se coupa un instant, le temps de faire claquer ses lèvres avec lenteur.

-Je vais donc te proposer un marché.

Nouvelle gorgée de café.

-Je te laisse sortir d'ici…

Le regard vert de l'adolescent vint brusquement se braquer au sien, dans un geste vif chargé d'étonnement.

-…Uniquement si tu me parles, à moi, rien qu'à moi. Et que tu me prouves que tu n'as tué personne.

Il avait capté toute l'attention du jeune homme.

-Alors, tu es d'accord ?

L'adolescent laissa passer quelques secondes, dans le silence le plus complet. Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable au plus âgé, il lui fit un vague signe positif du menton. Gibbs se redressa alors, et avança vers la caméra placée au coin de la pièce, décidé.

-Laisse-moi une seconde…

.

-Attendez, il fait quoi, là, votre agent ?

Le Directeur Daniels regardait le jeune agent qui bidouillait la caméra, de l'autre côté de la vitre, avec des yeux écarquillés, incapable de retenir le tressautement tendu de sa mâchoire sous la vision que lui offrait Gibbs. A son côté, Mike Franks souriait, largement amusé. Il se laissa aller à un haussement d'épaules évasif sous la question du Directeur.

-Il agit, Monsieur.

-Il _agit_ ? Répéta Daniels d'un ton aigre en tendant sa main vers Gibbs, la bouche tordue par un mauvais rictus. Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

Franks se pencha résolument vers lui, les yeux rieurs.

-Je suis très sérieux, Directeur. Vous voulez du résultat, non ?

Le directeur plissa les yeux en guise de réponse, face à la question rhétorique du second. Franks revint poser son regard sur Gibbs, alors que celui-ci s'occupait maintenant à couper le micro.

-Et bien, Directeur, reprit Franks, il est en train de faire son travail. Il est en train de vous donner des réponses. A sa façon. Tout simplement.

.

-Voilà. Il n'y a plus de caméra, plus de son. Assis-toi à ma place, ils ne verront plus ton expression de visage. Et on pourra discuter. Ça te va ?

Le plus jeune jeta un bref regard par-dessus l'épaule de Gibbs, et laissa un lent sourire le gagner. Il savait qu'il était observé. Et l'air pétillant dans son regard laissa aisément deviner qu'il était ravi de ne plus faire face aux personnes derrière le miroir. Il se redressa donc dignement, afin de faire le tour de la table. Son aîné l'imita, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face, mais de l'autre côté de la table pour chacun.

Gibbs se pencha vers lui, et commença, d'un ton bas :

-Je t'écoute, « Tony ».

-Anthony.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit aux autres enquêteurs, nota Gibbs tandis que l'adolescent souriait légèrement.

-Vous appelez vraiment ça des enquêteurs, vous ?

La remarque obligea l'ancien marine à sourire également, amusé par la répartie chargée de moquerie.

-Ok. Soit. Anthony, donc.

-Mais, « Tony », c'est bien aussi. C'est presque mon prénom. Comme vous avez des presque enquêteurs, renâcla Tony avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

-Tu es majeur ?

L'ado fronça le nez, et leva ses mains devant lui pour se plonger dans l'étude de ses paumes, et ainsi quitter le regard d'un bleu glacé obstinément rivé sur lui. Il se décida finalement à répondre au bout d'un léger moment, avec un dédain marqué :

-Je ne calcule plus mon âge depuis que j'ai eu quinze ans.

-Et tu as un nom ?

Tony quitta ses paumes du regard pour fixer à nouveau l'agent fédéral.

-Pas un que vous avez le besoin de connaître.

Gibbs acquiesça vaguement, conscient qu'il ne devait pas pousser le jeune homme dans ses retranchements et le faire taire à nouveau. Il aurait le temps de peaufiner cette question plus tard.

-Tu faisais quoi dans cette entreprise ?

-Me promenais.

-Avec un Sig tâché de sang ?

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-C'est très décoratif.

-A qui est ce sang ?

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

-C'est impératif.

-Ca va changer quelque chose ?

-Le fait que tu sois considéré comme criminel ou non.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de peser les paroles de l'enquêteur, pendant qu'il se reculait légèrement dans sa chaise, pensif. Il étudia le visage de Gibbs, quelques instants. L'ancien marine eut la nette sensation que l'adolescent était en train de peser le pour et le contre sur le degré d'information qu'il pouvait lui dévoiler… Le degré de confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui.

Un degré suffisant, visiblement.

Car le jeune homme se décida finalement à avancer à nouveau sa chaise de quelques centimètres, pour se rapprocher de la table, et se pencha vers Gibbs, pour lui souffler dans un murmure :

-Je ne suis pas un criminel.

- Prouve-le-moi.

-Et je serai libre ?

-Je te l'ai promis.

-Très bien.

Silencieusement, il redressa les épaules, et souleva légèrement un pan de sa chemise d'un gris cendré. L'agent découvrit alors le large carré de gaze, teinté d'une légère couleur bordeaux, qui couvrait la côte droite de l'adolescent. Il cilla devant cette découverte, tandis que Tony laissait retomber sa chemise, et se redressait totalement, son regard vert chargé d'une forte lueur de défi ancré dans les deux pupilles d'acier.

-Ce sang, c'est le mien. Je n'ai tué personne. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

* * *

_Alors? :]_


	3. Promesse

_Hello!_

_Gni, hum, par quoi commencer? Euh, peut-être par le fait que j'ai du mourir de bonheur devant le nombre de reviews offertes au précédent chapitre? (Mais que j'ai ressuscité pour vous écrire la suite, hein, quand même)._

_Je crois que c'est inutile de vous le dire tellement ça me paraît faiblard par rapport à ce que j'aimerais vous dire, mais... Merci. Vous m'avez permis d'avoir le plus grand nombre de reviews sur un chapitre depuis que j'écris, et ça, c'est juste... Wow..._

_Pour vous remercier, j'ai essayé une fois encore de faire vite... En espérant que ça vous ira! :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_DiNozzo NCIS: Gibbs est et reste Gibbs, même avec pas mal d'années en mois ;]. Quand à la blessure de Tony... Toute une question !_

_Ankou: Et oui, Tony blessé! Le comment du pourquoi du qui... Héhé. Patience._

_PinkTwilight: Merci! Trois jours! Suis essoufflée, mais j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu!_

_WJ:*Réceptionne WJ avec un immense sourire*. *Offre une tutute "Juste Tony" à Bébé Tony._

_Lul: Héhé, l'ADN... Oui, mais... Si on compte l'année (que je ne vous dirai pas immédiatement puisque je ne veux pas tout de suite donner l'âge de notre DiNozzo), les recherches ADN débutent et sont trèèèèès longues, même pour le NCIS (surtout sans Abby!). Donc, il ne faut pas trop compter dessus ;]_

_Annadriya: Il se pourrait que Gibbs ait fortement besoin d'un café. Ou..._

_Destination Darkness: Micro-Gibbs :] ! J'adore ! Réaction? Maintenant!_

_Miss Teigne: Merci! Et vive le Tibbs, n'est ce pas? ;]_

_FdB: *Tony Junior fait de grand yeux à FdB et désigne PBG de la main*. Pitié! Arrêtez la!_

_Miryam: Huum, Tony, se blesser tout seul? :D C'est pas digne de notre DiNozzo, ça! (Par contre, le TBC... Je n'en dirai pas plus :X)_

_Constance: Ravie que tu l'ai aimé! J'aime les scènes de ce genre dans la série (3x09 arrrrg) ! :]_

_Pline: Lol, c'est vrai qu'une rime avec Franks... Pas facile! Mais ta review était tout de même épique, comme les autres!_

_Dil: J'aime les reviews en 10 points! Et pour le 9... C'est tout à fait ça !_

_Summer Blue: Merci ! J'ai essayé de faire vite pour la suite, et même que me suis couchée trèèès tard pour vous l'écrire. Oui m'dame *petit yeux fatigués*_

_Absol Fan: Tes théories sont intéressantes! :D Mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour avoir une vraie réponse!_

_Cdidounne: Héhé, il se pourrait bien que tu ais raison. Oui oui._

_Mariposa: Oui oui, je vous dirai! Avant la fin de cette fic', c'est promis. Comment ça, "avant la fin", c'est large? Hum. Oui. Ok. Non, on range la hache, svp! Merci!_

_Diab': Cette chanson, euh... Cette chanson. Hum. Je... Je crois qu'on m'appelle. Où? Loin. Très loin ! *Court, Albert et Diab' sur les talons*_

_AmyDiNozzo (j'aime beaucoup ton avatar): Moi? Méchante? Roh, mais... Mais... Oui, d'accord. Suis flattée. xD_

_Fanfic NCIS: Meuh nan, je ne tue personne, moi. Je donne juste des crises d'AIPM. Parfois. Hein? Hein? *Fuit les médecins de Bethesda*_

_Jiraya: Mais, le suspense, c'est... C'est... C'est cool ! ^^_

_Deydy: Et oui, qui oserais s'en prendre à un ado? HAAHAAAA! ^^_

_Myrrdyn: Héhé, un Gibbs tiens toujours ses promesses. D'une certaine façon. *Sifflote*_

_Lulu: Héhé, faire quoi? Mettre une fin telle que la précédente? Ce n'est qu'un début!_

_Noa: *Décroche la corde avec un soupir et donne une caresse à Jethro la panthère*. Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire ça avec un élastique! Après, tu as des bleus! Je sais que t'aime bien Tim, mais quand même (Des bleus, le Bleu... Comment ça je suis un cas désespéré?)._

_Kurokage: J'imagine vraiment le Tony ado aussi sauvage, très sarcastique et rebelle ^^. Voila la suite, c'était pas trop long ?_

* * *

**Promesse**

.

Il resta interdit une seconde, pendant que le jeune homme attendait sa réponse, les bras croisés devant lui, le menton fièrement relevé.

Une longue seconde ou son regard détailla davantage les cernes violacées qui ornaient le visage de l'adolescent, son teint plus que pâle, sa respiration lente qu'il avait mise sur le compte d'un calme recherché et calculé.

Il s'était trompé. Il s'était fortement trompé. Cet ado avait beau avoir l'air plus fier que jamais et assumer à cent pour cent son côté rebelle, il ne s'était pas uniquement épuisé en voulant rester de marbre face à l'interrogatoire. Non. Il était épuisé car il était blessé.

Il serra les poings, furieux. Furieux de ne pas avoir deviné avant, au premier coup d'œil, furieux que _les autres_ n'aient pas deviné au premier coup d'œil, furieux qu'un gamin qui n'avait certainement pas atteint sa majorité puisse être blessé et s'épuiser ainsi sans que personne de cette agence ne s'en rende compte. Sa mâchoire se crispa lourdement sous ces constations, alors que le jeune homme face à lui restait de marbre, attendant vivement sa réponse. Qui sortit d'un trait, d'un ton vif qui fit sourciller le plus jeune.

-Pas tout de suite.

Il vit le visage de l'ado devenir encore plus pâle, ses épaules se tasser légèrement, comme s'il accusait difficilement le coup.

-Vous m'aviez promis !

Il fit comme si la remarque ne l'avait pas atteint, et parcouru la distance qui le séparait de la porte, tandis que l'ado le suivait d'un regard chargé de reproche. Il s'arrêta cependant, la main sur la poignée, pour vriller légèrement son visage et croiser les yeux étincelant de colère du garçon.

-Je sais.

Il claqua la porte au nez de son suspect sans un mot de plus, et ouvrit aussi vite celle de la salle d'à côté.

.

Les deux hommes qui avaient observé la scène se tournèrent vers lui, tandis qu'il refermait la porte d'un coup de talon qui fit trembler les murs, et leur désignait d'un geste de la main l'adolescent qui s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, sur le côté de la porte de l'autre salle. Ses yeux n'étant alors que colère, deux pupilles de glace froidement posées sur son plus haut hiérarchique :

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

Le directeur plissa les yeux devant le ton utilisé, pendant que Mike Franks se contentait de poser une épaule contre le miroir, les bras croisés sur son torse, un microscopique sourire affiché sur les lèvres.

-Sur un autre ton, agent Gibbs ! Releva Daniels en tendant à son tour un index menaçant vers lui.

La colère laissa place à une lueur dangereuse dans le regard de l'agent fédéral, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas décidé vers son interlocuteur.

-Ce gamin est blessé, Directeur, énonça lentement et froidement Gibbs.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Vos hommes l'ont interrogé pendant douze heures. _Douze_. Et vous allez me dire que personne n'a rien remarqué ?

Le directeur prit un léger air contrit, et haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Visiblement, non.

-Et bien, vous feriez peut-être bien de passer quelques offres d'emplois, Monsieur, intervint à son tour Franks d'un ton désinvolte, le regard tourné vers Tony. _« Cherche agents fédéraux qui savent voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez »._ Un bon titre, non ?

-Je confirme, grinça Gibbs en plongeant ses poings serrés dans les poches de son pantalon pour s'empêcher de lever de nouveau un doigt menaçant vers l'homme qui pouvait briser sa carrière au sein des enquêteurs de la marine en un claquement de doigts.

Daniels fronça les sourcils, visiblement largement agacé par les remarques des deux hommes.

-Je sais encore faire mon travail et choisir mes équipes, agent Franks, rétorqua Daniels par-dessus son épaule. Par ailleurs, en parlant de ressources humaines, Agent Gibbs, vous veillerez à rebrancher le matériel de la salle d'interrogatoire avant que je ne décide de vous virer, c'est-à-dire, d'ici cinq minutes. Sommes-nous d'accord, messieurs ?

Gibbs nia d'un signe de tête, son regard glacé affrontant durement les prunelles chocolat du directeur.

-Si je vous dis « Droits de l'homme », « Etat de santé difficile » et « Adolescent », Monsieur, vous me dites ?

-Que je connais la loi, agent Gibbs.

-Et moi aussi. On ne peut pas le garder plus longtemps.

-Sauf s'il est coupable.

-Ce qu'il n'est pas.

-Prouvez-le.

-Laissez-moi le libérer, et je vous le prouve avant la fin de la semaine.

-Nous sommes jeudi, agent Gibbs.

-Je sais, Directeur.

Daniels garda le silence quelques instants, hésitant visiblement sur la réponse à donner. Mike en profita pour quitter l'appui de la vitre teintée, et venir lentement s'installer au côté de son agent, tel un support mental et physique face à la décision en attente.

Enfin, le dernier se décida :

-Très bien. Vous avez quatre jours, aujourd'hui compris, pour m'expliquer à qui est ce sang, pourquoi ce gamin avait ce Sig, et pourquoi il était en train d'entrer par effraction dans cette entreprise. Après ce laps de temps et si je n'ai pas la certitude de l'innocence de ce môme, je l'envoie directement à la maison d'arrêt pour jeunes délinquants, sommes-nous toujours d'accord ?

Gibbs acquiesça d'un mouvement de menton, Mike resta de marbre.

-Votre suspect est donc libre, agent Gibbs. Libre… Et sous votre entière responsabilité.

.

Il avait fermé les yeux et posé la tête sur ses jambes repliées devant lui, attendant avec impatience que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur l'agent aux cheveux poivre et sel.

L'homme lui avait fait une promesse, il avait décidé de le croire. Il avait _besoin_ de le croire.

Par ailleurs, il savait qu'il devait quitter cet endroit. A présent, c'était une nécessité.

Rester assis à cette table pendant douze heure l'avait davantage fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il ajoutait à cette attente et ce questionnement interminable par des agents tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres le fait qu'il ait été blessé trente-six heures plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis, il pouvait se l'avouer : Il était épuisé. Complétement à bout.

Il savait qu'à partir du moment où il se redresserait, il devrait utiliser toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour faire semblant d'aller bien, et quitter cet endroit au plus vite, avant qu'on ne lui pose des questions sur son état de santé, et sur ce qui l'avait amené à être blessé.

Ensuite, il irait dormir quelques heures. Et il se remettrait au travail.

Il devait savoir. Il devait trouver des réponses.

Si on lui permettait de partir.

Mais, oui, il avait décidé de le croire, _lui_, et le petit marché qu'ils avaient passé. Au premier coup d'œil, à la première intonation de voix, il avait perçu que cet homme, ce Gibbs, avait quelque chose de différent, quelques chose que les autres enquêteurs n'avaient pas. Il avait décidé d'écouter son instinct. Et de lui donner quelques miettes de sa confiance.

Enfin, la porte grinça. Il releva son visage et suivit du regard l'agent, alors que celui-ci lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il ignora totalement l'aide proposée par l'agent fédéral, et se redressa seul, occultant difficilement l'appui du mur derrière lui par simple fierté.

La tête haute, il carra les épaules, et lança un regard chargé de défi au plus âgé.

-Vous allez tenir votre promesse ?

-Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es blessé ?

Il fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse, jetant un regard incendiaire à son aîné. Qui ouvrit alors la porte, indiquant à l'adolescent qu'il pouvait sortir.

-Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, passant rapidement de l'autre côté de la porte, pour se retrouver dans le couloir aux murs orangés, l'ancien marine sur les talons.

-Vous allez m'accompagner dehors, si je comprends bien.

-Huhum.

Silencieusement, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et s'y engouffrèrent. Le plus jeune tendit sa main vers le bouton amenant au rez-de-chaussée, le second l'arrêta dans sa lancée, appuyant sur le chiffre inférieur. Et s'attirant ainsi une œillade surprise de l'adolescent.

-Vous faites quoi, là ?

-Un détour.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de détour.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

L'ascenseur s'ébranla, ils descendirent rapidement, Tony fusillant littéralement du regard son aîné, pendant que celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, et l'ignorait à son tour superbement.

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Et s'ouvrit sur un hall aux murs grisés donnant sur une double porte battante semi-vitrée, que l'ancien marine poussa d'un geste attestant son habitude à aller dans ses lieux, tout en indiquant à l'italien de le suivre également. Ce que celui-ci fit en pestant et en grognant, les dents serrées, avant de s'arrêter subitement sur le pas de la porte, pour jeter un regard interloqué autour de lui.

-Attendez… C'est…C'est une…

-…Une salle d'autopsie, oui, le coupa Gibbs avec un mince demi-sourire, tout en faisant un léger signe du menton au seul homme présent dans la pièce, un cinquantenaire aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le gris et aux petites lunettes rondes cerclées de métal, actuellement occupé à se verser un verre de thé.

Tony fit un pas vers l'arrière, crispant chacun de ses muscles en regardant autour de lui, effrayé malgré lui par l'endroit où il se tenait. Gibbs l'arrêta en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, et en le désignant à son ami.

-Duck'. Je t'amène un patient. Un vivant. Pour changer.

Le gamin le regarda interloqué. Il le poussa vers le légiste. L'ado tenta maigrement de résister :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de…

-Si.

-Si je vous dis que…

-Chut. Duck' ?

-Jethro ?

Gibbs tendit la main vers la côte de l'ado, vers la blessure encore protégée des regards par la chemise.

-Je veux savoir ce qui a blessé ce gamin.

Il vrilla son regard dans celui de Tony. Et lâcha avec un air satisfait, tout en désignant Ducky du pouce :

-Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'a blessé… _Lui_ va le faire.

* * *

_Alors? :]_


	4. Pour ton bien

_Hello!_

_La voici, la voilà, la suite. Vous allez (enfin?) en savoir un peu plus sur la blessure, même s'il va vous falloir attendre pour en apprendre davantage... ^^ (Quoi, qui a dit que j'étais épuisante avec mon suspense à la noix?)._

_Je vous dirai bien "Merci", encore une fois, mais, vous allez dire que je le dis tout le temps, alors... GRAZIE (dans la langue natale de notre italien préféré! Gnihihi)._

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Destination Darkness: Moi? Tourner autour du pôt? Ja-Mais *sifflote*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Le directeur est celui d'avant Morrow, voui. L'âge de Tony? Bientôt! Héhé..._

_Haerys: T'es là! :) Suis contente de te retrouver, chère amie ! Merci d'avoir tout rattrapé ! xD_

_Ankou: Pour répondre à ta question, disons que Tony n'a pas franchement envie de coopérer. Pourquoi? Huuuuum... Longue histoire!_

_Absol Fan: Et oui, notre Gibbs a perdu assez récemment les deux femmes de sa vie... Et se retrouve maintenant avec un ado blessé sur les bras... Et ainsi naquit le Tibbs! Mouahaha!_

_FdB: Prions juste pour que Duck' n'utilise pas son scalpel sur Tony, hein? ^^_

_Miryam: Ta première phrase... Trop de gentillesse, j'ai le droit de faire une crise de bonheur intense? *Fait une crise de bonheur intense*. J'essaye de poster vite, j'essaye! Mais le prochain chapitre sera probablement plus long à venir... ! *Grimace*_

_Annadriya: Merci :) ! J'espère que ça va continuer!_

_Pline: Pline la rivière xD ! Mon talent équivault le tien, très chère, tu sais?_

_Sunny Mwa: Merci! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ;)_

_Amy: Le qui... Il va falloir attendre. Le quoi... On va commencer à en parler. Le pourquoi... Hum. AIPM?_

_Diab': Toi et Albert allez me faire mourir de rire! Pour tes hypothèses... C'est pas vraiment ça! Mais c'était bien tenté!_

_Cdidounne: Merci! Et bonnes vacances à toi! _

_Constance: J'aime beaucoup utiliser Franks. Il a un humour pince-sans-rire que j'adore ;]_

_Noa: Mais qui t'a dit que Gibbs allait être seul pour cette enquête? :D Franks est là!_

_Miss Teigne: Merci! J'aime les intrigues intriguantes xD_

_Lul 22: Ducky ne peut techniquement pas observer la blessure sans la soigner ;]. Sinon, c'est pas notre Ducky!_

_Dil: De un: Merci pour ce sacré fou rire! De deux, bravo, tu as parfaitement fait face à Gibbs! De trois: Et en plus, il a dit que j'étais sadique! YOUHOU!_

_Deydy: Merci ;] Et oui, comme tu dis, Gibbs est aussi, voir plus buté que Tony! Qui va avoir le dernier mot? Haha!_

* * *

**Pour ton bien**

.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir?

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'autopsie, l'ancien marine ayant déserté l'endroit en profitant de la présence du légiste pour aller se chercher un café, laissant les deux autres en tête à tête, avec un ordre formel pour Tony : Obéir.

Ce que celui-ci n'avait visiblement aucunement l'intention de faire.

Le plus âgé tentait difficilement de convaincre l'adolescent de se poser sur l'une des tables de fer pour pouvoir examiner sa blessure, pendant que le second refusait farouchement, toujours positionné devant la porte, son regard scrutant les deux sorties potentiellement utilisables de la salle d'autopsie, visage fermé, bras croisés devant lui.

Tony cherchait à fuir cette visite médicale inattendue. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Ducky.

-Tu sais que les deux portes sont verrouillées, n'est-ce-pas, mon garçon ?

Le visage de Tony se ferma davantage. Il lança une œillade noire à Ducky. Qui lui retourna un mince sourire.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas ce sauvage que tu fais semblant d'être.

-Je ne fais jamais semblant. Je ne fais pas mon sauvage. Je ne veux juste pas être ici, rétorqua durement Tony.

-Je l'avais compris. Allez, viens t'asseoir un instant, tu as besoin de soin, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien.

-Bien sûr que si. Et si tu mettais ta fierté de côté, jeune homme, tu viendrais te poser ici pour te faire soigner avant de faire un malaise, répondit Ducky d'un ton bas, tout en tapotant la table devant lui du plat de la main.

L'ado suivit son geste du regard. Et cilla légèrement devant le métal froid sur lequel on lui proposait de s'installer. Il fit un nouveau hochement de tête négatif à Ducky, plus hésitant.

-Hors de question que je m'installe sur la table où vous découpez des gens.

-Je ne « découpe » pas des gens, je les fais parler, corrigea Ducky, tout en tendant son bras vers le porte-manteau pour attraper sa longue veste de tissu noir et la déposer sur la table, en guise de légère couverture. Chaque personne a beaucoup de chose à nous dire, même après la mort, tu sais ?

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en avoir la preuve, répondit l'italien en plissant le nez, tout en examinant la table nouvellement recouverte du manteau d'un œil noir.

-Comme chacun. Si nous continuions cette discussion pendant que je te soigne, tu ne crois pas que ça serait une bonne idée ?

Tony haussa vaguement les épaules. Et poussa un long, très long soupir.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ducky acquiesça, tandis qu'une lueur agacé passait dans le regard de l'italien.

-C'est pour ton bien.

-Je n'ai rien demandé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour nous dire que tu as besoin d'aide, jeune homme. Jethro et moi l'avons directement compris, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

-J'aimerais bien ne pas être là.

-Et moi, j'aimerais jouer au golf avec le président, mon garçon.

Tony leva brièvement les yeux au ciel sous la réplique ironique du second.

-Hilarant.

-Merci.

Tout en discutant d'un ton léger, Ducky tapota à nouveau la table, tout en soutenant le regard noir du plus jeune. Esquivant ce regard qu'il percevait comme une introspection dans son esprit, l'italien se pencha une nouvelle fois la porte, derrière lui. La porte fermée, verrouillée. Comme ses chances d'échapper à cette visite médicale. Il se décida alors, non sans avoir lâché un dernier soupir exaspéré.

.

Il avait capitulé.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Peut-être parce que – et malgré toutes ses réticences à se l'avouer-, ce médecin lui avait inspiré une certaine confiance, avec ce nœud papillon coloré, ce gilet d'un jaune moutarde si étonnant et ce visage amical, souriant, cette voix douce qui poussait à la confidence.

Peut-être parce qu'il savait que dès que l'enquêteur, ce Gibbs, reviendrait, il serait forcé de devoir se plier aux ordres donnés et de montrer sa blessure. Il l'avait compris, il aurait difficilement le dernier mot avec cet homme.

Ou peut-être parce, comme l'avait souligné le docteur, il se savait au bord du malaise, et il sentait qu'il avait besoin de soin. Sa tête tourbillonnant le prouvant, sa blessure le tiraillant fortement aussi.

Epaules crispées, yeux semi-clos, il s'allongea donc sur la table d'autopsie recouverte du manteau. Et releva le pan de chemise cachant précédemment sa blessure, tout en ancrant son regard dans celui du docteur derrière ses paupières à demi-fermées, étudiant ainsi sa réaction.

Ducky fronça les sourcils, comme il s'y attendait.

-Il y a beaucoup de sang sur ce pansement, tu sais ?

C'était aussi la question qu'il attendait. Bien évidemment. Il résista à l'envie de quitter cette table d'un bond pour fuir de l'autre côté de la salle, réticent à la simple idée que d'autres questions de ce type suivent celle-ci, comme il s'y attendait, là aussi.

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas été à l'hôpital ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un haussement d'épaules envers le légiste. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'attention d'aller plus loin dans les explications qu'il donnerait.

Le docteur n'insista pas, comprenant probablement qu'il n'allait de toute façon pas avoir de réponses dans l'immédiat, et entreprit de retirer lentement la bande de gaze qui couvrait la blessure. Ducky poussa alors un léger sifflement et fronça plus fortement les sourcils en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Je suis étonné que tu tiennes debout, Anthony, commenta Ducky en attrapant un morceau de coton qu'il imbiba de produit pour nettoyer la plaie, sans quitter du regard la côte abimée du jeune homme.

-Je suis solide.

-Je vois ça. Je peux savoir comment tu…

-Non, le coupa Tony en fermant les yeux, alors que le second commençait à poser le produit désinfectant sur la blessure.

-Il faudra que tu t'expliques, jeune homme. Tu n'as pas pu te faire ça seul, c'est évident.

Tony soupira, pendant que le légiste nettoyait les quelques points que lui avait fait son ami, des heures plus tôt.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Parler ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Qui t'as soigné ? Poursuivit Ducky en changeant volontairement de sujet devant le visage du jeune homme qui se fermait lentement.

-Un ami.

Le plus jeune grimaça en sentant sa peau le picoter à l'endroit où le médecin pulvérisait une lotion cicatrisante, pendant que celui-ci poursuivait, presque admiratif des quelques points de suture qu'il avait sous le nez :

-Il a fait du bon travail.

-Le Gremlins fait toujours du bon boulot, même s'il est parfois super flippant tant il est bizarre. Surtout quand il rit tout seul. C'est pour ça que je suis allé le voir pour me faire soigner. Parce qu'il fait du bon boulot. Pas parce qu'il rit tout seul.

-C'est évident, commenta Ducky avec un sourire, tout en attrapant une seringue contenant du produit pour endormir la plaie dans le bac derrière lui. Tu ne vas rien me dire, alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qu' il ne va pas te dire ?

Tony sursauta, Ducky releva le visage vers le nouvel arrivant. Un café noir à la main, son regard glacé posé sur le plus jeune, le marine était de retour.

Et comptait visiblement avoir des réponses à ses questions.

.

-Alors ?

-Ne lui dites rien, tenta Tony en jetant un regard presque implorant à Ducky.

-Je dois lui expliquer, mon garçon, souffla Ducky avec une légère lueur désolée, avant de revenir poser son regard dans celui de l'ancien marine.

-Je t'écoute, Duck'.

-Attendez. Attendez !

Tony avait relevé l'une de ses mains vers l'ancien marine, tout en se redressant du mieux possible sur la table d'autopsie, en soutenant sa côte blessée.

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer. Mais il faut… Je ne veux pas d'enquête.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Répondit Gibbs en plissant les yeux pour affronter le regard du plus jeune, regard chargé d'une angoisse aussi subite qu'inattendue.

-Ma blessure.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est… C'est compliqué.

-Alors je dois enquêter. C'est quoi, cette blessure, Duck' ? Interrogea Gibbs d'un ton vif, tout en se tournant vers l'intéressé, alors que l'italien se laissant lourdement tomber sur la table, le regard fixement posé sur le plafond, les muscles crispés devant les paroles qu'il sentait venir.

-Et bien, Jethro, ce jeune homme ne veut peut-être pas nous l'expliquer, ni se justifier… Mais il a violemment été blessé… D'un coup de couteau.

Tony tressaillit légèrement, alors que le légiste continuait :

-Un coup de couteau qui aurait très bien pu le tuer, s'il avait été décalé d'un ou deux centimètres. Ce jeune homme a eu une chance phénoménale.

L'italien ferma les yeux, les deux hommes se turent, laissant un silence tendu, palpable, les entourer. L'adolescent attendit la question obligatoire après cette constatation. Qui ne tarda pas, provenant de l'ancien marine :

-Qui a voulu te tuer, Tony ?

* * *

_Alors? :]_

_PS: Pline a publié le premier chapitre de notre collab', "Tulipe Blanche". J'espère vous y retrouver ^^ !  
_


	5. Vu à la TV

_Bonjour à tous!_

_*Arrive en souriant, liste de reviews à la main*_

_Rah, j'ai adoré vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre! Vos hypothèses, notamment. Héhé. Sachez que je vais vous donner deux grandes réponses dans ce chapitre... :] (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je relancerai pleiiiiiin de questions après, tralalère!)._

_Vous avez bien vu le petit clin d'oeil à Palmer dans le précédent chapitre... A voir si ça sera comme ça pour le reste de l'équipe... Ou s'ils interviendront en persos principaux! *Sourire ultra mystérieux*_

_Thanks pour vos coms, bonnes vacances à tous les vacanciers, et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Deydy: Mais la coquille de Tony peut revenir facilement;]_

_Ankou: Je n'ai pas pris en compte la différence d'âge entre Tony et Palmer ;]. Ziva? Hum. J'aime cette hypothèse!_

_FdB: Toi aussi tu penses à Ziva? Héhé._

_Jiraya : J'ai fais le plus vite possible :D ! J'explose mes record de publications pour poster avant les départs en vacances de beaucoup, héhé. :]_

_ Anna: Oh, et elle est particulière, cette histoire ;D_

_Myrrdyn: Héhé. Pourquoi je pense que ton hypothèse est sacrément juste? _

_Absol Fan: Ah bah nan, faut pas tuer mon méchant. Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de tuer mes méchants. Et mes personnages. (Range ta hache, s'il te plait. Douuuuucement)._

_Mariposa: Et oui, mystère. Mais je lance un bout d'indice dans ce chapitre ;]_

_DiNozzo NCIS: J'aime beaucoup tes hypothèses. Héhé._

_Constance: Palmer était là en "clin d'oeil". Je ne pense pas qu'il va intervenir plus longuement dans l'histoire ;]_

_Miryam: En fait, Tony ne veut surtout pas d'enquête, du tout. Et là, je viens de te donner un très très très gros indice._

_Pline: Bon, bon, d'accord, je ne demanderai plus alors! :] Mais mais... Tes rimes sont très bien. Je n'arriverais pas à faire un dixième de tes reviews ;]_

_Amy: Et pourtant, nos deux bavards auraient pu s'en raconter, des choses :D! Mais l'un d'eux est un chouia trop borné pour parler ...!_

_Noa: Kort? oO Mais pourquoi Kort? *Reflechis intensément* Kort... Kort! Héhé. Merci. Tu viens de me donner une excellente idée. Merci, merci, merci! xD_

* * *

**Vu à la télé**

.

Il angoissait à la simple idée d'entendre cette question depuis douze heures. Et la voilà qui arrivait.

On lui demandait «qui» avait voulu le tuer… Une bonne question. Dont il n'avait pas de réponse à l'heure actuelle. Le _qui_ était juste un sombre inconnu, un semblant de russe qui se prenait pour un clone de Stallone version « Grand Froid ». Il avait un semblant de _pourquoi, _par contre, d'après ce qu'avait marmonné le russe environ trente-sept heures auparavant. Il lui manquait le reste. Et il avait l'intention de le découvrir, ce reste. Seul. Car il savait que si la police ou n'importe quelle agence fédérale –même celle de la marine- mettait le nez dans cette affaire et que les doutes qui lui torturaient l'esprit depuis trente-six heures s'avéraient exactes… _Il_ risquait de gros problèmes. Hors, il ne voulait pas qu'_il_ ait des problèmes.

Si vraiment il découvrait qu'_il_ était coupable… Il irait probablement en parler à un enquêteur. Peut-être même cet enquêteur qui attendait sa réponse, là. Mais seulement s'_il_ était coupable. Il voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas avant de dire quoi que ce soit. _Lui_ parler, comprendre, mettre tout à plat pour n'avoir que la vérité, rien que la vérité, et non seulement les paroles d'un russe aux dents en or armé d'un Glock et d'un couteau à cran.

Quitte à passer douze heures en salle d'interrogatoire avec une blessure le faisant plus souffrir que jamais. Il pouvait faire ça. Pour _lui_. Son père. Il était tout ce qui lui restait.

.

Il ferma les yeux, conscient qu'il allait devoir ruser pour se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il était en train de plonger. Ce Gibbs n'allait pas le lâcher, et il n'avait aucunement l'envie de lui répondre. D'où un problème un rien contrariant.

Il décida donc d'entrer dans une autre phase d'attaque, même s'il le savait assez dangereuse, surtout avec ce regard bleu transparent qui semblait lire en lui. Il avait une chance sur deux que son plan fonctionne, il allait le tenter. Il pencha donc son visage vers Gibbs, tout en ignorant totalement le légiste qui était actuellement en train de lui plonger une aiguille dans la peau.

-Il s'appelle Simon.

Simon. Inspiré du personnage « Simon Templar », d'une série qu'il adorait, « Le Saint ». Ce qu'il n'était absolument pas, au rythme où il mentait.

-Simon Hutch.

« Starsky et Hutch », quoi d'autre ?

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a une voiture rouge. Une Ferrari rouge.

Il avait envie de rajouter « Et une chemise hawaïenne », mais la ressemblance avec Magnum serait alors flagrante. Bien trop flagrante. Même pour les non connaisseurs.

-Et il a voulu me planter ce coup de couteau parce que j'ai dragué sa fille.

Il devait aussi expliquer l'entrée dans l'entreprise. Son imagination embraya aussi vite que possible sur la première idée venue, la première excuse plausible à son infraction.

-J'ai voulu me défendre et j'ai volé son Sig, ce qui explique que j'ai mis plein de sang sur l'arme. J'ai tiré un coup en l'air. Et il s'est enfui. Sans demander son reste.

Et là, les petits oiseaux s'étaient mis à chanter, les fées à voler, et tout le tralala.

-Ensuite, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne revienne, alors j'ai voulu entrer dans le premier endroit que je voyais. C'était cette entreprise. Je me suis fait attraper. Et j'ai fait le muet pendant douze heures parce que j'avais l'angoisse des représailles de l'homme à la Ferrari. Fin de l'histoire. Ne vous embêtez pas à me raccompagner, je vais prendre le bus.

Ducky venait de terminer son point et avait ôté l'aiguille de sa peau, il en profita donc pour se redresser d'un mouvement vif, suivi du regard par un Gibbs aux sourcils froncés. Il tenta de balancer ses jambes sur le côté. Et s'arrêta aussi vite, écarquillant lentement les yeux. Un hoquet de stupeur plus tard, il se tournait tour à tour vers Gibbs et Ducky, les mains resserrées autour de ses cuisses.

-Je ne sens plus le reste de mon corps ! Et ! Vous deviez endormir ma blessure ! Pas mes jambes !

Ducky haussa légèrement les mains, feignant la surprise.

-Oups. Quel idiot je suis.

Il échangea un bref regard avec Gibbs. Une œillade chargée de complicité. L'ado retint difficilement un grognement agacé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on se doutait que tu allais essayer de t'en aller une fois ta blessure nettoyée ? Sourit Ducky en attrapant une nouvelle bande de gaze. Tu vas devoir rester allongé encore une heure ou deux, Anthony. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas fini de panser ta plaie.

-Et de toute façon, poursuivit Gibbs d'un ton bas avec un sourire mi- agacé, mi- moqueur, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Mais si !

-C'était un beau conte. Par lequel tu viens de nous apprendre que tu étais un fan de série. Mais, j'attends toujours de savoir qui t'as planté ce couteau dans le ventre, Tony.

Tony se laissa retomber avec un long soupir, après avoir lancé une œillade assassine aux deux personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais du vous faire confiance.

-On fait ça pour toi.

-C'est ça.

Il ferma les yeux en croisant ses bras devant lui, sourcils froncés. Les deux hommes devant lui étaient décidés à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, et à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et en plus, l'un d'eux venait de trouver une solution pour l'obliger à rester allongé ici pendant minimum deux longues heures.

Soit. Il allait en profiter.

Retour aux bonnes vielles méthodes.

Les yeux toujours clos, il fronça le nez, et souleva légèrement la tête pour glisser son coude dessous, se positionnant ainsi plus confortablement sur la table. Autour de lui, le silence était d'or. Les hommes attendaient visiblement une réaction de sa part.

Et bien… Ils pouvaient toujours courir.

.

Mike Franks attrapa son briquet dans sa poche, et le porta à sa bouche, protégeant le bout de sa cigarette de sa main pour pouvoir l'allumer plus facilement. Il ingéra ensuite une longue bouffée de fumée qu'il savoura, yeux clos, avant de la relâcher doucement, profitant du goût amer que lui laissait la nicotine au creux de sa gorge, avant de s'évaporer en fumée opaque dans les airs.

Son savoureux break fut cependant coupé par une personne se positionnant à son côté, se laissant lourdement retomber sur le mur de briques rouges, les mains dans les poches. Il ne se tourna pas vers lui, sachant déjà pertinemment qui était son nouveau voisin de pause cigarette. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour dégager une telle puissance et une telle aura chargée de tension et de mystères au sein de cette agence fédérale.

Il n'y avait aussi qu'une seule personne qui osait le déranger pendant qu'il fumait.

-Le Bleu. Quelque chose à me demander ?

Il tapota sa cigarette du bout de l'index, le regard baissé vers la cendre qui tombait lentement sur le sol en ciment. Gibbs croisa les bras sur son torse et expira lentement.

-Ce môme est plus têtu qu'une mule.

Le regard glacé de l'ancien marine était fixé sur l'horizon, recouvert de deux sourcils obstinément froncés.

-Tu peux le faire parler, le Bleu. Ce n'est pas un adolescent muet qui va t'arrêter.

-Je sais. Mais s'il ne veut pas parler, il y a forcément une raison, souffla Gibbs.

-A toi de la trouver.

-J'ai l'impression que ce môme protège quelqu'un.

-C'est possible.

-Et qu'il en oublie totalement sa sécurité. Si je le laisse sortir seul d'ici, je suis sûr qu'il ne passe pas la nuit.

-Alors, veille, le Bleu.

Le regard de l'ancien marine se durcit sous la remarque de son supérieur, amenant une teinte plus sombre à son regard.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, Patron.

Franks termina sa cigarette, et la jeta sur le sol avant de l'écraser de son talon. Il se tourna ensuite vers son agent, décidé.

-Je sais que ce gamin finira par te raconter sa vie entière, avec un peu de patience. Et tu en auras probablement marre tellement il te saoulera de paroles. Il faut juste trouver l'élément qui l'empêche de parler. Et le stopper. Avec ou sans la coopération du p'tit. Il est où, d'ailleurs, ce môme ?

Un microscopique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gibbs.

-Il dort.

Franks arqua ses sourcils, étonné.

-Il dort ?

-En salle d'autopsie. Il est tombé d'une masse, après avoir été soigné par Duck'. Il avait visiblement décidé qu'il n'allait plus lâcher un mot de la soirée, en vengeance du fait qu'il n'aimait pas nos questions…

Gibbs marqua une pause, laissant son sourire se faire plus grand.

-Et qu'il était momentanément paralysé des deux jambes…

-Et il s'est endormi, termina Mike en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, amusé malgré lui. Paralysé des deux jambes ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

-Au moins, Duck' a pu finir de le soigner tranquillement.

-J'aime les méthodes de ce cher Docteur Mallard, s'amusa Franks.

Ils se remirent en marche, en direction du hall d'accueil.

-Je vais en profiter de cet instant de calme pour faire quelques recherches.

-T'as du boulot, le Bleu, confirma Mike.

-Je sais.

-Mais… Je t'ai déjà préparé le travail.

-Trop aimable, Patron.

-Il t'en coutera une bonne bière.

Gibbs sortit se plaque pour la montrer au vigile, imité par son supérieur.

-Seulement une ?

-Par jour, pendant les trente prochaines années.

Les lèvres de Gibbs se rehaussèrent légèrement, tandis qu'ils posaient leurs armes sur le tapis du scanner.

-Si tu comptes que ce gamin a dix-sept ou dix-huit ans…

-Dix-sept, le coupa Gibbs.

Mike croisa le regard de son agent, surpris par sa réponse rapide.

-Ton instinct ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-M'étonne pas, répondit Franks en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Donc, si tu comptes que ce gamin a dix-sept ans… Qu'il peut être scolarisé à Washington et dans minimum les cinq états qui entourent le compté… Multiplié par le nombre d'établissements scolaires…

-Nous n'allons pas dormir avant un bout de temps, résuma Gibbs en posant son pouce sur le scanner d'empreintes digitales destiné à faire venir l'ascenseur.

-_Tu_ ne vas pas dormir, le Bleu. Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec la plus jolie mexicaine de la ville, ce soir. Et… Oui, en fait, je ne vais pas dormir non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais je serai en bien meilleure compagnie que toi.

Gibbs leva brièvement les yeux au plafond, cachant ainsi son sourire amusé, tandis que Mike appuyait sur le bouton amenant à l'open space. L'ascenseur fit entendre son « Ding » habituel, ils s'extorquèrent rapidement de la cabine de métal, chacun se dirigeant vers son bureau d'un pas vif. Le plus jeune s'arrêter cependant un mètre avant son bureau, lorgnant sur les innombrables dossiers entassés sur son bureau, recouvrant totalement le meuble, ne laissant plus voir qu'un semblant du fil de téléphone pendouillant sur le côté.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un café, constata Gibbs.

-Et ce ne sont que les dossiers de Washington, le Bleu. Ryan va nous ramener les autres d'ici ce soir.

-De dix cafés, corrigea sombrement l'agent fédéral.

-En parlant de café, de réveil, etc… Si tu allais réveiller ce môme ?

-Pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère quand il dort.

Gibbs se laissa tomber sur son siège, pendant que Mike faisait de même sur le bureau qui lui faisait face. Le plus âgé lança un regard brillamment moqueur à son agent.

-Tu l'aimes déjà, pas vrai ?

-Je risque de le tuer moi-même s'il continue à rester aussi muet, rétorqua Gibbs en balayant de la main la dernière remarque.

-Ca ne te rappelle personne ? Ce côté muet, têtu, complétement borné ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

Gibbs attrapa le premier dossier et l'entrouvrit. Une flopée de photos d'adolescents l'accueillit. Il lâcha un soupir et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

Il avait du travail. Il devait trouver le nom de cet ado bien trop borné. Il devait stopper le « Juste Tony », pour laisser place à sa réelle identité.

* * *

_Hum, je ne vous dirai pas "Alors?" parce que Pline me dispute si je dis "Alors?" :D_

_Donc, euh...  
_

_Euh...  
_

_*Appelle Tony version agent fédéral, qui arrive dans son plus beau costume*  
_

_-Tu m'aides à donner le mot de la fin?  
_

_*Hochement vigoureux de la tête d'un agent boudeur*  
_

_-Nan.  
_

_-Pourquoi?  
_

_-Moi en ado muet? T'es sérieuse?  
_

_-Bah wi.  
_

_-Pfff *Looooong soupir de l'agent*. S'il vous plait, chers lecteurs de cette dingue aux trois couleurs, un petit com', ça lui évitera peut-être d'être trop sadique avec moi.  
_

_-Ou pas!  
_

_*L'agent part en bougonnant et en pestant contre ce fichu sadisme qui lui retombe à chaque fois dessus, l'auteur fait un innocent signe de la main aux lecteurs*  
_


	6. Vigo

_Hello tous!  
_

_Un petit flashback, ça vous tente? :]  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_DiNozzo NCIS : Et oui, Ducky a de superbes idées pour aider son grand ami Gibbs ;]  
_

_Ankou: Atteeeention, je n'ai pas dis de quoi Papa DiNozzo était (semble-t-il) coupable. Et ça, c'est trèèèèès important.  
_

_Lul 22: J'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas collé Gibbs devant un maudit PC dont il n'aurait jamais compris le fonctionnement. Du moins, pas encore. Bonnes vacances, profite ben :)  
_

_FdB: Théorie intéressante, mais... Non! :]  
_

_Constance : Et oui, un Gibbs est toujours efficace quand il s'agit de son Tony (même s'il ne sait pas encore que c'est Son Tony!). Bonnes vacs! ;]  
_

_Jiraya: Moi, dure avec Tony? Naaaaon!*Regard innocent*. Bonnes vacances !  
_

_Absol Fan: Mais comment ne pas s'attacher à un DiNozzo ado, hein, je te le demande? ;]  
_

_Amy: Oui, il m'arrive de faire des fins gentilles. Pour préserver les nerfs, éviter les crises d'AIPM, toussa, toussa.  
_

_Mariposa: Et si je te donne une partie d'un semblant de partie de réponse? ;]  
_

_Pline: Nous nous revoyons z'aujourd'hui, chère Pline! Et j'en suis ravie! *Grand yeux tout plein de bonheur*  
_

_Noa: Non non, pas pour une nouvelle fiction :p (j'en ai trois en cours, je crois que ça sera suffisant !). Mais notre Tony est pas menteur menteur, c'est juste que Gibbs... Sait trop facilement quand on ment ;]  
_

_Coco: Ravie de te retrouver ici ! :]  
_

_Cherisch: Merci! Tu as bien vu le chapitre 5?  
_

_WJ: Naaaan, je te drogue pas, m'enfin. Sauf avec du chocolat blanc. Mais c'est cool, le chocolat blanc. Non?  
_

_Miryam: Mais ta review est parfaite! Mafia russe? Héhé. Et oui, comme tu dis, si les Russes se mèlent aux histoires de notre DiNozzo... Franks aussi me manque, j'aimais beaucoup ce personnage, surtout ses liens très forts avec Gibbs. Et son (rare) duo avec Tony (et là, je te renvoie vers le 7x06, la scène à la porte de chez Gibbs *_*).  
_

* * *

**Vigo**

_.  
_

_-Tu vas faire passer un message à ton père._

_Il essaye de rester fier, mais il sent que ses bras tremblent, alors qu'il tente difficilement de se relever pour s'éloigner de l'individu, tout en continuant cependant d'affronter son regard de jais._

_-Il a intérêt de me rembourser mon argent, poursuit le colosse blond en jouant avec son couteau à cran, le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre, le torse penché vers l'avant, vers lui._

_Sans répondre tout de suite, il ramène une jambe sous lui et appui sur sa main droite pour se redresser partiellement, quittant ainsi la position allongée qu'il avait adopté en s'étalant par terre. Il en profite ainsi pour étudier l'homme du regard, cherchant à mieux connaître l'individu qui menace de le tuer. Cheveux blond, costume noir, mâchoire carrée et stature imposante. Ce russe n'est pas n'importe qui. Il n'est pas un homme de main. Il est celui qui veut quelque chose, et qui est prêt à tout pour l'avoir._

_L'ado déglutit, difficilement, essayant de conserver son calme. Difficile avec son cœur qui bat à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide, avec son sang qui pulse à ses tempes et à son cou, avec la frayeur qui lui inspire le colosse._

_-Quel argent ?_

_Sa voix est restée assez stable. Il en est assez fier, même s'il sait qu'il aurait totalement flanché avec un mot de plus._

_Les yeux de l'homme se plissent, une lueur dangereuse passe dans son regard. L'ado s'accroche à un meuble pour se redresser, quittant la position semi-assise pour se remettre debout._

_-Celui qu'il m'a volé. Tu diras à ton père qu'il n'a pas intérêt à jouer avec Vigo Tsherkanov comme il le fait s'il ne peut pas le rembourser, cracha le russe. On ne se moque pas ainsi de la mafia russe !_

_Il cille devant le dernier mot, mais essaye de se concentrer sur sa survie avant de penser au moral et à l'éthique de son père. Un pas en arrière l'éloigne légèrement du russe, trop concentré sur sa haine envers DiNozzo Senior pour le remarquer. Il sait cependant qu'il lui manque encore cinq mètres avant de retrouver un semblant de possibilité de fuir, en quittant la véranda et donc la maison pour s'enfuir vers l'immense bois qui entoure la propriété. Cinq mètres. Soit une moyenne d'un pour cent de survie avec cet homme face à lui. _

_Il tente donc de rester en vie autrement :_

_-Si vous me tuez, je ne pourrai rien dire à mon père, conteste l'italien en braquant son regard sur le couteau coincé dans la poigne de l'homme._

_-Qui a dit que je voulais te tuer ?_

_-Lui._

_Le jeune homme désigne ledit couteau d'un vague geste du menton._

_-Je ne veux pas te tuer._

_Tony sent sa peau se hérisser, alors qu'un lent sourire se dessine sur les traits arrogants de l'homme._

_-Je veux juste te découper un peu. _

_L'homme se rapproche de lui, réduisant la distance de sécurité précédemment installée._

_-Je veux que tu puisses encore lui murmurer mon message, poursuit le russe avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard. Après, tu pourras mourir._

_Chaque muscle tendu par l'angoisse, il regarde avec horreur le russe faire un pas vers lui. Il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une seconde avant que cet individu ne lui plante le couteau dans la chair, ça se lit dans son regard, dans son bras prêt à se tendre, dans le sourire encore plus malsain qu'il affiche._

_Une seconde, autant de temps pour penser qu'à dix-sept ans, il a encore beaucoup trop de choses à voir avant de mourir._

_Instinctivement, il se jette sur le côté pour échapper au coup que tente de lui porter le russe, mais pas assez vite pour parer le coup vif que vient de tenter de lui donner l'homme. Il sent le couteau glisser sur le haut de son t-shirt, sur son torse, découper sa chemise au niveau de son abdomen. Et entailler sa peau au niveau des côtes. Il atterrit au sol le souffle court, et roule aussitôt sur lui-même pour parer le coup de pied que vient de tenter de lui jeter Vigo, furieux qu'il se soit dérobé à son attaque._

_Il se retrouve ainsi sur le ventre, à nouveau. L'homme ive de rage debout devant lui, le couteau chargé de son sang rageusement serré dans la main. _

_Il sent que ses forces le quittent en même temps que l'hémoglobine s'écoule de sa blessure. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas parer la nouvelle attaque du russe, bien trop fort pour lui, un adolescent de dix-sept ans –même s'il se vante de pratiquer basket et musculation pour conserver son corps d'athlète-._

_L'homme pousse une sorte de rugissement en levant à nouveau le couteau à cran vers lui. Il ferme les yeux._

_._

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut de terreur, portant instinctivement sa main à sa blessure, alors qu'il se redressait d'un mouvement rapide, regardant autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés, le front couvert de sueur, le souffle court.

Il lui fallut un petit instant pour se calmer. Pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus chez lui face à un russe assoiffé de sang, mais dans les quartiers généraux du NIS, l'agence des enquêtes fédérales de la marine. Et plus précisément dans la salle d'autopsie de cette agence, allongé sur une table ou un individu vêtu d'un gilet jaune moutarde avait l'habitude d'y découper des personnes mortes.

Il lui fallut un nouvel instant pour se rappeler pourquoi il était encore sur cette table, après avoir piqué un petit somme, et non dehors, à essayer de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Le fait qu'on lui ait endormi les deux jambes le frappa en même temps que lui revenait la promesse de l'homme au café. Il coula son regard vers ses pieds, crispant ses mains sur le rebord de la table de fer alors qu'il essayait de faire bouger ses orteils protégés par deux fines chaussettes de laine noire, nerveux à la simple et potentielle idée d'être toujours immobilisé.

A son grand soulagement, son corps lui obéit, il comprit que le produit ne faisait plus effet, et qu'il pouvait se redresser. Ce qui se confirma quand il sauta à bas de la table, et qu'il ne s'écroula pas au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, chose rassurante.

Il lança alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, une véritable œillade autour de lui. Et comprit qu'il était seul dans la pièce, dont les lumières avaient été partiellement éteintes. Probablement pour le laisser dormir en paix. Probablement par la même personne qui avait posé cette couverture sur lui, et qui avait pris soin de lui retirer ses baskets.

Beaucoup trop de gentillesse pour lui. Il n'aimait pas cette gentillesse. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise quand il ne pensait qu'à une chose, à présent : Fuir pour aller à son rendez-vous, et ainsi pouvoir analyser les documents qu'avaient dû trouvé son ami –du moins, il l'espérait- sur son père.

Il poussa un léger soupir agacé en cherchant ses chaussures du regard, et constata qu'elles étaient posées sur l'évier de fer, à côté d'une canette de soda et d'une barre de céréale aux pommes. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, partagé entre l'agacement et un drôle de sentiment qui lui donnait chaud au cœur. Encore de la gentillesse. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on prenne ainsi soin de lui. Ça n'arrivait plus dans sa vie courante, et ce depuis de longues années. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus qu'un parent.

Son père prenait soin de lui, oui. D'une certaine façon. En lui payant une Mustang pour son anniversaire, par exemple. Mais, ça ne compensait pas tout le reste. Surtout si l'argent provenait d'un trafic réalisé avec la mafia russe.

Il enfila les baskets, jeta un regard aux « cadeaux » posés sur l'évier. Et les attrapa pour les engloutir presque aussitôt, constatant ainsi qu'il était plus qu'affamé et assoiffé.

Le ventre plein, il avança vers la double porte. Et tenta de l'ouvrir de plusieurs façons. Mais appuyer sur la poignée ou tenter de passer sa main sur le capteur d'empreinte n'y changea rien. Les portes étaient toujours fermées. Et il était toujours coincé au NIS.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Constatant ainsi avec une légère grimace qu'il était treize heures. Il avait dormi un bon bout de temps. Bien trop de temps. Son rendez-vous était à quinze heures. Il comptait s'y rendre.

Il chercha du regard ce qui allait lui permettre de sortir d'ici. Et avança d'un pas décidé vers l'objet, installé dans le coin de la pièce, tout en hauteur.

Il croisa les bras devant lui en constatant qu'un voyant rouge clignotait sous l'œil de la caméra. Ce qui lui confirmait qu'il était filmé… Et sans aucun doute observé. Il prit donc le ton le plus posé et le plus tranchant qu'il pouvait pour s'adresser à l'homme qui lui avait fait une promesse, alors qu'il se redressait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de limiter la distance entre lui et la caméra.

-Je vous attends.

Il pinça légèrement ses lèvres, et haussa le menton, ajouta à son ton tranchant son air le plus fier et arrogant :

-Il est temps de tenir votre promesse, agent Gibbs.

* * *

_Un petit avis? (ou un grand, hum, si vous voulez me faire encore plus plaisir! xD )_


	7. Barrières

_Hello!_

_Pas de flashback aujourd'hui! Mais... Quelques réponses! ;]_

_Concernant les âges: Alors, Tony a donc 17 ans. Gibbs a 35 ans. Et Franks en a 52! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_FdB: Oui, il y a un russe au nom imprononçable dans cette histoire! (Je vais être obligée de faire un copier coller pour son nom bwahaha)_

_Coco: Oui... Et c'est vrai, Tony paye beaucoup pour son père dans les fics (mais pas assez dans la série, on se rattrape!)_

_Ankou: Le nom de Vigo... C'est un peu une suite de lettre à sonorité russe :p ! Tu vois McGee en "ami" de notre Tony...? Héhé._

_ Pline: Avoue? Avoue, allez? Tu veux me faire pleurer de bonheur, hein? *Serre son doudou Tibbs très très fort*_

_WJ: Vive la Tonytude ! :]_

_Mariposa: J'ai répondu à ta question un peu plus haut ;]. Pour l'explication générale... Il va falloir encore patienter un peu. Mais je donne des pistes dans ce chapitre!_

_Miryam: Longue review! *Heart*. Mici! Toi aussi tu vois McGee en ami potentiel de notre DiNozzo? Et bien, comme je l'ai dis à Ankou...Héhé...!_

_Chapi chapo: Mici pour tes compliments! Les chapitres sont petits, oui, je sais... Mais en contrepartie, je poste souvent! Ca compense, non? *Regard innocent*. Bon, j'ai fais un effort pour celui-là, il est un peu plus long ;]_

_Myrrdyn: Et oui, un Tony buté est un bonheur. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand notre DiNozzo tient tête à Gibbs, c'est beaucoup trop rare dans la série! :)_

_Izzy : Thanks! Hurrah for Google Translation ! :)_

* * *

**Barrières**

.

-Je crois que ta Belle au bois dormant est réveillée…

La voix rauque de Mike Franks tira l'ancien marine de son travail, l'extirpant du tas de dossiers dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis plusieurs heures. Gibbs braqua son visage vers son écran d'ordinateur, secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour se remettre les idées au clair et réfrénant de justesse l'envie irrépressible de se frotter ses yeux lui piquant à force d'avoir observé tant de photos.

Comme le soulignait son patron, l'adolescent était réveillé. Et était placé devant la caméra, son regard vissé vers celle-ci.

-Il m'appelle, confirma Gibbs en voyant le jeune homme formuler son nom, bras croisés devant lui.

-Et je crois que ce n'est pas pour une deuxième barre de céréales, rajouta Franks en désignant l'écran de son stylo noir. Il sait ce qu'il veut, le gamin.

-Je sais ce que je veux aussi, répondit Gibbs en se redressant.

-Du café ?

-Et des réponses, ajouta l'agent fédéral en hochant légèrement la tête, après avoir contourné son bureau pour avancer d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.

.

Il lui sembla qu'une dizaine de minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il avait quitté le champs de vision de cette caméra quand les portes de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvrirent dans son dos. Dix minutes pendant lesquels il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de la morgue, observant ce drôle d'univers avec une fascination qui l'effrayait malgré lui. Il s'était finalement adossé il y avait à peine une minute contre la table sur laquelle il avait dormi, contemplant avec une certaine curiosité les dizaines de tiroirs qui ornaient le mur face à lui. Il quitta cependant sa contemplation pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, se retournant d'un mouvement rapide à peine les portes se refermaient-elles.

Ses bras croisés devant lui, silencieux, il étudia un instant l'individu et son immense mug de café. Et inversement. L'homme l'étudiait aussi, et à voir son regard, il cherchait visiblement à lire dans ses pensées. Et malgré le fait qu'il trouvait ça complétement stupide et enfantin, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir le casque de l'arrogant Magnéto de « X-Men » pour se protéger du regard de l'agent, à cet instant même.

Enfin, Gibbs prit la parole, coupant le silence qui les enveloppait depuis quelques secondes.

-Bien dormi ?

Tony haussa les épaules, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches par la même occasion.

-Pas trop mal.

-Toujours décidé à être muet ?

-Vous voulez vraiment la réponse ?

-Ca confirme ce que je pensais.

-Et sinon, agent Gibbs, vous allez enfin me laisser quitter le bâtiment, maintenant ?

Le regard de l'agent se plissa lentement, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas vers l'italien. Tony sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, anticipant une réponse négative qu'il aurait du mal à supporter. Il fut donc largement étonné sous la réponse qui s'échappa des lèvres de l'agent fédéral, à travers un bref soupir.

-Oui.

Son pouls s'accéléra, l'ado sentit un lent sourire le gagner.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui.

Incapable de réfréner le haussement de ses lèvres qui devenait de plus en plus large, il sortit ses mains de ses poches. Et passa nerveusement l'une d'elle dans ses cheveux, baissant la tête un instant, incapable de proférer un mot. Le soulagement était trop fort. Enfin, il trouva quelque chose à dire, refoulant sursaut de joie et autres preuves de son soulagement pour les repousser à l'instant où il serait seul.

-Merci, agent Gibbs !

L'homme resta de marbre sous ses paroles, lui indiquant seulement la porte du doigt. Il acquiesça d'un large signe du menton. Et emboîta le pas à Gibbs en direction de l'ascenseur. De sa porte de sortie.

.

Immobile devant les portes vitrées de l'agence fédérale, il redécouvrait avec bonheur le simple fait de sentir les rayons du soleil contre son visage. Son enfermement de plus de douze heures l'avait perturbé et rendu à moitié claustrophobe. Le fait d'être cloîtré entre quatre murs autant de temps lui avait fait oublier ce qu'était le monde extérieur, l'air pur. Maintenant qu'il était dehors, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Plus libre, plus heureux. Plus serein.

Le visage offert aux rayons du soleil, il ferma les paupières, prenant quelques gorgées d'oxygène frais et ressourçant. Il sentait l'agent qui l'avait accompagné l'observer en silence, attendant patiemment qu'il cesse son petit manège.

Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux et reprit son avancée, Gibbs lui emboîta le pas.

-Vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'aux barrières de sécurité, c'est ça ?

-Huhum.

-Je tenais à vous le dire… Merci pour avoir tenu votre promesse, je n'y croyais plus trop.

-Huhum.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas bavard, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Dixit celui qui n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, rétorqua Gibbs.

-Lui-même.

-Je finirai par l'obtenir, tu sais ?

-C'est probable.

-Mais tu t'en moques parce que tu seras déjà loin, c'est ça ?

Les yeux de l'italien brillèrent d'une lueur amusée.

-C'est ça.

Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à destination. L'ado accéléra davantage la cadence, pressé de se débarrasser de l'homme qui le suivait.

-Tony.

Le jeune homme ignora l'appel de l'agent, occupé à calculer combien de temps il allait lui falloir pour franchir les cinquante mètres qui le séparaient de la liberté.

-Par là.

Interpellé par le ton de Gibbs, l'ado braqua son visage vers lui. Et remarqua alors que l'agent fédéral s'était arrêté un pas derrière lui et désignait le parking de l'agence. Il cilla devant cette constatation.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me rameniez, agent Gibbs. Taxi, bus, métro… J'ai le choix pour rentrer chez moi. N'utilisez pas d'essence pour me raccompagner, tenta l'adolescent en haussant les sourcils, après avoir jeté un vague coup d'œil vers les barrières désignant sa liberté.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour mon porte-monnaie ?

-C'est à croire que oui.

-Ou tu veux surtout que j'évite de voir où tu habites, commenta Gibbs en haussant légèrement ses sourcils.

-C'est encore plus probable.

-Tu veux connaître autre chose de probable ?

-Je suis tout ouïe, railla l'ado en commençant à froncer les sourcils, tandis que l'agent fédéral sortait une clé de voiture de sa poche.

-Je veux bien te laisser sortir du NIS. Mais la condition, c'est moi. Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu étais dans cette entreprise, blessé, avec un sig dont on ne connait pas le propriétaire...Ok. Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom…D'accord. Tu ne veux pas me dire qui t'as fait ça. C'est ton choix. Je trouverai donc les réponses moi-même.

L'ado cilla, déglutissant lentement alors qu'il comprenait la partie cachée de la promesse faite quelques heures plus tôt.

-C'était une promesse à double sens.

-Oui. Tu crois encore aux contes de fée, Tony ?

L'adolescent se renfrogna devant la question sarcastique posée par Gibbs.

-Je ne crois surtout plus à la confiance.

-La confiance, ce n'est pas d'être abandonné et de devoir se débrouiller. C'est compter sur quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua aussitôt Gibbs, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'italien poussa une espèce de grognement, jetant un œil noir à la voiture dont les phares venaient de clignoter, après que l'agent ait appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture de la clé.

-Je ne grimperai pas dans votre Dodge.

-Monte où je te jure que tu fais le trajet dans le coffre.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

-Tu n'as juste pas choisi la bonne agence pour être interrogé, rétorqua Gibbs avec un microscopique sourire.

-Ah, tiens, ça m'avait échappé, railla Tony en ouvrant la portière de la Dodge d'un geste rageur, tout en lançant un dernier regard glacial à l'agent fédéral avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Avec un léger signe de la tête partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement, Gibbs prit la place du conducteur, et démarra la voiture, pendant que l'ado croisait ses bras devant lui, boudeur.

.

-Je te propose un marché, entama Gibbs après être sorti du parking pour s'engager sur les routes de Washington à une vitesse qui fit frémir l'adolescent.

-Encore un ?

-Dis-moi ce que tu faisais avec cette arme. Et je te laisse une heure de répit avant la prochaine question.

-Deux heures.

-Une heure trente.

Tony grimaça, hésitant. Et haussa finalement les épaules.

-Conclu.

-Je t'écoute.

L'italien marqua une pause. Et braqua son regard sur la fenêtre, observant le paysage qui défilait à toute allure derrière la vitre.

-C'était pour me défendre. L'arme appartient à l'un de mes proches.

-Quel proche ?

-Vous roulez beaucoup trop vite, éluda Tony en agrippant le fauteuil de ses deux mains, pour repositionner son attention sur Gibbs.

-Pour te défendre de qui ?

-De l'homme qui m'a blessé.

-Il court toujours ?

-Yep.

-Et tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

-Je sais me débrouiller.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

-Et je suis beaucoup plus malin que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Vous savez que vous venez de griller un stop, là ?

-Comment tu as réussi à lui échapper, à cet homme ? Après ce coup de couteau ? Il t'a laissé partir ?

-Oh non. Il allait remettre ça en fait, murmura l'italien en frémissant à ce simple rappel.

-Et donc ?

-J'ai eu un coup de main opportun.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous ne croyez pas que ça fait beaucoup de questions, là, même pour deux heures de silence ?

-Une heure trente.

-Zut, je pensais que vous alliez oublier.

-Qui t'a aidé ?

-Un ami.

-Le même qui t'a soigné ?

-Et non. Et là, c'est un feu rouge que vous venez de griller ! Si vous nous tuez, c'est sûr que cette enquête ne sera jamais résolue, agent Gibbs.

-Au moins, je ne te poserai plus de questions, rétorqua Gibbs avec un demi-sourire, tout en braquant le volant sur la droite.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je crois que je vais m'engager dans la police rien que pour vous mettre des amendes sur votre conduite, agent Gibbs. Et vous allez finir ruiné.

Gibbs réprima difficilement un nouveau haussement de lèvres, amusé devant la remarque de l'ado, se concentrant sur les questions qu'il avait en tête, conscient que le jeune homme s'ouvrait très légèrement à lui, et qu'il fallait en profiter.

-Tu as utilisé le Sig sur lui ?

-Même pas.

-Ton ami ne risque rien ? De t'avoir aidé ?

Le visage de Tony se ferma. Il se recroquevilla légèrement dans son siège, son regard devenu brusquement plus lointain.

-A votre avis ?

-Et c'est pour ça que tu voulais quitter le NIS, devina Gibbs.

-En partie.

-Et l'autre partie ?

-Vous allez devoir vous taire pendant beaucoup plus qu'une heure trente, là. Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

-Si tu veux protéger ton ami, tu devrais répondre. Coopérer, Tony ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Lui mettre les flics sur le dos ne serait pas une protection. Et je ne veux pas mêler la police à mes histoires.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que Tim sait se faire discret. Mais pas avec une flopée de gyrophares autour de lui.

-Tim ?

L'ado grimaça en constatant qu'il venait de lâcher un prénom essentiel pour l'enquêteur. Il se tourna donc résolument vers la fenêtre, quittant l'agent fédéral du regard.

-Je crois que j'ai assez parlé.

-Tu dis que tu ne veux pas mêler la police à tes histoires… Je ne suis pas « la police », Tony.

-C'est tout comme.

-Je peux t'aider.

-Je vous rappelle que vous avez perdu toute ma confiance il y a environ sept minutes.

-Tu sais bien que je fais ça pour toi.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux et se retourna brusquement vers Gibbs. Une lueur assassine brilla dans son regard.

-Je sais surtout que vous me fatiguez à m'interroger.

Gibbs acquiesça lentement devant le regard chargé de reproches du gamin. Les barrières étaient revenues. Il n'allait pas insister.

-Je te laisse tranquille.

-Trop aimable.

Une longue minute passa, dans le silence le plus complet. L'adolescent tourné vers l'extérieur, l'enquêteur occupé à retourner et décrypter les quelques informations qu'il avait obtenu. Un silence qui fut cependant coupé par la voix de l'italien, par une question débité d'un ton rapide, alors que l'ancien marine s'engageait sur une large avenue commerciale de la capitale.

-Vous avez remarqué ?

-Quoi ?

-Derrière nous. La BMW.

Gibbs observa à travers le rétroviseur la voiture noire qui le suivait, fronçant les sourcils alors que son regard survolait la plaque d'immatriculation.

-Une plaque d'immatriculation…

-…Russe, termina Tony en crispant les mâchoires, regard rivé sur le rétroviseur intérieur, détaillant avec une certaine frayeur la BMW aux vitres teintées.

-Et… ?

-Et…Finalement, agent Gibbs… Je crois que vous allez obtenir au moins une réponse. J'ai bien l'impression que l'homme qui a joué du couteau sur moi nous suit.

* * *

_Vous savez que, à chaque fois que vous mettez une petite review, là, en dessous, vous augmentez ma durée de vie sur ce site? :]_


	8. Règle de vie

_Hello!_

_Vous avez visiblement aimé le petit dialogue Gibbs/Tony ;]. Moi aussi, j'ai adoré l'écrire! Comme ce chapitre... Qui m'a donné un peu de mal (je l'ai recommencé trois fois!), mais qui, au final, me plait plutôt bien. J'attends votre avis avec impatience xD ..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_WJ: Oui, oui, c'est Palmer qui a soigné Tony. Il a bien signifié que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était arrivé au moment opportun ;]_

_Pline: Il est fort possible que notre Tim soit notre Tim. *Regarde en l'air*. Ou alors, je vous envoie un piège. Ou pas. Ou si. Ou non. *Air innocent*_

_Cherisch: Merci :). J'avoue que je me suis vraiment prise à cette fic', et que j'aime beaucoup faire avancer le Tony ado rebelle._

_Destination Darkness: Bien sûr que je terminerai cette fic' :]. C'est o-bli-ga-tio-nné._

_FdB: Je vous charrie pourquoi? Pour le nombre de reviews? Bah nan ^^. Je pense sérieusement que cette fics et les collabs seront mes dernières sur ce site. Bientôt deux ans. Il est temps de prendre ma retraite. *Montre son badge d'écrivain senior avec un hochement du menton*. Mais pas de panique, j'irai pas au Mexique. P-tête mettre que je resterai lectrice. P-tête même que c'est sûr._

_Anna: Welcome, je suis ravie que tu sois de retour ;]. Comment Tony va-t-il se sortir de là? Bonne question! Le plus important, c'est échapper aux russes ou à Gibbs, hum? :]_

_Ankou: Ah, ces russes, toujours très forts :). Oui, il se pourrait que Tim fasse son apparition. Héhé._

_Coco: En fait, les ennuis commencent... Et ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter!_

_Claire: Mais Tony n'en a pas fini! Et peut être que... ;)_

_Chapi Chapo: Oooh ta première phrase! Merci! *Touchée*. Oui, Gibbs est protecteur, c'est dans sa nature,même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Et l'ami... Il se pourrait que ce soir un certain informaticien...(Mais de quel âge? Haha)_

_Deydy: Tout à fait. Tony aime la vie. Mais il aime encore plus protéger les siens. Aussi bien dans la série que dans mes fics :D_

_Mariposa: Accro? OooooO *Rougit*. Mici. Les réponses arrivent, petit à petit. Pour vous. Et pour Gibbs!_

_Miryam: Une pépite? *Meurt de bonheur devant le compliment*. Merci! Le russe pas tès dégourdi? Hmmmm. Mais peut-être qu'il veut se montrer? :D_

_Lul: Et oui, Tony y croyait. Mais il est vite revenu à la réalité ^^. Abby? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être n'apparaitra-t-elle pas. Ou peut-être que si. *Sifflote*_

* * *

**Règle de vie**

.

Penché entre le siège conducteur et le sien, une main sur le côté du siège pour se tenir, Tony observait le véhicule noir qui les suivait. Il plissa les paupières pour mieux observer la BMW et tenter de voir son conducteur malgré les vitres teintées, portant une de ses mains en visière pour se protéger de la forte réverbération du soleil sur le capot noire de la voiture allemande. Elle était à une distance d'environ un mètre de leur Dodge. Le conducteur semblait s'être calé sur la vitesse de Gibbs, freinant aux mêmes instants que lui, accélérant de la même façon. Sans sembler craindre une seconde de se faire remarquer. Il savait donc visiblement qu'on l'avait aperçu et s'en moquait totalement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était là pour communiquer et non tuer, comme il l'avait tout d'abord cru.

Communiquer. Ce qu'il souhaitait éviter au maximum, tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de cette histoire. Hors, il était conscient que se retrouver face à l'homme qui avait voulu le blesser quelques heures auparavant risquait fortement de pousser l'agent fédéral à lui tirer les vers du nez plus rapidement que prévu, et également de réduire ses chances d'innocenter son père avant qu'il ne soit derrière les barreaux.

Tony fronça le nez, pensif, tandis que Gibbs doublait rapidement un bus, son regard bleu azur allant de son pare-brise au rétroviseur intérieur. L'ado savait que si la police ou les enquêteurs mettaient leur nez dans les affaires de la mafia russe… Et que Senior y était _vraiment_ plongé… Il n'aurait même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'il admirerait déjà l'hideuse combinaison orange sur lui.

L'arrivée du russe était donc une nouvelle complication au plan mis en place après sa première rencontre avec Vigo. Une complication qui venait s'additionner à celle de sa petite visite au NIS. Une complication qui risquait fortement de contrarier son rendez-vous de quinze heures avec Tim.

Il retint difficilement un soupir nerveux en se repositionnant dans son siège. Pourtant, à l'origine –trente-sept heures auparavant, environ-, son idée avait été pourtant simple : Il devait enquêter sur les affaires de son père et ainsi vérifier les paroles du mafieux. Savoir si Senior avait escroqué des personnes et trafiqué avec la mafia était devenu son principal but. Il devait _savoir_.

Ensuite… S'il s'était avéré que Senior était innocent, il aurait balancé toutes les preuves trouvées pour l'innocenter au nez des enquêteurs –police et autres- avec son air le plus fier, et aurait fait le paon pendant de longues minutes, profitant de ce succès. Il aurait même peut-être mis les mêmes lunettes de soleil que Tom Selleck, pour le coup.

Dans le cas contraire… Il aurait probablement conseillé à son père de disparaître, de rester en Isräel, loin de la justice américaine. Et de ne jamais lui reparler. Il savait que le pays du Moyen-Orient où séjournait Senior actuellement ne permettait pas l'extradition, même pour les personnes sous contrainte d'un mandat international. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour son père. Après, il aurait été voir la police. Ne plus voir son père aurait été le prix à payer, mais de toute façon, il se savait incapable de pardonner une trahison à Senior. Les DiNozzo étaient honnêtes. C'était une règle de vie.

Et il espérait que son père le savait.

.

La voix de l'agent fédéral le sortit de ses sombres pensées alors que la voiture freinait brusquement, d'un coup sec, l'obligeant à crisper ses mains autour du siège pour ne pas faire un bond en avant et ainsi faire une rencontre malheureuse avec le tableau de bord.

-Il veut parler, observa Gibbs dans un grondement, tout en tournant le volant d'un mouvement vif pour pénétrer dans une petite route, loin des piétons et de toutes personnes pouvant être potentiellement mise en danger aux alentours.

La BMW le suivit docilement.

-Parler, répéta Tony avec une grimace, tout en soulevant les sourcils. Et du coup… Vous vous garez. Vous ne voulez pas sortir le thé et les petits gâteaux, non plus ?

L'agent avait déjà attrapé son arme, et, d'une main, s'occupait à braquer le volant pour positionner la voiture sur le côté de la ruelle, à l'abri derrière une benne à ordure qui la protégeait de la vue du russe.

-Reste là.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas sortir à sa rencontre ?

-Tu veux m'apprendre à faire mon travail ? Rétorqua Gibbs en vérifiant son chargeur, l'œil froid.

-Si vous mourez, je meurs. Hors, je ne veux pas mourir. C'est mathématique, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller là-bas. Appelez du renfort !

-Laisse-moi faire, Gamin.

-Je crois qu'en fait, vous êtes suicidaire, agent Gibbs.

-Si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, c'est toi qui seras le suicidaire. On est d'accord ?

-Je croyais que vous vouliez que je parle ? Faudrait savoir !

Gibbs jeta un regard agacé à l'ado, et ouvrit la porte pour se glisser à l'extérieur, suivi des yeux par le plus jeune.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger d'un millimètre, le mit en garde Gibbs avant de fermer la portière.

L'adolescent lui rétorqua un regard froid à travers la vitre, pendant que Gibbs avançait déjà vers la voiture de leur ennemi.

Tony détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, et posa sa main sur la poignée, à peine Gibbs disparu de sa vue, tandis qu'un mince sourire apparaissait sur ses traits. Visiblement, l'agent fédéral n'avait rien compris de son caractère. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait faire… C'était obéir.

.

Gibbs observa la BMW noire, son arme tendue vers l'avant, avançant à petit pas vers la voiture. Le conducteur s'était garé en plein milieu de la petite ruelle, bloquant le passage. Et était toujours à l'intérieur, protégé des regards par les vitres teintées. L'agent fit un petit signe au russe de son revolver, lui indiquant de sortir. La portière s'entrouvrit alors légèrement. Juste assez pour laisser passer le canon d'une arme.

-Sortez ! Lança Gibbs d'un ton sec.

Le russe ne répondit pas, toujours protégé de la vue par la portière. Seul le canon du Colt qu'il pointait sur Gibbs bougea légèrement.

-Je vous propose un marché, énonça une voix féminine teintée d'un accent soviétique à couper au couteau.

L'agent cilla. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre une voix de femme. Surtout après avoir entendu l'adolescent parler d'_un_ agresseur.

-Je ne passerai pas de marché avec vous, gronda Gibbs.

-Je veux discuter avec l'adolescent. J'ai à lui parler. Et ensuite, je pars.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Réfléchissez. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Sinon, je vous aurai déjà tiré dessus. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

-Vous ne ferez rien du t…

-C'est d'accord !

Gibbs pesta silencieusement et se redressa avec colère, alors que la voix de l'ado retentissait derrière lui. Il resserra ses mains autour de son arme, pendant que les pas de l'italien résonnait derrière lui, signe qu'il s'approchait à pas feutré.

-Reste là, ordonna Gibbs en tendant son bras vers le jeune homme pour l'arrêter.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Tu ne bouges plus ! Répéta durement Gibbs sans que Tony y prête la moindre attention, continuant à avancer doucement vers lui, jusqu'à se positionner à son côté.

-Je vous écoute, énonça le jeune homme sans prendre en compte le regard noir de l'agent fédéral.

La voix se déporta lentement tandis que sa propriétaire quittait la protection de la portière. Un visage caché derrière un fin bonnet de laine noire qui cachait totalement ses cheveux et d'immenses lunettes de la même couleur se montra. La russe resserra sa veste en cuir contre elle d'une main, posant de son autre main le Colt sur le haut de sa portière, Colt par ailleurs toujours vissé sur l'agent fédéral.

-Vigo a mal agi, commença la femme en pinçant les lèvres.

-Rien qu'un peu, ironisa l'italien.

-Et il risque de continuer à mal agir. Il est très en colère.

L'italien leva brièvement les yeux vers le ciel visible à travers les deux rangées d'immeubles, pendant que Gibbs observait l'échange, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement.

-Et vous vous improvisez voix de la sagesse et porte-parole russe ?

-J'essaye juste de tempérer les choses. Je peux calmer Vigo.

-En échange de quelque chose, je suppose?

-Exactement.

L'italien se renfrogna, devinant aisément ce dont il s'agissait.

-Il est hors de question que je vous indique où _il_ est.

La femme le désigna du menton, ses lèvres fines recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre marron glacé plissées en une moue contrite.

-Vous sauverez ainsi votre peau. Vigo va finir par vous tuer s'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut.

Tony sentit sa colère monter lentement, accroître en lui par vague, alors qu'il mesurait les paroles et la demande de la femme. Cette soit-disant « porte-parole ». Juste une mafieuse qui savait un peu plus parler que les autres et qui le pensait plus que naïf.

-Vous les russes, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'est la confiance ? Ici, en Amérique, on ne trahit pas à tour de bras, grinça Tony en serrant les poings. Je ne vous donnerai pas sa position. Vous pouvez crever, vous, Vigo, et tous les autres !

L'adolescent était blanc de rage. Conscient qu'elle était en train d'en dire beaucoup à l'agent fédéral. Conscient qu'on lui demandait de trahir l'homme qui partageait son propre sang et qu'on le pensait assez stupide pour le faire.

A son côté, l'ancien marine restait muet, se contentant d'observer froidement les moindres gestes de la femme, prêt à faire feu si elle tentait le moindre mouvement vers le gamin ou vers lui.

-Alors, je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous, rétorqua la russe d'une voix blanche. Quand Vigo veut quelque chose, Vigo a ce quelque chose. Hors vous savez ce que Vigo veut…

-Oui, je sais. Vous pouvez lui transmettre un message ?

-Je peux.

L'italien poussa un profond soupir agacé. Et fit un pas vers la femme, d'un geste si rapide et imprévisible que l'agent ne put que l'imiter pour rester à son côté.

-C'est pas parce qu'il a la coupe de Robert Redfort dans « Les trois jours du Condor » qu'il a aussi sa prestance, qu'il le sache. Il ne m'impressionne pas. Il ne _m'effraye_ pas et le marché qu'il me propose via la maigrichonne que vous êtes ne m'intéresse pas. Il peut aller se faire foutre, et bouffer son couteau à cran, il ne me fait pas peur. Ok ?

Gibbs hésita entre sourire et lancer une œillade étonnée à l'ado. Son cran et sa franchise l'intriguèrent et l'ébranlèrent à la fois. Il resta cependant de marbre, indiquant d'un regard à la russe qu'il était totalement d'accord avec Tony. Elle se contenta d'un froncement de sourcils, pendant que son sourire disparaissait.

-Vigo ne va pas aimer.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe, rétorqua Tony en haussant les épaules.

Elle pinça pour la seconde fois les lèvres, sans défroncer les sourcils.

-Je pars le lui indiquer. Ne me suivez pas, s'il vous plait, indiqua-t-elle en désignant Gibbs. Il serait dommage que mon ami Russel, qui est garé à l'entrée de cette rue avec un fusil sniper, vous tire dessus. Bonne soirée, Messieurs.

Elle remonta prestement en voiture, les épaules hautes, après un dernier hochement de tête altier et un plissement de lèvres grinçant.

.

-Ils ont dû nous suivre quand on a quitté l'agence fédérale, observa Tony, alors que l'ancien marine redémarrait la voiture. Il devait me suivre depuis que je suis allée dans cette entreprise.

-Ce qui signifie que tu n'es _vraiment_ pas en sécurité, d'autant plus si tu continues à te taire, tu le comprends, ça, au moins ? Pesta Gibbs en jetant un regard froid à Tony.

-Si vous le dites.

Un silence emplit la voiture durant quelques secondes, pendant que le plus âgé essayait de contenir la colère qui était montée en lui après cette rencontre, colère qui s'accroissait par le fait que l'ado ne dise rien, au risque de mettre sa vie en péril.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de vie en péril…

-La prochaine fois que tu me désobéis, je te promets que tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

L'ado acquiesça distraitement, écoutant d'une oreille, son attention portée sur la rencontre avec la russe alors qu'il regardait d'un œil vide le paysage.

Vigo voulait son père. Et donc l'argent qu'il lui devait. Lui, il voulait innocenter son père. Son père qui devait de l'argent à Vigo. Donc, selon toute logique, son père n'était peut-être pas innocent. Il se taisait peut-être pour rien, après tout. Il se fatiguait à garder tout pour lui afin de pouvoir innocenter son père avant la police… Mais… Mais si…

Un élan de fatigue le submergea, il baissa les épaules, soudainement las, épuisé. Gibbs s'arrêta presque aussitôt de lui parler. De toute façon, il n'écoutait plus l'agent depuis un moment.

Innocence ou pas, il ne savait pas. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à cette question, il ne lâcherait pas une seule information. Il protégerait Senior. Jusqu'à la mort.

Et pour ça, il avait besoin de fuir l'agent, de retrouver Tim, et de retourner fouiner dans cette entreprise. Il avait besoin de réponses. Et donc de liberté.

Il fallait qu'il s'échappe de l'attention de l'agent. Il devait fuir.

* * *

_Un avis?_

_Un petit jeu pour le prochain chapitre (déjà écris). Si vous trouvez, je publie avant dimanche soir: Si je vous dis, en indice... "FBI, porté disparu"... Qui me trouve le titre du prochain chapitre? :D_


	9. Anthony Lapaglia

_Hellooooo!_

_Vous savez quoi? Bah personne n'a réussi à trouver le titre ;] ! Deux d'entre vous étaient assez proches en pensant acteur (Enrique Murciano : Ray), et c'était très bien trouvé (parce que, de ma part, je n'avais même pas fais le lien avec!)._

_Bon, si je vous dis que je n'ai jamais vu la série?_

_Si je vous dis qu'il fallait vraiment penser "Acteur"?_

_Et si je vous dis de penser..."Anthony"?_

_...;]_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Je poste très vite parce que j'ai très peu de temps, je répondrai par MP aux connectés! Mais Lili et Mandy... Merci d'avoir rattrapé les chapitres non commentés! Merci beaucoup, z'êtes formidables! :)_

_Ni-San-Ed: C'est une très bonne idée, effectivement. Mais Tony peut aussi utiliser autre chose pour fuir (comme son imagination débordante, par exemple!)_

_Doc 53 : Elle est là ;)_

* * *

**"Anthony Lapaglia"**

.

Sa nouvelle et principale motivation était la fuite, il cherchait donc le moyen de quitter cette voiture depuis une dizaine de minutes –depuis l'instant où ils avaient redémarré après leur rencontre avec la russe.

Il était silencieux, le regard obstinément tourné vers la droite, évitant ainsi les coups d'œil que lui jetait Gibbs par intermittence. Des coups d'œil agacés, il le savait. Il percevait l'irritation de son aîné, la colère qui se dégageait de lui sous le silence qui s'était installé dans le petit habitacle de la Dodge. Il sentait que l'agent fédéral était irrité par le fait qu'il ne parle pas, qu'il se mette ainsi en danger. La colère de Gibbs se déversait de chacun de ses pores, et était presque palpable entre eux, irradiant de son intensité. Il avait envie de la repousser. Il allait pourtant l'augmenter d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes.

Quand il allait fuir.

.

-Agent Gibbs ?

L'homme lui indiqua d'un très bref regard qu'il l'écoutait. Il joua une seconde avec le tissu de sa veste en jean, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait dire en premier. Il allait utiliser ses cours de théâtre pris lors de son année de seconde –matière facile pour augmenter ses notes au bac !-, d'une manière qu'il espérait plus convaincante que lors de son premier essai en salle d'autopsie. C'était à lui de jouer. Il opta pour une approche en douceur, un revirement qui paraitrait probable et non brutal. Il leva donc le menton vers Gibbs avec une certain hésitation, marquant ainsi son doute sur ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'ai pris une décision.

L'agent ralentit légèrement la voiture et se positionna sur la voie pour bifurquer à droite, tout en indiquant au jeune homme d'un léger mouvement de paupières qu''il l'écoutait et attendait qu'il poursuive.

-Je vais vous donner des informations.

Gibbs releva le menton et se pencha vers le rétroviseur extérieur pour suivre du regard une moto qui le suivait, cachant ainsi sa réaction de surprise au jeune homme. L'italien eut cependant le temps de capter la lueur d'étonnement qui illumina un instant le regard bleu azur du trentenaire.

-Il est temps que vous sachiez quelques éléments…

Nouveau silence. Mais il le savait, il avait toute l'attention de l'agent fédéral. Il mima une nouvelle hésitation, jouant un instant avec le pare-soleil, dans le silence chargé qui l'entourait, avant de commencer :

-Pour commencer, je m'appelle Anthony Lapaglia*.

En réalité, cet homme qui partageait son prénom était un tout nouvel acteur d'Hollywood, qui avait joué dans deux ou trois films méconnus de tous. Il en profitait donc un peu. Il avait beaucoup de mal à inventer des noms. Autant prendre celui d'une potentielle future célébrité.

-Tu es d'origine italienne ?

-Oui.

Ça, au moins, c'était vrai. S'il mentait trop, Gibbs était capable de le sentir. Autant lâcher des informations qui n'étaient pas essentielles.

-Ce russe veut savoir où se situe l'un de mes proches. Pour une histoire d'argent. Vous savez ce que c'est… On emprunte, et on ne rembourse pas… Ça va vite.

Là encore, il était proche de la réalité. Il était temps de s'en éloigner.

-J'ai juré sur l'honneur à cette personne que j'allais la protéger. Et je pense qu'il est temps de le faire. Avec de l'aide. Votre aide.

-Tu ouvres enfin les yeux.

Le ton de Gibbs était presque au soulagement. L'italien acquiesça en cachant son menton tremblant entre ses mains. L'agent aurait pu prendre ses tremblements pour une certaine angoisse, en réalité, son tremblement était dû à un mélange d'excitation et d'adrénaline qui montait en lui... Car il sentait son plan fonctionner.

-Il faut aller le retrouver.

-« Le » ?

-C'est mon oncle.

-Où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas.

L'agent fédéral cilla, l'italien passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard perdu vers l'avant. Nerveux à l'extérieur, jubilant à l'intérieur. Il allait mettre la touche finale à son plan. Du moins, la première partie du plan. La seconde risquait d'être un peu plus complexe.

-Mais je sais comment le trouver.

-Comment ?

-Il change d'habitation tous les jours pour ne pas être retrouvée par les russes. Il met donc tous les soirs un papier dans un casier de la gare centrale de Washington, « Union Station ». Un papier avec l'adresse de l'endroit où il réside.

Gibbs marqua un blanc. Et freina légèrement pour bifurquer sur la voie opposée, faisant ainsi un large demi-tour en plein milieu des deux voies. L'italien se retint au possible d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait gagné. Comme le prouvait la remarque de Gibbs :

-Et bien, allons à cette gare.

.

L'agent fédéral avançait d'un pas vif, il le suivait, docilement. Pour le moment.

La dernière partie de son plan était en marche. Si tout marchait comme prévu, il serait libre dans quelques instants.

Ils étaient à l'entrée de la gare, ayant passées les doubles portes vitrées quelques instants auparavant, pour se diriger vers les casiers qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle.

Tony prit une longue inspiration. Il comptait dix secondes avant la mise en place de la dernière étape de son plan. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa conviction pour y arriver. Et de toutes ses années d'entraînement au sport, aussi.

Ils tournèrent sur la gauche en arrivant au hall central, hall où se rejoignaient une dizaines de quais. Quelques trains étaient sur le départ, d'autres arrivaient. Ici et là, des dizaines de personnes se retrouvaient où se quittaient, d'autres s'éloignaient, seules, vers les différentes sorties de la gare. Et vers le métro.

Les casiers commençaient à être visibles, présents sur le dernier quai à gauche. Il lui restait cinq secondes.

Il vit l'image du petit restaurant où il avait été prendre un café avec son père deux mois auparavant se dessiner devant lui. Ce petit restaurant où il avait dit au revoir à son père avant que celui-ci ne parte pour trois semaines en Floride, sans lui. Ce petit restaurant qui comptait trois entrées, une à l'intérieur de la gare, deux à l'extérieur.

Ce petit restaurant qui était sa porte de sortie.

Il restait deux secondes. Il ne lui resta que deux pas à faire. Il était presque libre.

.

Gibbs avait le regard rivé sur la pile de casiers bleus. Les informations du gamin tournaient dans sa tête, alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement, pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire et d'en avoir le fin mot. Il n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses, mais c'était un début. Et il n'allait pas le lâcher.

Le jeune homme s'était décidé à lui faire des révélations. A accepter de lui faire confiance. Assez soudainement, mais il mettait ça sur les suites du choc donné par la confrontation avec la russe. N'importe qui aurait été perturbé après ça. Même un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui avait plus de fierté que dix hommes réunis.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser ces informations.

Il arriva rapidement au niveau d'un petit restaurant d'où se faisait entendre une musique mexicaine. Un coup d'œil dans l'endroit via les deux mètres qui le séparait de la porte lui apprit que le restaurant n'était pas si petit, et qu'il y avait un nombre inconsidéré de tables et de chaises entassées quasiment les unes sur les autres dans l'endroit. Une porte débouchait de l'autre côté de la salle, mais était envahie par le groupe de fumeurs qui s'y étaient entassés.

Il poursuivit sa route sans plus s'occuper de ce restaurant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un geste ne l'alerte sur sa droite. Un geste rapide, fluide, qu'il n'avait aucunement anticipé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. L'adolescent filait déjà d'un bond dans le restaurant, glissant furtivement à travers les tables, courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Le fuyant.

Il se fustigea mentalement de n'avoir pas compris le petit jeu de l'adolescent. Et s'élança à sa poursuite.

.

Il courrait. Il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse impressionnante, sous l'adrénaline due à sa fuite. Il sentait son souffle court se répercuter à chacun de ses pas, son sang battre à ses temps. Il avait peur, et il était fier de sa réussite en même temps. Il entendait les pas de l'agent derrière lui, ses grognements alors qu'il essayait de le rattraper. Il fuyait.

Il se glissa d'un mouvement vif sous le comptoir, et pénétra dans les cuisines du restaurant. Il avait remarqué lors de son précédent passage que les fumeurs des membres du personnel passaient par là pour sortir prendre leur cigarette. Cette information allait aujourd'hui lui servir. Il remerciait son sens de l'observation.

Il poussa la porte de métal amenant à l'extérieur, et se lança aussi vite que possible vers l'escalier plongeant sous terre, amenant au métro. Le battant de fer se rouvrit deux secondes après son passage pour laisser passer l'agent fédéral.

Il dévala les escaliers métalliques sans reprendre son souffle, s'engouffrant dans les artères du métro avec un soulagement sans bornes. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chemin à faire. Il y était presque.

Derrière lui, l'agent l'appela, d'une voix chargée de colère. Il n'y fit pas attention, concentré sur chacun de ses pas, y mettant le plus de rapidité possible.

La sonnerie du métro retentit, annonçant la fermeture des portes. L'agent était pratiquement derrière lui. Il s'engouffra dans la rame presque entièrement vide d'occupants. Gibbs le suivit. Il marcha sur quelques pieds alors qu'il longeait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la sortie. Les portes coulissant déjà pour se fermer.

Il avait bien calculé. Gibbs le comprit aussi, puisqu'il lâcha un juron dans son dos alors qu'il passait les portes en évitant la main qu'allait lui poser Gibbs sur l'épaule, profitant de l'espace de quelques centimètres disponible avant qu'elles ne coulissent totalement pour se fermer. Gibbs retira sa main avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle. Il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de l'agent fédéral, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Une porte blindée les séparait. Il avait retrouvé le quai. L'agent était dans la rame.

Son regard croisa celui de Gibbs. Un regard chargé de colère, alors que l'agent serrait les poings de rage et de frustration. Il fit un petit signe de la main à l'homme qu'il venait de piéger. Un adieu. Car il allait tout faire pour ne jamais revoir cet homme.

Il s'éclipsa ensuite sans attendre, pendant que la rame de métro quittait le quai, l'agent fédéral avec elle.

Il avait réussi. Il avait retrouvé la liberté.

* * *

_*A l'époque de la fic', l'acteur n'avait fait qu'un film et étant encore pratiquement inconnu._

* * *

_Un avis?_

_Je peux vous demander un service? Il faut que je m'y retrouve entre ce que je sais, ce que Tony sait, ce que Gibbs sait... Et ce que Vous savez! Alors, dites... Vous avez compris quoi, jusqu'à présent? *Sourire innocent*_


	10. McBravoure

_Hola!_

_Merci pour tous ceux qui ont joué le jeu et fait un petit résumé de ce que vous avez compris, ça m'a bien éclairé, vous êtes formidables! ;]_

_DiNozzo NCIS, Miryam, Ni-San-Ed ont fait de très bons résumés de l'intrigue, même si j'ai vu qu'il y avait des zones encore bien sombres dans notre intrigue ;)notamment sur le fait que Senior soit à l'étranger (Israel! Quoi, qui a dit que les coïncidences n'existaient pas?) et sur ce que faisait Tony avant d'être attrapé par le NCIS (et non par la police)._

_Ce chapitre va répondre à quelques questions..._

_Assez de blabla... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_DiNozzo NCIS: Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, c'est un très bon résumé! C'est tout bon, sauf que Tony a directement été envoyé au NCIS parce que l'entreprise était basée à Quantico (mais ça reste du détail) ;]. Et tu as relevé un point qui me parait très important et dont je n'ai pourtant pas encore parlé :D_

_WJ: *Regarde avec admiration les Tony de WJ*. Ooooooooh, je peux en avoir un? (ou au moins un chapitre!)_

_Ankou: Mais Gibbs va-t-il retrouver Tony? (Comment? Ah oui. Cette fic' est principalement Tibbs. Oui. Bon. Ok. Oui. Roh). (Et oui, Lapaglia. Je détestais le rôle de son frère dans NCIS)._

_Miryam: Tout à fait! Le Gibbs Senior ne ferait pas ce genre d'erreur. Mais le Gibbs de 35 ans, si...;] *Louche sur le thé laissé par Miryam*. Ooooh, t'es un ange! *S'assoit et savoure*. Mici!_

_Ni-San-Ed: J'adore le "Mon" Tony :D ! Excellent résumé, t'as tout compris!_

_Mariposa: Oooh, merci, c'est gentil, c'est encourageant, ça donne le sourire, et ça me permet de continuer à écrire tous pleins de chapitres! Merci!_

_Pline: Ne sombre pas! *Tend sa main à Pline et fait un remake de "Presque" avec elle. Allons pleurer de joie / faire une syncope / danser notre bonheur / (au choix) ensemble car Gwen a publié des chapitres! Allez!_

_Fanfic NCIS: Finalement, c'est peut-être ici que je vais pleurer de joie? Tout ça de reviews? Rooooooh *Fond en larme en riant hystériquement*. Merci!_  
_ (Bethesda? Rempli par ma faute? *Jette un regard furtif aux autres auteurs*. Mouais. J'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'aide. D'ailleurs, j'suis une patiente aussi, devinez à cause de qui, hein? *Louche sur plusieurs auteurs dont l'une d'elles et son thé à la menthe pendant qu'elle s'esquive dans un coin*_

_Lili: Gibbs ne veut pas seulement prouver au NIS que Tony n'a tué personne. Il veut prouver qu'il n'a pas utilisé son Sig à mauvais escient, il veut trouver son identité, il veut savoir pourquoi il ne veut pas dire son nom, et il veut arrêter celui qui l'a blessé ;] Et oui, ça fait du bien que Tony soit un peu plus malin que Gibbs parfois. Même si l'histoire n'est pas finie xD_

_Lul 22: Il n'est pas bête, il ne connait pas encore assez bien Gibbs, nuance ;]. En Floride, pourquoi en Floride? Tu vas voir ici que Senior n'est pas parti la veille...;] Et pour le Gremlins... Je vais t'éclairer dans ce chapitre! ;]_

* * *

**McBravoure**

.

Il avançait dans les artères du métro de Washington. Marchant d'un pas vif, les mains plongées dans les poches de son blouson en jean, tout en sifflotant un air d'ACDC.

Il avait réussi à semer l'agent fédéral. Qui serait de retour à la gare d'ici deux minutes cinquante, selon ses calculs. Juste le temps pour lui de s'éloigner assez afin de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Il vira à l'embranchement de deux couloirs de briques beiges, plongeant presque aussitôt dans la foule de personnes se rendant vers la ligne de métro menant à sa destination.

Il avait remonté son col de veste et évitait au possible les caméras, marchant la tête basse, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne manquerait pas d'essayer de le retrouver dans peu de temps et qu'il fallait donc qu'il fasse tout pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Car s'il avait bien compris comment marchait l'agent Gibbs, en plus d'avoir un russe plus que dingue et acariâtre sur le dos, il avait maintenant un agent fédéral coriace qui allait vouloir le retrouver à tout prix.

Il soupira, le regard rivé vers le fond du couloir. Vers la rame de métro qu'il allait emprunter pour retrouver son ami. Celui sans qui, trente-sept heures plus tôt, il n'aurait peut-être pas survécu. Cette simple pensée le fit tressaillit, alors que les souvenirs encore vifs de cet instant dansaient devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs qui lui firent grincer les dents.

Pourtant, la soirée avait si bien commencé…

_._

_La bonne odeur de la sauce bolognaise lui titillait les narines, alors qu'il tournait lentement la cuillère de bois dans la casserole._

_Un regard vers l'horloge. Il apprit qu'il était vingt heures pile. Il savait que, comme tous les soirs, son père allait appeler d'ici une quinzaine de minutes depuis la suite royale qu'il occupait dans son hôtel au Moyen-Orient, pour prendre quelques nouvelles et s'enquérir de la façon dont il occupait ses journées. Pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à lui et ainsi tenter de compenser le fait qu'il était absent depuis un mois. _

_Comme tous les soirs depuis un mois, il lâcherait quelques mots. Et raccrocherai. Pour faire comprendre à son père qu'un coup de fil ne remplaçait pas une personne._

_Il soupira. Au moins, il aurait le ventre plein d'un bon plat de pâtes bolognaises pour affronter ça, et il regarderait un film sympa avec son ami. Ça lui permettrait d'oublier la solitude qui lui pesait dessus à chaque fois qu'il était seul, c'est-à-dire, environ onze mois sur douze. Il pouvait donc considérer ça comme une bonne soirée._

_Tout en goutant la sauce du bout des lèvres, il tendit la main vers la petite radio posée sur le coin du plan de travail, dans le but de mettre en fond sonore un peu de musique entraînante._

_Un bruit l'alerta cependant juste avant avec d'être recouvert par la musique qu'il venait de lancer. Il reposa la cuillère sur le comptoir de marbre en haussant le menton, tendant l'oreille vers l'arrière de la maison, d'où il avait perçu le bruit._

_Il arrêta presque aussi vite qu'il l'avait allumé la radio, coupa le gaz, et contourna l'immense table de bois qui occupait la moitié de la cuisine, pour avancer vers le jardin, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir l'eau turquoise de la piscine miroiter entre les palmiers importés directement du Maroc, éclairée par les quelques lampadaires de métal blanc récemment acquis par Senior. _

_Un coup d'œil autour de lui le rassura. Il était bien seul, son imagination lui avait joué un mauvais tour._

_Il fit donc rapidement marche arrière vers la cuisine pour retrouver la casserole où sa sauce italienne l'attendait._

_Et se cogna violemment contre une masse de muscles à l'intersection entre la véranda et la cuisine. Il fut propulsé en arrière, au sol, sous l'impact. Relevant difficilement son regard en essayant de reprendre son souffle vers l'homme qui le fixait de son regard de corbeau. Un regard noir et gris. Qui l'alerta un moment, tant il semblait haineux. Avant d'être remplacé par une vision encore plus effrayante : Le large couteau à cran que l'individu serrait dans sa main._

_._

Il frissonna nerveusement au simple souvenir de l'échange qui s'en était suivi. Celui dont il avait cauchemardé dans la salle d'autopsie. Celui dont il ferait encore de nombreux cauchemars pendant des nuits entières, il le savait. Il était effrayé, malgré ce qu'il avait annoncé à la russe un peu plus tôt. Malgré le cran qu'il essayait d'avoir. Sentir le couteau lui entailler la peau, son sang s'échapper de lui… Ce souvenir le faisait frémir d'horreur.

Il inspira longuement à ce simple rappel pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer, tout en pénétrant dans la rame de métro. Il s'installa sur l'un des sièges en plastique, et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la musique que jouait l'un des vendeurs ambulants présent dans la rame. Un air de guitare qui le calma, qui le fit relativiser, alors qu'il visualisait le reste de cette soirée.

L'arrivée inopinée de Tim alors que l'homme allait à nouveau le blesser.

.

_Vigo poussa une sorte de rugissement en levant à nouveau le couteau à cran vers lui. Il ferma les yeux._

_Prostré contre le sol, incapable de faire un mouvement à cause de la frayeur qui l'immobilisait totalement, il s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau coup de couteau. En lieu et place de ça, il entendit un bruit sourd au-dessus de lui, aussitôt suivi d'un claquement au sol, un fracas assourdissant qu'il assimila à celui d'un éléphant se vautrant lamentablement à terre. Il rouvrit les paupières pour observer la source de ce raffut, un bras se portant mécaniquement devant son visage pour se protéger de toute attaque de Vigo. Son attention fut attirée par la forme étendue juste devant lui, il recula vivement d'un mouvement surpris en voyant le russe échoué contre le sol, les mains à plat devant lui, les yeux clos. Une énorme ecchymose rouge était en train de se former sur le côté de son crâne, à l'endroit où sa chevelure commençait à manquer._

_Il releva son visage vers celui qui venait de mettre à terre le colosse, les yeux semi-clos, encore sous le choc de voir cet homme qui allait pratiquement le tuer échoué à son côté, inconscient._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, il entrouvrit la bouche, plus que surpris, en découvrant Timothy McGee, une énorme poêle en fonte à la main, l'air encore plus horrifié que lui alors qu'il contemplait le corps de Vigo._

_-Timmy._

_La chance lui souriait. Pour une fois, il était soulagé que son geek soit en avance._

_-Tu ne vas pas me croire mais… Je suis heureux de te revoir, grimaça Tony, tout en portant une main à sa blessure et en essayant de s'appuyer au mur pour se redresser de l'autre, sans quitter son ami du regard._

_L'adolescent de seize ans ne parut pas l'entendre, occupé à reculer d'un pas, la poêle glissant lentement de sa main, tandis qu'il blanchissait à vue d'œil, le regard toujours rivé sur l'homme qu'il venait d'assommer._

_-Qu'est ce que…_

_-Longue histoire, McBravoure. On doit quitter la maison. Maintenant._

_L'italien ouvrit difficilement la porte du meuble à son côté. Il attrapa le Sig avec une grimace de douleur tandis qu'il tendait sa côte blessée vers le meuble, récupérant ainsi l'arme de son père auparavant cachée derrière un tas d'objets inutiles. Une cachette que Senior pensait efficace mais qui ne l'était pas du tout…Il glissa l'arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture sans que McGee ne s'en rende compte, celui-ci étant occupé à reculer d'un nouveau pas, le regard posé sur Vigo, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais._

_-La maison ? Pourquoi tu veux quitter la maison ? Répéta le jeune homme d'un ton inquiet, sans quitter du regard l'individu allongé au sol._

_-Parce qu'il faut qu'on aille voir Palmer !_

_-Pourquoi tu veux… ?_

_L'attention de McGee se porta sur lui. Le visage du plus jeune pâlit alors encore davantage, alors qu'il se figeait face à la tâche rouge se formant sur le t-shirt de l'adolescent. Il la désigna d'un doigt tremblant._

_-Tu es blessé !_

_-D'où l'urgence d'aller voir Palmer, petit génie !_

_Tony essaya de faire un pas en avant. Mais s'arrêta quand sa tête se mit à bourdonner sévèrement. Il prit appui sur le mur, alors que son ami reprenait, d'une voix un rien trop aigue :_

_-Et si tu allais à l'hôpital ?_

_-Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital._

_-Et si tu allais chez le médecin ?_

_-Je ne veux pas aller chez le médecin, McGee ! Pesta Tony en se raccrochant à un meuble, alors que sa vision tanguait dangereusement._

_-Et si on appelait mon père ?_

_-Pas question. Il faut qu'on aille chez Palmer._

_Tony tenta de faire un pas vers l'avant. Et se retrouva sur les genoux avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Le geek se hâta de se porter à son secours, l'aidant à se relever d'un bras passé autour des aisselles._

_-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, Tony ! On doit aller en parler à un adulte !_

_-On ne peut pas, Tim !_

_-Mais… Mon père peut nous aid…_

_-Merde ! Tim !_

_L'italien s'emportait, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait la côté, sa main ensanglantée posée sur sa blessure. Son ami se raidit à son côté, étonné par tant de vigueur._

_-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas…_

_-Ca concerne mon père, McAngoisse ! Mon père est en danger._

_Il sentit l'informaticien hoqueter de surprise, son regard ancré sur lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, de plus en plus faible._

_-Ton père ? Mais c'est toi que cet homme a voulu blesser… !_

_Tony releva légèrement la tête, avançant vers l'extérieur, soutenu par son ami._

_-C'était un message, Tim. J'étais le message. Et comme il n'a pas pu le passer parce que tu lui as envoyé une jolie petite poêle en fonte dans la tête, il va sûrement vouloir recommencer._

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Je crois que, désormais, envoyer mon cadavre à mon père sera pour lui la meilleure façon de s'assurer que Senior va coopérer, grinça Tony dans un murmure._

_Les muscles de Tim se tendirent au maximum, tandis qu'ils passaient la porte principale de la maison et s'avançaient jusqu'à la voiture rouge du plus jeune._

_-Alors, s'il te plait, on peut aller chez le Gremlins ? Je t'expliquerais tout quand je ne serai plus en train de me vider de mon sang._

_Tim acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres, tout en ouvrant la porte de la voiture. Il aida Tony à s'installer à l'intérieur, laissant le jeune homme poser sa tête contre l'appui-tête à peine la portière se refermait-elle sur lui. Il se dépêcha de contourner la vielle Rover d'un rouge passé pour entrer côté conducteur et lancer le moteur. Qui se déclencha à l'instant même où la porte se rouvrait sur le russe, courant vers eux à toute allure._

_Le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour, il écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur et braqua le volant sur le côté, s'éclipsant vers la route sans un regard en arrière. Il entendit l'homme vociférer des jurons en russe, mais, heureusement pour lui, il était déjà trop loin pour penser à être rattrapé._

_Un regard vers le siège passager lui apprit que l'italien avait fermé les yeux, que sa tête avait roulé sur le côté, tenue par la portière. Il attrapa son bras, une main sur le volant, et le secoua. Doucement, puis plus vivement, quand il comprit que son ami ne répondait pas._

_-Tony ? DiNozzo ? Tu m'entends ? Tony ? __TONY?_

_._

La voix mécanique diffusée par les haut-parleurs l'informa qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il quitta la rame aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré pour se lancer vers la sortie, évitant toujours au possible chaque endroit où il savait qu'il y avait une caméra.

Il grimpa les escaliers menant à la rue quatre à quatre, courant presque alors qu'il déboulait dans la grande avenue. Son regard survola l'immense monument historique présent au fond du parc, droit devant lui. Il se mit à avancer d'un pas vif vers l'endroit où il devait retrouver Tim.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur les marches. Il avait de l'avance, mais il savait que McGeek avait lui-aussi, toujours beaucoup d'avance. Ce McGeek qui avait accepté de l'aider presque sans explications, quelques dizaines d'heures plus tôt…

.

_-Ecoute, Tim. Il faut que tu m'aides._

_Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Palmer, le blessé installé contre plusieurs coussins, les yeux-semi-clos mais son esprit déjà entièrement tourné vers son principal sujet de préoccupation, pendant que l'informaticien l'observait, les traits tirés, visiblement plus qu'inquiet pour son ami. Jimmy, quant à lui, était occupé à se laver les mains après avoir pansé la plaie de l'italien._

_Tony parlait doucement, encore légèrement endormi à cause des différents cachets que lui avait donné l'étudiant en médecine pour ne pas qu'il souffre. Il se savait pourtant sur le qui-vive, prêt à mettre tout en œuvre pour aider son père._

_-Comme je te l'ai dit, mon père a besoin d'aide. Je crois qu'il est vraiment en danger…_

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Le mafieux russe qui a voulu me tuer… Il a insinué que mon père avait fait affaire avec lui. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Tim ?_

_Le haussement de menton stupéfait du plus jeune lui donna la réponse attendue._

_-Oui. Mon père peut aller en prison si c'est vrai, confirma Tony. Mais, je suis certain que c'est faux. Il… Il a dû se faire avoir. Ça doit être un coup monté. Il… Il ne ferait jamais ça !_

_La détresse percevable dans le ton de l'italien obligea le plus jeune à lui tapoter le bras, alors qu'il acquiesçait légèrement._

_-Je suis sûr que c'est faux._

_-Il faut qu'on le prouve, Tim._

_-Qu'on… Qu'on le prouve ? Mais comment tu veux qu'on… ?_

_-Il faut qu'on enquête._

_Le plus jeune resta muet, les yeux ronds, alors que l'italien se redressait légèrement, avec une grimace de douleur._

_-Il faut qu'on prouve que mon père est innocent. _

_-On pourrait appeler la police ?_

_-Surtout pas. Il ne faut en parler à personne, Tim. Il faut qu'on règle ça nous-même._

_-Mais si… Attends, DiNozzo ! Tu oublies le dingue !_

_-On va l'éviter. On va prouver que mon père s'est fait avoir. Tu vas m'aider, McCourage ?_

_Une lueur de frayeur passa dans les prunelles vertes du plus jeune. Mais il acquiesça cependant, tout en serrant d'un geste légèrement tremblant la main que lui tendait Tony._

_-Je vais t'aider, DiNozzo._

_._

Il arriva face au Lincoln Mémorial après quelques minutes de pas de course. Comme il s'y attendait, _il_ était déjà là, assis sur la troisième marche du monument, un classeur fermement serré dans ses bras, un sac en plastique posé à ses pieds.

Il leva sa main au-dessus de lui, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme. Le geek se redressa aussitôt, visiblement extrêmement soulagé de le voir devant lui.

-Tony !

Tim dévala les marches, son classeur toujours serré contre lui, les poignées du sac en plastique fermement tenues dans son poing serré. Il s'arrêta d'un freinage sec en face de Tony. Qui lui retourna un immense sourire, chargé de soulagement.

L'italien tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami, les yeux rieurs.

-McGee. Je ne pensais pas te dire ça deux fois en une semaine… Mais… Je suis _vraiment_ heureux de te revoir.

* * *

_Satisfaits de ces explications?_

_Si ça vous intéresse, je ferai peut-être un chapitre résumé bientôt -afin de tout mettre au clair-, avec la version point de vue Gibbs, et la version point de vue Tony. Ça vous tente?_

_Prochain chapitre: Début de semaine prochaine!  
_


	11. Messieurs les agents

_Hello!_

_Vous avez vu, le chapitre précédent était plein de réponses, quand même ;]. Vous commencez à comprendre pas mal de choses, non?_

_Rassurez-vous, je vais bientôt compliquer l'histoire et je vais aussi vous faire le chapitre "résumé" bientôt! ;]_

_En attendant, nouveau chapitre, sur Gibbs, cette fois-ci! J'ai longuement hésité sur ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Ankou: Surtout que Gibbs ne va pas lâcher Tony comme ça ;]. Vive le McNozzo!_

_WJ: L'amitié, c'est précieux! *Aime les liens amicaux de NCIS*_

_Ni San Ed: Pour savoir ce que contient le sac en plastique, il va falloir un peu de patience ;]_

_Absol Fan: Quel personnage? Non, pas besoin de supplications, une review suffit :D_

_Pline: Disons que Gibbs n'est pas très content du coup et qu'il risque de devenir encore plus grognon... *Et ainsi naquit le Gibbs actuel de NCIS, bwahaha*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: C'est une idée, pour Ziva! Mais... Peut-être que Israël est juste une coïncidence placée là pour vous faire poser des questions, et que Ziva n'apparaitra pas dans cette fic. Ou peut-être pas. *Bwahahahaha bis*_

_Lul: Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le sigle "NIS" ;]. Mais comme l'action se passe avant 1992, c'est obligatoire! _

_FdB: Nanananananananan, suis pas d'accord *Secoue vigoureusement la tête*! Tony n'est pas c*n (NANANANANAN). Il est buté. Faut se mettre à sa place: Être retenu en salle d'interrogatoire pendant douze heures alors qu'on est blessé et ensuite devoir supporter un flic qui veut absolument vous faire parler, c'est pas très drôle, non?_

_Lili: Alors, si ça te convient, je le fais ;]. Ahh le McNozzo powa. C'est rare que notre Timmy sauve Tony, non? Si tu veux, je ferai un flashback de leur rencontre, ou une image de ce type (c'est demandé si gentiment! ;] ). Oui, l'AIPM va arriver. Pour le moment, soufflez!_

_Crazy Leou (joli pseudo!): Ils ne craignent plus rien? Hmmmm, t'es sûre? :]_

_Noa: T'es là *Contente*! Disons que Gibbs est plus doux que sa version de de 25 ans de plus ;]._

Dites, les autres, vous me suivez toujours, hein?*Grands yeux larmoyants façon Chat Potté*

* * *

**"Messieurs les agents"**

.

-Toi, tu as fait une connerie.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir que la voix grave et rocailleuse de Mike Franks le cinglait, en provenance directe du bureau face à lui. Il leva un regard noir vers son supérieur en guise de réponse, tout en froissant lentement la boule de papier qu'il avait dans la main, les dents serrées.

-Il est parti, c'est ça ?

Il ne donna pas de réponses. Il savait, de toute façon, que la question posée était rhétorique. Franks avait déjà tout compris. Ce qui fut prouvé quand son aîné quitta son siège et s'avança vers lui, désignant les dossiers du doigt.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à le retrouver, le Bleu. Et vite.

-Je sais.

Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un vague grognement, lâché alors qu'il attrapait d'un geste rageur l'un des dossiers. Il l'entrouvrit. Et l'abattit d'un claquement sec sur son bureau pour s'y plonger.

-Comment a-t-il fait ?

La question de son supérieur lui fit crisper les épaules. Il ne redressa pas le menton, se contentant de serrer davantage les dents, à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire.

-Métro, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un long silence, tandis qu'il sentait le regard plissé de Franks posé sur lui.

-Malin. Ce môme ira loin.

-Ce môme n'ira pas loin puisque je vais le tuer dès que je l'aurai retrouvé.

-Tu te contenteras de lui flanquer un bon coup de pied au cul, le Bleu, rétorqua Mike Franks avec un sourire, alors qu'il retournait s'installer dans son fauteuil.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils mais ne démentit pas, occupé à tourner la page du dossier qu'il était en train de feuilleter. Le silence l'environna quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Franks ne retentisse à nouveau :

-Tu sais que tu en as pour des heures, le Bleu ? Même si je décide de t'aider.

Il acquiesça dans un grondement. Mike faisait référence au fait qu'il avait des centaines de dossiers autour de lui. Sur son bureau, devant son bureau, à côté de son bureau. Il avait même déposé son précieux gobelet de café noir sur un tas de dossier plus haut que sa lampe de bureau quelques instants auparavant. Des dossiers qui pouvaient lui prendre des heures de travail. Hors, il savait qu'il n'avait pas des heures. Surtout avec le russe qui tournait autour de l'adolescent, ce « Vigo ». Il devait à tout prix le retrouver.

-Tu ne voudrais pas opter pour la facilité ? Reprit Franks.

Il redressa le menton. Son patron lui désignait l'ordinateur. Il suivit son geste sans cacher son froncement de nez désabusé, et hocha ensuite négativement de la tête, avec une œillade agacée.

-Je préfère l'ancienne méthode.

-L'ancienne méthode est plus longue. La technologie nous permet d'avoir des outils qui peuvent nous aider. Et ils sont à disposition. Utilisons-les, plaida Franks en tendant les mains autour de lui pour enrober l'ordinateur, le scanner et l'imprimante, essayant visiblement lui-même de se convaincre du bien-fondé de ses paroles.

-C'est celui qui n'a jamais allumé son écran d'ordinateur qui me dit ça.

-Je l'ai déjà allumé.

-Oui, pour voir de quelle couleur était la diode de l'écran.

-Verte. C'était intéressant.

Franks mordillait son stylo comme si c'était une cigarette, son regard plissé posé sur Gibbs. Celui-ci poussa un long soupir. Et attrapa un nouveau dossier, tout en envoyant l'autre derrière son bureau d'un geste rageur.

-Patron, grommela Gibbs en pointant l'écran de son menton, le temps que je comprenne comment fonctionne cette chose… Le gamin sera majeur.

Franks fronça légèrement le nez. Gibbs le savait, son cas était encore pire.

-Ils auraient pu en faire un truc moins compliqué. Toutes ces touches… Il faudra bientôt être technicien de la NASA pour savoir utiliser ce machin, pesta Mike en croisant les bras sur son torse, tout en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil, avec un regard acide envers ladite machine.

-Donc, je continue de fouiller mes dossiers, marmonna Gibbs en tournant une nouvelle page.

Franks pinça les lèvres, lorgnant intensivement son écran comme s'il s'attendait à le comprendre d'un coup, d'un seul. Il se rendit à l'évidence au bout de quelques secondes, conscient que même son regard persuasif ne marchait pas sur cette chose-là :

-Il nous faut de l'aide, le Bleu.

Gibbs releva vivement son visage pour lancer un regard interdit à son aîné.

-Je croyais que c'était mon enquête ?

-Je te rappelle que si _tu_ te fais taper sur les doigts, _je_ me fais taper sur les doigts, le Bleu. Autre chose à rajouter ?

-Non.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

Franks se redressa et se mit à avancer vers le couloir longeant le bureau. Gibbs attrapa son précieux café et se lança à sa suite, le rattrapant en deux enjambées.

-Où ?

-Trop de questions tue le suspens, Gibbs.

-Je n'aime pas le suspens.

-Bien sûr que si. Et si tu n'étais pas occupé à boire autant de café et à grogner dans ton coin toute la journée, tu te rendrais compte que tu aimes le suspens. Depuis quand tu n'as pas regardé un bon Hitchcock, le Bleu ?

-Depuis quand vous me posez des questions sur ma vie privée, Patron ?

-Tu considères que Hitchcock fait partie de ta vie privée ?

Gibbs soupira, alors que Mike rehaussait le coin de ses lèvres dans un semblant de sourire. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant eux, l'ancien marine alla se caler avec humeur dans le coin, pendant que Franks appuyait sur l'un des boutons.

Gibbs retint un long soupir en contemplant les chiffres décroître. Il ne savait pas quelle était leur destination, mais son patron avait l'air décidé. Il n'avait plus qu'à le suivre.

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste pièce, les portes de métal coulissant devant eux à leur arrivée. Le regard de Gibbs survola le laboratoire dans lequel il n'était pas entré depuis plusieurs semaines, analysant un instant les innombrables flacons, le poster de Bob Marley prenant pratiquement un pan entier du mur, les quelques décorations jamaïcaines qui s'y trouvaient, ainsi que les multiples machines qui ornaient les murs.

A côté de la table de métal présente tout à gauche de la pièce, le scientifique du NIS, Flinn Lewis, était occupé à verser un produit bleu dans un tube rosé, ne se souciant aucunement de leur visite. Ses rastas noirs étaient retenus par un élastique sur sa nuque, les empêchant de tomber devant ses yeux, alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche, tout en fredonnant un air de son chanteur favori.

L'une de ses tresses s'était cependant échappée et tombait sur le côté de son visage, plongeant par intermittence dans un tube de poudre blanchâtre à chaque fois qu'il hochait la tête au son de sa musique. Une chose dont il ne semblant absolument pas s'être rendu compte.

-Bonjour Flinn, entama Franks en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

Le jamaïcain releva le visage et fit un grand sourire aux deux hommes, dévoilant une rangée de dents soigneusement blanchies.

-Salut !

-On ne fait que passer dans ton laboratoire.

-Faites, les mecs, faites. Mais attention. Aujourd'hui, la lune est basse. Faut pas trop se fatiguer. Mauvais pour le karma.

Franks et Gibbs s'échangèrent un lourd regard, le plus jeune ne pouvant s'empêcher d'interroger son patron du regard. Celui-ci haussa vaguement les épaules, et répondit à l'analyste, comme si leur conversation n'avait absolument rien de particulière :

-Merci pour l'info, Flinn.

-Je vous en prie, les mecs.

L'ancien marine se pencha doucement vers Franks, sans quitter Flinn du regard, pendant que celui-ci retournait à son travail.

-Vous voulez _vraiment_ que Lewis nous aide, Patron ? Il s'y connait aussi peu que nous en ordinateur.

Et en plus -tout en travaillant-, il était maintenant en train de mâchouiller une sorte de feuille de plante verte, tout en psalmodiant un mantra que lui seul comprenait. C'en était effrayant.

-Non, pas Lewis.

-On est dans son laboratoire.

-Je sais, le Bleu.

Franks avança vers la deuxième pièce du laboratoire, protégée de la vue des visiteurs par des vitres transparentes recouvertes de stores. Il indiqua à Gibbs de le suivre, alors qu'il appuyait sur la poignée.

Le regard de l'ancien marine s'arrêta sur la personne présente dans la pièce à peine y avait-il fait un pas. Il se stoppa sur le palier avec un haussement de sourcils, tandis que la jeune fille auparavant assise devant l'ordinateur se levait d'un bond et tournait vivement sur elle-même, redressant son menton et posant sa main sur son front en signe de salut militaire, un immense sourire au visage.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, alors qu'elle débitait d'une traite, d'une petite voix fluette mais assurée :

-Bonjour, Messieurs ! Je suppose que vous êtes des agents ! Bonjours, Messieurs les agents ! J'ai le droit de dire « Messieurs les agents » ou je dois dire un truc plus correct genre « Mon général commandant de l'armée du NIS » ?

Gibbs resta muet, occupé à dévisager avec étonnement la brunette qui venait de les saluer avec vigueur. De grands yeux émeraude, une frange qui lui couvrait entièrement le front, un chemisier blanc couvert d'une tête de mort et une minijupe noire associée à des bottines ultra-compensées…

Non, ce n'était pas son look original qui l'avait alerté. C'était le fait que c'était visiblement une adolescente. Encore une.

Franks acquiesça à la demande de la jeune fille, tandis que lui sentait les muscles de sa nuque se tendre, alors qu'il la dévisageait. Il vit son supérieur tendre sa main vers la gamine, lui signalant ainsi qu'elle pouvait stopper son salut militaire. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, tout en restant droite.

-Tu es Abigaïl Sciuto ?

Elle dévoila toutes ses dents blanches en décrochant un immense sourire à Franks.

-Elle-même, Monsieur l'agent, pour vous servir !

Elle fit claquer ses compensées pour confirmer ses dires, tout en lançant un regard pétillant aux deux hommes.

C'en fut trop pour Gibbs, il attrapa son supérieur par la manche. Et le tira à l'extérieur du laboratoire d'un mouvement sec, la mâchoire crispée. Il s'arrêta devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Le fait que Mike lève les yeux au ciel ne lui échappa pas. Il désigna la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, incapable de cacher sa montée de frustration.

-Une adolescente ?

Les yeux de Gibbs lançaient des éclairs. Il avait trop vu d'adolescents pour la journée. Les adolescents avaient leur place au lycée ou devant une console, pour lui. Pas ici.

-Elle a seize ans, l'informa Franks d'un ton détaché.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'une ado de seize ans fout dans le laboratoire du NIS ?

Franks ne releva pas la montée du ton de son agent.

-Elle travaille.

-Elle travaille… Répéta Gibbs d'une voix blanche.

-Elle fait un stage, en fait.

-A seize ans ?

-Elle a peut-être seize ans, mais elle a déjà sauté deux classes, répondit Franks d'un air nonchalant, tout en haussant vaguement les épaules. C'est gamine est en première année d'école scientifique, et est en passe de devenir l'une des plus grandes analystes du siècle. Son QI est d'ailleurs plus élevé que la somme de ceux de toutes mes ex réunies... Alors, Daniels a lui-même insisté pour l'avoir en stage chez nous. C'est un génie, Gibbs. Un pur génie. Et elle est dans nos rangs. Chez nous.

Gibbs fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'aller voir cette scientifique de renom va nous aider à retrouver le gamin !

-Parce que, en plus de mieux connaître la science que son nom de famille, cette petite jeune fille, là, peut nous retrouver la trace du môme en quelques clics. L'informatique n'a pas de secret pour elle, le Bleu.

Une étrange lueur illumina le regard de Gibbs, il braqua son regard devenu intéressé vers le laboratoire. Il se prit quelques secondes de réflexion, sous le regard intense de Franks. Faire travailler une adolescente l'ennuyait. Mais retrouver le gamin était sa priorité. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec la mort de ce môme sur la conscience. Il ne supporterait pas ça une nouvelle fois.

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration.

Et, sans un mot, en quelques enjambées, il se retrouva à nouveau à côté de la jeune fille. Elle souriait toujours autant. Et sautillait pratiquement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait tandis qu'elle avançait à leur rencontre.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Ses mains se croisaient et se décroisaient devant elle, tandis qu'elle les suppliait pratiquement du regard de lui dire oui.

-Oui. Mademoiselle Sciuto… Entama Franks.

-Abby, le coupa-telle.

-Et bien, Abby, reprit Gibbs, nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide…

* * *

_Héhé :)_


	12. Simple et efficace

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau chapitre posté rapidement! Vous pouvez remercier Pline, je ne devais le poster que vendredi, mais elle m'a demandé la suite tellement gentiment... Je n'ai pas su dire non !_

_Un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, qui m'a amusé... J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous!_

_Il y a un élément d'informations très important dans ce chapitre, allez-vous le relever? ;]_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Coco: Hé oui, Tony vient de se mettre une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, en la personne de Gibbs ^^!_

_Crazy Leou: Mais de rien! Une course poursuite sur les toits mains liées? *Note l'idée avec un grand sourire*. Sympaaaa, j'aime !_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Abby ado, c'est Abby adulte, mais en encore plus adorable (et excentrique!)^^_

_Lalala: Merci ! *Rougit* _

_Mariposa: "Travail formidable"? Touchée en plein cœur! *_* Merci! Oui, réponse plus tard pour Ziva ;] . _

_WJ: Oui, oui, c'est Abby (et ses compensées, et ses couettes!)_

_Pline: Et voilà, grâce à toi, je me suis rappelée ce qu'était un néologisme. J'aime les néologismes. Mici!_

_Ankou: Le jamaïcain? Ah non, pas Taxi ^^! Imagination, seulement ;]. Au début, je le voyais en excentrique en mode baba cool. Je l'ai un peu changé ;]_

_FdB: Kate? Hmmm. Et je peux même faire venir Paula. Et Jeanne. Et EJ. *Sourire carnassier face aux pro-Tiva*_

_Lul 22: Je vais finir par t'engager comme correcteur orthographique, dis-moi ;] . Oui, le site a effacé un de mes mots, je ne sais pas pourquoi *lance un regard assassin au site*. Héhé, le russe est-il dans le coin? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas._

_Constance: Abby va être plutôt présente pendant quelques chapitres, oui ;]. Et oui, le laboratoire a vu beaucoup de décorations. Mais sa préférée reste celle d'Abby, oui oui oui! *Hoche vigoureusement la tête*_

_Dilinzzo, Haerys, Miriam, Noa, Gwenetsi, Furieuse, et tous les autres : J'espère vous retrouver bientôt *pleurniche ses lecteurs en vacance ou perdu*!_

* * *

**Simple et efficace**

.

-Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour t'en sortir ?

Il éluda la question en plongeant son nez vers la poche intérieure de sa veste en jean, pour en sortir une paire de lunettes de soleil Rayban qu'il enfila avec plaisir. Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Tony lança ensuite une minuscule œillade vers le plus jeune, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait répondre. Tim voulait savoir comment il avait réussi à fuir les policiers quand l'alarme de l'entreprise s'était lancée. Il n'avait pas réussi. Mais ça, le geek ne le savait visiblement pas.

Toujours en silence, il repositionna son attention sur le parc afin de vérifier les alentours, laissant les secondes s'égrener lentement alors qu'il sentait le regard de plus en plus appuyé de McGee sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie de partager immédiatement les précédentes heures. Il se laissait quelques minutes de répit, pour savourer sa toute nouvelle liberté. Il devait se sortir ce fédéral de la tête –l'agent n'allait pas le rattraper, foi de DiNozzo-, et non le mettre dans celle de McGee. Pas tout de suite.

Il se contenta donc d'une question pour réponse. Simple et efficace.

-Et toi?

Tim haussa vaguement les épaules, tout en continuant d'avancer d'un pas vif vers le coin de la rue où il avait garé sa voiture, Tony à son côté.

-Ils ne m'ont pas vu. Tu étais où ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'italien évita la question du plus jeune en baissant son visage, attiré par le sac en plastique et le classeur que tenaient fermement McGee.

- Tu as quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Tony en désignant le sac.

Le classeur attendrait. Il savait ce qu'il contenait. Il l'étudierait dès qu'ils seraient en sécurité, loin des regards.

Tim suivit son geste. Et laissa ses lèvres se rehausser en un microscopique sourire chargé de malice.

-Ça ? C'est un truc pour lequel tu vendrais ta peau, DiNozzo.

Tony haussa les sourcils, et lança un petit regard chargé de hauteur vers son ami.

-Ma peau est précieuse, Timmy, apprend-le.

-Ce qu'il y a là-dedans encore plus, rétorqua le second en soulevant un peu sa main resserrée autour de la poignée du sac plastique.

-M'étonnerais.

-Tu paries ?

L'italien acquiesça d'un vague mouvement du menton, tout en observant la route sur laquelle ils arrivaient, afin de vérifier qu'aucun agent fédéral aux cheveux gris n'arrivait vers eux.

-Dix dollars, poursuivit Tony en se lançant sur le passage piéton.

-Tenu, s'amusa McGee avec un bref haussement d'épaules. Ou comment gagner un peu de sous sans bouger le petit doigt !

-Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-C'est pas toi qui a dit que je devais prendre un peu plus d'assurance ?

Tim sortit ses clés de sa poche et se mit à la recherche de celle ouvrant sa vielle voiture, clé évidemment cachée parmi les dix autres qui ornaient son porte-clefs.

-Pas faux, McTimide. Bon, allez, tu me montres ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

-Quand on sera dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que tu l'apprécies encore plus.

-Apprécier quoi ?

-Ce qu'il y a dans le sac.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu le sauras dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as pas l'impression d'être répétitif, là ?

-Fais gaffe, après les milles questions, je deviens même dangereux.

-Tu m'effrayes.

-Vrai ?

-Autant qu'une mouche.

-C'est déjà ça, rétorqua Tony dans un sourire, pendant que le second tendait fièrement la clé de sa Rover devant lui, prêt à l'utiliser.

L'italien attrapa cependant d'un mouvement rapide les clés, sans laisser le temps à son ami de riposter.

-Tu me laisses conduire, le Bleu, énonça Tony en haussant le menton et en s'apprêtant déjà à contourner la voiture pour s'installer devant le volant.

L'informaticien lui reprit aussi vite le jeu de clés, lui égratignant la main au passage, et s'attirant un regard foudroyant du plus vieux par la même occasion.

-Avec ta blessure ? Même pas en rêve. Et arrêtes de m'appeler « le Bleu ». C'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que t'en as le droit.

Tony tendit sa main vers l'objet de la discorde, McGee recula aussi vite son bras derrière lui pour empêcher le plus âgé de le lui voler.

-C'était pas une question. Et en tant que l'aîné, je t'appelle comme je veux, le Bleu, pesta Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et en tant que celui qui n'a pas eu un couteau planté dans les côtes, c'est moi qui conduit ! Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas faire de mouvements trop brusques avec ta blessure, Palmer te l'a répété quarante fois. Au moins ! Et en plus, si tu conduis, tu ne verras pas ce qu'il y a dans le sac.

-Il y a quoi dans le sac ?

-Ne recommence pas ! Je conduis !

-Rabat-joie. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas touché un volant ?

-Depuis autant de temps qu'il n'y a pas eu de personnes renversées à Washington ?

-Très drôle, McSarcasme.

L'italien ouvrit la portière gauche de mauvaise grâce, la mine boudeuse, pendant que le second s'installait sur le siège conducteur.

-Tu sais que je te fais un cadeau là ?

-Devoir supporter ta conduite d'escargot ? Ouais. Si tu veux.

-Regarde dans le sac.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent, effaçant aussitôt sa mine boudeuse.

-Enfin ! Fini le secret de polichinelle !

Il attrapa le sac en plastique que venait de poser son ami à côté de son siège, et y plongea pratiquement la tête. Un cri de joie se répercuta aussitôt dans la voiture.

-McGee. Tu sais que tu es un ami formidable ?

-Qui conduit comme un escargot ?

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

L'italien sortit du sac la bouteille de soda qu'y avait entreposé le geek, la déposant sur ses genoux comme si elle était en or, avant d'attraper le sandwich au poulet et le paquet de cookies, les yeux brillants de joie.

-Comment tu savais que j'allais avoir faim ? L'interrogea Tony en déballant avidement le sandwich, pendant que le second sortait la voiture de la place de parking.

-Tu as toujours faim.

Le petit regard en coin des plus blasés que lui lança Tony poussa le second à s'expliquer davantage.

-Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis hier soir, Tony. Je me suis douté que quelque chose s'était passé. J'ai eu un peu peur de ne pas te voir arriver au rendez-vous, en fait.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas arriver, commenta Tony à voix basse, avant de mordre avec ardeur dans son sandwich.

L'informaticien tressaillit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au plus âgé. Tony leva aussitôt sa main pour signifier au plus jeune que tout allait bien.

-Non, ce n'était pas le russe, Timmy. Enfin, pas hier. Le russe c'était auj… Non. Rien. Oublie.

-DiNozzo !

Tony soupira légèrement devant le ton agacé de son ami, le sandwich stoppé à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il allait devoir tout expliquer. Même s'il ne voulait pas effrayer l'adolescent de seize ans, il se devait de lui indiquer qu'il avait maintenant un fédéral sur le dos, en plus du russe, ce qui pouvait aussi atteindre Tim si l'agent fédéral mettait le nez sur ce qui le reliait à son identité et donc retrouvait son nom de famille et donc son lycée, et donc ses amis...

Il bougonna donc le début des explications, le visage baissé vers son repas.

.

-Il faut que je vous trouve une formule scientifique ?

-Non.

-Une empreinte ?

-Non.

-Une trace de téléphone fixe? J'adore tracer les téléphones !

-Non plus.

-Un portable ?

Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de sautiller davantage. Elle lui fit alors un immense sourire, qui le força à lui répondre à son tour par un léger rehaussement des lèvres.

-Abby. On cherche un adolescent. De dix-sept ans. On sait qu'il s'appelle Anthony.

Elle sourcilla sous le prénom du jeune homme, sa bouche formant un léger « O » d'étonnement.

-C'est joli Anthony comme prénom. Ça me rappelle un cousin de mon voisin qui s'appelait Anthony. Il mangeait tout le temps de la glace au chocolat. On a fini par l'appeler Chocony. Mais il était gentil. Je l'aimais bien. D'ailleurs, je…

Gibbs leva une main devant lui pour arrêter le moulin à parole qui jouait avec l'une de ses couettes noires tout en le détaillant de ses grands yeux verts. Elle stoppa net dans sa lancée, avant de lever les deux sourcils et de grimacer légèrement.

-Je parle trop, c'est ça ?

Il réfréna un nouveau léger sourire devant la mine désolée de la jeune fille.

-Abby, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de retrouver cet ado. Tu peux m'aider ?

Elle releva son petit menton, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête des plus sérieux.

-Bien sûr, monsieur l'agent Tibbs. Vous avez une photo ?

-C'est Gibbs, Abby, souffla doucement l'ancien marine, amusé. Oui, j'ai une photo.

Gibbs se tourna vers son supérieur, celui-ci lui tendit le dossier jaune récupéré sur le bureau du plus jeune quelques instants auparavant. Il attrapa la photo épinglée à la couverture, et la tendit à l'adolescente. Elle 'attrapa aussitôt à deux mains, pour la détailler avec un léger sourire.

-Il est mignon…

-Abby…

-Sacrés yeux ! Je vais la scanner !

Elle sortit en sautillant de la petite pièce où ils s'étaient isolés, et s'avança vers l'un des appareils occupant le coin du laboratoire.

-Flinn, je t'emprunte ton scanner, lança-t-elle en direction du laborantin, tout en l'allumant l'appareil.

-Yeah. Pas de caf-pow dessus, ok petite fleur des îles ?

Elle grimaça légèrement.

-Je ne recommencerai plus, promis.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, tout en relevant son visage vers elle, s'arrêtant de mastiquer sa feuille en même temps qu'il parlait – chantonnait, presque-.

-Pas de soucis, ma douce. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un nettoyer aussi vite un appareil que toi quand t'as fait tomber trois gouttes dessus…

Elle réprima difficilement un frisson désagréable à ce simple souvenir.

-Je ne voulais pas abimer tes bébés, Flinn.

Il soupira et s'avança vers les trois personnes présentes dans le coin de la pièce, désignant l'extérieur d'un vague geste de la main.

-Ce ne sont pas mes bébés, ma douce. Mes bébés, c'est l'air pur et la vie.

Elle jeta un regard vaguement horrifié au jamaïcain. Et passa sa main sur le haut du scanner, comme pour le réconforter.

-Chuuuut, l'écoute pas, souffla l'adolescente à l'appareil. Tu es un beau bébé.

Gibbs lança une légère œillade vers Franks par-dessus l'épaule de la gothique pendant qu'elle lançait le scan, pour voir si celui-ci semblait aussi interrogatif que lui. Son supérieur gardait son flegme habituel, seul son petit sourire de coin indiquant qu'il était amusé par ce qu'il voyait. Quant à lui, il était intrigué par l'attitude un tantinet excentrique de la gamine, mais aussi impressionné par la façon dont elle évoluait dans le laboratoire, comme si elle y avait travaillé depuis des années.

Sous son regard, elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'ordinateur qui occupait la partie centrale de la pièce, alors que Flinn retrouvait sa précédente occupation, une nouvelle chanson de Jimmy Cliff sur les lèvres.

-Maintenant que j'ai scanné cette photo, je vais l'utiliser pour faire une recherche avec les similitudes physiques des lycéens et étudiants de première année s'appelant Anthony et habitant dans le secteur de Washington et les alentours, commenta Abby.

-Ca va prendre longtemps ?

-Quelques heures ! Un jour, ça prendra probablement quelques minutes. Mais pour le moment… Il faut de la patience. Vous avez d'autres infos qui pourraient m'aider à le trouver plus vite ?

-Comme… ?

-Un indice sur son entourage, son lycée, ses sports… ?

Gibbs se laissa une seconde de réflexion. Il visualisa mentalement les dernières informations, les quelques mots échangés avec l'adolescent. Un élément le frappa alors qu'il revoyait son départ du NCIS avec l'ado :

-Tim.

La brune fronça les sourcils, Franks s'adossa à l'une des machines, intéressé.

-Il ne s'appelle pas Anthony ? L'interrogea Abby.

-Il a un ami qui s'appelle Tim. Ils sont peut-être dans la même classe. Ou le même lycée.

-C'est un diminutif ?

-Possible.

-Je vais lancer une recherche en y additionnant ce prénom, mais aussi les autres qui y sont associés, commenta la jeune fille en commençant à taper vivement sur son clavier, sous le regard des deux hommes. « Timmy », « Timon », « Timothy », 'Timothée »… Vous en connaissez d'autres ?

-« Timua », tenta Franks non sans avoir préalablement hésité.

-Hey ! C'est jamaïcain, ça, intervint Flinn en levant vivement le visage vers eux, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent vaguement, le laborantin retourna presque aussitôt à son travail, non sans avoir préalablement remplacé la chanson de Jimmy Cliff par une musique de son invention comprenant le fameux prénom.

-J'ai lancé la recherche, les informa Abby en reculant légèrement son fauteuil de l'ordinateur, tout en dodelinant de la tête au rythme de la musique qu'égrenait le laborantin.

-Combien de temps ?

Elle observa un instant l'avancée des recherches. Et jeta un œil sur sa montre.

-Une heure. Maximum deux. Et je pourrais certainement vous dire qui est ce beau gosse ! Vous croyez qu'il est célibataire ?

.

-Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé après être entré dans l'usine, énonça Tony après avoir bu une légère gorgée de soda.

-Et après que l'alarme se soit déclenchée, oui.

Tony poussa un long soupir, et reposa lourdement son sandwich sur sa jambe, son appétit soudainement coupé.

-Bon, alors, en fait, quand tu es parti vers le bureau de mon père, j'ai voulu faire diversion…

* * *

_Un avis? Un bonjour? Un message?_


	13. Diversion

_Hello!_

_Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour aujourd'hui._

_On commence par la bonne, hein? La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, vous avez la dernière partie des flashbacks explicatifs. Et oui! Contents?_

_La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je vais ralentir le rythme des publications par manque de temps. Je passe au 1 chapitre par semaine. Je vous propose le jeudi en jour de publication. Ça vous va? (Le jeudi parce que le mercredi Pline publie "Tulipe Blanche", et le vendredi, ma 2ème collaboratrice publiera bientôt notre superbe collab' très Bobo's Clubbique -oui, j'aime mes collab', je vous adore les filles!-)._

_Mais bon, je compenserai ce rythme de publication par des "Instants de vie" plus fréquents. Parce que les drabbles vont très vite à écrire (10 mn chrono, yeah) et que j'en ai encore plein à faire ;]._

_Bref. Assez de blabla, laissons place à notre McNozzo préféré !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_FandeBones: Héhé. Oui, il lui donnera les dix dollars ;]  
_

_Pline: Te noyer dans un verre d'eau Ooooooo. Cette expression, ça me rappelle les débuts de l'AIPM. De Bethesda. Mon arrivée sur ce site. Firesey et cie. Arg. J'aime ce site. J'aime tes reviews. *Tend une bouée Tibbs à Pline*  
_

_Ankou: Serais-tu une grande fan de McGee? Oui, vu ton avatar, je pense ;]. Abbyesque, c'est un très beau mot. Comme DiNozzoiesque, TBCiesque, Tibbsien, etc...  
_

_Constance: Rah, moi et mes fautes de frappe, ça me perdra! *Bougonne pendant deux longues minutes*. Je t'avoue que Flinn et son côté très peace and love m'éclate. En y associant le dynamisme d'Abby, les sarcasmes de Franks et le côté bougon de Gibbs...xD  
_

_WJ: Pas besoin de me kidnapper, on est coloc' de Bethesda ! *Remarque que WJ lis par dessus son épaule*. D'ailleurs, on se regarde le 9x14, après ce chapitre? (raaaah Tony et *SPOILER*... Je me tais, mais t'as du être heureuse, non?)  
_

_Coco: Oui une belle amitié, et McGee est plus sûr de lui en version ado. Peut-être parce qu'il connaît Tony depuis longtemps et qu'il s'est forgé à son caractère... :D  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: C'est ça, mais l'important c'est: Quelle entreprise !  
_

_Absol Fan: Si si Tony et McGee se sont rencontrés en 2003, normalement. Et Gibbs et Tony en 2001. Mais cette fic est une version alternative de leur rencontre, à l'époque où Tony était adolescent ;]. Tu remarqueras qu'il y a des trucs qui collent pas avec la série, comme la différence d'âge entre Tony et McGee (parce que logiquement McGee devrait avoir une dizaine d'années seulement). J'arrange un peu à ma façon ;]  
_

_Miryam: J'ai le droit de te faire un câlin d'auteur super heureuse? Trois longues reviews? *Syncope de bonheur*. Le "Agent Tibbs" était pour tous les fans de ce ship. Et oui, il y a des références à NCIS version originale (et il y en aura encore pas mal!) ;].  
_

_Crazy Leou: Tu es la version Abbyesque des revieweurs :D. (Fonctionnes-tu aussi au caf-pow? Tu as un Bert? Hmmm hmmmm)  
_

_Marguerite R-J (dis, je peux me permettre une question? Ton pseudo m'intrigue, ça vient d'où, dis?): Et merci! Contente de te retrouver ici!  
_

_Ayahne: *Écarquille les yeux*, ça fait longtemps, dis moi! Je vois sur ton profil que vous êtes 3, maintenant! Merci à vous 3, donc! ;]  
_

_Lili: J'ai ris hier en regardant un épisode de la saison 9 de NCIS, puisque Tony n'avait pas faim, et tout le monde lui demandait s'il allait bien car il avait habituellement TOUJOURS faim ;]. Comme quoi, y'a un peu de vrai dans cette fic! xD  
_

_Mariposa Oui, Flinn est très coooooool ;]. Au final, Tony s'est concentré sur le plastique... Mais le plus important, c'est peut-être le deuxième objet que tenait McGee xD  
_

* * *

**Diversion**

.

-Bon, alors, en fait, quand tu es parti vers le bureau de mon père, j'ai voulu faire diversion…

Il s'arrêta un instant dans son début d'explications, le temps de remettre ses idées en ordre, de classer ses récents souvenirs. De visualiser mentalement son entrée au sein de l'entreprise.

_Un regard à droite. Un regard à gauche. La voie était libre._

_Il glissa ses deux mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et pinça du mieux possible le plastique froid présent sous la vitre pour le faire lentement glisser en hauteur, vérifiant bien par intermittence que personne ne venait dans sa direction. Il fit ensuite un mince signe du menton à McGee pour lui indiquer d'avancer, les dents crispées sous le poids de la fenêtre qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Tim obtempéra et passa à plat ventre sous la fenêtre, laissant entendre un bruit sourd quand il retrouva le sol de béton à l'intérieur de l'entreprise. Il se glissa alors à son tour sous la mince ouverture, ne cachant pas son soupir satisfait quand il parvint à rentrer totalement dans la pièce et put refermer la fenêtre derrière eux._

_-Tu vois, le Bleu, c'était facile, chuchota l'italien en se frottant sur son jean ses mains légèrement endolories à cause du poids de la fenêtre._

_-C'était que le début._

_-Mais c'était un bon début. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer jusqu'aux bureaux._

_-Qui sont de l'autre côté de l'entreprise._

_-T'es jamais content. Il n'y avait que cette fenêtre-là de cassée._

_-A ta connaissance._

_Tony lança une œillade outrée à son ami, tout en avançant lentement vers le coin du couloir où ils venaient d'atterrir._

_-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les documents qui trainaient chez moi. En l'occurrence, un bon pour la rénovation de cette fenêtre qui se mettait en place demain. Et, ma « connaissance », comme tu dis, vient de nous empêcher de fracturer une porte de l'entreprise de mon père._

_-Une entreprise qui te reviendra quand tu seras adulte, je te rappelle.  
_

_Le plus âgé grimaça, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper au second. Tony reprit cependant d'un ton bas, avant que son ami n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit:  
_

_-Plutôt finir paysan que de récupérer cette entreprise, le Bleu._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_L'italien écarta vaguement les bras, avec une moue blasée._

_-Tu me vois vraiment homme d'affaires, sans vie et sans point d'appui, comme mon père ? Je ne suis pas fait pour ça._

_-C'est vrai. Je te vois plus dans la rue que derrière un bureau. Ou alors derrière un bureau juste pour jouer à Tétris. Et dans la rue pour te dépenser. Et draguer tout ce qui bouge en même temps.  
_

_Le sourire amusé de Tony l'informa qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Tim poursuivit cependant en changeant de sujet, conscient que le temps n'était pas au bavardage, et surtout pas à vingt-deux heures, dans une entreprise où ils entraient par effraction._

_-Mais, pour en revenir à nos moutons… La prochaine fois demande les clés au lieu de jouer au voleur._

_Tony leva brièvement les yeux au ciel._

_-« Demander » les clés. Ouais. Pour retourner en pension ? Bonne idée, McGénie. T'en as d'autres comme ça ? Mon père me tuerait s'il savait que j'étais là, d'autant plus que je suis ici pour aller fouiner dans ses affaires._

_-Même s'il savait que c'était pour l'innocenter ?_

_-Ouais. Même pour l'innocenter._

_._

Tony joua un instant avec le sandwich posé sur sa jambe, alors que le conducteur de la Rover attendait qu'il poursuivre sa phrase. Penser à la façon dont il s'était fait avoir l'agaçait profondément. Surtout quand il pensait aux conséquences. Avoir un agent fédéral sur le dos en plus de la mafia russe n'allait pas être de tout repos, il le savait. Il allait devoir être vigilant jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit tirée au clair.

La suite de son avancée au sein de l'entreprise défila en un instant devant ses yeux, alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre ses explications.

.

_-Tony ?_

_-Yep ?_

_-T'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ?_

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-C'est silencieux._

_-Il est vingt-deux heures, le Bleu. Heureusement que c'est silencieux, ici, puisque c'est fermé !_

_-Non. Pas silencieux comme ça._

_L'italien s'arrêta au coin du couloir. Et pencha légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'était figé à son côté._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, là, Timmy._

_-Je… Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. On n'entend rien, le vigile devrait avoir la radio, la télé, un truc comme ça, non ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait un garde, ici ?_

_-Il est en pause à cette heure-là. J'ai vérifié sur son contrat. On a encore cinq minutes devant nous pour traverser l'entreprise._

_-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je trouve cette atmosphère trop silencieuse. Trop…Vide. Pas toi ?_

_-Pas de stress, McPanique. _

_-Je… Je ne stresse pas !_

_-Mais si._

_-Mais non._

_-Bon, alors, arrête de chuchoter de ta petite voix paniquée, et suis-moi, souffla Tony en indiquant d'un geste de la main à Tim d'avancer, constatant que celui-ci était toujours aussi immobile._

_-Je te suis depuis tout à l'heure. Mais… Tu devrais m'écouter._

_-Non, car tu paniques._

_-Non !_

_-Tu as ta disquette ?_

_La question ramena le plus jeune à la réalité, il courba légèrement l'échine et se remit en marche, rattrapant rapidement Tony._

_-La plus grosse que j'ai trouvé, oui._

_-Super. Tu vas aller dans le bureau de mon père, je vais essayer de fouiner dans les affaires de la comptabilité. _

_-Tu me laisses seul ?_

_-Pas longtemps, McGeek. Dès que tu as les fichiers qu'il faut, tu t'éclipses. Et moi, je fais pareil._

_-Je te rejoins où ?_

_-On se retrouve dans la voiture dans quinze minutes. Tu peux passer par la porte du fond du couloir central pour sortir, elle n'est verrouillée que de l'extérieur._

_-Fais attention à toi._

_-Toi aussi, McAmi. Oh… Et… Si jamais on ne peut pas se rejoindre…_

_-Demain, quinze heures au même endroit que d'habitude. Je sais._

_Sous ces mots, le geek s'éclipsa rapidement vers la direction indiquée, l'italien prit le couloir opposé. Couloir amenant directement aux bureaux de la comptabilité. _

_Il eut le temps de faire une dizaine de pas avant que le faisceau lumineux du garde ne l'aveugle complétement. Et que la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme ne résonne au creux de ses oreilles, tandis que le vigile ouvrait sa paume sur une petite commande destinée à lancer l'alarme._

_Il plaça une main devant ses yeux pour protéger ses prunelles de l'éblouissement. Et fit un pas en arrière. Rencontrant ainsi le torse largement plus carré que le sien d'un deuxième homme._

_Une main se plaça sur son épaule. Il perçu le grognement de l'homme à qui il tournait le dos, malgré le son strident qui résonnait à ses oreilles._

_Il sentit son sang se glacer._

_Il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que son père avait embauché un deuxième vigile. Il s'était fait avoir._

_._

-La diversion, c'est tout un art, McEspion. Je voulais que tu ais le temps de récupérer les dossiers de mon père, et que tu puisses sortir en toute tranquillité sans que l'un des vigiles ne te mette la main dessus. J'ai donc improvisé…

.

_-Tu ne bouges pas, Gamin !_

_Comme sonné, il n'essaya même pas de se dégager de la lourde poigne posée sur son épaule. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un s'était amusé à pousser son rythme cardiaque au maximum, signe que l'angoisse était là. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il s'était fait avoir._

_Il se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre son calme, essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean d'un geste qui passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres._

_Le seul point bénéfique ici était que les vigiles ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Et pour cause : Les rares fois où il avait été dans l'entreprise de son père étaient à compter sur les doigts d'une main. Et la dernière remontait à deux ans auparavant. Les vigiles n'y travaillaient pas encore._

_-Un cambrioleur. Sont de plus en plus jeunes, bougonna l'un des vigiles._

_Il entendit les alarmes des voitures de police résonner au loin, le signe distinct que celles-ci avaient fait plus que vite pour venir à l'entreprise._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !_

_-Mets tes mains en l'air !_

_Il obtempéra avec un froncement de sourcils agacé, pendant que le vigile derrière lui le contournait, ôtant ainsi sa main de son épaule. L'homme qui l'avait interpellé fouilla ses poches. Et en retira le Sig de son père, qu'il tendit au second avec un lourd grognement. Il l'étudia ensuite longuement, l'éblouissant de sa puissante lampe torche, dans un silence presque religieux._

_-Tu es bien jeune pour cambrioler une entreprise, constata le vigile à la lampe._

_-Attends. John, intervint le second en attrapant la manche du vigile. Regarde le flingue. Il est plein de sang._

_Deux regards devenus plus hostiles se braquèrent sur lui. _

_-Tu faisais quoi avec un flingue plein de sang, gamin ?_

_Il plissa les lèvres. Et prit une longue inspiration. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant une solution rapide pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis, et pour ne pas y plonger le deuxième adolescent présent dans cette entreprise. Mais une seule idée lui venait. Une idée que n'aurait pas du tout apprécié McGee, mais qui allait lui faire gagner du temps. Une diversion._

_Il fit légèrement craquer les muscles de son cou. Et envoya aussi vite que possible son bras dans la lampe que tenait le vigile afin de la faire tomber, profitant de la surprise des deux hommes pour s'éclipser en un éclair vers la porte amenant à l'opposé de la direction où se trouvait McGee._

_._

-Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour me rattraper et me flanquer à terre, tu l'imagineras. Je me suis retrouvé le nez collé dans la poussière, et j'ai même éraflé mes habits. Dur.

L'italien prit une gorgée de soda, sentant le regard appuyé de son ami sur lui alors qu'ils étaient stoppés à un feu rouge.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit la vérité ?

-« J'ai cambriolé l'usine de mon père afin de vérifier s'il ne faisait pas affaire avec la mafia russe » ?

-Non, t'as raison. Mauvaise idée.

L'italien haussa les épaules avec un sourire désabusé.

-Bref. Je me suis rapidement retrouvé menotté comme le dernier des voleurs. Et on m'a emmené au NIS.

-Au _quoi_ ?

-Le NIS. Le « Naval Investigative Service ». Le service d'enquête de la marine, si tu préfères.

-Parce que l'usine de ton père est basée à Quantico, devina McGee en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Exactement.

-Et ?

-Et j'y suis resté un moment. On m'a posé plein de questions. J'ai répondu à _aucune_ d'entre elles. Enfin, sauf pour mon prénom. Tout ce que je leur ai dit, c'est « Tony ». Juste « Tony ». J'ai passé un marché avec un agent pour sortir de là. Un gars qui boit du café plus vite que son ombre. Ensuite… J'ai dormi sur la table en métal d'une salle d'autopsie parce qu'on m'avait « malencontreusement » paralysé les jambes. Et je suis sorti.

Il marqua une pause, alors que Tim déglutissait lentement, son visage prenant une légère couleur pourpre tandis qu'il assimilait les informations de l'italien.

-Tu crois que je peux en faire un film ? Termina l'italien en attrapant le sachet de cookies après que son sandwich ait rendu l'âme.

L'attente entre la question et la réponse ne dura pas. Mais ce ne fut pas celle espérée par le jeune homme.

-Combien de temps tu y es resté?

L'italien laissa la réponse en suspens, se contenta d'engloutir un cookie et de le mâchouiller longuement, s'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir donner la moindre réponse dans l'immédiat. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité du plus jeune, qui réattaqua dès qu'il eut avalé son gâteau.

-Combien de temps es-tu resté au NIS ?

-Un moment.

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-Je dois vraiment te répondre ?

-Oui !

-Une quinzaine d'heures, soupira Tony en retirant une poussière imaginaire sur sa veste pour effacer le visage horrifié de McGee de sa vue. Douze en salle d'interrogatoire.

Tim entrouvrit la bouche, l'italien l'arrêta aussitôt d'un simple geste de la main.

-Pas de stress , McGeek. Je suis là, maintenant. C'est ce qui compte.

-« Pas de stress », répéta Tim froidement. Tu m'avais aussi dit ça avant de te faire attraper dans l'entreprise, DiNozzo.

Tony l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, avant de tendre son doigt vers la route.

-Conduis.

-Je conduis !

-Et regarde la route, si possible.

-Ne change pas de sujet. Ils t'ont laissé partir quand ?

L'italien plissa légèrement le nez, hésitant.

-Bah en fait… Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé partir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'avais un agent fédéral avec moi, il devait me surveiller. Le même agent qui buvait beaucoup de café.

Tim freina d'un mouvement brusque, pilant en plein milieu de la route. Et se tourna vivement vers son ami.

-Tu as fuis un fédéral, DiNozzo ?

-… Cette couleur pourpre ne te va absolument pas, tu devrais faire du yoga. Tu veux faire du yoga? Tenta maladroitement Tony en haussant les épaules et en y associant un petit sourire des plus innocents.

-T'es dingue ?

L'italien acquiesça avec une petite moue chargée de simplicité.

-Probablement. Tu sais que tu bloques la circulation, là ?

-Tu as fuis un fédéral, répéta Tim d'une voix blanche, les paupières semi-closes.

-Un fédéral qui va vite nous retrouver si tu nous fais repérer en restant au milieu de la route, McGee.

Le geek resta encore un instant muet, immobile, le regard fixé sur Tony, seules ses joues rouges montrant la colère qui s'était développé en lui à l'annonce de l'italien. Il se remit cependant rapidement en route, passant la première avec un grognement sourd.

-Il ne me retrouvera pas.

-T'es bien sûr de toi.

-Oui, McGee, certain.

McGee se tut et se concentra sur la route, les sourcils froncés, la bouche plissée. Tony en profita donc pour attraper le classeur qui gisait à ses pieds, maintenant qu'il avait répondu aux attentes de son ami.

-Et sinon… T'as trouvé quoi, sur mon père ? Des trucs intéressants ?

* * *

_A jeudi prochain ;]_

_PS: N'oubliez pas, si vous voulez discuter fanfics, NCIS, épisodes, saison 10, si vous voulez des spoilers sur les fics ou les prochains épisodes, si vous voulez participer à la vie de ce fandom, le forum AIPM est ouvert à tous! Lien sur mon profil!  
_


	14. Première page

_Bonjour à tous !_**  
**

_J'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fic'. Et pourtant ça fait qu'une semaine ! ;]_

_Dorénavant, les chapitres seront relus et corrigés par la formidable Lul, vous pouvez donc dire adieu aux petites fautes de frappes qui vous font tressaillir d'horreur! *Offre un énoooooooorme bouquet de fleurs à Lul, avec une grosse photo de Tony au milieu*. Merci beaucoup Lul !  
_

_*Et attrape une fleur pour chaque reviewer*  
_

_Bon, et maintenant que j'ai dévalisé les fleuristes du pays... Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_WJ: Kate. Huuummmmm. Rien que pour toi, il se pourrait qu'elle fasse une petite apparition.  
_

_Lul : Vi, les scanners existaient déjà. Mais c'était les machins énormes qui prenaient tout un bureau. ;]  
_

_Crazy Leou: Ah, le McNozzo. C'est... Pas aussi bien que le Tibbs, mais presque !  
_

_Ankou: Ah, une McFan ! :)  
_

_FdB: Mais, les réponses arrivent ! Tu vas en avoir pas mal dans ce chapitre !  
_

_Ayahne: Moi, je l'aime bien ce dieu. C'est mon pote, ouais.  
_

_Lili:Oui, Tony et Tim connaissent les préludes de leur métier d'enquêteurs dans la série ;]  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Mais Tony a toujours du sang-froid, tou-jours ! ;]  
_

_Marguerite NJ: Oui, ça m'a éclairé ;] ! Merci !  
_

_Coco: Ahhh Tony et les diversions, c'est son domaine !  
_

_Absol Fan: TeuTeuTeuh. Tony, il a toujours la classe. Toujours. (Sauf quand il est habillé en Elvis)  
_

_Mariposa: C'est comme ça que je vois leur relation dans la saison 9. Amicale, proche, même s'ils se chamaillent tout le temps ;]  
_

_Pline: Qu'a trouvé Tim... Héhé. Tu vas le savoir ici ! (Et merci, merci, merci *Serre son doudou Tibbs très fort*)  
_

_Gwen: Arg. T'es là.*Regard admiratifs*. T'es là.*Syncope*  
_

* * *

**Première page**

.

Un café dans chaque main, il reprit place sur son siège, après avoir pris soin de décaler tous les dossiers qui occupaient auparavant son bureau pour les empiler en plusieurs tas sur la droite.

Une fois installé, il posa ses deux précieux trésors près de son écran, et récupéra le dossier jaune foncé auparavant glissé sous son clavier d'ordinateur, le complément de l'affaire « Juste Tony » – comme il avait décidé de la nommer. Ce dossier était la seconde partie de ses recherches, des éléments qu'il avait récupérés un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Maintenant que la jeune laborantine avait lancé la recherche sur l'identité du garçon et lui permettait de gagner de nombreuses heures de longues et fatigantes recherches, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose. Le reste de l'enquête.

Il tourna la première page du dossier. Et se plongea dans la présentation de l'entreprise où avait été retrouvé l'adolescent.

Un élément qui, il en était persuadé, avait son importance.

.

-Je te laisse lire.

La réponse de McGee fut brève. Il se doutait que le jeune homme préférait le laisser découvrir lui-même les informations récupérées dans l'entreprise de son père. Tim ne voulait probablement pas être celui qui allait mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Celui qui pouvait lui indiquer que son père était un escroc. Celui qui allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il sourit sous la fine délicatesse de son ami. Et tourna la première page. Alors que son cerveau faisait un bref résumé des faits précédents, avant qu'il ne se plonge dans la nouveauté.

Au final, les choses étaient simples. Il avait été attaqué et blessé l'avant-veille au soir par un mafieux russe du nom de Vigo Tsherkanov, qui aurait fait affaire avec son père – ou lui aurait prêté de l'argent – et à qui Senior n'aurait pas remboursé ledit argent. Le mafieux voulait retrouver Senior. Quitte à menacer sa famille pour ça. Il avait fui grâce à McGee. Avait été soigné grâce au Gremlins. Et avait mis un plan d'attaque en place avec son bleu afin d'innocenter son père.

La première partie de leur plan était de trouver des informations sur ce fameux échange de dollars. Ils avaient donc conclu qu'il fallait pour ça aller dans l'entreprise de Senior. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce qui l'avait amené à se retrouver au NIS, après avoir été lamentablement plaqué à terre par un des vigiles.

Il avait ensuite passé douze heures en salle d'interrogatoire à se taire. À jouer le muet dans le but de protéger son père de toute enquête de l'agence fédérale et ainsi lui éviter un passage par la case prison.

Tout ça s'était terminé par la rencontre avec l'agent Gibbs, leur marché, la rencontre avec la mafieuse russe. Et sa fuite.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à poursuivre son enquête. Ce qu'il allait faire immédiatement. En se plongeant dans les informations récupérées par le Bleu :

_« Les bénéfices de l'année 1985 ont connu une croissance de quinze pourcents grâce à l'entrée d'Israël au sein de l'entreprise. »_

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils sous l'indication qui précédait un tas de chiffres barbants. « Quinze pourcents ». Cette remarque était suffisante pour occulter les autres chiffres. Il avait là l'explication sur ce que faisait exactement son père à Tel Aviv. Il faisait affaire avec son meilleur client. Il le savait depuis toujours, ce n'était pas dans les gènes de Senior de laisser tomber celui qui allait lui rapporter fortune, quitte à oublier son fils dans un autre pays pendant plusieurs semaines.

Une autre ligne attira cependant son attention, il tourna la page du classeur pour lire la suite :

_« Il est à noter que le marché avec l'union soviétique est en forte croissance depuis plusieurs années. Une augmentation de treize pourcents a été constatée en 1985.»_

Et voilà l'arrivée des russes. Deuxième meilleur client de son père. Étonnant comme ces deux-là étaient aujourd'hui présents dans son quotidien : le premier accueillait Senior à bras ouverts. Le second essayait de le tuer.

Lui restait à trouver pourquoi le russe pensait que son père l'avait escroqué. Il tourna les pages à toute vitesse en survolant du regard les informations qui y étaient entassées. Aucune ne lui semblait intéressante.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un échange de messages entre son père et l'un de ses anciens collaborateurs, celui avec qui il partageait encore il y a peu la direction de l'entreprise et qui avait le titre de « Sous-Directeur ».

_._

Une entreprise d'import-export. Des gros clients qui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent. De l'export de matériel militaire en particulier. Rien qui semblait pouvoir intéresser un adolescent à première vue.

Gibbs reposa son gobelet de café presque vide et attrapa d'un mouvement vif son carnet, pour le déposer à côté du dossier entrouvert de l'entreprise. Il commença ensuite à griffonner sur le papier les quelques éléments qui avaient retenu son attention.

Tout d'abord, les premiers clients de l'entreprise. Israël et Russie. Le deuxième pouvait avoir un lien direct avec la femme à l'accent de l'est qui avait menacé le gamin dans la matinée. Un fait qui amenait une simple question, qu'il s'empressa de noter : _« Pourquoi ce gamin serait-il menacé par le client d'une entreprise d'import-export ? »_.

Il avait une partie de cette réponse, même si elle restait floue. La russe voulait connaître la position de quelqu'un, comme l'avait confirmé la réponse de Tony à la mafieuse lors de leur rencontre dans la matinée. Une réponse qu'il renota sur son carnet : _« Il est hors de question que je vous indique où il est », _à côté d'une autre _« Qui protège-t-il ? »_

Oui, l'adolescent protégeait une personne, comme il s'en était douté presque immédiatement. Même si le môme mettait ainsi sa peau en danger. C'était donc quelqu'un à qui il tenait beaucoup. Qui ? Et _« quel rapport avec l'entreprise et l'import-export ? »._

Tous ces éléments apportaient une simple question :

_« Qui est ce gamin ? »._

Il aurait probablement la réponse en continuant à fouiller dans les affaires de cette entreprise. La règle trente-neuf n'existait pas pour rien. Son instinct non plus.

Il poursuivit donc son enquête en attrapant le fichier sur le dirigeant de l'entreprise. Et haussa les sourcils en constatant le nom de celui-ci.

« Anthony DiNozzo ».

.

L'échange avait été fait par le réseau interne de l'entreprise. Et McGee avait récupéré les documents imprimés sur le bureau de Senior. Des échanges succincts… Mais parlants.

« **Le 18 janvier 1986**

Anthony,

J'ai eu un appel des russes aujourd'hui. Et j'ai une très bonne opportunité de marché. On pourrait s'implanter davantage dans le pays. Gagner beaucoup d'argent. Assez pour s'acheter un palace dans chaque pays, tu vois ?

Appelle-moi dès que tu es de retour, je te donne plus d'infos.

Alan.

.

**Le 23 janvier 1986**

Alan,

Je sais qui sont tes clients. Hors de question.

Anthony

.

**Le 24 janvier 1986**

Anthony,

Ne laisse pas passer une telle opportunité. « Export. USA » en a besoin. Laisse parler ton sens des affaires !

Alan

.

**Le 27 janvier 1986**

Alan,

Je laisse surtout parler mon intégrité.

Anthony

.

**Le 30 janvier 1986**

Anthony,

Tu vas faire perdre beaucoup à la société. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais je ne peux pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Je me retire de l'entreprise. Et je récupère ma part. On se revoit dans quelques mois quand je serai beaucoup plus riche que toi.

Tu as laissé passer quelque chose. Je suis sûr que tu le regretteras d'ici quelques mois.

Réfléchis-y.

Alan.

.

**Le 03 février 1986**

Alan,

Tout est réfléchi. Bon vent.

Anthony

.

Le document sur le dirigeant d' « Export. USA » appris à Gibbs qu'Anthony DiNozzo avait quarante ans. Et était à la tête de son entreprise depuis un nombre d'années assez conséquent. Une entreprise dont le bénéfice était un chiffre avec un nombre conséquent de chiffres avant la virgule.

Il était italien. Et s'appelait Anthony. Comme le môme. Mais il n'avait pas dix-sept ans, lui.

Il reposa la feuille sur le bureau. Et jeta un vague regard vers son écran d'ordinateur éteint, tout en se frottant pensivement le menton.

Il y avait là beaucoup trop d'éléments qui semblaient se nouer et se renouer. L'entreprise, les russes. Ce gamin qui semblait relier les deux. Ce nom qui l'intriguait et cette coïncidence à laquelle il ne croyait pas.

L'agent décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'entreprise de Senior. Une jeune femme lui répondit au bout de quelques instants.

-« Export. USA », puis-je vous renseigner ?

-Agent Gibbs, NIS. J'ai besoin d'informations.

Elle marqua une pause. Il comprit qu'elle était surprise. Mais elle reprit presque aussi vite, d'un ton chargé de professionnalisme :

-Bien sûr. Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

-Anthony DiNozzo. Il est présent ?

-Il est en voyage d'affaires, Monsieur.

-Où ?

-Cette information est confidentielle.

-Je suis agent fédéral, Mademoiselle. C'est important.

-Je n'en doute pas. Venez me voir avec un mandat, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre, agent Gibbs.

Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous savez sur DiNozzo ?

-C'est un très gentil patron. Charmant, charismatique. Agréable.

Gibbs se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce DiNozzo était surtout charmeur, visiblement. Et, cela sautait aux yeux, la jeune femme était complétement hypnotisée par son dirigeant.

-Vous connaissez quoi de son entourage ?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour répondre, hésitant visiblement sur ce qu'elle pouvait lâcher.

-Il est veuf depuis quelques années. Un grand drame qui l'a frappé là. Son épouse était merveilleuse. Oh, et il a un fils.

Il serra plus fortement le combiné du téléphone. Il était en train de comprendre. Tout se liait. Les coïncidences s'effaçaient.

-Un fils ? De quel âge ?

-Seize, je crois. Ou dix-sept. Je l'ai vu, une fois, quand il était plus jeune. De grands yeux verts adorables, une bouille de filou. Un vrai petit chenapan qui en fera craquer plus d'une. Comme son père.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et lâcha un léger rire cristallin, tandis qu'il reprenait vivement :

-Ce gamin ? Vous avez son prénom ?

-Bien sûr. Il s'appelle…

-Anthony DiNozzo ! Anthony DiNozzo JUNIOR !

La voix d'Abby se superposa à celle de la jeune femme qu'il avait au téléphone. Il leva son visage vers l'adolescente qui sautillait devant lui, la photo du jeune homme dans la main, un hippopotame en peluche sous le bras.

-Merci.

Sans un autre mot, il raccrocha le téléphone. Et attrapa son stylo pour rayer le « Juste » écrit sur le dossier. Son fuyard avait maintenant un nom. DiNozzo. Un nom qu'il réinscrivit au complet sous le diminutif.

_Anthony DiNozzo Junior_.

.

-McGee, dépose-moi là.

L'italien désigna une bouche de métro à son ami, tout en lui tirant légèrement la manche pour attirer son attention. Le geek freina légèrement. Et sourcilla en constatant que l'adolescent avait déjà ôté sa ceinture et n'attendait plus que de descendre.

-Tony, on va chez moi, lui rappela Tim.

-Non, pas avec ce que je viens de lire. Je vais aller chez l'ancien collaborateur de mon père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne me paraît pas très net.

-Alors, donne-moi son adresse, et on y va.

-Hinhin.

La réponse négative murmurée par le plus âgé força son ami à lui jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif.

-Tu dois rentrer, Timmy, ou McPapa ne va pas être content, tu le sais. Je file là-bas et je viens chez toi après.

-Pas tout seul.

-Ne joue pas à la McMaman, Timmy, ça ne te va pas. Gare-toi ou je saute en route.

-Le pire c'est que je sais que tu en es capable, soupira McGee en actionnant le clignotant et en braquant le volant sur la droite afin de se garer en double file.

-Ouais.

L'italien ouvrit la portière à peine la voiture était-elle stationnée. Mais se retourna vers son ami avant d'avoir mis les deux pieds à terre.

-Au fait, McNounou, si jamais… Enfin…

-Si tu rencontres les russes, devina McGee en jetant un regard inquiet à Tony.

-Voilà. Si jamais je ne suis pas rentré dans… Disons deux heures… Tu peux appeler le NIS ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Demande juste l'agent Gibbs. Et explique-lui tout. Vigo, la mafia, le fait que mon père soit quelqu'un de bien et pas un pourri. Ok ?

-Ok. Fais attention à toi, DiNozzo.

-Tu me connais !

-Justement.

L'italien referma la portière avec un sourire amusé. Et s'élança vers le métro, tout en baissant le visage vers les notes qu'il avait conservées avec lui. Le document présentant l'ancien collaborateur de son père, à qui il allait rendre visite.

Cet ancien collaborateur du nom d'Alan Kort.

* * *

_Une review? Parce que j'aime vos reviews, vous savez? Vi vi._


	15. Escalade, marathon et cassetête

_Hello !**  
**_

_Oui, je sais, on est pas jeudi. Mais on est en septembre, et donc... On va dire que c'est un cadeau pour tous ceux qui reprennent demain. Allez, courage !_ _*Petit signe de la main pour encourager tous les étudiants*. Puis, de toute façon, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le délai du jeudi très longtemps, je me connais ! *Soupire mais est contente en voyant les sourires des lecteurs***  
**_

_Pour Kort... Remerciez Noa et l'une de ses reviews qui m'a inspirée au début de cette fic'. D'ailleurs, Noa, t'es plus là? Et Haerys, si tu passes par là, j'espère que tu vas revenir. Et les autres lecteurs du début aussi. *essuie une larme de tristesse*.  
_

_*Pensées positives*. Bonne lecture à tous !  
_

* * *

_Pline: Oui, c'est Kort père. C'est tout ce que je dirai pour le moment ;] Et oui, Gibbs connait l'identité de notre DiNozzo. Ca veut dire qu'on a passé un tournant de cette fic' xD_

_FdB: Et puis les fameuses règles de Gibbs interdisent les coïncidences, non?  
_

_Ankou: Avec du caramel, le pop corn ! J'en veux bien aussi ! *S'installe à côté d'Ankou*. Et pour répondre à ta première remarque... Et si McGee n'avait pas besoin d'appeler? *Sourire innocent suivi d'un gobage de popcorn*  
_

_WJ: Siiiiii ! La question est... Chauve ou pas chauve?  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Pas de CIA. Ça, c'est sûr :D ! Hmmm, le Mossad enquêterait sur Senior. *Se frotte le menton*. Idée intéressante. Mais...*Sourire DiNozzoien*  
_

_Constance:*Happy to see you!*. Oui, Sr n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à accepter la demande de son ancien collègue. Le roussi? *Hume l'air*. Tu crois? *Sourire énigmatique*  
_

_Crazy Leou: *Regarde derrière elle, autour, derrière les rideaux et sous le canapé*. Personne d'autre! Oui, je suis bien toute seule à écrire, ici! Mais je suis contente que tu me traites de sadique, oui oui. Même si cette fic' est pour le moment très gentille. *Regarde ses ongles*. Bien sûr, cette fic' n'est pas finie.  
_

_Lul: *Jette un oeil noir à la faute d'orthographe et attrapa sa gomme tricolore*. Ammfffff. Hum, pourquoi DiNozzo est-il impliqué si c'est Kort qui a manigancé ça? Bonne question !  
_

_Marguerite: Peut-être! Ou peut-être pas ! *Sifflote*  
_

_Ayahne: Pourtant, avec son crâne luisant, on ne peut pas le rater!  
_

_Coco: Ah, bah si, quand même! Il a un début de réponses, notre Tony ;]  
_

_Mariposa: Bon, j'en suis pas au postage quotidien, mais ça coupe l'attente, non? ;] Merci beaucoup pour cette review, c'est gentiiil ! Gibbs et Tony...*Sourit*. On va dire qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait une nouvelle rencontre dans un avenir relativement proche.  
_

_Absol Fan: Le moment où Gibbs découvre le vrai nom de Tony se voulait assez symbolique. Une page est tournée dans cette fic' (mais, il en reste encore pas mal à découvrir, héhé). Alors... McGee va-t-il devoir rencontré le grand Manitou? *Sors un panneau... McGibbs*  
_

_Miryam: Oui, je sais, normalement c'est l'URSS puisque la Russie est apparue en 1991. Je me suis permis de laisser le terme "Russie" parce que l'URSS est bien trop vague pour moi est mes faibles souvenirs des cours d'histoire :D. Je savais que tu aimais bien Israël, mais pas la Russie ! J'en suis doublement contente ;] . Merci pour ces deux reviews très très gentilles et longues *Regard pétillant de bonheur*  
_

* * *

**Escalade, marathon et casse-tête**

.

Caché et adossé derrière le panneau publicitaire d'un arrêt de bus, les bras pendant le long de son corps, le front recouvert d'une légère couche de sueur, il reprenait son souffle après avoir couru de la bouche de métro jusqu'au domicile d'Alan Kort. La simple idée de pouvoir croiser le russe ou l'agent fédéral en sortant du métro l'avait poussé à courir comme jamais à peine avait-il mis le nez en dehors de la rame. Il avait parcouru le kilomètre qui le séparait de chez l'ancien collaborateur de son père comme s'il voulait être le gagnant du marathon de New-York, et tentait maintenant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, et une respiration qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un asthmatique en plein crise.

Il se plia légèrement vers l'avant pour mieux laisser passer l'air dans son thorax, et posa une main sur le bas de son cou où une veine battait la chamade, patientant quelques instants que la pulsation sous ses doigts ralentisse. Il profita de cette légère pause pour lever les yeux et observer la large demeure de briques claires qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la rue.

La maison d'Alan Kort. La _très_ belle, _très_ vaste et certainement _très_ chère maison d'Alan Kort. Sa destination. Il était arrivé, avec presque tous ses poumons. Maintenant, ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un peu d'escalade, un second marathon. Et un jeu de casse-tête.

L'escalade pour passer au-dessus de l'enceinte en brique rouge qui protégeait la large maison victorienne de la vue des automobilistes et des passants.

Le marathon pour combler la distance qui le séparait de la demeure, soit plusieurs centaines de mètres, le tout sans se faire remarquer. Ni se faire dévorer par les probables chiens de garde de Kort. Si possible.

Le casse-tête, pour trouver comment entrer dans la demeure. Ce qui allait sûrement s'avérer le plus compliqué. Ou pas. Dans le pire des cas, il casserait une fenêtre. Dans une maison aussi grande, un peu de verre brisé passerait sûrement inaperçu. Et puis, ça ferait une petite aération.

Il se redressa finalement, après avoir pris ces quelques minutes pour lui, une main s'arrêtant sur sa côte blessée alors qu'il lâchait une mince grimace de douleur.

Sa blessure lui faisait un mal de chien. Logique quand il pensait qu'il ne s'était pratiquement pas reposé depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par Vigo, et qu'il avait plus couru qu'un sportif sous stéroïde après son départ du NIS. Mais, il se reposerait plus tard. Quant toute cette histoire serait tirée au clair. Soit, le plus rapidement possible. Du moins, c'était son souhait.

Un coup d'œil sur son poignet lui apprit que trente minutes étaient déjà passées. Il se décida à avancer. Il quitta son abri temporaire. Et leva les yeux vers le haut de l'immense enceinte, avec un léger haussement de sourcils. Ne lui restait plus qu'à escalader ce mur. Si possible loin des regards indiscrets. Et pour ça, il devait contourner la bâtisse. Et prier pour qu'il trouve un endroit où passer.

.

Gibbs lâcha un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il refermait la porte de la maison d'un coup de talon, et retournait à sa voiture d'un pas vif, visage fermé.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'avait trouvé personne dans la maison d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Le gamin avait déserté pour se cacher ailleurs, certainement dans le but d'éviter tout nouveau contact avec le russe qui lui en voulait. Le père n'était pas là non plus, évidemment.

Il avait fouillé la maison de fond en comble, constatant l'état déplorable de chacune des pièces. L'endroit avait été fouillé, dévasté. Les tiroirs et les contenus des armoires avaient été répandus sur le sol, laissant un carnage sans nom au sein de la luxueuse habitation. Très certainement une œuvre de Vigo et compagnie, là aussi. A moins que les DiNozzo aient beaucoup d'autres ennemis.

Cependant, à l'exception des gens qui voulaient la peau du gamin, il y avait aussi deux personnes qui l'avaient aidé. Celui qui l'avait soigné. Et le second. Il avait le nom de ce second. Abby avait réussi à le retrouver en associant le prénom « Tim » à celui de DiNozzo Junior. Il avait maintenant l'adresse de Timothy McGee entre les mains.

Et il allait lui rendre visite.

.

Tim poussa la porte de la maison, son regard automatiquement attiré par l'horloge qui ornait la petite entrée aux murs blancs. Trente minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il avait déposé Tony. Il ne devait pas s'affoler avant encore une heure trente. Et il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas s'affoler.

Inquiet malgré tout, il se lança rapidement dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre, après avoir jeté un vague salut à son père occupé à regarder la télévision. Il referma la porte de son antre derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les épaules voutées.

Il allait passer une heure trente à stresser comme un malade, il le savait. Cette expédition en solitaire n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait peur que le Russe ne retrouve son ami. Ou que ce Kort soit foncièrement mauvais. Ou que Kort et le Russe ne soit la même personne. Ou…Ou…

Il s'obligea à respirer en relevant le visage, conscient qu'il divaguait. Si Alan Kort était le russe, Tony l'aurait reconnu. L'italien savait qui était l'ancien collaborateur de son père. Tout allait bien se passer, il n'aurait pas à appeler d'agent fédéral buveur de café pour expliquer que son ami avait disparu, tout allait bien se passer.

Il ferma les yeux et répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois de suite dans sa tête. _« Tout allait bien se passer ». _Oui. Du moins, il l'espérait.

.

C'était son jour de chance. Ici, il pouvait passer. Il était à l'abri des regards indiscrets car il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle qui jouxtait la demeure. Et il avait de quoi escalader le mur. Il devait juste grimper sur le magnifique Range Rover noir garée face à lui, et s'en servir comme point d'appui.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun pitbull ne l'attendait plus bas pour le déchiqueter en petits morceaux, l'adolescent se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de l'enceinte, retrouvant la terre après un bond des plus souples, avec cependant une légère grimace de douleur quand sa côte blessée se rappela à lui alors qu'il se redressait. Il occulta cependant celle-ci, préférant dévaler les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparait de la maison en un sprint qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Steve Austin* lui-même, courbé pour rester le plus possible à l'abri des regards.

L'italien arriva rapidement sous les fenêtres de l'immense maison et remarqua que l'une d'elle était entrebâillée. Il lâcha un silencieux cri de joie, se faufila jusqu'à l'ouverture, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir observer l'intérieur de la pièce. Vide. Il recula donc le lourd battant de bois blanc vers l'intérieur. Et poussa sur ses avant-bras pour se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de se laisser glisser dans la pièce.

C'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il entrait ainsi par effraction quelque part. Mais, aujourd'hui, il espérait qu'il ne finirait pas sous la poigne d'acier d'un vigile sosie de Schwarzenegger.

Il fouilla la pièce et observa les quelques documents qu'il y trouva. Il découvrit rapidement qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant ici à l'exception d'une collection ahurissante de magazines de charmes cachée sous l'assise du canapé. Une intéressante collection.

Il reposa à sa place le magazine qu'il avait commencé à feuilleter avec intérêt, quittant la jolie blonde avec des atouts de taille qu'il avait sous les yeux pour continuer ses recherches. Ce n'était pas le moment, malheureusement. Il passa donc dans le couloir, le plus discrètement possible, et avança jusqu'à la pièce suivante. Qui s'avéra être un bureau d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, orné d'un immense bureau de chêne massif en son centre, de volumineuses bibliothèques sur trois murs, et d'un large canapé de velours vert dans un des coins.

Il s'avança vers le bureau, ses mains courant sur le bois teinté et savamment travaillé du meuble alors qu'il le contournait lentement. Son regard survola les dizaines de papiers entassés, les dossiers rassemblés sur l'un des côtés, l'ordinateur portable dernier cri qui ornait le centre du bureau.

Un sourire de dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Il était tombé dans la pièce parfaite pour les recherches qu'il faisait. Il était certain qu'il allait obtenir des réponses ici.

Il attrapa la pile de dossiers. Et la feuilleta rapidement, se préoccupant des noms inscrits sur les couvertures avant de penser à découvrir l'intérieur.

Il s'arrêta sur le dernier dossier, son cœur manquant un battement alors qu'il découvrait le titre de celui-ci. C'était un paquet de feuilles assez conséquents, entouré d'un élastique jaune et d'une pochette rouge. Un dossier qui portait le titre répondant à toutes ses questions : _« Dossier Tsherkanov »._

Il l'attrapa de ses deux mains, le serrant avidement entre ses doigts, comme s'il avait peur que les documents qu'il venait de trouver ne s'effacent sous ses mains. Il le savait, il en était persuadé, il avait là la solution à ses problèmes, le moyen de prouver l'innocence de son père, de stopper la mafia, de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Si Alan Kort avait profité de son poste au sein de l'entreprise et de son lien avec Senior pour le trahir, il allait le faire savoir. Il allait prouver à ce débile qu'on ne se moquait pas ainsi des DiNozzo, père et fils.

Il ressentait le soulagement dans tout son être, alors qu'il quittait le dossier du regard et faisait un pas vers la porte, prêt à quitter la demeure de l'ennemi.

Un soulagement de courte durée. Qui disparut quand il entendit et vit la poignée tourner lentement sur la droite, un moins de deux mètres de lui.

Il déglutit, et jeta un regard légèrement effrayé autour de lui.

L'ennemi s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas le temps de sortir par les fenêtres.

Il était coincé.

.

Une heure. Et il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de Tony. Il espérait vraiment que son téléphone allait bientôt sonner. Parce qu'il se voyait mal attendre encore soixante minutes dans l'état d'anxiété où il se trouvait.

Les jambes croisées devant lui, installé au milieu de son lit, sur sa couette décorée de « 1 » et de « 0 » - Un cadeau de Penny, sa grand-mère-, il passait le temps en jouant à la console, même s'il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il faisait. Au bout de longues minutes et d'une dizaine de « Game Over », il reposa la manette sur ses genoux, et attrapa un bonbon gélifié dans le paquet qu'il avait posé sur le bord de son lit. Du sucre. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des anxiolytiques, mais ça avait son effet quand même.

La sonnette de la porte résonna, il goba un autre bonbon en songeant avec un amusement teinté d'ironie que c'était peut-être le fédéral qui poursuivait Tony qui venait sonner chez lui. Et qu'il allait peut-être finir en garde-à-vue, interrogé par un homme qui buvait plus de café que n'importe qui et qui avait paralysé les jambes de DiNozzo pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit.

Il sourit légèrement. Heureusement, l'italien n'avait pas donné son nom à l'homme. Sinon, il aurait presque pu y croire.

Il entendit son père ouvrir la porte. Il quitta alors le sachet de bonbons et se leva pour avancer vers l'escalier, curieux.

-Bonjour. Vous désirez… ?

Le ton de son père alors qu'il accueillait le visiteur était un peu tendu. Ce qui était logique quand on savait qu'il venait de passer plus de quinze heures à son travail et n'était rentré qu'une cinquantaine de minutes auparavant. Les visiteurs n'étaient donc pas vraiment les bienvenus.

-Bonjour…

Il y eut un léger blanc, un bruit de frottement d'habits. Comme si l'homme cherchait quelque chose dans sa veste. L'adolescent se sentit pâlir en songeant aux russes qui avaient attaqué son ami. Il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Et s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant le reste de la phrase :

-…Agent Gibbs, NIS. Je cherche Timothy McGee. Il est ici ?

* * *

_*Steve Austins : « L'homme qui valait trois milliards ». Une sorte de super-homme, version série des années 70._

* * *

_Un commentaire? :]  
_


	16. Face à face

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure (*regard tout fier*), après le chapitre surprise de dimanche (si vous ne l'avez pas vu, allez y faire un tour, sinon, je crains que vous ne vous perdiez totalement dans l'histoire, les z'amis!)._

_Merci à Lul pour sa relecture et son avis en avant-première, qui m'a été très utile, merci ! *Grand sourire vers Lul*_

_PS: 250 reviews? YOUHOU! MERCI!  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: Woui, comme tu dis, OUPS! ;]_

_DiNozzo NCIS: *Arrive en courant avec son chapitre*. J'ai fait le plus vite que possible! 4 jours, ça va, non? =)_

_Pline: Oh, cette review, cette review! *Tombe à genou en remerciant la lectrice pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures*. Oui, Tony vs Kort(s?). McGee vs Gibbs! Brrrrr_

_Coco: Il y va pour la première fois! Il était allé dans l'entreprise de son père, et là, il va dans la maison de l'ancien collaborateur de Senior._

_Marguerite: Mais, là suite, la voici, la voila !_

_Lul: Tony pense au confort de Kort avec cette aération! Ah wi qu'il est gentil *Sourire complétement gaga*. Oui, bon, j'arrête de faire ma fangirl, oui oui._

_Crazy Leou: Le prochain dans ma ligne de mir?*Réfléchis longuement*. Hum. Sais pas encore. Mais je saurais bientôt._

_FdB: MOUAH? Abimer Tony? *Regard faussement choqué*. Mais... Mais... Hum... Comment penser chose pa...? Oh, je crois qu'on m'appelle, là-bas!*Part en courant et en ricanant sadiquement*_

_Lalala: Merci ;]. La suite est là, toute prête, toute parée !_

_Gwen: Gibbs a d'abord supposé pour Tony. Puis, avec le caractère, le physique, le comportement... Il a rapidement deviné ! Israël? Mais va-t-il être au goût du jour? *Voit le regard suppliant de Gwen*. Bon, il se peut que j'en fasse mention prochainement. Et peut-être même plus que mention. Ou peut-être pas. =)_

_Ankou: Tu souhaites savoir s'il y va y avoir du McAbby... Héhé. Ca serait drôle, non, un McGee timide mais fort et une Abby légèrement déjantée et complétement adorable? Non?_

* * *

**Face à face**

.

Il eut juste le temps de se glisser sous le bureau de bois massif avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une seconde où il se casa au fond du maigre espace qu'offrait le dessous du bureau, entre les tiroirs et le bord droit du meuble. Il se retrouva ainsi recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour des genoux, la tête à moitié rentrée dans les épaules… Mais caché, protégé du regard du nouvel arrivant. Il remercia alors silencieusement les designers de ce meuble d'avoir imaginé un bureau entièrement fermé sur la face avant, ce qui lui permettait d'être totalement à l'abri des regards pour toute personne se trouvant de l'autre côté du bureau… Et pour une personne qui ne se pencherait pas sous le meuble.

Cachette temporaire, jusqu'à ce que l'individu qui venait d'entrer ne quitte à nouveau la pièce. Ou, dans un cas beaucoup moins agréable… Ne le trouve.

Des pas retentirent sur le sol en parquet, il remarqua que l'individu était en train de faire le tour du meuble, les bruits des chaussures claquant sur le luxueux sol se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Enfin, deux chaussures d'un remarquable cuir italien apparurent devant ses yeux, surmontées d'un pantalon de tissu noir. Un tissu qu'il remarqua aussi coûteux que les chaussures. Ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plus que certainement devant lui le richissime Alan Kort – d'autant plus richissime s'il avait escroqué les russes.

L'homme tira à lui le lourd fauteuil de cuir qui jouxtait le bureau. Et s'installa dessus. Tony se recula donc au maximum dans le coin du bureau pour éviter les pieds de l'individu, grimaçant alors qu'il relevait ses coudes au-dessus de ses genoux pour prendre le moins de place possible.

Il baissa le visage vers les dossiers toujours maintenus entre ses mains. Si Kort remarquait qu'il les avait volés, il se mettrait très certainement à leur recherche. Et donc à _sa_ recherche. Et si ce type était intelligent, il allait regarder sous le bureau. Sinon… Il allait quitter la pièce. Et il aurait peut-être la possibilité de quitter la maison.

Il espérait vraiment qu'Alan Kort allait se comporter en pure crétin.

.

Son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure, alors qu'il restait figé en haut de l'escalier, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait fuir dans sa chambre en faisant semblant de jouer à la console, feindre de ne rien savoir et jouer la carte de la pure innocence, ou s'il devait descendre ses escaliers et saluer l'agent fédéral qui venait d'entrer avant de lui déballer tout ce qu'il savait en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient lâchement de l'envahir.

Il releva son poignet devant lui. Il restait quarante-sept minutes. Une heure treize était passée, et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de l'italien. Quarante-sept minutes… Il pouvait très bien s'avancer un peu et tout avouer maintenant à l'enquêteur.

Oui, mais s'il faisait ça et qu'à cause de lui, Senior avait des ennuis, Tony ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Hors, DiNozzo avait beau être le plus chiant des adolescents, il ne pouvait pas se passer de son amitié.

Donc, il n'allait pas parler. Même s'il devait aller en garde à vue pour ça. Il ne parlerait pas avant… Quarante-six minutes !

L'appel sec et largement colérique de son père l'obligea à se secouer. Il posa sa main sur la rambarde. Et se figea, un pied en l'air, la main sur crispée sur la rampe, sentant son angoisse l'envahir tout entier alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà repartir, menottes aux poignets, de sa maison. Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié. Mais… Non, il ne parlerait pas.

-Timothy !

Second appel. Il tressaillit. Et sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'il posait un pied sur la première marche, tout en lançant, la voix légèrement tremblante :

-Oui ? P…Papa ?

-Timothy, descend ici tout de suite !

Il obéit, les épaules basses, le regard fuyant. Il se retrouva ainsi devant son père visiblement furieux, et l'agent impassible coincé dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard d'un bleu glacé figé sur lui.

-Oui ?

-L'agent Gibbs veut te voir, asséna son père d'un ton sec qui le fit légèrement pâlir. Tu as fait quelque chose, Timothy ? Tu as un méfait à m'avouer ?

Il baissa le nez vers le bout de ses chaussures, les mains figées le long de son corps. Son père n'aimait pas être contrarié. Il le savait.

-No…Non.

-Alors, pourquoi cet homme veut-il…

-Je peux te parler ? Les coupa Gibbs en désignant l'extérieur à Tim d'un signe de la main, un microscopique sourire qu'il devina bienveillant ancré sur les lèvres.

Il hésita une seconde, le temps de faire un mince signe de tête à son père pour l'informer que tout allait bien. Il passa ensuite devant les deux hommes, le menton haut, les bras droits le long de son corps, pour s'échapper vers le jardin avec l'agent fédéral. Qui attaqua dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de toutes oreilles, à l'abri derrière un massif d'arbustes soigneusement taillés.

-Tu es nerveux ?

Il crispa légèrement les épaules en relevant la tête vers Gibbs, hésitant.

-Oui, finit-il par lâcher. Je ne devrais pas l'être ?

Une microscopique lueur éclaira le regard de l'ancien marine, comme s'il était satisfait de cette réponse.

-Ça dépend ce que tu as à me dire.

L'adolescent cilla. Et frotta nerveusement son menton, sous le regard fixe de l'agent fédéral.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Je crois que tu le sais.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules dans un pure geste d'innocence, comme il avait fréquemment vu Tony le faire. Il plongea ensuite ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches. Et soupira :

-Si c'est parce que j'ai séché ma dernière heure de cours, j'en suis désolé.

-Je suis certain que tu ne sèches jamais de cours, corrigea Gibbs en hochant légèrement la tête. Où est Tony ?

-Sûrement chez lui. Pourquoi vous le cherchez ?

-J'ai besoin de le retrouver.

Il baissa les yeux, observant son pied raclant un bout de la pelouse pour effacer de sa vue les deux pupilles d'acier fixées sur lui.

-Lui aussi il a séché un cours ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est bien plus grave.

-Deux cours ?

Il sentit qu'on lui posait une main sur l'épaule et qu'on la pressait légèrement, l'obligeant à travers ce simple geste à rehausser le visage.

-C'est lui qui t'a appris à mentir comme ça ?

Le plus jeune recula légèrement, se sentant pâlir, et entrouvrit la bouche. Il avait l'impression que l'agent fédéral n'était pas dupe du tout, et ce depuis le début de leur conversation. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à s'enfoncer dans ses mensonges, ou soulever une partie de la vérité. Il referma donc la bouche. Et se contenta de rester muet, son regard vert clair fixé dans les pupilles de glace de Gibbs, de toute façon incapable de proférer un nouveau mensonge sans empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-Timothy, réponds-moi.

Toujours dans l'impossibilité de prononcer quoi que ce soit, il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, son regard survolant celui de Gibbs, alors que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus dans ses poches.

-Tim.

Il soupira. Et décida d'abandonner le petit jeu qu'il savait de toute façon perdu. L'enquêteur savait qu'il connaissait l'endroit où se trouvait Tony, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal, céda Tim d'une petite voix .

-Je sais.

L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils sous la réponse de l'agent.

-Alors, pourquoi vous le cherchez ?

-Pour l'aider.

-J'ai du mal à vous croire, là.

-Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

Le plus jeune entrouvrit la bouche, d'abord sans savoir que dire. Il fixa ensuite une bonne fois pour toutes son regard sur celui de Gibbs. Un regard qu'il savait à présent chargé d'une certaine colère, alors qu'il repensait aux révélations de Tony environ une heure trente plus tôt.

-Vous lui avez paralysé les deux jambes, grinça McGee alors que ses deux sourcils se fronçaient pour pratiquement se rejoindre.

-Ce n'était pas moi.

-C'est tout comme.

-Je lui ai permis de sortir de l'agence.

-Sous surveillance. _Votre_ surveillance.

-Pour son bien.

Tim serra les dents, incapable de décider si c'était vrai ou non. Et baissa le visage. Dans l'impossibilité de prononcer un mot avant plusieurs secondes.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire où il est, murmura finalement McGee. Il compte sur moi.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, sa patience ayant visiblement atteint ses limites, tandis que les muscles de son cou se crispaient légèrement, et que son regard prenait une teinte sombre, froide.

-Tu veux son bien, oui ou non ? Explosa Gibbs soudainement en avançant d'un pas vers l'ado, qui recula également à son tour d'un maigre pas, tout en rentrant légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules, effrayé.

-O…Oui.

-Alors, tu vas me dire où il est. Il a déjà été blessé une fois, il est hors de question que ça recommence, siffla l'agent d'un ton glacial.

Le plus jeune hésita un instant, le regard plongé dans les deux pupilles bleues qui semblaient lire en lui, deux pupilles obstinément rivées dans les siennes. Un regard à vous glacer le sang.

-Je…

-Si tu ne parles pas, tu seras peut-être celui qui sera responsable de sa mort, asséna Gibbs d'un ton sec, tandis que l'adolescent sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui derrière cette remarque.

-Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal ?

-Je vais juste l'aider.

Le geek sentit son front lui brûler, ses joues devenir cramoisies alors qu'il avait l'impression de patauger, d'être partagé entre la confiance de son ami, et son besoin de le protéger, de le savoir en bonne santé.

S'il était honnête, il savait que la seconde partie l'emportait. Et s'il devait être honnête… Il préférait que Tony lui fasse la tête pour le reste de la vie, mais qu'il soit en bonne santé. Il avait besoin de cette amitié, oui, plus que tout. Mais il avait surtout besoin que Tony aille bien.

Et… Il ne restait plus que trente-quatre minutes, il n'aurait pas trop trahi sa promesse.

Sa décision était donc prise. Il leva son menton vers l'agent fédéral qui attendait sa réponse, le regard fixe, le dos droit. Et prit une longue inspiration.

-Très bien. Je vais vous dire où il est.

.

Il avait l'impression d'être recroquevillé sous ce bureau depuis des siècles. Ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal, il avait une sérieuse envie d'étendre ses jambes et de s'étirer les bras de tout leur long. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Car l'homme était toujours là, occupé à siffloter une vieille musique de blues, tout en frappant en rythme ses orteils chaussés de cuir contre les pieds de son fauteuil.

Enfin, au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La chaise s'éloigner de lui. Il se permit alors de mouvoir un tout petit peu ses jambes pour limiter les fourmillements qui l'envahissaient jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Et tendit l'oreille, alors qu'un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre derrière le bureau .

-Oui. Que veux-tu encore ?

Le ton était chargé de colère. Il imagina très bien Alan Kort jeter un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

-Te prévenir que quelqu'un a eu la « délicatesse » de marcher sur ma voiture toute neuve pour enjamber le mur de brique qui nous sépare de la rue, énonça une voix jeune, froide, mais légèrement rauque.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'un léger blanc se faisait entendre dans le bureau. Comment ce crétin à la voix rauque pouvait savoir ça ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Ah, au moins, Alan Kort posait des questions intelligentes.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai vérifié les caméras… Railla le second avec un ton qui laissait penser qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi as-tu vérifié les caméras, Trent ? Questionna Alan en se relevant et en s'éloignant de la vue de l'italien.

Il entendit un long soupir agacé.

-Parce que quelqu'un avait marché sur ma voiture, que les traces de ses pas étaient plus visibles que si ça avait été un éléphant qui s'en était chargé, et que je voulais savoir qui est le con qui a sali mes vingt mille dollars de carrosserie. Ça te pose un problème que j'ai utilisé tes caméras, ou quoi? Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est entré chez toi, plutôt ?

L'italien cilla légèrement pendant qu'un second blanc prenait place dans le bureau. Et se pencha vers l'avant pour observer ses possibilités de fuite au cas où sa cachette était découverte. Elles étaient faibles. Fenêtres fermées et aucune autre porte de sortie. Il était mal.

-Qui ?

-Ah, j'ai enfin ton attention, je vois. Tu as peur pour tes affaires ?

-Trent, gronda le plus âgé en guise de rappel.

-Tu veux savoir qui ? Et bien demande-lui, Papa.

De nouveau, des bruits de pas. Mais qui se rapprochaient de lui, cette fois. Il reposa le dossier qu'il avait volé sur le sol, derrière lui. Et comprit qu'il allait très bientôt être dans de vraiment sales draps. Comme le lui confirma la voix de Trent, juste au-dessus de lui :

-Toi, là ! Sors de ta planque ! Et la prochaine fois que tu cherches à nous voler, vérifie _aussi_ qu'il n'y a pas de caméras dans le bureau. Sale morveux.

* * *

_Une review pour donner votre avis et encourager une auteur aux trois couleurs?_


	17. Korts

_Hello!_

_Oui, encore une fois, un postage dimanche. J'ai le temps, le chapitre est écrit, et j'ai vraiment très hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre... !_

_Merci beaucoup à Lul, ma chère relectrice pour son travail rapide et son aide par rapport au titre de ce chapitre ;]  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_WJ: Moi non plus, j'aime pas les Kort. Mais j'aime quand Trent se dispute avec Tony !_

_FdB: Et oui, Trent a déjà un sacré caractère!_

_Crazy Leou: J'ai été relativement gentille avec Tim. Mais attention, je ne reste jamais sympathique très longtemps!_

_Absol Fan: TBC... J'ai ça dans le sang, je peux pas y faire grand chose!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Oui,Trent est bien le fils d'Alan Kort :). McGee a découvert Gibbs est son regard très stressant ;]  
_

_Marguerite: Oui, pauvre Tony! Et vive le TBC!  
_

_Lul: Aaaaah, Trent. Froid, sarcastique et si... Adorable horrible!  
_

_Dilinzzo: De un, tu m'as manqué! De deux, MERCI! De trois, j'ai le droit de pleurer de bonheur, là, dis?  
_

_Ankou: Oui, je ne voyais pas ça autrement. Gibbs faire du mal à un enfant de seize ans qui ne fait que protéger son ami? Non :] Tony est plus "fort" (même si McGee n'est pas en reste), Gibbs l'a très vite compris! Gibbs va-t-il arriver à temps...  
*Regarde vers le ciel en sifflotant*  
_

_Lalala: *Continue de siffloter en jouant la carte de l'auteur innocente*  
_

_Deydy : De retour? :] *Contente* Oh oui, tous les ados réunis...ARG pour l'agent Gibbs! (mais Ziva va-t-elle être là aussi...Ahahaha)  
_

_Pline: Oui, ça serait la première fois que Gibbs sauverait Tony. S'il arrivait à temps. *Regard délicieusement cruel*  
_

* * *

**Kort(s)**

.

D'abord se déplier. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile quand on avait passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes recroquevillé comme il l'avait été.

Il tendit les jambes hors du bureau, et se redressa ensuite lentement en s'aidant du bord du meuble qu'il agrippa de ses deux mains. À peine debout, il grimaça sous le fourmillement qui envahit chaque partie de son corps à cause de ses muscles qui se réveillaient, tandis que sa côte blessée le tiraillait allègrement, lui faisant ainsi amèrement regretter tous les efforts physiques qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

Il s'appuya contre le bord du meuble pour ne pas tanguer sous l'effet de ses muscles ankylosés. Et entreprit d'observer les deux hommes à présent silencieux qui l'entouraient.

Le premier, d'abord. Ce « Trent ». Vingt ou vingt-et-un ans maximum. Très peu de cheveux, rasés presque au maximum. Un sourire froid, un regard conquérant. Et une hideuse veste en cuir noir au-dessus d'un pull gris complétement démodé.

Le second. Costume-cravate très classe. Cheveux blonds, même regard que son fils. Riche, et fier de l'être, on pouvait le percevoir jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et puis il n'y avait que des riches imbibés de leur puissance pour acheter un tel canapé vert, horriblement cher et horriblement laid.

Tony se racla la gorge, toujours dans le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Les deux hommes attendaient qu'il parle, le toisant avec hauteur. Il ne leur fit pas la satisfaction de se lancer en premier. Il croisa donc les bras devant lui, avec un mince sourire moqueur. Et commença à siffloter la musique du générique de sa série préférée, Magnum.

Ce qui lui attira un regard largement assassin du fils. Et un haussement de sourcils réprobateur du père.

-Qui es-tu ? Fit Trent en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, le front cerné d'un large pli renforcé par sa colère.

Il ne répondit pas mais se contenta d'un petit haussement d'épaules. Ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Trent Kort puisque celui-ci lâcha un grondement sourd et s'approcha davantage de lui, les poings serrés.

-Que faisais-tu dans ce bureau ? Questionna à nouveau sèchement Trent.

Il garda la bouche fermée. Et haussa une seconde fois les épaules.

-Attends…

La remarque murmurée par Alan Kort obligea son fils à se retourner pour lui jeter un regard interrogatif.

-Attendre quoi, Papa ? Souleva Trent avec un geste de la main agacé, alors que son regard passait de l'adolescent muet à l'homme en costume. Je veux savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Il cherchait quelque chose, sinon il t'aurait piqué les statuettes dans le salon et serait reparti. Et il va parler, crois-moi.

-Du calme, Trent. Ce gamin me dit quelque chose, indiqua Alan en désignant Tony du regard.

Trent l'étudia à son tour plus attentivement. L'italien se contenta de pousser un long soupir. Et de laisser courir sa main sur le bureau derrière lui, pendant que les hommes étaient occupés à fixer son visage.

-Je crois qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de basket de mon ancien lycée, souleva Trent.

-Non, je connais ce môme, je l'ai déjà vu, _vraiment_. Qui es-tu ? Répéta Alan Kort en s'approchant à son tour de lui.

-Parle, et on n'appellera peut-être pas la police, rajouta sarcastiquement Trent.

La main de Tony s'arrêta sur le coupe-papier placé derrière lui. Il referma sa paume dessus. Et le ramena lentement vers l'avant, pendant que les deux autres attendaient sa réponse. Enfin, il entrouvrit la bouche, alors qu'il plongeait la lame dans sa poche, et jetait un regard noir aux deux Kort.

-Je suis Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Et je suis là pour prouver que vous avez escroqué mon père. (Son regard vira sur Trent). Alors, tu peux très bien appeler la police, ça me ferait très plaisir. _Sale morveux_.

.

Les dents serrées, les mains crispées sur le volant, le pied sur l'accélérateur, il roulait en direction de la maison d'Alan Kort, slalomant rapidement entre les véhicules qui avançaient selon lui au rythme d'un escargot.

Selon toute attente, Alan Kort – l'ancien collaborateur d'Anthony DiNozzo, comme il l'avait appris lors de son enquête – avait quelque chose à se reprocher, et le gamin était parti pour le prouver. Restait à relier cet homme, le russe, et l'adolescent. Un mic-mac dans lequel il nageait pour le moment, mais qu'il comptait bien résoudre rapidement.

Il passa à un feu orange tirant vers le rouge, s'attirant un concert de klaxon des personnes derrière lui.

Il avait placé la maison de Timothy McGee sous surveillance. Pour, en premier lieu, veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien au gamin, à son père et à sa sœur. Et ensuite, pour vérifier que Tony DiNozzo Junior n'irait pas contacter son ami dans un avenir proche.

Il allait maintenant essayer de retrouver l'adolescent rebelle qui lui avait fait faux bond ce matin. Et… Si possible avant que celui-ci ne se fasse embrocher la deuxième côte.

.

Il avait coupé le sifflet aux deux hommes avec sa remarque. Alan Kort s'était contenté d'écarquiller les yeux sous sa révélation. Puis de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de son fils sans quitter l'italien du regard. Avant de finalement sortir de la pièce en coup de vent, les poings serrés, d'un pas vif qui démontrait parfaitement sa tension à cet instant même. Trent était resté face à lui, le toisant de sa hauteur, bras croisés, et le défiant de tenter le moindre mouvement à travers un simple regard.

-« Papa » n'a pas l'air content, commenta finalement Tony en affrontant le regard assassin de son aîné, une main allant inconsciemment se placer sur sa côte blessée qui semblait se réveiller et lui faire de plus en plus mal.

-Il est en train de se demander ce qu'il va faire de toi, en fait.

-Pourquoi, il veut me faire tuer comme il essaye de faire tuer mon père, c'est ça ?

-Il n'essaye pas de faire tuer ton père, rétorqua Kort en désignant le canapé à Tony. Si tu allais t'asseoir ?

-Et prendre un petit thé ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors, je reste debout.

Trent haussa vaguement les épaules. Et passa la main dans le bas de son dos, au niveau de sa ceinture. Il en ressortit un Glock qu'il pointa sur Tony. L'italien cilla légèrement, le regard baissé vers l'arme pointée sur lui.

-J'insiste, reprit Kort d'un ton faussement suave.

-C'est demandé avec tant de politesse… Tu te promènes souvent avec un Glock ?

-Uniquement quand je repère des imposteurs chez moi.

Tony quitta le meuble où il s'était adossé et avança rapidement vers le canapé, son regard survolant la pièce, sa main resserrée autour du coupe-papier qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche. L'adolescent se laissa ensuite tomber sur l'assise. Et jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui le visait de son arme.

-Alors, s'il n'essaye pas de faire tuer mon père, pourquoi est-ce que tu me menaces d'une arme ? Questionna sèchement Tony à peine s'était-il installé.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-Donc, ton père est bien coupable d'avoir mis la mafia russe sur le dos du mien ?

-Et de s'être payé une maison de six-cent mètres carrés en Suisse après ça, oui.

-Comment a-t-il fait ?

-Tu ne veux pas non plus que je t'explique tout son plan ?

-Si.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie, là.

-Tu préfères profiter de ta hauteur et du fait que t'aies une arme et pas moi ?

Un large sourire déforma les traits de Trent Kort sous le sarcasme de l'italien.

-Ouais.

-Et maintenant que tu m'as révélé que les Kort étaient des pourris, je suppose que je ne vais pas voir la nuit arriver, c'est ça ?

-Mon père est en train de réfléchir au moyen de te renvoyer vers la mafia russe.

L'italien acquiesça lourdement sous cette remarque. Resta un instant muet. Et laissa un lent et inattendu sourire le gagner l'instant suivant, alors qu'il pointait Trent du doigt :

-En fait, c'est une bonne idée ! J'ai bien envie de leur raconter toute la vérité.

-Je n'ai pas précisé dans quel état on allait t'y renvoyer…

Tony laissa retomber sa main, essayant de garder le sourire. Difficile avec l'avenir très noir qui se profilait devant lui.

-Ça, c'est mesquin.

Trent Kort laissa un maigre rire le gagner sous la remarque du plus jeune. Maigre rire qui s'effaça cependant rapidement, tandis que son regard quittait l'italien pour fixer un point plus haut, vers la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce-que…

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils, interdit, pendant que Kort lâchait un vague juron.

-Tu viens de réaliser que tu n'étais qu'un sale con mal habillé et qui restera célibataire toute sa vie, ou c'est autre chose qui t'a alerté?

-La ferme. Il y a quelqu'un.

L'italien pencha légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, pour essayer de regarder par la fenêtre à son tour. Mais un rappel de Trent Kort l'en empêcha, alors qu'il entendait le cran de sécurité du Glock se retirer.

-On va avancer, ordonna Kort.

-Et ce « Quelqu'un » ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Il faut que j'aille voir les caméras. Avance.

.

Il était dans les embouteillages. Il ne lui restait qu'un ou deux kilomètres à parcourir, et il était dans les embouteillages.

Il pesta en abattant son poing sur son volant, largement agacé.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'être coincé dans les embouteillages.

Il passa donc la marche arrière. Quitta la place qu'il occupait depuis quatre minutes à l'arrêt, et se glissa sur le trottoir. Avant de relancer rapidement la voiture.

Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas le temps.

.

Trent Kort marchait derrière lui, le Glock était vissé sur sa nuque. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Il fit cependant discrètement glisser le coupe papier de sa poche à sa manche pendant qu'il avançait, prenant soin de le passer sous le bracelet de sa montre pour ne pas qu'il tombe en faisant semblant de se masser le poignet alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir.

Ils passèrent devant le salon par lequel il était entré. Il entendit la voix d'Alan Kort résonner dans la pièce. L'homme parlait au téléphone. En russe.

Trent le poussa à entrer dans l'une des pièces à sa droite. Il se retrouva dans une petite salle sombre avec une multitude d'écrans, deux fauteuils et une table au milieu où étaient rangés plusieurs appareils dernier cri.

-Je suis un fan des nouvelles technologies, expliqua Trent d'un air nonchalant, pendant qu'il attrapait un rouleau de chatterton sur une étagère. Assieds-toi.

Il lui désigna l'une des chaises. L'italien obtempéra non sans avoir jeté un regard noir au plus âgé. Il se retrouva rapidement les pieds et les poings liés, scotché à la chaise, pendant que Kort s'installait sur la seconde, face aux caméras. Tony entreprit aussitôt de récupérer le coupe papier dans sa manche, jouant avec les muscles de son poignet pour faire tomber la lame dans sa paume, en veillant cependant à faire le moins de mouvements possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du second.

-Regarde-moi ça, grogna Trent pour lui-même en se rapprochant de l'écran. Quelqu'un s'est amusé à couper les caméras extérieures une à une. Sans jamais se montrer.

-Fallait pas se moquer des russes, ils ont dû comprendre votre stratagème, rétorqua Tony sans retenir son sourire, alors que la petite lame atterrissait dans sa paume.

Il fronça un instant le nez. Et se tourna vers la porte.

-Ça ne sent pas la fumée ?

Trent huma l'air à son tour. Et pâlit légèrement.

-Il a foutu le feu, s'étouffa le jeune homme en se redressant d'un bond et en attrapant son arme d'un mouvement vif sur la table, avant de se jeter vers la porte et de sortir de la pièce en trombe, laissant l'adolescent qu'il pensait incapable de bouger et de s'enfuir seul dans la pièce.

La lame entama le chatterton autour de ses poignets. Tony sourit en songeant qu'il serait libre dans quelques secondes.

.

L'adolescent passa la porte de la pièce aux caméras. À quelques dizaines de mètres, il entendait les Kort râler et tousser, alors que la fumée devenait de plus en plus forte et âcre.

Il prit la direction inverse à celle d'où provenait le nuage de fumée, une main sur sa blessure, l'autre enserrée autour du coupe papier.

Il devait récupérer le dossier rouge. Et quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Avant que les Kort ne se rendent compte qu'il les avait bien roulés.

.

Gibbs se gara via un freinage sec devant la maison. Et remarqua aussitôt que de la fumée sortait de l'une des fenêtres. Pas de flammes, juste un nuage de fumée noir.

Sans attendre, il claqua la portière de la voiture derrière lui et sortit son arme. Pour avancer rapidement vers la porte.

.

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte du bureau et contourna le meuble où il savait avoir laissé le dossier concernant l'affaire avec le russe. Le dossier qui pouvait innocenter son père, il le savait. Le dossier… Qui n'était plus là.

Il se redressa en jurant entre ses dents serrées. Alan Kort l'avait probablement retrouvé et caché quelque part. Il n'avait plus le temps de fouiller. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire face aux Kort une nouvelle fois. D'autant plus que sa blessure le faisait à présent tellement souffrir qu'il sentait de plus en plus ses jambes flageoler sous lui à chacun de ses pas.

Désappointé, agacé et largement mécontent de lui-même, il quitta le bureau. Et se dirigea vers la porte principale de la maison en courant aussi vite que possible.

.

Alan Kort avait pratiquement réussi à contenir le feu qui s'était lancé au-dessus de la gazinière grâce à l'extincteur qu'il tenait dans la main. À son côté, son fils frappait rageusement les quelques flammes qui débordaient sur le plan de travail à l'aide d'un bout de nappe.

Les flammes se tarissaient, la fumée s'échappait par la fenêtre et leur permettait ainsi de respirer à peu près correctement. Ils en venaient à bout. Alan Kort se permit donc de reprendre la parole alors qu'il vidait le contenu de l'extincteur sur un endroit qui fumait encore.

-Où est le gamin ?

-En sûreté dans la salle aux caméras. Il ne peut pas bouger. Quelqu'un a mis le feu, Papa.

-Je sais. J'ai retrouvé les allumettes sur le plan de travail. Ce « Quelqu'un » s'est amusé à mettre le feu à nos rideaux. Retourne auprès du môme.

-Et ce « Quelqu'un » ?

-Je m'en occupe. Fais ce que tu dois faire pour le gamin, il ne doit pas pouvoir dire la vérité aux russes.

Kort fils se stoppa, la nappe encore à moitié brûlée dans la main. Et tourna un visage indécis vers son père.

-Tu sais ce que tu me demandes, là ?

-Je sais.

-Je ne peux pas tuer cet ado, 'Pa. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

-Alors, blesse-le assez pour qu'il n'arrive plus à parler pendant quelques heures. Jusqu'à ce que les russes retrouvent son père.

-C'est… Papa, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas tirer sur lui.

-Alors, je m'en charge, répondit Alan Kort en volant le Glock des mains de son fils. File. Je te retrouve au Hilton.

-…Pa…

Alan tapota doucement la joue de son fils, lisant un mélange de frayeur et d'incertitude dans le regard de celui-ci.

-Je te rejoins.

.

Il était arrivé à la porte d'entrée quand il entendit son nom provenant du couloir derrière lui. D'une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Alan Kort.

Il se stoppa. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne l'ait touchée. Il croisa alors le regard bleu azur qu'il avait fui quelques heures plus tôt. L'arme de l'enquêteur passant de lui à l'homme qui se tenait derrière en moins d'un millième de secondes.

Sa respiration se stoppa. Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant l'agent fédéral qui était devant lui et avait braqué son arme sur sa gauche, tandis qu'il entendait le hoquet de stupeur et d'agacement de Kort dans son dos.

Plusieurs détonations retentirent ensuite autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Et s'écroula.

* * *

_*Regarde ses billets d'avion*_

_Honolulu? Sidney? Pekin? _

_Oh! Vous savez ce qui pourrait me retarder de fuir vos haches et même (peut être) me pousser à poster la suite avant jeudi?_

_Des reviews!_


	18. A qui la faute ?

_Hello!_

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, nouveau chapitre! Vous avez été tellement nombreux à commenter, j'étais obligée de poster pour vous remercier ;]_

_Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance. Et je peux les poster très vite si vous le voulez! D'autant plus que je vous abandonne pour quinze jours d'ici la fin de la semaine , donc, je pense les poster avant de partir..._

_Merci encore à Lul pour la relecture! _

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_J'ai répondu en MP aux connectés, je réponds donc seulement aux non-inscrits aujourd'hui ;]_**

_Noa: De retour! *Trinque avec Noa et son doudou Tibbs car super contente*. Euh, par contre, je ne suis pas kidnappable. Je ne fonctionne qu'en parfaite liberté pour l'écriture. Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pas pratique pour les plans machiavéliques anti-AIPM._

_Marguerite: (Tu savais que tes MPs ne sont pas activés?): Merci beaucoup! Mon chapitre et moi te remercions de tout notre petit cœur aux trois couleurs!_

_Jiraya: Kort fils n'est pas vraiment un gentil méchant. Il n'est simplement pas encore l'agent de la CIA impitoyable de la série, il est juste un jeune adulte qui n'a jamais utilisé une arme... Mais il garde ses défauts! Kort père... C'est autre chose. ;]_

_Deydy: Les Korts se multiplient! *Jette un regard horrifié à son doudou Tibbs et boit un verre de soda d'un trait pour se remettre*. Tony et ses remarques, c'est toute ma vie depuis que j'écris ^^! J'aime ses sarcasmes, je ne peux plus m'en passer xD. Aaaah, le premier slap de Gibbs... Tu imagines bien qu'il sera légendaire, non? ;]_

_Caradya: La voici, la voila! Oui, leur complicité grandit petit à petit, tout doucement, ils apprennent à se connaître (et entre deux, ils évitent de mourir, si possible)... ;]_

_Chapi Chapo: Merci beaucoup ! (je ne pensais que tu ne me suivais plus! *Sort le champagne*, contente de te savoir toujours ici! **YEPS**, J'ai d'autres lecteurs cachés comme ça, dites?)**  
**_

* * *

**A qui la faute ?  
**

.

-Gamin. Réveille-toi.

Il lâcha un grondement sourd en rouvrant les yeux, faisant difficilement face à la lumière accrue de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Instinctivement, il plissa les paupières et porta une main en guise de protection au-dessus de ses yeux, complètement perdu et ébloui par la luminosité. Sa seconde réaction fut ensuite de se demander où il était, tandis qu'il se réveillait totalement. L'instant d'après, la mémoire lui revenait. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, une vague de frayeur menaçant de le submerger. Il repoussa cependant rapidement celle-ci en inspirant d'un coup bref, conscient que s'il était vivant, c'est qu'il n'avait certainement plus rien à craindre pour sa vie.

Ses pupilles s'étaient habituées à la lumière. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil autour de lui. Et comprit qu'il était assis dos contre le mur de l'entrée des Kort. Et qu'il n'était pas seul. Le corps visiblement sans vie d'Alan Kort gisait dans le coin droit de la pièce. Et l'agent fédéral était accroupi à côté de lui, occupé à attraper quelque chose dans une petite mallette. Il pencha alors légèrement son visage vers Gibbs, non sans lâcher une grimace de douleur.

-Encore vous, lâcha Tony en fronçant le nez, alors qu'il croisait les deux pupilles de glace de l'enquêteur. Je croyais _vraiment_ que je n'allais jamais vous revoir.

-Ce qui prouve qu'il faut _vraiment_ que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un crétin, Anthony DiNozzo.

L'adolescent cilla quand il comprit que l'enquêteur avait trouvé son nom de famille. Mais Gibbs ne lui laissa pas davantage le temps de réagir, plaçant une main sur son bras pour le tâter légèrement. Le plus jeune poussa alors un hoquet de douleur, surpris.

-Aïe !

-La balle t'a frôlé.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, baissant son visage vers son bras. Il remarqua alors sa veste en partie déchirée sous le coude. La légère auréole rouge sur le tissu. La tête commença à lui tourner, il la laissa retomber contre le mur et ferma les paupières pendant que l'agent fédéral s'occupait de sa blessure.

-La balle ?

-Celle d'Alan Kort. Rien de grave, tu vas juste avoir besoin de quelques points.

-Je vais bientôt être aussi recousu que Frankenstein.

-À qui la faute ?

-Oh, ça va, vous, grommela Tony en fronçant le nez.

Il se tut un instant, laissant l'enquêteur s'occuper de sa blessure. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée subite ne lui traverse l'esprit :

-J'ai entendu plusieurs tirs.

-Kort a tiré deux fois. Moi une.

-Et la deuxième balle s'est perdue ?

L'agent fédéral ne répondit pas. L'italien rouvrit alors les yeux pour l'interroger du regard. Et réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une auréole rouge sur sa veste. L'enquêteur était blessé près de son aisselle. Un mince filet de sang s'en échappait et dégoulinait sur sa veste beige. Et malgré le fait que Gibbs essayait visiblement de se contenir, l'adolescent pouvait facilement lire la douleur dans les yeux de l'agent fédéral à chaque fois que celui-ci bougeait son bras.

Tony se sentit pâlir.

-Vous…Vous av… avez été touché, balbutia le plus jeune en essayant de se redresser légèrement contre le mur.

-Arrête de bouger.

L'italien repoussa la main de Gibbs pour stopper celui-ci alors que l'agent commençait à enrouler un morceau de tissu au-dessus de la bande de gaze qu'il avait préalablement placée. L'agent fédéral lui lança alors une œillade glaciale. L'ado n'y fit aucunement attention, préférant désigner la blessure qui saignait encore sous le bras de Gibbs. Il sentit la chair de poule l'envahir en voyant la veste se teinter de plus en plus de la couleur bordeau qu'il détestait tant.

-Mais… Vous êtes dingue ou complétement stupide ? Soignez-vous! Vous ne voyez pas que vous saignez ?

-Je vais bien.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? S'étouffa Tony en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? Vous êtes blessé ! Vous saignez !

-Toi aussi.

-Mais c'est une égratignure pour moi ! Pas pour vous !

-La ferme.

-Vous êtes dingue ! Je le savais.

Gibbs ne répondit pas et le repoussa contre le mur en l'y maintenant de son bras non blessé fermement plaqué sur le torse de l'adolescent, l'empêchant ainsi de gigoter davantage. L'italien essaya de se défaire de cette poigne de fer. En vain.

-Maintenant, tu te tais et tu me laisses continuer, ordonna Gibbs d'un ton bas, sec. Et si tu me traites une nouvelle fois de dingue, je t'assomme.

-Vous n'allez pas gagner comme ça !

L'agent resserra d'un coup sec le morceau de tissu autour du bras de Tony sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'italien étouffa un hoquet de surprise en sentant la circulation de son sang se limiter d'un coup à cet endroit. Il persévéra pourtant dans sa requête, tandis que l'agent fédéral se redressait et l'abandonnait pour avancer vers le corps d'Alan Kort.

-Si vous tombez à cause du fait que vous ne vous soignez pas, je me casse et je vous laisse là ! Tenta Tony en haussant un peu le ton, percevant lui-même que son mensonge n'était absolument pas crédible.

-Tu appelles ça un mensonge ? Tu peux mieux faire. Et de toute façon, si tu fuis une nouvelle fois, je te retrouverai _une nouvelle fois_, rétorqua Gibbs par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté du corps.

L'italien soupira, bien trop las pour continuer ce petit jeu. L'agent ne voulait pas se soigner, c'était son problème, après tout. Il s'appuya donc sur le mur pour se redresser, prêt à se rendre au côté de Gibbs pour observer lui aussi le corps de l'homme qui avait mis la peau de son père en danger. Et tangua lourdement. Sa côte blessée se réveilla en même temps qu'il se remettait en position verticale, ajoutant à son vertige une douleur qui lui fit serrer les dents. Il se rassit donc presque aussitôt, surpris par le vertige et la douleur qui l'avait pris dès qu'il avait essayé de se relever. Son corps lui réclamait du repos et lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'en supporterait pas davantage, il le savait. Il interpella donc Gibbs depuis l'endroit où il était assis.

-À vous aussi, les morts vous parlent ?

-Non.

-Alors, vous faites quoi ?

-J'enquête.

-Et vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Tu ne veux pas redevenir muet, un peu ?

-C'est mon enquête _aussi_, rétorqua l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils. Je souhaite savoir tout ce qui est bon à savoir.

-_Ton_ enquête ? Tu as dix-sept ans ! Rétorqua Gibbs en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, à dix-sept ans, on n'enquête pas, Tony.

-Si c'est important, si.

-Et pourquoi, c'est important ?

-Vous allez recommencer avec vos questions ?

-Pas tout de suite. J'ai eu beaucoup de réponses depuis ce matin, répondit Gibbs avec un regard narquois, alors qu'il penchait son visage vers l'italien.

-Telles que…

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ah, vous voulez la jouer comme ça ?

-Qui a commencé ?

L'adolescent se renfrogna. Et tourna le visage de l'autre côté de la pièce, boudeur. L'enquêteur en profita pour continuer son inspection du corps. Il trouva la trace de sa balle, qui avait tué l'homme sur le coup, au niveau du cœur. Mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par une coulée d'hémoglobine qui ne semblait pas parvenir de l'impact. Il redressa alors légèrement le bras gauche de Kort en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de saccager le travail de Ducky. Et sourcilla en découvrant une coulée de sang et une trace d'impact, quelques centimètres au-dessus de la côte de l'homme.

Interdit, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en entendant quatre impacts de balle. Une deuxième personne avait tiré sur Alan Kort, en même temps que lui. Et l'avait touché d'un tir qui s'était avéré certainement mortel, également.

Il reposa le bras du mort, interrogatif, le regard braqué vers l'endroit d'où avait dû provenir le tir. La gauche. Un long couloir. Il allait devoir s'interroger sur ce tireur mystérieux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tony pour l'observer un instant. Le gamin avait reposé sa tête sur le mur et fermé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Il devina qu'il était épuisé.

Il braqua à nouveau son attention sur le corps. Les sirènes des voitures du légiste et des autres enquêteurs de l'agence retentirent alors devant la maison.

Il se redressa et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour faire un pas vers Tony. Le sol sembla alors tanguer sous ses pieds, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour faire un effort de plus, sa blessure lui faisant perdre trop de sang.

Il se laissa donc glisser au sol à côté de l'adolescent. Et patienta dans le silence qui s'était installé que le légiste arrive. Pour son mort. Et pour les aider, eux.

.

-Pas trop mal, le Bleu ?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le visage braqué sur le mur qui lui faisait face, visiblement agacé d'être obligé de patienter qu'on lui permette de sortir, allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Ça faisait trois heures qu'il y était. Et il était déjà las.

Son chef d'équipe se rapprocha sans prendre en compte son mutisme. Et déposa quelque chose sur son chevet, obligeant le plus jeune à suivre son geste pour découvrir ce qu'il y déposait.

Un mince sourire illumina les traits de Gibbs quand il découvrit le gobelet de café. Il l'attrapa avec un geste de la tête reconnaissant. Et le vida pratiquement d'un trait, sous le regard appuyé du plus âgé.

-J'ai vu que tu avais retrouvé le gamin.

-Oui.

-C'est bien.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de paupières. Franks attrapa alors la télécommande de la petite télévision coincée dans un coin de la pièce. Et lança le téléviseur en commençant à zapper rapidement.

-Il est aussi en train de se faire soigner, commenta Franks en zappant sur un film de western.

-Il va bien ?

-Mieux. Il avait besoin de soins. Et d'un bon lit.

Gibbs acquiesça. Et fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée subite le traversait. L'hôpital était d'un accès facile pour toute personne qui voulait y entrer. Pour tout russe qui décidait de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il se redressa subitement dans son lit derrière cette pensée. Et interpella Mike, obligeant celui-ci à quitter l'image de Pamela Anderson qui le captivait pour lui faire face.

-Vous avez…

-…Mis des agents devant sa porte, oui. Le môme est sous protection.

Une lueur reconnaissante illumina les pupilles de Gibbs alors qu'il retombait sur ses oreillers.

-Ça lui évitera aussi qu'il se fasse une nouvelle fois la malle, rajouta Gibbs avec un soupir agacé alors qu'il repensait à la matinée et à la fuite du gamin.

-Aussi.

-Mais on ne peut pas rester là, poursuivit l'agent fédéral en laissant ses doigts tapoter machinalement le drap blanc qui le recouvrait alors qu'il observait le mur qui lui faisait face, pensif.

-De toute façon, tu ne tiens jamais longtemps dans un hôpital, Gibbs.

-Vous pouvez me passer mes affaires ?

Il désigna à son supérieur un carton déposé sur l'une des chaises de la chambre. Mike l'attrapa et le plaça sur le chevet à côté du gobelet presque vide. Gibbs le remercia d'un mince signe de tête.

-Il ne faut pas que je lâche cet ado d'une semelle, reprit Gibbs. Pour mettre cette histoire au clair. Et veiller à ce que les personnes qui le menacent n'interviennent pas. Il peut se déplacer ?

-S'il ne fait pas trop de mouvements, oui. Sinon, tu vas avoir toutes les infirmières de Bethesda sur le dos, Gibbs. En une heure, il les a déjà toutes fait craquer. Elles veulent toutes l'adopter. Ou son numéro de téléphone.

-On doit quitter Bethesda, poursuivit Gibbs sans prendre en compte les autres remarques sur l'ado.

-Et je peux savoir où tu veux aller, le Bleu ?

Gibbs haussa les épaules, retira la perfusion plantée dans son bras, comme habitué à faire souvent ce simple geste, plaça ses deux pieds au sol, et attrapa le carton de vêtements sur son chevet. Il se redressa ensuite pour avancer vers la salle de bain, la boîte contenant ses affaires sous le bras qui n'était pas blessé.

Il se retourna cependant avant d'avoir franchi le palier de la salle de bain, sentant le regard de son chef d'équipe dans son dos, percevant combien son aîné était curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

-Chez moi, lâcha l'ancien marine avec un plissement de paupières agacé, avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, cachant ainsi le sourire amusé que ne manqua pas d'esquisser Mike Franks sous cette remarque.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré depuis le début de cette histoire ^^ !_


	19. Parle moi

_Hello!_

_J'ai un coup de cœur pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas spécialement super bien écrit (enfin, juste comme d'hab' quoi), mais qui marque un énorme tournant dans cette histoire ;]_

_Vive le Tibbs... Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_WJ: Je pars, mais pas longtemps ;] Tu ne vas peut-être même pas t'en rendre compte (ou un tout petit peu!)_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Non, je suis incapable de garder des chapitres d'avance ;]_

_Love NCIS: Contente de te savoir ici! Et que tu ai aimé ce stratagème du métro ;]_

_FdB: Exactement. Tibbs et... Tournant radical entre eux._

_Lili: Mike fera plus d'apparition prochainement. Abby et son rastaman aussi ;] Merci beaucoup pour le dernier commentaire, il me touche beaucoup!_

_Crazy: Oui, mais pour nous, c'est normal qu'on ai pas le droit de quitter Bethesda. La dernière fois que ça c'est passé, l'équipe du NCIS s'est vue affublée de clones. Si si, je te jure que c'est vrai._

_Lalala: Moi j'aime bien quand tes reviews sont en mode déjanté ;]. Aaaah Tony et Gibbs... Ado ou adulte, on les aime toujours autant!_

_Gwen: Je ne sais pas si il sera plus géniallissimme, mais je sais que je suis touchée en plein cœur par tes commentaires! Merci!_

_Coco: Disons qu'ils vont vraiment apprendre à se connaître ;]_

_Marguerite: Voila la suite! ;]_

_Ankou:Gibbs est un altruiste des plus grognon;]_

_Constance: Le bateau? La cave de Gibbs? Héhé. Toute une question! Plus tard! ;] Le mystérieux tueur? AHAHA!_

_Deydy: Le slap, le slap...*Sourire extra-large*... THE slap! ;] *Sort son coca et trinque avec Deydy et son thé*_

_Pline: Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que jamais Trent n'aurait tiré sur son père ^^!_

_Noa: Un musée NCIS?*Écarquille les yeux* Je veux ma carte de membre! *Sort une carte de membre du TBC et la tend à Noa* Fait en bon usage! *MOUAHAHA*_

_Lul: Et oui, Tony était déjà un charmeur à 17 ans ;]. Drôle, c'est possible. Mais peut-être que... ;)_

_Dilinzzo: Je viens de voir tes reviews! Merci! Je suis ravie de te retrouver, tu m'avais manqué chère amie!  
_

* * *

**Parle-moi**

.

Gibbs ouvrit la porte. Et s'effaça sur le côté pour laisser entrer l'adolescent boudeur qui le suivait. L'italien fit donc un pas dans la maison en regardant autour de lui, son regard survolant chaque coin de l'entrée. L'ancien marine referma alors le battant de bois derrière eux, et tira les deux verrous. Gibbs jeta ensuite ses clés sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, alors que le gamin s'avançait légèrement vers le salon, observant la pièce avec une curiosité non dissimulée - même s'il tentait toujours de montrer qu'il n'était pas content, et ceux depuis que Gibbs l'avait retrouvé chez les Kort.

L'adolescent poussa un sifflement admiratif largement moqueur pendant que Gibbs s'affairait à retirer sa veste malgré son bras en partie bandé. Tony se retourna ensuite d'un mouvement rapide vers l'agent fédéral alors que celui-ci accrochait le vêtement à la patère.

-Vous ne connaissez pas vraiment ce qu'est la déco, vous, ah oui ?

Ignorant d'abord la remarque, le chef d'équipe prit son temps pour accrocher son manteau, se retourner et finalement faire face à l'adolescent qui s'était arrêté au milieu de l'arcade séparant l'entrée du salon.

-Tu es décidé à me reparler ?

-J'hésite encore.

Le chef d'équipe leva les yeux au plafond devant le sarcasme bougon de l'adolescent. Et lui désigna le canapé du doigt.

-Assis-toi.

La remarque figea Tony. L'image d'une jeune adulte du nom de Trent Kort lui ordonnant ça plus tôt dans la matinée lui revint. Il tressaillit légèrement à ce souvenir, alors qu'il lui semblait encore sentir la sensation métallique du Glock collé contre sa nuque sous ce simple rappel. Il passa une main sous ses cheveux, là où l'arme l'avait touché, les yeux mi-clos. Et poussa ensuite un long soupir, alors qu'il quittait enfin l'arcade pour avancer vers les fenêtres.

-J'en ai assez qu'on me dise de m'asseoir… Murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant les fenêtres. J'en ai assez de cette histoire, poursuivit-il plus bas, de façon à ce que le plus âgé ne l'entende pas.

Gibbs souleva les sourcils derrière la première remarque alors qu'il se stoppait à quelques pas de la porte de la cuisine, étonné. Il observa un instant l'adolescent, son dos raide, ses bras croisés sur son torse, son maintien trop droit pour être naturel. Le jeune homme était préoccupé, ça sautait aux yeux.

-Qui d'autre te l'a dit ? Le questionna Gibbs avant d'entrer dans la cuisine pour laisser un peu de calme à Tony.

L'italien ne répondit pas immédiatement, planté devant les vitres et occupé à observer le ciel qui devenait largement obscur. D'épais nuages noirs s'amoncelaient autour de la lune et commençait à la cacher en partie, l'humidité devenait présente dans l'air, l'entourant davantage à chaque seconde… Tout laissait à penser que la pluie et probablement le tonnerre n'allaient pas tarder à faire leurs apparitions. Il poussa un profond soupir. Le temps tournait. Comme son humeur. Il se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son père depuis quatre jours. Et voilà qu'il devait passer la nuit chez un enquêteur sur lequel il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il quitta l'extérieur du regard pour commencer son inspection du salon, tout en reprenant enfin la parole face à un Gibbs qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Kort fils. Et il avait un Glock.

Il marqua une légère pause.

-D'ailleurs, vous me rendez mon Sig ?

Gibbs attrapa une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau avant de la placer sur la gazinière, se penchant légèrement sur le côté pour répondre à l'adolescent :

-N'y pense même pas.

-J'ai essayé, commenta Tony avec un léger haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il laissait courir sa main sur le dossier du canapé. Trent ne va pas être ravi que vous ayez descendu son père, vous savez.

-Je sais surtout que je n'en ai rien à faire. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu étais là-bas ?

L'italien stoppa sa main au bout du canapé. Et mordilla sa lèvre, le regard braqué sur l'écran de télévision éteint.

-Vous n'avez pas encore deviné ?

-Si tu m'aidais un peu ? Lança Gibbs en attrapant deux filets de viande dans son congélateur pour les déposer au creux de sa poêle.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Tony en avançant vers les étagères présentes sur le côté du salon.

-Ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

-Non. Ce que j'ai envie de vous dire.

Gibbs reposa la cuillère de bois qu'il avait attrapé. Et avança jusqu'à la porte de séparation de la pièce pour suivre le garçon du regard alors que celui-ci attrapait une de ses vielles cassettes de western.

-Tu peux me parler, Tony.

L'italien releva légèrement le visage de la jaquette du film qu'il était en train de lire. Et étudia un instant le regard de l'agent, l'affrontant ainsi silencieusement, essayant visiblement de lire sa sincérité dans son regard. Il reposa finalement la jaquette sur l'étagère avec un léger soupir. Et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, partagé.

Dehors retentit le tonnerre. Il l'écouta un instant rouler dans le lointain, avant de revenir porter son attention sur Gibbs.

-Je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Tu peux.

-Qui me dit que c'est vrai ?

-Crois-moi.

L'italien hésita, ramenant inconsciemment ses jambes devant lui pour se pelotonner dans le coin du canapé. Il leva un visage indécis vers l'agent fédéral.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Parce que…

-Pourquoi vous voulez autant m'aider ? Le coupa Tony en haussant légèrement le ton. Parce que je suis votre _enquête_, Gibbs ? Parce que je ne suis qu'une énigme que vous voulez résoudre ? Qu'est ce qui me pousserait à vous croire, alors ?

Derrière Gibbs, les steaks crépitèrent dans la poêle. L'agent ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller les retourner. Il se contenta de garder le silence, occupé à observer l'adolescent qui attendait sa réponse avec méfiance.

Enfin, il vit un pas vers Tony. Et répondit gravement :

-Tu n'es pas seulement une enquête. Je veux _vraiment_ t'aider, DiNozzo.

-Mais _pourquoi_ ? Insista l'italien sans quitter Gibbs du regard.

-…

L'enquêteur ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait lui-même pas _pourquoi_ il le faisait. Il savait juste que c'était un besoin. Il _devait_ protéger ce gamin. C'était sa priorité. L'adolescent était devenu bien plus qu'une enquête dès qu'il avait prononcé son premier mot face à lui, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne seriez pas comme tous les autres flics qui iront tout raconter à leurs collègues dès que je vous aurais dit la vérité ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire _confiance_, Gibbs ?

-Parce que cette enquête est différente.

-Elle reste une enquête.

-Pas seulement, le contra Gibbs en secouant légèrement le visage.

Derrière lui, l'odeur âcre de brûlé se fit sentir. Il l'ignora superbement.

-Alors, je suis quoi ?

Gibbs se rapprocha légèrement de l'adolescent.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es juste _différent_, DiNozzo. Et je veux t'aider. Alors, parle-moi. Arrête de jouer le méfiant. Et parle-moi.

Tony ferma les yeux. Son père. Sa famille. Gibbs. Les russes. Kort. Le Glock. Sa blessure. Ce dossier disparu. Le feu. Les caméras. La salle d'interrogatoire. Le légiste. La balle. Ses dernières heures défilèrent devant ses yeux à une vitesse pharaonique, tandis qu'il baissait les épaules, las. Il n'avait plus rien pour innocenter Senior. La mafia était toujours là. Trent Kort, la seule personne qui pouvait avouer la vérité sur le complot contre son père et ainsi faire stopper tout ça était perdue dans la nature. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait envie de donner sa confiance, il en avait besoin… Mais deux mots l'en empêchait. « Et si ». Et si Gibbs le trahissait ? Et si personne ne l'écoutait, lui ? Et si on continuait à penser que son père avait fait affaire avec Vigo ? Il n'avait rien pour prouver le contraire, à l'exception de quelques messages qui pouvait signifier beaucoup d'autres choses. A l'exception de sa confiance envers cet homme qui partageait son sang, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une preuve tangible pour une enquête.

-Je ne sais pas.

Gibbs se rapprocha de lui derrière ce murmure difficile. Et envoya sa main derrière la tête de l'adolescent dans un geste aussi spontané qu'inattendu. Tous deux se figèrent juste après ce geste. Et échangèrent un long regard, l'un avec les lèvres entrouvertes, plus que surpris. Le second la main encore levé derrière les cheveux de l'italien, son regard d'acier défiant le plus jeune, l'interdisant presque de répéter cette phrase.

-Vous venez de me…

-Je sais que tu protèges quelqu'un, le coupa Gibbs d'un ton sec tandis qu'il abaissait sa main.

L'italien écarquilla les paupières, le souffle coupé derrière cette remarque.

-Comment vous pouvez savoir que …

-Arrête de te poser des questions. Parle-moi.

Tony soutint le regard de Gibbs. Un long moment. Gibbs qui lui avait fait une promesse et l'avait fait sortir de cette salle alors que les autres n'avaient même pas su lire qu'il était épuisé et blessé. Gibbs qui semblait mieux lire en lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Gibbs qui s'était pris une balle à quelques centimètres du cœur pour le sauver. Gibbs.

Il décida enfin de faire tomber les barrières. Et d'accorder un sourire à l'enquêteur. Un vrai sourire.

-Très bien. Je vais parler, tout vous dire. Sans piocher dans mes séries préférées, cette fois. Mais, je compte sur vous. Je vous fais…

-Confiance, termina Gibbs en acquiesçant lourdement.

Ils se turent un instant, laissant seulement le son du tonnerre couper le silence qui s'instaura alors. L'ampoule du plafonnier grésilla, ils entendirent la pluie et les éléments se déchainer à l'extérieur, autour d'eux. L'instant leur semblait particulier, solennel.

Tony entrouvrit finalement la bouche, prêt à se lancer. Mais se stoppa avant, alors qu'une désagréable odeur de brûlait venait lui titiller les narines. Il braqua son visage vers la cuisine, en même temps que Gibbs. Et laissa un léger rire moqueur le gagner.

- Dites, Agent Gibbs le cuisinier… Vous ne voulez pas aller stopper les steaks qui sont en train de carboniser dans la cuisine et nous commander des pizzas, avant qu'on parle sérieusement ?

.

Installés sur le canapé, chacun avec une part de pizza dans les mains, une bouteille de bière devant l'un, un soda dans la main de l'autre, ils savouraient les repas qu'avaient remplacés les deux steaks réduits à l'état de charbon.

-Alors, si je commence par le commencement, je dois vous parler de mon père, débuta Tony après avoir englouti une longue plâtrée de sa part.

-Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

-C'est ça, confirma Tony. Mon père est un homme d'affaires avant d'être un père, vous devez le savoir. Même s'il a toujours été là pour moi, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais son entreprise et son compte en banque sont ses deuxième et troisième enfants. Récemment, Senior a voulu élargir son champ de clientèle, avec un chèque de plusieurs millions de dollars à la clé. Vous imaginez comme il pouvait être heureux…

Gibbs attrapa son verre de bière. Et observa un instant Tony, alors que celui-ci plongeait son nez sur sa pizza, comme pour en étudier le moindre centimètre carré.

-Tu ne l'étais pas, toi ?

L'adolescent releva le menton vers Gibbs, le visage fermé. Et haussa finalement les épaules d'un geste agacé avant de mordre rageusement dans sa part.

-Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas un fan de l'argent. Je n'ai pas la même ambition que lui à ce sujet... Bref. Senior a donc lancé un nouveau commerce avec plusieurs pays, dont…

-La Russie et Israël, termina Gibbs après avoir englouti un large morceau de sa pizza.

-Exact. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un russe du nom de Vigo Tsherkanov ne fasse irruption chez moi et ne se décide de me planter, parce que mon père lui devrait soi-disant de l'argent. Je savais que Senior était en Israël, et… Je n'ai pas voulu le lui dire. Il n'a pas aimé. Oh, et ce Vigo est un membre de la mafia russe, si ça vous intéresse.

-Ça m'intéresse, confirma Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils sous cette information.

-Je m'en doutais. Vigo m'a blessé, je suis allé chez un de mes amis étudiants en médecine pour me faire soigner, et j'ai décidé de mener ma propre enquête pour savoir si mon père était innocent ou non. Je ne pensais pas Senior capable de faire affaire avec la mafia, mais je voulais en être sûr. Je suis donc allé dans son entreprise avec McGee…

-Où le NIS t'a récupéré.

-Oui. Vous connaissez la suite. Après vous avoir légèrement semé à la gare...

-J'ai bien envie de t'étrangler rien qu'à y repenser.

-Si vous pouvez éviter, ça serait dérangeant pour manger ma pizza.

-Continue.

-J'ai retrouvé McGee qui avait des informations « empruntées » lors de notre visite à l'entreprise de mon père. J'ai ainsi appris que Trent Kort avait probablement fait affaire avec les russes… Ce qui m'a été confirmé quand je me suis rendu chez lui, qu'il m'a surpris, et qu'il a voulu appeler nos amis mafieux pour qu'il puisse me couper en petits morceaux et me jeter à leurs hordes de loups sauvages.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait des loups sauvages en Russie.

-Imaginez que si, sourit Tony en tendant son bras vers son verre de soda. Maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour mon père. J'avais trouvé un dossier portant le nom de notre mafieux chez Kort, mais quand j'ai voulu aller le récupérer, il n'y était plus. Je pense que le père ou le fils l'a repris. Je n'ai donc plus rien pour innocenter mon père.

-Il me suffit de retrouver Trent Kort et de le faire parler, objecta Gibbs en mordant dans son dernier morceau de pizza.

-Oui… Mais, s'il est intelligent, à l'heure qu'il est, il est en train de se dorer au soleil sur les plages d'Honolulu. Ou alors, il complote contre vous parce que vous avez tué son père, et contre moi parce que je suis celui à cause de qui vous avez tué son père. Réjouissant, non ?

Tony frotta ses mains libres de toutes traces de pizza l'une contre l'autre pendant que Gibbs soulignait sa remarque d'un simple regard perçant. Et attrapa la petite télécommande sur la table basse, alors que l'ancien marine réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait appris.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu n'as plus rien pour prouver que ton père est innocent et l'empêcher de finir en prison si jamais l'affaire s'ébruite, tu as en plus les mafieux russe sur le dos, et un jeune adulte qui est ta seule carte de sortie pour tout ça mais qui pourrait plutôt vouloir venger la mort de son père. Tu es un sacré aimant à ennuis, Gamin.

-Je suis un DiNozzo ! Ça vous dérange si j'allume la télévision ?

-Tu devrais plutôt aller dormir.

-Pourquoi ? Il n'est que…(Il braqua son visage sur l'horloge et sourcilla)…Ah oui, minuit. Bonne nuit, Gibbs.

-Ce n'est plus « Agent » Gibbs ?

-Ça vous dérange ?

-Non. Bonne nuit, DiNozzo. La chambre est en haut à droite. Et ne t'enfuis pas cette nuit.

-Je suis sûr que vous allez dormir sur le canapé pour y veiller, répondit Tony en se redressant.

-C'est possible.

-Faites attention, je sais très bien passer par les fenêtres, répliqua l'italien avec un léger sourire moqueur, avant de se lancer dans les escaliers.

.

Il sortit de son épais sommeil par une petite tape qu'on lui donna sur l'épaule. L'adolescent entrouvrit alors ses yeux chargés de sommeil pour faire face à la personne qui avait osé le réveiller, encore plongé dans les limbes de son rêve, l'esprit en pause, s'attendant pratiquement à voir le visage de son père lui ordonner de se lever pour aller en cours à cet instant.

Ce n'était pas son père. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était pas seul. _Elle_ était armée. _Elle_ posa une main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et seulement penser à avertir Gibbs, étouffant ainsi son hoquet de stupeur. Il la vit serrer son arme dans son deuxième poing fermé, il croisa son regard qui le défiait d'un simple mouvement de paupières d'esquisser un mouvement. Il se figea. Et déglutit.

Peut-être que les russes l'avaient retrouvés, après tout ?

* * *

_Et voilà! Encore un chapitre et je file au soleil ;]. Peut-être demain, du coup. Ou vendredi au plus tard! Et le prochain est très sympa aussi, l'atmosphère y est tout à fait différente de celui-ci, mais je l'aime bien ;D_

_Oh, et si vous ne l'avez pas vu sur les "51 points", j'ai maintenant un Tumblr, lien sur mon profile! Si vous en avez un aussi, n'hésitez pas à me donner le lien!  
_


	20. Elle

_Hello!_

_Alors, inquiets? ^^ Enormément de personnes ont fait une supposition sur ce "Elle". Héhé. _

_Pas de réponses aujourd'hui puisque hier, j'ai fait une heure MP pour vous répondre ;] _

_Marguerite: Que va-t-il arriver à Tony? Haha! *Ricane en faisant tourner son badge TBC entre ses doigts*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Elle**

.

Chacun de ses muscles crispés par la stupeur de s'être fait réveiller par une inconnue armée en plein milieu de la nuit, le souffle court, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il observait la jeune femme avec des yeux écarquillés, incapable de réagir.

Elle souleva son index devant ses lèvres, son autre main encore fermement posée sur celles de l'adolescent. Et souffla doucement sur son doigt, lui indiquant ainsi de se taire. Il déglutit et acquiesça, louchant légèrement sur l'arme qu'elle tenait dans son poing.

Elle le libéra alors. Et recula légèrement pour s'asseoir au milieu du lit, le laissant se redresser contre les coussins, et lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de s'éloigner légèrement d'elle.

-Que…

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, souffla-t-elle.

Il reconnut un léger accent exotique dans sa voix, et fronça les sourcils en l'examinant davantage, profitant du fait qu'elle s'était placée dans un rayon de lumière offert par la lune pour étudier son profil. Il remarqua alors ses traits fins, ses yeux foncés, ses cheveux sombres attachés en une longue tresse tombant dans son dos. Elle était jeune. Même âge que lui, voire moins. Elle portait un pantalon et un pull noir. Et une étoile de David dorée pendait à son cou.

Il sourcilla. Le collier lui parlait plus que l'accent et le physique. Et le fait était beaucoup trop lourd pour qu'il puisse croire à la coïncidence. Il racla donc sa gorge, tendant légèrement son doigt vers le pendentif de la jeune fille.

-Israël ?

-Il faut que l'on parte d'ici, répondit-elle en ignorant sa demande. Tu peux sauter par la fenêtre ?

-Pourquoi quelqu'un d'Israël vient me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ? Reprit-il dans un murmure froid, tout en se redressant dans le lit, à présent totalement réveillé et largement agacé.Ca va être qui, les prochains ? Des chinois ?

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils sous cette remarque. Et posa sa main sur le bras de l'italien, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Il recula légèrement.

-Je viens juste t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Qui es-tu ?

-Tu as besoin de connaître mon nom ?

-C'est plutôt sympa pour faire connaissance.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ta connaissance.

-Mais tu veux m'aider en me faisant sauter par une fenêtre. C'est l'air d'Israël qui rend les gens aussi particuliers ?

-Arrête de parler et suis-moi !

-Et si tu sautais de cette fenêtre toute seule et que tu allais trouver un guide des bonnes manières ? Genre « Comment ne pas réveiller les gens à quatre heures du matin pour leur demander des choses absurdes ».

-Ce n'est pas absurde. Je suis là pour toi.

-Dis-moi qui tu es, alors.

Elle soupira longuement. Et lui jeta un regard assassin. Qu'il lui retourna immédiatement.

-Je m'appelle Ziva David, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'un ton si glacial qu'il en frissonna légèrement. Et c'est ton père qui m'envoie te chercher.

.

Il se figea sous cette remarque. Elle le vit s'arrêter de respirer et écarquiller les yeux. Elle attendit qu'il se reprenne avant de poursuivre :

-Il veut que tu viennes le rejoindre en Israël.

-Il y est toujours ?

-Oui.

-Il va bien ?

-Très bien.

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cet instant était intense. Il lâcha un grand sourire à la jeune fille, qui lui répondit par un mince haussement des lèvres, consciente de l'effet que lui faisait cette nouvelle. Il réattaqua cependant presque aussitôt :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-C'était une esquisse de réponse. Pourquoi mon père m'enverrait une fille de ton âge ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine, souleva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle soupira, largement agacée par cette remarque. Et décida de prouver à cet idiot qu'elle était bien tout autre chose qu'une « gamine ». Elle attrapa donc la main de l'adolescent alors qu'il allait la rabattre vers son torse. Et la retourna si vivement qu'il lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, pendant qu'elle la plaquait dans le dos de l'italien en le forçant à se placer à plat ventre sur le lit tout en plaçant son genou au milieu de son dos, l'empêchait ainsi d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

-Ça répond à ta question ? Lui souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, un sourire assuré sur les lèvres.

Il grimaça. Et grogna un vague « oui ». Elle le libéra alors. Il se redressa, ramena son bras devant lui et le massa délicatement, tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Je te signale que je suis blessé.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

-A l'autre bras. Et ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Elle esquissa un sourire assuré. Et quitta le lit pour faire un pas sur le côté du meuble, tout en joignant ses mains devant elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle esquissa un sourire félin qui le fit légèrement frissonner.

-A ton avis, Tony, reprit-elle finalement, qui t'a sauvé, tout à l'heure ?

.

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, ses sens en alerte. Quelque chose lui avait ordonné de quitter le monde des songes dans lequel il était plongé pour faire face à la réalité. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets.

Le parquet craqua au-dessus de lui. Dans la chambre où dormait l'adolescent. Il crut entendre des bribes de voix. Il se redressa aussitôt en rabattant sa couette sur le côté du canapé. Et attrapa l'arme qu'il avait précédemment glissée sous son oreiller, pour avancer lentement dans les escaliers, en prenant garde à ne pas faire un seul bruit.

.

Il la fixait, interdit, pendant qu'elle attendait sa réponse, le menton haut.

-C'est toi qui a…

-…Mis le feu à ces rideaux, oui. Et tiré sur cet homme, aussi.

Il cilla légèrement. Et se sentit pâlir alors qu'il quittait le lit pour avancer vers elle.

-Attends… Tu as tiré sur Alan Kort ?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton, et se retourna pour avancer vers la fenêtre et ne plus lui faire face. Il eut cependant le temps de lire la lueur hésitante qui illumina un instant son regard. Il quitta le lit et se mit debout, à un peu plus d'un mètre d'elle.

-Pourquoi une fille de ton âge irait tuer un homme tel qui lui pour un adolescent qu'elle ne connait pas ?

-Je me pose la même question, intervint soudainement Gibbs alors qu'il s'encadrait dans l'embrasure de la porte et faisait sursauter l'italien, tandis que l'israélienne se retournait aussi vite d'un mouvement sec et tendait son arme vers lui, aux aguets.

-Gibbs.

Tony fit un pas vers lui. Et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, devant le lit, en se retournant vers elle. Placé pile entre les deux personnes. Gibbs désigna la jeune fille du menton, son regard volant entre elle et l'adolescent.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Ziva David, Israël, commenta l'italien alors que la brune lui lançait un regard des plus noirs.

-Israël ?

Gibbs l'examina attentivement, l'arme tendue devant lui. Elle se recula alors dans le coin droit de la pièce sous son regard, essayant de se glisser le plus possible dans l'ombre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourciller quand il découvrit qu'elle était aussi, voir plus jeune que Tony.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Et redressa le menton.

-Je suis assez âgée pour utiliser cette arme à feu, croyez-moi, répondit l'israélienne d'un ton sec. Tony, il faut qu'on parte.

-Je n'irai nulle part. Gibbs, elle est là pour m'aider. Ziva, il est là pour m'aider. Maintenant, asseyez-vous, mangeons des gâteaux, et portons un toast à la paix dans le monde !

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un long soupir en le regardant. Il leur fit un sourire brillant. L'ancien marine rangea alors son arme dans sa poche, conscient qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, et incitant d'un regard soutenu la jeune fille à faire de même. Elle hésita un instant, partagée entre cette demande et sa mission. Et glissa finalement son pistolet dans sa ceinture, avec un dernier regard acéré pour Gibbs.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu là, Ziva ? Questionna Gibbs en s'adossant au mur de la chambre, pendant qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux et faisait quelques pas de l'autre côté de la pièce, les muscles crispés.

-Son père veut qu'il vienne le rejoindre en Israël, répondit-elle en désignant Tony. Je sais que vous êtes agent fédéral, mais il ne peut pas rester avec vous. Il sera plus en sécurité dans _mon_ pays.

-Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi _toi_, tu viens le chercher, reprit Gibbs en examinant la jeune fille.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu es une adolescente.

-Je suis un soldat, corrigea-t-elle, exaspérée.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Et lança un regard largement agacé à Gibbs.

-Mossad ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

.

Le Mossad. L'une des agences de renseignements les plus importantes d'Israël venait de lui envoyer une jeune recrue pour aller chercher un adolescent qu'il avait pour mission de protéger. Une recrue qui provenait du pays où se trouvait Anthony DiNozzo Senior actuellement, le père de la personne qu'il devait justement protéger. Il était plongé dans un sacré imbroglio.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'italien le devança :

-Un agent du Mossad qui n'est même pas majeur vient me chercher en Amérique ? Où est la caméra cachée ?

-Ton père fait argent avec le Directeur du Mossad, expliqua Ziva en tentant difficilement de garder son calme. Et quand Anthony a constaté que tu ne répondais plus au téléphone, il s'est inquiété. Comme il a de très bon contacts avec le directeur du Mossad, celui-ci lui a proposé d'envoyer un de ses officiers en Amérique pour aller s'entêrir de sa santé.

-Faire argent ? S'entêrir ?

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas clair ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu fais des sacrés erreurs de langage, Ziva, se moqua l'italien en souriant largement.

-Je parle dix langues, Tony, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec en plissant dangereusement les lèvres. Alors, tu excuseras mes quelques fautes de langage…

Il sourcilla légèrement. Et grimaça.

-Ah. Bah moi j'ai eu quinze à mon dernier contrôle d'espagnol.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Gibbs les interrompit en l'interpellant de nouveau.

-Pourquoi toi ? Il n'avait pas un soldat plus vieux que _toi_ ?

Elle soupira sous le regard acéré de l'homme. Et désigna Tony du doigt.

-J'ai seize ans, parfaitement l'âge pour faire partie du Mossad. Et il est ma première mission, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Ma première mission _officielle_.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, pendant qu'elle faisait des aller-retours entre la fenêtre et le coin de la chambre.

-Tu fais une sorte de stage, alors ?

-En quelque-sorte. Si je réussis, j'intègre les forces d'intervention d'élite du Mossad.

-Waouh. Je dois dire « Waouh » ? Gibbs, vous voulez dire « Waouh » ?

-Non.

-Je ne veux pas de vos remarques, de toute façon, commenta l'israélienne avec un bref haussement d'épaules. Maintenant, je dois remplir ma mission. J'ai eu ton père au téléphone hier soir, Tony. Et il est au bord de la prise de nerf car il te sait en danger. Alors, tu dois rentrer avec moi.

-La « crise », pas la prise, Ziva. Et je peux aussi bien lui téléphoner, rétorqua l'italien en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit, son regard passant de la jeune fille à l'agent fédéral.

-Tu ne veux pas le voir ?

-Je ne veux pas partir et fuir, non. Je veux résoudre cette affaire. Et innocenter mon père, prouver à la mafia qu'il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Je ne veux pas avoir peur de vivre en Amérique à cause d'une escroquerie. C'est logique, non ?

Elle l'observa un instant, pensive, pendant que l'agent fédéral esquissait un léger sourire en faisant de même.

-Oui, c'est logique, lâcha finalement la jeune fille, tout en faisant demi-tour vers le coin de la pièce pour attraper un sac à dos noir qu'elle avait sûrement dû abandonner en arrivant dans la chambre.

-Dans ce cas, Tony, reprit-t-elle en attrapant quelque chose dans le sac, tu vas avoir besoin de ça…

Elle lança quelque chose sur le lit, à son côté. Il baissa son regard vers l'objet en question.

Un dossier rouge entouré d'un élastique jaune.

Le dossier _Tsherkanov._

* * *

_*Entend les cris de joie des lecteurs* Oui, je sais qu'elle vous manquait.  
_

_Oui, le dossier Tsherkanov de chez Alan Kort. Non, la fic n'est pas terminée pour autant! Croyez-moi, tout peut arriver! ;]  
_

_Oui, je vous dis à dans 10-15 jours! Vos reviews / Mes suites : Dès mon retour !  
_

_Oui, je veux bien une review :D  
_


	21. Le dossier Tsherkanov

_Hello!_

_Oui, c'est bien moi, finalement, j'ai pris mon pc ^^! Un **petit** chapitre parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus long :D ! Histoire de vous faire patienter un peu ! ;]  
_

_Je ne réponds pas aux commentaires cette fois-ci, mais je vous dis MERCI beaucoup! Et je review les fics que j'ai en retard très très vite.  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Oh, et si vous avez déjà oublié où nous en sommes: Tony et Gibbs sont à peu près confiants l'un envers l'autre. Ziva est là. Et elle vient de leur donner le dossier Tsherkanov, le dossier sur l'affaire entre Kort et ce fameux russe..._

* * *

**Le dossier _Tsherkanov_**

.

-Je crois sérieusement que quelqu'un dans cette pièce se fout royalement de moi. Oh, et… Gibbs… Je ne parle pas de vous.

Un regard chocolat des plus interloqué lui répondit.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de royale.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, les dents toujours serrées, le dossier _Tsherkanov_ fermement tenu dans la main. Gibbs, quant à lui, se contenta de tendre la main vers les documents. L'adolescent les lui donna avec un bref signe de la tête. Et avança d'un pas vers l'israélienne, son regard d'émeraude plongé dans celui de la jeune fille, projetant une multitude d'éclairs.

-Tu avais volé ce dossier, grogna Tony.

Elle secoua la tête, affrontant son regard, la tête haute.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, souleva-t-elle avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

Il sera davantage les dents, à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Et leva les mains devant lui, serrant puis entrouvrant les poings, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face au masque serein de Ziva. Masque qui l'énervait davantage, lui donnant l'envie de la secouer comme un prunier. Ce qu'il aurait fait si ça n'avait pas probablement mit sa vie en péril par la suite.

-Ce dossier… Ce dossier est primordial ! Finit-il par lâcher en claquant son pied par terre pour ponctuer sa phrase.

-Et alors ? Tu l'as entre les mains, non ?

-J'aurais pu l'avoir plus tôt!

-Tu aurais pu ne pas l'avoir du tout.

-J'aurais pu étudier ce dossier depuis des heures si tu ne l'avais pas pris!

-Oui. Et j'aurais pu te laisser avec ce gars et ses caméras.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et là, je pourrais très bien t'envoyer te faire voir.

-Aller me faire voir où ?

Il porta une main à son front en poussant un très long soupir.

-T'es pas drôle ! On ne peut même pas t'envoyer balader ! Grinça-t-il en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Tu ne comprends pas !

-Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me promener.

-Zee-vah !

Elle affronta son regard assassin par un petit haussement du menton. Et laissa un léger silence emplir la pièce après l'exclamation franchement agacée de l'adolescent.

-Ziva, pas Zee-Vah, corrigea-t-elle finalement d'un ton sec.

Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Ziva, Viva ou Tiva, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu avais ce dossier !

-Parce qu'il concernait l'affaire sur laquelle j'interviens.

-C'est mon affaire !

-Non, c'est la mienne, rétorqua Gibbs dans son dos en faisant sursauter l'adolescent. Et si tu arrêtais de pester, tu pourrais savoir ce que contient ce dossier.

Tony se retourna lentement vers Gibbs, pendant que celui-ci reprenait sa lecture, le dossier entrouvert devant lui. Il contourna alors l'agent, et se plaça à son côté pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule les quelques informations notées.

-Je ne peste pas, souleva le jeune homme d'un ton plus bas, semblant instantanément calmé par sa lecture, alors qu'il quittait un instant les pages du regard pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à Gibbs. Je…

-Non, tu cries comme une fille, nuance, le coupa Ziva avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers elle d'un mouvement vif pour l'intimer du regard de ne pas en rajouter.

-Oh, toi, ça va !

Elle souleva ses fins sourcils sous ses remarques.

-Oui, ça va, pourquoi ?

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que tu le fais exprès !

-Tu recommences à pester, commenta Gibbs en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit, le dossier dans les mains.

Le regard de Tony passa désespérément de l'un à l'autre. Il se décida finalement à abandonner la partie. Et se laissa tomber au côté de Gibbs. Celui-ci était plongé dans sa lecture, plissant les yeux pour arriver à déchiffrer les lignes à cause d'un probable manque de lunettes. L'adolescent attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé de lire le dossier, sachant pertinemment que continuer à lire au-dessus de son épaule ne servirait à rien, à part être désagréable pour l'agent fédéral. Il croisa donc ses mains devant lui et attendit que l'enquêteur relève la tête, pendant que l'israélienne avançait vers la fenêtre et se plantait devant, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, entre les deux plus jeunes pratiquement transformés en statue et l'enquêteur occupé à découvrir chaque page. Enfin, Gibbs referma le dossier d'un coup sec. Tony sentit alors l'espoir affluer dans ses veines et l'envahir tout entier. Un long frisson lui parcourut le corps, il se redressa légèrement, haussant les épaules. Et murmura ce qu'il rêvait de prononcer depuis de longues minutes :

-Alors ?

Gibbs se redressa et avança vers le milieu de la pièce sous le regard interrogatif du plus jeune, pendant que l'israélienne quittait enfin l'extérieur du regard pour leur faire à nouveau face.

-Alors… Ce dossier n'innocente pas ton père, commença Gibbs, avant d'être coupé en même temps par les deux adolescents :

-On a un problème.

-Vous rigolez, j'espère ?

-Un gros problème, rajouta Ziva pendant que l'adolescent laissait tomber ses bras le long de son torse et regardait Gibbs avec des yeux effarés.

-S'il vous plait, Gibbs. Vous plaisantez ?

-Non.

L'adolescent sentit sa bouche devenir sèche, ses muscles se tendre un à un, pendant que toute joie semblait le quittait pour ne laisser place qu'au désespoir. En une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que son monde venait de s'écouler. Il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir pour son père dans ce dossier. Il y avait cru. Et voilà qu'il repartait à zéro.

Il n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot à la suite de cette révélation. Sa bouche était bien trop pâteuse pour qu'il puisse seulement penser à énoncer une phrase correcte. Il plongea donc un regard chargé de détresse dans celui de Gibbs. Et y lut une mince lueur désolée. Lueur qui s'évapora quand l'enquêteur quitta son regard pour observer un point derrière lui. Vers Ziva.

Il entendit alors l'israélienne sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, contrairement au marine qui suivit la jeune fille du regard et fronça les sourcils en portant sa main à sa poche arrière. Il préféra essayer de rassembler ses pensées confuses, comme anesthésié du reste du monde. Son esprit n'était plus fixé que sur une idée : Innocenter son père et annihiler le mafieux.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. L'israélienne le propulsa vers le sol en même temps que l'ancien marine lui tirait le bras vers le côté, les deux lui évitant de justesse une regrettable rencontre avec le projectile qui venait de traverser et de fracasser la fenêtre de la chambre pour aller se ficher dans le mur qui lui faisait face.

* * *

_Gnihihi! Gnihihi?_


	22. Gros problème

_Hello! _

_Gnihihi... Vous avez visiblement eu du mal avec cette fin de chapitre! Voilà donc la suite, parce que je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça (et que j'adore écrire à une heure du matin quand je suis super inspirée!)._

_Un long chapitre, cette fois! :)_

_Encore une fois, j'ai répondu en MP (ouiiii, ça devient presque une habitude ;] ). Mais, je tenais à vous dire merci d'être là, merci aux lecteurs qui me restent fidèles et qui me suivent depuis super longtemps. Merci les zamis!_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Gros problème**

.

Il était couché au sol, l'israélienne collée à lui, son bras posé contre lui, l'autre replié sous elle. Gibbs s'était accroupi au-dessus d'eux juste après qu'ils aient rencontré le sol, et avait posé ses mains sur leur dos pour leur indiquer de ne pas bouger. Ils attendaient maintenant, ainsi immobiles depuis deux ou trois longues secondes, le tout dans le silence le plus complet.

Enfin, l'israélienne effectua un léger mouvement. Il vit alors le petit objet métallisé qu'elle tenait dans la main se refléter légèrement sous un des rayons que leur offrait la lune. Ce qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche et qui avait alerté Gibbs. Son arme. Ziva avait remarqué quelque chose et avait essayé de les alerter. C'était ça, le « gros problème ». Quelqu'un arrivait.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, il la suivit du regard, pendant que Gibbs l'arrêtait d'un simple rappel, murmuré si doucement qu'il se demanda s'il l'avait inventé.

Elle pencha alors son visage vers eux. Il remarqua la lueur dangereuse et déterminée dans son regard, cet air qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un chat sauvage, d'une tigresse. Elle était en mode « attaque », il le devina tout de suite. L'adolescente avait laissé place au soldat entraîné qui faisait ses preuves pour entrer dans l'unité d'élite du Mossad.

-Deux hommes. Une kalachnikov pour l'un, et ce qu'il me semble être un desert eagle pour le second. Ils avançaient vers nous avant de nous tirer dessus. Ils vont monter.

Gibbs acquiesça, pendant que l'italien jetait un regard partagé entre l'admiration et l'incrédulité la plus totale à la jeune fille.

-Les russes. On part d'ici, chuchota l'agent fédéral tout en roulant le dossier pour le plonger dans sa poche.

L'adolescent sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et le poussait sans ménagement vers la porte. Il emboita alors le pas à l'agent fédéral pendant que l'israélienne fermait la marche, quittant rapidement la pièce. Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier. En bas, un coup résonna contre la porte. Gibbs se félicita d'avoir pensé à la verrouiller, un geste qu'il avait eu pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Ce simple fait aurait le mérite de retarder leurs attaquants quelques secondes. Le temps de descendre les escaliers.

Ils dévalèrent les étages le plus rapidement possible. Et bifurquèrent vers l'autre côté de la maison. La seconde sortie était par la porte donnant sur le jardin, via l'arrière cuisine en partie vitrée menant sur la terrasse et l'arrière de la maison. Gibbs leur fit furtivement signe de passer devant lui pour s'y rendre, tout en restant vigilant au moindre bruit et mouvement.

Derrière eux, la porte d'entrée éclata. Ils devinèrent que les russes avaient tiré dans la poignée et l'avaient fait sauter.

-Baissez-vous et courez sur la droite de la maison, jusqu'à la voiture, souffla l'agent fédéral en leur désignant le côté de la bâtisse d'un geste de la main.

-Et vous ?

L'ancien marine répondit d'abord à la question de l'italien par un simple froncement de sourcils. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans sa poche et jeta quelque chose à Ziva. Il fit finalement un pas vers le salon, tout en jetant par-dessus son épaule :

-Je les retarde.

L'adolescent tenta d'ajouter quelque chose. Mais l'israélienne ne lui laissa une nouvelle fois pas le temps de réagir, lui agrippant la main pour le tirer vers l'extérieur, pendant qu'un premier coup de feu résonnait dans la maison.

.

Ils avaient franchis les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture en quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit la portière conducteur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il grimpa alors de l'autre côté, pendant qu'elle s'attaquait déjà à placer les clés sur le contact. Il comprit alors que c'était l'objet que Gibbs avait donné à Ziva. Les clés.

Elle démarra la voiture. A l'intérieur de la maison, deux coups de feu résonnèrent.

Elle passa la première, il sentit son cœur s'arrêtant en comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre Gibbs.

Il l'arrêta d'un geste alors qu'elle allait enlever le frein à main. Elle lui lança un regard noir, les lèvres plissée en une ligne fine qui lui donnait un air encore plus sauvage et dangereux.

-Attend !

-Attendre quoi ? Qu'on nous tire dessus ? Grinça-t-elle en repoussant froidement la main de l'adolescent pour ôter le frein à main.

-Attendre Gibbs !

Il remit le frein à main sèchement tout en lui répondant, alors qu'elle appuyait sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Les roues de la voiture crissèrent, un mince volute de fumée s'échappa à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle lâcha un râle colérique, et braqua son visage sur lui.

-Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

-Gibbs est encore là-dedans.

-Gibbs nous a dit de fuir.

-Et tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit ?

-Ma mission, c'est de te protéger !

-Et c'est aussi d'être lâche ?

Il ouvrit la portière après cette remarque, quittant l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle resta un instant figée sur son siège derrière ses paroles. Avant de descendre à son tour de la voiture pour lui attraper le bras, lui évitant ainsi de retourner vers la maison.

-Il y a une différence entre être lâche et être suicidaire. Remonte !

-Pas sans lui !

-Il va arriver ! Monte !

Il repoussa froidement sa main et fit un pas vers la maison, où venait de retentir un nouveau coup de feu. Une fenêtre éclata à quelques pas d'eux, ils se collèrent alors au mur de la bâtisse pour éviter d'être remarqué. Ils étaient à la bordure des deux fenêtres restantes qui occupaient l'arrière cuisine de la maison. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient un morceau de la cuisine. Et Gibbs, celui-ci se trouvant dans la cuisine, vers le côté opposé de la maison. L'agent fédéral semblait coincé dans la pièce, dans l'incapacité de la quitter sans se faire canarder.

-Tu vois. On ne peut pas le laisser, murmura Tony en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines face à cette vision.

Il lança un regard de biais à la jeune fille.

-Si tu veux t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas. Retourne en Israël, et lâche-moi la grappe, ok ?

Elle eut un léger geste de recul, étonnée, mais le regard toujours aussi furieux.

-La quoi ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour une leçon de grammaire ?

Elle lui lança un mince coup dans l'épaule, s'attirant un regard agacé de l'ado.

-Non, mais je crois que c'est le moment pour te faire comprendre que tu es vraiment un stupide ado borné.

-Peut-être. Mais je ne laisserai personne mourir à cause de moi, d'accord ? Allons chercher Gibbs.

-Comme ça ? En nous amenant et en nous faisant tuer ?

-T'as une arme, non ?

-Oui, et eux, ils en ont probablement beaucoup plus. Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Remonte en voiture avec moi.

Il serra les dents et lui jeta un regard furieux.

-Je t'ai dit que…

-On ne va pas partir sans lui, le coupa-t-elle. Monte.

.

Il était dans la cuisine. Eux dans le salon. Et il avait vidé le chargeur de son revolver. Les balles pleuvaient dans la petite pièce. Lui ne pouvait plus répondre. Il avait utilisé ses six munitions. Les hommes face à lui en avaient tiré beaucoup plus mais semblaient en avoir d'avance.

Il devinait qu'ils étaient envoyés par leur mafieux russe pour lui faire comprendre qu'un agent fédéral n'allait pas l'intimider. Et optionnellement pour récupérer ou assassiner l'adolescent.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon, quittant un instant le mur qui lui faisait office de protection. Une balle siffla alors près de son oreille, il se recula vivement dans la cuisine. Ses recharges étaient dans le salon. Comme les deux hommes. Ils allaient découvrir dans un instant qu'il n'avait plus de balles. Et s'il voulait traverser la pièce pour se rendre dans l'arrière cuisine et retrouver l'extérieur, il devait obligatoirement passer devant la porte. Ce qui laisserait le champ libre aux deux tireurs pour le tuer.

Il abaissa lentement son arme au niveau de son abdomen en réalisant qu'il était dans une situation bien trop difficile pour qu'il puisse espérer en réchapper sans difficultés. Il espérait au moins que ce n'était pas pour rien et que les deux adolescents avaient pu s'en aller.

.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Plus que prêt.

-Sûr ?

-Plus que sûr.

-Alors, allons-y. Ceinture.

-C'est fait depuis longtemps, SuperMossad.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Ok, Starsky.

-Star quoi ?

-Roule.

.

Il allait se lancer et tenter de passer devant cette fichue porte afin d'atteindre l'arrière cuisine quand il entendit le fracas. D'abord, le bruit de vitre. Ensuite, le mur devant lui qui éclata. Il plaça ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger des éclats de plâtre et des morceaux de son meuble de cuisine qui volèrent dans la pièce, à l'instant où la voiture reculait en laissant une grande ouverture béante en plein milieu du mur, et que la portière passager s'ouvrait, laissant découvrir un bras qui se levait et lui faisait signe d'avancer.

-Allez, montez !

Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, franchit la séparation, et grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture, pendant que l'italien replongeait sur son fauteuil. La conductrice écrasa l'accélérateur, les pneus crissèrent, la voiture se dégagea des gravats qu'elle avait occasionné dans la cuisine et l'arrière-cuisine pour faire un savant demi-tour et se diriger vers la sortie.

Derrière eux, deux nouveaux coups de feu retentirent. Le pare-brise arrière éclata en éclat. Elle écrasa davantage le frein pendant qu'ils se recroquevillaient dans leurs fauteuils pour éviter les balles.

La voiture traversa le jardin et se lança sur la route en un nouveau crissement de pneus et un léger dérapage. Ils quittèrent l'endroit. Laissant derrière eux les deux tireurs. Et une maison en bonne partie dévastée.

.

-Désolé pour votre voiture. Et pour votre maison.

Un grognement lui répondit tandis qu'il croisait le regard froid de Gibbs dans le rétroviseur.

-Règle numéro six, lâcha finalement Gibbs en jetant un bref regard vers l'arrière, pendant que la voiture se lançait sur l'une des voix principales de Washington, évitant de justesse de se prendre l'un des trottoirs.

L'italien haussa ses deux sourcils, interdit.

-Règle…Quoi ?

-Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse.

-Vous êtes sérieux, là ?

Un nouveau regard noir répondit à l'adolescent.

-Ok, vous êtes sérieux. Vous en avez beaucoup d'autres comme ça ?

Le regard noir fut associé à un haussement d'épaules. Qui fut contrarié quand la voiture braqua un peu trop justement et projeta les deux hommes sur leur droite.

-T'as appris à conduire où ? S'étouffa Tony en se redressant sur son siège pour revenir poser son attention sur la conductrice.

Ziva lui lança une œillade moqueuse, tout en passant une nouvelle vitesse.

-Dans mon pays… Le permis de conduire se passe à dix-huit ans, Tony.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard interloqué pendant qu'elle souriait en revenant à la route, après avoir largement fait hurler le moteur de la berline.

Ils passèrent à un feu rouge. Une flopée de klaxons retentit.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir survécu à la mafia pour mourir aussi jeune, grimaça l'adolescent en agrippant sa ceinture, la voiture évitant de justesse une Mercedes qui avait la priorité.

-Ziva ! _Je_ conduis !

L'israélienne haussa son menton pour rencontrer le regard autoritaire de Gibbs alors que celui-ci tendait son doigt vers elle. Et poussa un long soupir, tout en braquant vivement le volant sur le côté pour se ranger contre le trottoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau en route, l'israélienne à l'arrière, les deux hommes devant. L'adolescent avait récupéré de Gibbs le dossier sur Vigo. Et était occupé à lire, agrippant le dossier pour ne pas qu'il lui glisse des doigts à chaque coup de volant de l'enquêteur.

-Je déteste être assise à l'arrière, bouda l'adolescente.

-C'est sûr que comme ça, tu ne peux pas décimer la population de l'Amérique avec ta conduite, railla l'italien par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il tournait une page du dossier.

-Je conduis très bien.

-Oui, probablement. Au milieu du désert. Et encore. Je plains les chameaux.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il haussa les épaules, pendant que Gibbs passait froidement une vitesse. L'attention des adolescents se porta alors sur le plus âgé.

-Et maintenant, Gibbs ? On n'est plus vraiment en sécurité chez vous.

Gibbs plissa finement ses paupières, se laissant un léger moment avant de répondre :

-Maintenant… On retourne à la case départ. Direction le Navy Yard.

* * *

_Et voilà!_  
_Review? =)_


	23. Complexe et Particulière

_Hello!_

_De un: Je vous adore!_

_De deux: Je suis totalement de retour, même si j'étais pas vraiment partie, finalement!_

_De trois: Plus que trois jours! YEAH!_

_De quatre: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Complexe et particulière**

.

Il était cinq heures trente. Mike Franks pénétra dans l'open space, un sachet chargé de victuailles dans une main, son manteau et son écharpe dans l'autre. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui en pénétrant dans l'espace orangé, constatant que, comme d'habitude à cet horaire matinal, l'open space était pratiquement vide. Seules quelques lumières allumées à certains endroits attestaient de la présence des rares personnes à s'être levé aussi tôt.

Il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau sans un mot, percevant dans son dos le regard de son agent sur lui alors qu'il s'installait. Il tendit alors le café noir à l'enquêteur après avoir comblé l'espace entre leurs bureaux, et plongea son regard dans les pupilles azur du plus jeune.

-J'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking. Tu sais que ça va être difficile de caser ça dans les notes de frais ?

-J'irai leur parler.

-Et il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire tirer dessus, le Bleu. Ça va finir pas devenir une habitude si tu continues.

-Merci pour le conseil, répondit Gibbs avec un minuscule mouvement de paupières agacé, alors qu'il attrapait son gobelet pour humer légèrement l'odeur de son nectar noir.

Franks répondit par un léger hochement du menton. Et jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Et… Où sont les mômes ?

-En salle de réunion.

-Avec ?

-Avec quelqu'un pour les garder. Je ne laisse plus ce gamin sans surveillance. Et encore moins _elle_.

-En parlant d'_elle_, souligna Franks en appuyant bien le dernier mot, tu as pensé au risque d'arrêt cardiaque pour Daniels quand il va apprendre qu'Eli nous envoie un agent du Mossad de seize ans pour protéger un gamin de dix-sept balais ?

Un bref haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

-Elle a de bonnes capacités.

-Elle a détruit l'arrière de ta maison.

-Ça se reconstruit.

-Et ta voiture ne sera plus jamais la même, le Bleu.

-Note de frais.

-Le vigile m'a dit qu'elle avait pesté en hébreu quand il avait voulu récupérer son arme et le couteau qu'elle gardait à la cheville.

-Et aussi celui à sa ceinture.

Franks laissa un lent sourire le gagner. Et s'esclaffa légèrement, sous le regard rieur du second. Il se reprit cependant au bout de quelques secondes. Et se retourna vivement pour avancer vers le tableau d'affichage central, tout en désignant celui-ci à Gibbs.

-Je t'écoute, le Bleu.

L'agent fédéral quitta son fauteuil. Et aggripa les quelques feuilles qu'il était occupé à lire avant l'arrivée de Franks. Il en accrocha une au tableau.

-Premièrement : Vigo Tsherkanov. Mafieux russe de quarante-trois ans. Connu de nos services depuis un sacré nombre d'années, a toujours réussi à éviter la prison en faisant jouer ses connaissances et ses avocats.

Il accrocha une deuxième feuille, sur laquelle était représentée une photo de Kort.

-Ensuite, Alan Kort. Comme vous le savez, Patron, il est mort hier de deux balles dans le corps après avoir voulu assassiner le fils d'Anthony DiNozzo.

-Le môme.

-Exact. J'ai ici…

Il tendit le dossier sur Vigo à Franks.

-…Toutes les informations indiquant qu'Alan Kort a fait affaire avec le russe.

-Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

-La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'y a rien indiquant qu'Anthony DiNozzo Senior n'y est pas associé. Kort a utilisé le nom de DiNozzo et son entreprise pour faire affaire avec le mafieux depuis le début, et tout pousse à croire en lisant ce dossier que le chef d'entreprise est bien impliqué, Patron.

-Et toi, tu penses que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est ça, le Bleu ?

Gibbs quitta le panneau d'affichage du regard et braqua toute son attention sur son superviseur, affrontant le regard plus que sérieux de celui-ci.

-Je le sais, Patron.

Franks acquiesça légèrement.

-Qui te le dit, ton instinct ? Demanda Mike Franks, tout en croisant les bras devant lui.

-Patron, pourquoi Kort aurait-il voulu tirer sur le môme si DiNozzo Senior n'était pas innocent ?

-Peut-être qu'il était juste de très mauvaise humeur, le Bleu, répondit Franks de sa voix éraillée, tout en y associant un mince haussement de sourcils.

-Patron…

-Je te prononce juste ce qu'un avocat véreux pourrait trouver à dire.

Gibbs fronça légèrement les sourcils. Et afficha la dernière page en sa possession.

-Trent Kort. Vingt et un ans. Dans la nature. Il est notre solution. Si on le trouve, il pourra innocenter DiNozzo Senior.

Franks fronça légèrement le nez, tout en tapotant la photo de Trent du doigt.

-Tu crois vraiment que ce jeune va se mettre la mafia et le déshonneur familial sur son propre dos pour aider un gamin qu'il ne connait pas ?

-Il va le faire.

-Tu l'as décidé, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Ils burent chacun une longue gorgée de leurs boissons respectives suite à cette réponse. Le chef d'équipe partit ensuite vers son bureau, pendant que l'agent fédéral continuait de fixer la photo de Trent Kort.

-Alors, trouve-le, énonça Franks en se réinstallant à son bureau pendant que Gibbs arrachait la photo du jeune homme et commençait à avancer vers le couloir extérieur. Et fait le parler, le Bleu.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Gibbs y pénétra et appuya sur le bouton menant au laboratoire de Flinn Lewis. Franks regarda les portes se fermer sur son agent. Et leva son verre de café en direction de celles-ci.

-Et évite de te faire tirer une troisième fois dessus, le Bleu, souffla doucement Mike avant de terminer son café d'un trait.

.

Elle faisait les cent pas devant les fenêtres, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il la suivait du regard, installé sur l'un des fauteuils, les pieds relevés et posés sur la table, les mains à plat sur son ventre. Sur la table, assiettes vides ayant précédemment contenues œufs et bacon pour lui, muffin et fruits pour elle. Le tout complété par un pichet de jus d'orange partiellement entamé.

Ils étaient rassasiés, ils attendaient donc maintenant qu'on vienne les chercher. Plus ou moins patiemment…

-Je vais finir par devenir folle à rester ici !

-Hey Crazy-Ninja, ça fait moins d'une heure qu'on est là, tu ne veux pas arrêter de faire des allers-retours ? Tu me donnes le tournis.

Elle se stoppa subitement devant l'une des fenêtres. Et tourna lentement son visage où se lisait largement son agacement vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas en restant ploîtrés dans cette pièce qu'on va faire avancer les choses.

-C'est « cloîtrés », Ziva. Et ce n'est pas non plus en quittant cette pièce et en désobéissant à Gibbs qu'il va se passer quelque chose, crois-moi.

Elle tendit sa main devant elle avant de la rabaisser vivement dans un geste d'énervement.

-Mais si ! Il faut que je passe des coups de fil, que j'essaye de retrouver ces hommes qui ont été chez Gibbs. Mon directeur attend un suivi de cette mission. Je dois agir. Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre que le temps passe.

Il poussa un long soupir. Et se redressa pour avancer vers l'israélienne.

-Tu sais qu'on est dans un bâtiment fédéral, Ziva ? Qu'on est sous la surveillance rapprochée des deux molosses qui se trouvent devant cette pièce avec interdiction de passer le pas de cette porte… Oh, et qu'on est désormais sous la protection d'un homme qui peut te glacer le sang d'un seul regard ? Jouer la solitaire n'est pas très conseillé, crois-en mon expérience.

-Je ne veux pas jouer la solitaire, je veux remplir ma mission.

-En esquivant l'aide de Gibbs ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide du NIS. Le Mossad se débrouille très bien seul.

-L'adolescente de seize ans, non.

-L'adolescente de seize ans doit te ramener en Israël vivant. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué !

-Si, puisque je ne veux pas aller en Israël tant que mon père n'est pas hors de cause, et tu le sais. Alors, où tu me suis et tu suis Gibbs… Ou… Ou… Ou tu réserves le prochain vol pour Tel Aviv. Peut-être qu'en partant maintenant, tu pourras prendre un deuxième petit-déj' là-bas, qui sait ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Et se tourna vers les fenêtres en ramenant sa main à son cou pour jouer un instant avec son pendentif, pensive.

-Tu es complexe, Anthony DiNozzo, finit-elle par lâcher en lui lançant un microscopique coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu pourrais sauver ta vie en me suivant et tu t'entête à vouloir rester pour arranger les choses.

-Et tu trouves ça mal ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Alors, tu dis quoi ?

-Que tu es complexe.

-Ça, tu l'as déjà dit.

-Et je ne rajouterai rien.

Il sourit, amusé.

-Je suis… Complexe. Bien. Et toi… Tu es… Particulière.

Elle plissa les yeux en quittant l'extérieur des yeux pour plonger son regard chocolat dans les deux pupilles émeraude qui la fixait.

-Particulière ?

-Faut dire qu'une agent du Mossad de seize ans qui joue à la ninja à quatre heures du matin pour aller aider un adolescent qu'elle ne connait absolument pas, c'est particulier.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules avec une petite moue rieuse.

-D'accord. Je suis particulière.

.

Timothy McGee repoussa sa couette avec un soupir ensommeillé, et alla directement vers son ordinateur, démarrant celui-ci avec un long bâillement. Il enfila ensuite un pull de laine noir par-dessus son pyjama rayé rouge et blanc où une multitude de disquettes informatiques étaient imprimées -Un autre cadeau de Penny- et se lança dans les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Son père l'avait privé de sortie et d'ordinateurs pendant plusieurs semaines, mais était déjà parti travailler, le laissant seul à la maison. Il considérait donc que sa punition était levée le temps que l'autorité paternelle n'avait pas figure à son domicile.

Il attrapa une tasse qu'il entreprit de remplir avec un fond de lait auquel il ajouta trois morceaux de sucres. Il mit ensuite de l'eau dans une casserole et la plaça sur le gaz. Il piocha finalement un morceau de pain qu'il grignota au-dessus du bar en attendant que sa boisson matinale chauffe. Lait, café et sucre. Une habitude qu'il avait depuis ses quatorze ans.

Il s'arrêta cependant en plein geste alors qu'il allait attraper un peu de beurre pour tartiner sur son pain, percevant le mince bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. Hors, Sarah étant chez Penny et son père au travail, il se savait seul.

La chair de poule le gagna, il sentit son sang pulser à ses tempes alors qu'il quittait le tabouret du bar d'un bond pour jeter un regard effrayé vers la porte de la cuisine qui, il le sentait, n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

Son regard effrayé survola la petite pièce. Il s'arrêta sur la casserole où l'eau commençait à bouillir.

La poignée de la porte tourna. Il empoigna la casserole.

Vigo Tsherkanov lui-même s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte, son couteau à cran de la main, un sourire dément au visage.

* * *

_Nananan... On AIPMise pas, on souffle, on inspire, on expire, on écrit une review pour donner son avis en restant calme et en ne jetant pas son ordinateur par terre, on ne sort ni sa batte de base-ball, ni sa kalachnikov, et on aura peut-être la suite trèèèès vite !_


	24. Jogging empoisonné

_Hey!_

_Je constate que je suis encore vivante. C'est cool, merci. J'ai le droit d'être encore plus cruelle, alors? C'est cool... Merci!_

_Un chapitre que je dédie à WJ. Je crois que tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ;]_

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: OH et oui, "Note de frais" était un clin d'oeil à Gwen ;]  
_

* * *

_Coco: Hum... Faudrait peut-être créer un McGee's Bobo Club?_

_Narusky: Aaaah, une nouvelle patiente d'AIPM. Bienvenue parmi nous. On te réserve une chambre à Bethesda? Un badge TBC peut-être?_

_Absolette: Et l'eau chaude, ça refroidit vite. Bah vi. Pauvre McGee._

_FdB:Sarah est la petite soeur de McGee. Penny sa grande-mère. ;]_

_DiNozzo NCIS: *Louche sur le sig*. Hum. C'est rare qu'on me menace vraiment d'une arme. Bouh. Je me demande si je devrais investir dans un kevlar rose, bleu et vert. Abby: Prochain chapitre!_

_Ankou: Pacifiste. Oui. Etre pacifiste, c'est bien. Ne pas tuer les auteurs, c'est encore mieux._

_Lalala: Et je n'ai pas fini! MOUAHAHA!_

_WJ: Je vais me rattraper. Le Tiva reste comme dans la série, sous-entendu, ils se connaissent à peine =D_

_Amy DiNozzo: J'admire ton self-control. Oui oui._

_Pline: Ce russe de malheur n'a pas eu besoin d'une taupe au NIS pour avoir l'identité de McGee. Non, rappelle-toi. La fuite de chez Tony!_

_Crazy Leou: Ca serait bien que tu revives pour lire la suite. S'il te plait._

_Constance: Très zen et calme? Cool! Oui, complexe et particulière, c'est exactement ce que je dirais pour définir la relation Tiva._

_Kagura: Je te le redis: Merci! Et heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, welcome, et j'espère que tu n'auras pas peur de ma légère tendance à rire sadiquement._

_Lili: Quelle review, mais quelle review! Merci! Oui, l'avenir de la DiNozzo's Family repose sur un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans au caractère très particulier. Ils sont mal, hein? Moi, méchante avec Timmy? Mais... Une casserole, c'est cool. J'aurais pu lui donner un plumeau. Ah!_

_Marguerite: Voilà, M'dame :)_

* * *

**Jogging empoisonné**

.

Comme tous les matins, elle faisait son jogging à une heure matinale. Elle préférait courir à la douce lueur orangée du soleil se levant à l'horizon plutôt qu'aux heures où les voitures étaient plus que présentes et où l'atmosphère était perturbée par la montée de gaz s'échappant des pots d'échappement. Sans oublier les innombrables coups de klaxon.

Elle avait fixé son baladeur sur ses oreilles et écoutait une chanson de Police, son rythme de course basé sur le son de la batterie. Son souffle était régulier, elle se sentait bien.

Elle vira à l'embranchement de deux rues pour retourner dans son quartier. Elle avait couru une heure, elle allait maintenant s'offrir un bon verre de jus d'orange et téléphoner à une ou deux amies pour planifier une journée de shopping en ville. Elle devait se trouver une robe pour aller à la fête de fin d'année de son lycée. C'était dans cinq jours, et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la perle rare. Il était temps qu'elle s'y mette.

Elle sourit en repensant à Timmy, quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Amicalement, comme il l'avait précisé. Elle était seule pour cette soirée, aucun bel étudiant en vue. Elle avait donc accepté. Et s'était attiré un regard furieusement chargé de jalousie de la part de leur ami par la suite. A son grand plaisir.

Tim. Elle pouvait peut-être lui faire un petit bonjour, d'ailleurs. Puisqu'elle arrivait au niveau de sa maison.

Kate Todd se décida en une fraction de seconde. Et, toujours en courant, braqua vers la maison de son ami.

.

La main toujours resserrée autour de la poignée en bois, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension, l'angoisse déferlant en lui jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, l'adolescent observait l'homme s'avancer vers lui, incapable de faire un geste.

Vigo s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Et désigna la casserole de la main.

-N'essaye même pas, énonça-t-il froidement, son accent russe écorchant chaque fin de mot prononcé.

Lentement, Tim baissa son regard vers la casserole. Déglutit. Et sans réfléchir un instant de plus, balança son contenu sur le russe.

.

La lumière de la cuisine semblait allumée. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir un rayon de luminosité, les rideaux protégeant la pièce du regard des passants, mais, au moins, elle savait que Tim était réveillé.

Kate poussa donc la porte du portail, non sans avoir jeté un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans son geste, intriguée. Une berline bleue marine était garée devant la maison de McGee. Rien de plus banal. Sauf que deux hommes en costume cravate l'occupaient, semblant profondément endormi.

Elle fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils et décida de faire demi-tour pour avancer vers la Dodge. Les vitres étaient fermées, et le conducteur avait posé sa tête dessus, semblant profondément plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle décida de tapoter à la vitre, intriguée malgré elle par cette voiture et par ses occupants. Elle n'obtint aucune réaction. Elle insista alors légèrement. Le conducteur gigota légèrement.

Inquiète par ce manque de réaction, elle approfondit son inspection de la voiture. Un carton de pizza traînait sur le siège arrière. Deux gobelets aussi. Rien d'autre.

Elle tapa à nouveau à la portière et n'obtint une nouvelle fois aucun résultat.

Elle se décida donc à ouvrir la portière. Le conducteur glissa de son siège à peine avait-elle tiré sur la poignée, et tomba lentement vers la route goudronnée.

Elle retint difficilement un cri de frayeur. Et fit rapidement demi-tour vers la maison de Tim.

Elle devait appeler les secours. Immédiatement. Il lui fallait un téléphone.

.

Il l'avait esquivé. Vigo avait esquivé sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Et maintenant, il riait, le regard passant de la flaque d'eau sur la table et au sol, à l'adolescent paniqué.

-Tu croyais vraiment m'arrêter avec ça ?

Tim haussa le plus fièrement possible son menton. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Si Vigo le savait faible, il allait vouloir en profiter. Il devait rester fort. Il ne put cependant empêcher sa voix de trembler quand il répondit :

-Je vous ai bien balancé une poêle dans la tête.

Les yeux du mafieux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dangereuse. Il passa son doigt sur la pointe de son couteau, sans quitter Tim du regard.

-Je me souviens. Comme je me suis souvenu de ta plaque d'immatriculation. Ça a été un jeu d'enfant de te retrouver, Timothy McGee.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

-Tu sais des choses.

-Je ne sais rien.

-Je veux savoir où sont les DiNozzo.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu as intérêt à retrouver la mémoire.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon, je te tranche la jugulaire, compris ?

Tim blêmit. Et porta la main à son cou, son regard complétement paniqué fixé sur le russe et son couteau. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil vers les fenêtres, espérant que les agents fédéraux que Gibbs avait placé devant sa maison allaient bientôt faire leur travail et intervenir. Lui qui se pensait sous protection était menacé de mort par l'homme qui avait planté un couteau dans les côtes de son meilleur ami, alors que deux hommes qui avait normalement pour mission de le protéger étaient devant sa maison.

Vigo intercepta son regard. Et haussa froidement les lèvres, dans un rictus ressemblant à un sourire.

-Ils sont hors d'état de nuire.

McGee se sentit davantage pâlir. Et dut se raccrocher au bar pour ne pas flancher. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner la mort de deux hommes, il le savait.

-Vous les avez…

-Moins voyant qu'une balle dans la tête : Un peu de calmant dans leurs cafés. La mafia aime se faire discrète, tu sais ? Je tuerai seulement les personnes qui me nuisent.

-Je vous nuis ?

-Oui. DiNozzo me doit un paquet de fric. Je veux le retrouver. Tu m'aides, tu vis. Sinon…

Vigo passa lentement le couteau sous sa gorge pour montrer à Tim ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. McGee agrippa fortement le bord du bar.

-Je… Je ne sais pas où il est, balbutia difficilement Tim, incapable de quitter le couteau à cran du regard.

-Tu le sais. Il était chez l'agent fédéral cette nuit. Et maintenant ? J'ai perdu sa trace. Je veux savoir _où_ il est.

-Je ne sais pas.

Vigo poussa un long soupir. Et passa un doigt sur la lame de son couteau, laissant une fine goutte de sang miroiter sur son pouce à la suite de ce geste.

-…Alors, je vais devoir te tuer.

.

Kate poussa la porte de la maison, les mains moites, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la voiture stationnée devant la maison. L'homme en costume gisait toujours à terre, même s'il s'était partiellement redressé pour s'asseoir contre la portière. Il semblait à présent avoir sombré de nouveau, la tête renversée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte.

La jeune femme savait où se trouvait le téléphone, pour l'avoir maintes fois utilisé avec Tim et Tony afin de faire des canulars téléphoniques. Ils avaient arrêté quand le père de McGee s'en était rendu compte et avait menacé ce dernier de l'envoyer en pension militaire. Le fait que Tony ait quitté la pension où il avait passé cinq années de sa vie il y a une dizaine de mois leur suffisait, ils ne voulaient pas qu'une deuxième personne connaisse ça à son tour.

Kate tituba jusqu'au téléphone et l'attrapa, ses mains glissant déjà vers les trois chiffres des secours. Le 911. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans son geste en entendant la voix paniquée de Tim à quelques mètres d'elle, en provenance de la cuisine.

« Je… Je ne sais pas où il est »

Il avait l'air complétement paniqué, effrayé. Elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave dans cette cuisine. Quelque chose qui avait probablement à voir avec les deux hommes endormis dans la voiture. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle à la recherche d'un élément qui pourrait l'aider si besoin était. Et attrapa un lourd bibelot de bronze représentant Bouda.

« Tu le sais. Il était chez l'agent fédéral cette nuit. Et maintenant ? J'ai perdu sa trace. Je veux savoir _où_ il est. »

Une voix d'homme, un accent soviétique à couper au couteau. La menace perceptible derrière chaque mot.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de la porte. Et glissa un œil par la fine ouverture entre l'embrasure et le battant de bois blanc.

« Je ne sais pas »

McGee était face à elle. Un homme lui tournait le dos. Il était en train de passer le doigt sur son couteau, pendant que Tim faisait un pas en arrière.

« -…Alors, je vais devoir te tuer. »

Un cri de panique mourut sur ses lèvres, tandis que l'homme à l'accent russe faisait un pas menaçant vers Tim.

Elle ne réfléchit pas davantage. Ouvrit la porte de la cuisine à la volée. Et projeta le bibelot en pleine tête de l'individu. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et tituba vers l'avant, elle tendit sa main à McGee. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Et attrapa ses doigts pour la suivre alors qu'elle le tirait vers l'extérieur.

Le russe s'agrippa au comptoir pour ne pas tomber, semi-accroupis, du sang se rependant déjà sur son front et sa joue droite. Ils profitèrent du laps de temps où l'homme se redressait et se remettait de cette attaque pour quitter la maison. Et grimper dans la voiture d'un rouge passé du geek.

Kate lança la première. Et démarra au quart de tour.

-Tim.

Sa voix paniquée obligea l'adolescent à lui presser le dessus de la main qui était maladroitement posée sur le manche à vitesse.

-Tim. Qui était…

-Longue histoire, Kate.

-Et… Et je fais quoi, maintenant ?

-Roule.

-On va au poste de police ?

Tim lui fit un léger signe de la tête, pendant que son souffle et son rythme cardiaque reprenait un état à peu près normal.

-Non. Direction le NIS, Kate. Je dois aller parler à un certain agent fédéral. Maintenant.

* * *

_Et voilà! :)_

_Autre chose: Si vous voulez nous rejoindre sur le forum AIPM, on lance un RPG NCIS: Une fic ou chacun écrit les interactions pour son personnage. Il nous manque principalement une Ziva. L'action se déroule environ fin saison 2 puisque Kate est parmi nous!  
_

_Venez nous rejoindre! Il y a déjà présent: Pline (Gibbs), Abby (Crazy'Leou), McGee (AnkouBZH), DiNozzo Sr (Gwen), Kate (WJ) et Tony (Me!). Come on, come on!  
_


	25. En un éclair

_Hello!_

_De un: ARG! Cette fic' a dépassé les 400. C'est... ARFEUH. Voila, quoi. Merci les amis!_

_De deux: Oui, Kate est là. Et je vous avoue que je n'avais pas prévu ça, en fait. Je devais être beaucoup plus cruelle avec McGee. Mais bon... L'histoire n'est pas terminée (comment ça, je me répète?)_

_De trois: Ne sortez pas vos haches!_

_De quatre: Bonne lecture!_

_Ps: Le premier Zivaïsme m'a été inspiré par une review de DiNozzo-NCIS. Merci!  
_

* * *

_FdB: Non, non, ce n'est pas secondaire, c'est bien que Vigo n'ai pas tué les deux hommes. C'est bien pour le karma de Timmy, aussi._

_Ankou: Ah, brave Kate. J'adorais Kate. _

_WJ: Je savais que tu allais être contente. Kate est là rien que pour toi! :]_

_NaruSky: Ze rencontre entre nos deux jeunes filles, oui, ça sera épique. Mais, qui sait, peut-être que ça sera pour plus tard? *rire dément*_

_Pline: Héhé, vive Kitty, vive tes poèmes, et merci de m'avoir donné un avis en direct live!_

_Kagura: Oh, génial ton rire sadique. Il fait très... Très cool. J'aime bien. McPoeleAFrire xD_

_Deydy: Ils sont tous là :) ! Kate n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, oui. Pour le moment, elle est un peu choquée, mais... ;)_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Oui, mais j'ai encore besoin de mon russe pour l'instant ;]. Je ne suis pas une tortionnaire... Je... Je suis...Euh... Hum... Ahem. Tiens, comme c'est mignon ce kevlar tricolore!_

_Coco: Je pense que ce sera la dernière. Enfin, je ne sais pas encore exactement. Parfois, mes personnages vivent d'eux-même. Vivi._

_Crazy: Oui, SuperKaaaaate. Ca le fait._

_Lul: Ooooh, t'es là! *Contente* Oui, la casserole était un rappel à l'épisode de la poèle ;]. Chacun son tour! Je ne sais pas encore si je continue à publier un peu quand je peux ou si je reprend le rythme du jeudi, donc pour l'instant, je publie mes chapitres dès qu'ils sont écris ;]_

_Marguerite: Merci!_

_Lili: J'adore tes reviews! Elles sont looongues, j'aime! Kate est une lève-tôt, oui, ça existe! J'imaginais bien le trio Tony-Tim-Kate amis depuis longtemps :]_

_Amy: Pas besoin de supplier, une review suffit :)_

_Mariposa: Je suis heureuse de te retrouver =) ! Oui, l'histoire s'amplifie, ne me reste plus qu'à caser Jeanne, Wendy et EJ. (Naaaan, je plaisante. Ou pas)_

* * *

**En un éclair**

.

-Il faut qu'on se fasse la valise.

Il poussa un long soupir. Et lança son gobelet de plastique en l'air avant de le rattraper, pour la cinquante-troisième fois en dix minutes.

-La malle, Ziva. Et ne recommence pas, je te l'ai dit, je ne partirai pas d'ici.

-Il faut au moins qu'on sorte de cette salle. Je dois passer un coup de téléphone. Tu te rends compte qu'on est gardé ici comme des voleurs ?

-J'ai un passif de fugitif, tu as un présent de soldat effrayant. Je crois que Gibbs se méfie.

-Je pourrais peut-être lancer l'alarme incendie, murmura l'israélienne en avançant vers ladite alarme.

-Ziva !

Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée par-dessus son épaule.

-Quoi ?

-On ne va pas s'en aller.

-Je vais m'en aller, le contra-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Resta un instant immobile à la fixer, agacé. Puis haussa finalement les épaules.

-Bon, fais comme tu le sens.

-Tu m'accompagnes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es très pénible.

-On va juste en bas de l'immeuble, je téléphone à mon directeur, et on remonte. Il ne verra rien.

-Et entre deux on achète des milk-shakes à la framboise ? Tu te crois en virée shopping ou quoi ?

-C'est très facile de se glisser quelque part furtivement, crois-moi.

-Pas dans une agence fédérale, Zee-vah, grimaça l'adolescent, exaspéré.

-Écoute, si je téléphone à mon directeur…

-Je ne t'écoute pas, railla-t-il en faisant mine de mettre ses mains à ses oreilles.

-…Je téléphone aussi à ton père.

Il baissa subitement ses bras. D'abord interdit pendant de longues secondes.

-Mon père?

-Oui. Ca ne prendre que quelques secondes. Je te promets que personne ne remarquera rien.

Il mordilla ses lèvres, hésitant. Et braqua finalement un regard devenu intéressé vers la jeune fille.

-Tu connais les mots qui peuvent convaincre n'importe qui, Ziva. Je suis d'accord.

-J'en suis ravie.

-Comment sort-on ?

Elle lança un sourire chargé de malice à l'italien.

-Tu as déjà simulé un malaise ?

.

Tim jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, impressionné par l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il lui semblait qu'il était tout petit, ici, dans le hall du Navy Yard. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet endroit, les personnes qui vaquaient devant lui, badges de l'agence fédérale accrochés aux vestes et aux pantalons, le regard du vigile, _tout_ lui donnait l'impression d'être en enfant arrivant au travail de ses parents et découvrant ainsi un nouveau monde. Un monde où, étrangement, il se sentait bien, comme à sa place. Une sensation étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

A son côté, Kate jouait nerveusement avec les clés de la voiture, attendant impatiemment que quelqu'un ne vienne les retrouver. Ils avaient cité le nom de l'agent fédéral en arrivant, une minute auparavant… Ils attendaient maintenant celui-ci.

-Il voulait quoi ?

C'était pratiquement les premiers mots que la jeune fille prononçait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Tim. Elle était moins pâle, il lui semblait même qu'elle commençait à se détendre un peu. Comme lui.

Il prit une brève inspiration. Et indiqua un siège en plastique à Kate. Ils s'y installèrent tous les deux.

-Il voulait retrouver Tony.

-Tony. _Notre_ Tony ?

-L'adolescent arrogant et borné qu'on adore, oui.

-Et il lui voulait quoi ?

-Récupérer son argent.

-Tony lui en a volé ?

-Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils pour indiquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Alors…

-Son père a été impliqué dans une histoire avec la mafia russe. Tony essaye de l'en sortir, tout en fuyant lui-même cette mafia russe.

-Oh.

Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, assimilant visiblement les informations tout en mordillant ses lèvres, son regard vaguement perdu sur le visage de Tim. Enfin, elle reprit, après avoir soigneusement replacé une mèche de ses cheveux vers l'arrière, dans un geste dévoilant sa nervosité.

-Tony est donc dans de sacrés ennuis.

-Oui. Et je l'ai un peu aidé, donc je suis un peu concerné aussi.

-Et que vient faire le NIS là-dedans ?

-Bah… Disons que Tony a un peu été arrêté par le NIS en cambriolant l'usine de son père…

Une fois de plus, Kate regarda son ami avec un léger ahurissement.

-Et…

-Et… Il a passé la nuit chez un agent fédéral qui a pour mission de le surveiller. Il m'a appelé hier vers minuit pour me le dire. En quelques mots « Je dors chez l'accro au café ».

-L'accro au café ?

- Il s'appelle Gibbs.

-Gibbs. Celui que tu as demandé d'appeler en arrivant ici.

-Oui.

-Et maintenant, où est Tony ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu penses qu'il est encore avec l'agent fédéral ?

-J'espère.

-Et on fait quoi pour cet homme qui est allé chez toi ?

Tim haussa les épaules. Et jeta un regard vers les ascenseurs, espérant voir débouler l'agent Gibbs d'un instant à l'autre.

-On demande de l'aide.

.

Les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrirent. Il fit un pas dans la pièce. Une musique de Bob Marley régnait en fond sonore, pendant que Flinn était occupé à analyser quelques produits sur le côté du laboratoire. Abby était de l'autre côté de la pièce, installée devant l'ordinateur. Elle tapait en rythme son pied contre le sol, un casque blanc décoré d'un signe tribal noir sur les oreilles, ses couettes voletant alors qu'elle faisait aller sa tête de gauche à droite, le regard rivé sur l'ordinateur.

L'agent très spécial salua Flinn qui lui rendit à peine le bonjour, beaucoup trop plongé dans ses recherches pour réaliser réellement qu'il avait un visiteur. Il avança ensuite vers l'adolescente. Et lui tapota l'épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il était là. Elle leva alors son fin visage vers lui. Et sourit largement en découvrant qui venait lui rendre visite.

Elle retira ses écouteurs. Et se leva d'un bond.

-Agent Gibbs ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, je vais bien. Très bien. Et vous ?

Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda sur quelle énergie était branchée cette gamine ultra dynamique. De quoi fatiguer une armée de Dalaï-Lama. Il s'autorisa cependant un mince sourire envers la jeune fille.

-Du nouveau ?

Elle acquiesça d'un large sourire.

-Oh oui ! Venez voir ! Flinn, je montre à l'agent Gibbs les résultats !

Le jamaïcain releva légèrement la tête, et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

-Fais, ma douce, fais. De toute façon, je travaille sur quelque chose pour le Directeur Daniels. Donc, c'est _ton_ enquête, petite fleur des îles.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire brillant.

-Merci Flinn.

-Mais non, c'est moi qui te remercie, petite Princesse de la nuit.

Il retourna à son travail en sifflotant, pendant qu'Abby attrapait un bac contenant un téléphone fixe et un ordinateur portable. Les affaires d'Alan Kort.

-Ca, agent Gibbs, c'est des centaines et des centaines de données pour nous aider, énonça la gothique d'un ton théâtral, alors qu'elle tendait le bac à Gibbs.

-Et que me disent ces centaines de centaines de données, Abby ?

-Plein de choses ! Elles sont vraiment très bavardes !

-Montre-moi.

Elle acquiesça, se retourna d'une pirouette dynamique vers son ordinateur. Et commença à taper à une vitesse ahurissante sur le clavier.

-J'ai listé tous les appels d'Alan Kort sur ces six derniers mois. Je peux vous dire que ce Monsieur aimait particulièrement les lignes roses, mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse particulièrement…

-Je confirme.

-… Il contactait aussi fréquemment ce numéro, indiqua Abby alors que quelques lignes téléphoniques se surlignaient d'une couleur verte. Ce n'est pas un numéro de téléphone fixe, il voyage ! Donc, en croisant les appels reçus et émis avec les récepteurs américains et européens, j'ai pu suivre le trajet qu'a fait le téléphone à chacun de ses appels…

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, interdit.

-Un téléphone…Portable ?

Elle écarta les mains avec un regard émerveillé.

-Oui. Technologie récente. Une merveille. Il m'en faut un.

Elle regarda ensuite la liste d'appels, rêveuse, pendant que Gibbs haussait un sourcil devant cette incongruité. Il tendit finalement son doigt vers la liste d'appels et leurs localisations.

-Alors… ?

-Alors, agent Gibbs, ce téléphone a voyagé. Russie, Europe, Colombie et finalement…

-Washington, devina Gibbs.

-Exactement. Ce Vigo Ts…Tsh…

-Tsherkanov.

-Oui. Donc, ce monsieur au nom imprononçable est toujours parmi nous. Il se trouvait même pas très loin d'ici il y a encore une petite demi-heure.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant… J'ai du mal à le localiser. On dirait que quelque chose brouille la localisation de son portable. Il suffit qu'il soit près d'une antenne qui…

-Abby, la rappela à l'ordre Gibbs.

-Je regarde, Gibbs ! Je regarde !

Elle tapa quelques instants sur son clavier. Une carte de Washington s'afficha. Un point vert apparut sur la carte. Les deux personnes tressaillirent légèrement, avant que la jeune fille ne lève un regard effrayé vers le second.

-Il est ici. Il est devant le Navy Yard, murmura la laborantine pendant que l'homme avançait déjà rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Timothy McGee se redressa subitement en voyant l'agent fédéral débouler et avancer vers lui. Ou plutôt vers les portes de l'agence. Il le héla donc d'un geste de la main. S'attirant un coup d'œil de l'homme, d'abord étonné, puis visiblement colérique. Très colérique. Il frissonna.

-Il est venu chez vous, c'est ça ?

L'adolescent compris immédiatement que la colère lisible dans le regard de l'agent fédéral n'était pas tourné contre lui, mais bien contre le russe.

-Oui.

-Il vous a suivi.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Qui poussa les deux jeunes gens à lancer un regard effrayé vers les portes de verre de l'agence.

-On ne craint rien, ici, hein ? Demanda McGee d'une petite voix, pendant que Kate s'appuyait contre le mur, subitement fébrile.

-Non. Restez-là.

Gibbs sortit son arme. Et quitta le bâtiment du NIS.

.

Ils étaient dehors, juste devant le Navy Yard. Sortir de l'agence avait été un jeu d'enfant. Le gardien les pensaient tous deux à l'infirmerie à cause des œufs qu'ils avaient mangés quelques dizaines de minutes avant pour le petit-déjeuner et qui étaient devenus périmés dans l'imagination de l'israélienne. Ils s'étaient ainsi éclipsés plus que facilement vers cette cabine. Elle avait mis une carte dans la cabine téléphonique. Et avait composé un numéro avec un nombre incalculable de chiffre. Maintenant, elle parlait en hébreu. Il ne comprenait rien, mais attendait avec impatience qu'elle s'arrête de parler pour lui passer son père.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui. Et lui tendit le combiné. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites en l'attrapant à son tour pour le rapprocher de son oreille. Il prit une seconde pour ralentir les pulsations de son cœur tapant jusque dans son crâne avant de prononcer les deux syllabes fatidiques :

-Papa ?

-Junior. Junior, bon sang, tu vas bien.

Il sentit sa joie exploser dans son être. Son père allait bien. Il était heureux.

-Papa… Si tu savais le sang d'encre que je me suis f…

En un éclair, elle passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La vitre de la cabine vola en éclat. Le combiné tomba de la main de l'italien pendant que celui-ci était projeté vers le sol, emportant l'israélienne avec lui.

* * *

_*Ricane en jouant avec son badge TBC*_


	26. Dernière fois

_Hello!_

_*Installe des tapis de yoga sur le sol*_

_*Invite les lecteurs à participer*_

_Oui, les amis, je sens que vous êtes bien trop stressés. Relax ! ZEN ! Don't panic. Après tout, je suis connue pour être une auteur adorable qui n'abîme jamais ses personnages, non? Non? *Sourire innocent*_

_*Vois certains lecteurs éclater de rire et d'autre attraper haches et tronçonneuse en quittant leurs tapis de yoga*_

_Bon, alors, si je dois vous rassurer, sachez que je considère que je n'ai absolument pas encore été cruelle dans cette fic'. *Double sourire innocent*_

_*Le cours de yoga devient soudainement dangereux pour une auteur aux trois couleurs*_

_*L'auteur décide subitement d'aller se construire un bunker*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Dernière fois**

.

Il venait de franchir la séparation entre le NIS et la ville. Quittant cet espace protégé où entrer illégalement était pratiquement impossible pour se lancer dans la rue où plus aucune protection n'était d'actualité. Il avait comblé l'espace entre la sortie et le hall de l'agence en quelques secondes, détalant comme un fou, son sig au poing. Et se tenait maintenant devant les barrières, balayant l'endroit du regard, son arme tendue devant lui. Deux agents l'avaient suivi en le voyant se précipiter vers l'extérieur et l'entouraient à présent, l'imitant.

Son regard capta alors simultanément deux éléments : La Chevrolet noire qui avançait beaucoup trop rapidement vers l'entrée de l'agence, à une trentaine de mètres de lui, son carreau conducteur semi-ouvert. Et le couple d'adolescents enfermés dans la cabine téléphonique en verre, sur le trottoir juste en face de lui. Une route les séparait.

La route sur laquelle venait de s'engager la Chevrolet. La Chevrolet qu'il devina être celle de Vigo, étant donné l'allure folle du conducteur.

Il visa la vitre de la portière passager et tira aussi vite, tentant de toucher le conducteur. Son tir éclata la vitre et toucha donc son but, en même temps que la balle que venait de tirer Vigo. La voiture effectua une violente embardée et manqua de foncer dans un poteau avant de se reprendre de justesse, pendant que les deux vitres de la cabine se brisaient et que les deux adolescents se retrouvaient à terre, face à lui, au milieu d'une pluie de verre.

La Chevrolet fit entendre le bruit de son puissant moteur quand elle se remit droite. Et s'éloigna à plein régime de la zone d'impact, faisant hurler le moteur. Il tira une nouvelle fois vers elle, éclatant le pare-brise arrière, juste avant que Vigo ne tourne à l'angle de la rue. Et ne disparaisse de sa vue.

L'agent fédéral fit alors signe aux deux agents qui l'accompagnaient de s'occuper du véhicule. Et traversa la route en quelques enjambées pour aller retrouver les deux jeunes, poings serrés et souffle coupé à la simple idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Il l'avait remarqué… Plus aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Et ceci depuis que la cabine avait été la cible du mafieux.

.

Ziva l'avait propulsé contre le sol à peine une seconde avant que la cabine ne se fracasse à cause de la balle et que des centaines de minuscules morceaux de verre ne s'éparpillent sur eux. Avec ses réflexes de mini agent du Mossad, elle lui avait ainsi permis d'éviter la balle qui lui était destiné. Et de récolter de multiples coupures à cause du verre s'étant brisé autour d'eux.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés, au sol, côte à côte, lui incapable de bouger tellement la jeune fille le serrait fort et le maintenait obstinément au sol, elle, incapable de se mouvoir et de le lâcher, incapable de tenter un geste sans que les morceaux de verre qui les recouvraient ne les coupent par la même occasion.

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Il la sentit tressaillir et relâcher lentement la pression qu'elle maintenait autour de sa taille, pendant qu'elle relevait le visage vers le nouvel arrivant. Il cligna des paupières en soulevant très légèrement le menton. Et reconnut les chaussures dudit nouvel arrivant. Soulagé et effrayé à la fois à la simple idée ce qui était cette personne. Il percevait déjà sa colère. Ils avaient failli mourir. Tous les deux. Pour avoir désobéit. Ils étaient fautifs, et l'agent fédéral allait certainement _beaucoup_ leur en vouloir. Beaucoup. Il se garda donc une seconde avant d'oser ouvrir totalement les yeux et ainsi refaire face à la dure réalité. Et redressa ensuite très lentement le menton vers Gibbs.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, un échange qui lui confirma que l'homme était furieux. _Vraiment_ furieux. Il sentit alors sa respiration se couper et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, pendant que Gibbs s'abaissait au niveau de Ziva sans un mot, et commençait à ôter les morceaux de verre qui la recouvrait.

Doucement, Gibbs suivit du doigt la fine coupure qui ornait à présent l'épaule de la jeune fille. Une blessure qui ne mériterait pas de points de suture. Mais qui aurait besoin d'être soignée. Il attrapa alors un mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche. Et le plaqua sur l'épaule de l'israélienne.

Elle posa à son tour la main sur sa coupure. Et se remit lentement sur sa jambe, libérée des débris de verre.

L'enquêteur l'aida ensuite lui, ôtant de ses jambes l'énorme morceau de verre qui avait été à deux doigts de lui entailler totalement les mollets. Grâce aux réflexes de Ziva, il n'avait qu'une fine coupure à l'arrière de la jambe, rien en comparaison de ce que lui avait faire subir Tsherkanov quelques jours avant.

Gibbs l'aida à se redresser, comme il l'avait fait avec l'adolescente. Avant de leur indiquer d'un geste de la main de les suivre, se dirigeant sans attendre vers le bâtiment fédéral.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent un long regard. Inquiets. Et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

.

Timothy McGee vit d'abord l'agent fédéral passer les portes vitrées de l'agence pour se diriger tout droit vers l'ascenseur. Il cilla ensuite en découvrant que Tony et une jeune fille au teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux foncés le suivaient. Tous deux avec une mine d'enterrement.

A son côté, Kate se redressa, et tout comme lui, suivit lentement les deux adolescents du regard alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur avec l'enquêteur.

La main de Gibbs se tendit vers lui avant que les portes ne se referment, il fit comprendre en un coup d'œil à l'un des agents présents dans le hall de monter avec eux deux. Par l'escalier.

McGee et l'agent indiqué par Gibbs acquiescèrent simultanément. Tim attrapa alors la main de Kate pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Et se dirigea vers la direction indiquée.

.

Tony déglutit. L'agent fédéral venait de stopper l'ascenseur en pleine descente, après quelques secondes de silence le plus complet.

Visiblement, leur destination n'était pas les bureaux, mais certainement la morgue. Il avait reconnu le numéro de l'étage sur lequel avait appuyé Gibbs, et savait donc que l'ascenseur donnait directement sur l'entrée de la pièce aux murs gris. La salle d'autopsie. La morgue.

De quoi lui donner de longs frissons glacés.

Cette fois, peut-être qu'ils allaient y entrer en tant que clients, étant donné le regard que venait de leur lancer Gibbs en se retournant vers eux.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil angoissé vers Ziva. Elle avait fièrement redressé les épaules. Et affrontait le regard de Gibbs, stoïque, une main toujours posée sur le mouchoir comprimant sa légère blessure. Il devinait cependant au mince tremblement sur le côté de sa mâchoire qu'elle était en proie au stress le plus grand, comme lui. Elle arrivait juste plus à le cacher, différemment à lui.

Il se racla légèrement la gorge, prêt à prendre la parole et à lancer un plaidoyer pour sauver sa vie et celle de la jeune fille. Mais fut arrêté par le ton glacial de l'enquêteur avant même d'avoir pu penser à ouvrir la bouche :

-C'est la dernière fois.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Ziva derrière les paroles sèches de l'agent. Et remarqua qu'elle avait légèrement reculé suite à ces quatre mots.

Il replongea son regard dans les pupilles de glace de l'homme, frissonnant légèrement derrière la colère qu'il y lisait.

-Je…

-Pas un mot, DiNozzo, le coupa froidement Gibbs en braquant son regard sur lui, paupières plissées. Je vous préviens, tous les deux, c'est la _dernière_ fois que vous me désobéissez.

L'italien avait fortement envie de le confirmer et de le promettre à Gibbs dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables. Mais il était bien trop impressionné par la froideur et la colère qui s'échappait de chacun des pores de l'agent pour tenter de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une seule syllabe.

Ziva, elle aussi, restait obstinément muette. Gibbs reporta son attention sur elle. Plus dangereux que jamais.

-La prochaine fois, je te renvoie en Israël, David. Par le premier avion. Et je m'engage à ce que tu ne reviennes plus _jamais_ dans ce pays.

L'israélienne recula légèrement le menton sous la menace. Et acquiesça ensuite d'un minuscule geste du menton.

-DiNozzo, poursuivit Gibbs en désignant l'italien, encore une remarque et je fais ramener ton père ici pour le mettre derrière les barreaux, et toi avec. _Compris_ ?

L'adolescent tressaillit. Et cligna des paupières, comme giflé par les mots de Gibbs. Il acquiesça finalement, légèrement hébété, après un silence de quelques secondes.

L'enquêteur les observa encore un moment, dans le silence le plus complet. Passant de l'un à l'autre, paupières plissées, pendant qu'ils restaient immobiles, incapables de proférer un seul mot derrière les remontrances de l'agent.

Enfin, il redémarra la cabine. Et leur tourna le dos pour faire face aux doubles portes. Non sans lâcher par-dessus son épaule quelques mots qui allaient définir leur nouvelle relation :

-Les règles, _je_ les donne. _Vous_ m'obéissez. _Mon_ enquête, _mes_ règles. Point final.

.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior reposa le combiné, son regard rivé sur celui-ci.

La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu était ce qui semblait être un coup de feu. La communication avait ensuite été coupée. Son fils était en ligne. Son fils venait d'être la probable cible d'un coup de feu.

Son cœur se souleva, il se pencha vers l'avant en tressaillant, et prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, sentant un long frisson glacé envahir son corps tout entier.

Eli David lui pressa légèrement l'épaule, il l'ignora totalement.

Junior était peut-être m… Non, il ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot fatidique. Son fils. A cause de lui. Tout ça était de sa faute. Il savait que Kort avait comploté contre lui et avait préféré l'ignorer en minimisant les faits. Maintenant, il était loin de son fils et ne pouvait pas protéger celui-ci. Junior était en danger pendant qu'il se prélassait au soleil.

C'était bien trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à attendre les bras croisés que son fils revienne à lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher.

Il devait retourner à Washington. Au plus vite.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, je suis gentille. Ah vi?_

_Bon. Sachez que ma gentillesse a une date de péremption. Oh, bah, c'est aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Oups._

_Un avis? Qu'avez-vous pensé du déroulement de ce chapitre?_


	27. Vivants

_Hello!_

_Deuxième chapitre du week-end! Avouez que je vous gâte, en ce moment, hum? =)  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous!  
_

* * *

_Jonzac: Merci et bienvenue! J'ai reçu ta review juste avant de poster ^^!  
_

* * *

**Vivants**_  
_

.

-On est encore vivants.

La constatation s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme à peine les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient-elles refermées sur l'enquêteur. Un mélange de surprise et de soulagement, tandis qu'il commençait à relâcher la tension accumulée durant l'engueulade subite dans la cabine de métal.

L'israélienne hocha vaguement le menton pour confirmer son propos. Et se mit ensuite à observer Ducky, alors que celui-ci attrapait un coton imbibé d'antiseptique pour l'appliquer sur sa plaie à l'épaule.

-Ta blessure est superficielle, jeune fille. Je n'aurais pas besoin de faire de points, commenta le médecin.

-Tant mieux. Mais, j'ai vu bien pire, répondit fièrement Ziva en haussant le menton.

-Et je trouve ça dommage.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Moi non…C'est mon futur.

-Ça ne devrait pas.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, surprise par cette réponse. Et resta finalement muette, se contentant d'observer le légiste, troublée. Il lui fit un mince sourire chargé de bienveillance. Et jeta ensuite une brève œillade vers Tony, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à désinfecter l'estafilade de Ziva.

-Seconde fois que je te retrouve ici, et tu as deux nouvelles blessures, jeune homme.

-La vie d'aventurier, répondit l'italien avec un microscopique sourire associé à un bref haussement d'épaules. En fait… En ce moment, je me sens un peu comme Indiana Jones dans _Les aventuriers de l'Arche perdue_. Ou comme Sean Connery dans _Goldfinger_. Sans les crocodiles, les lassos, les James Bond Girls et tout le reste… Mais _avec_ le gros méchant qui veut me découper en morceaux.

Ducky termina de désinfecter la plaie de Ziva. Et observa un instant l'italien, amusé par cette légère tirade.

-Un amateur de cinéma. Je viens d'en apprendre plus sur toi en quelques secondes que lors de ton précédent passage.

-Lors de mon précédent passage, j'étais en mode « Don't talk ».

-Et ce mode est terminé ?

-Oui. En même temps, quand on vous paralyse les jambes, on est un peu poussé à raconter sa vie par la suite, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Effectivement, admit le légiste avec un hochement de tête amusé.

Le regard de Ziva alla vivement se braquer sur l'italien derrière la réponse du docteur Mallard. Elle écarquilla les yeux, interloquée.

-On t'a paralysé les jambes ?

Tony prit sa moue la plus innocente.

-Vraiment ?

-Tony, c'est toi qui viens de le dire…

-Ah ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par la mine innocente du jeune homme. Visiblement, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle n'allait donc pas insister.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, sans un mot de plus. Patientant difficilement que le jeune homme soit soigné. Et qu'ils puissent retourner à leur préoccupation principale : Résoudre une affaire qui s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue. En comptant maintenant une marge de manœuvre limitée, puisqu'un agent fédéral américain venait de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun intérêt à désobéir.

.

Kate Todd regarda l'endroit où elle venait d'arriver, curieuse. L'espace était très orange, très grand. Une demi-toiture de verre illuminait l'ensemble, surplombant les dizaines de bureaux alignés dans la pièce.

L'agent fédéral qui les avait conduit ici leur indiqua quatre bureaux regroupés, ils s'y avancèrent, timidement. Un homme était déjà assis à l'un des bureaux, un cinquantenaire occupé à téléphoner qui leva un regard chargé de curiosité vers eux quand il les découvrit.

Elle hésita, largement intimidée par le regard curieux de l'homme. Prit une longue inspiration. Et tendit finalement sa main vers lui pour se présenter dès qu'il eut raccroché.

-Bonjour, je suis Caitlin Todd.

-Caitlin. Stagiaire ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Et voici Timothy McGee, poursuivit l'adolescente en désignant son ami.

Le regard de l'agent très spécial se fit intéressé. Il quitta sa chaise pour contourner son bureau et avancer vers les deux jeunes gens.

-Timothy McGee… L'ami d'Anthony DiNozzo, souligna Mike Franks.

-Euh…Ou…Oui.

-D'ailleurs, où est-il? Reprit Kate. Il est entré il y a quelques minutes avec un des agents. Où sont-ils partis ?

-Ils étaient blessés ?

Kate hésita une brève seconde, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, sous le regard appuyé de l'homme.

-Je crois que oui. Légèrement.

Franks haussa les épaules.

-Sûrement à la morgue, alors.

Les deux adolescents blanchirent, l'agent s'esclaffa en voyant leur mine déterrée.

-Pour se faire soigner, rajouta finalement Mike Franks, les yeux rieurs.

Il vit immédiatement les deux jeunes se décontracter, tandis qu'il leur indiquait l'un des bureaux de la main.

-Installez-vous. Gibbs devrait arr…

-Je suis là, le coupa son agent en pénétrant à son tour dans l'espace entre les quatre bureaux. Que vous a demandé Vigo ?

Le jeune geek recula en constatant que c'était à lui que Gibbs venait de s'adresser de cette voix très sèche et très colérique. Il frémit légèrement.

-Il… Vou…voulait savoir où était Tony.

-Il le sait, maintenant.

L'informaticien cilla. Et rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

-Je…

-Stop, le coupa Gibbs avec un plissement de paupières qui le fit largement frissonner, ce n'était pas un reproche. Vous avez bien fait de venir ici. Patron, il faut qu'on retrouve ce Kort, le temps presse.

Franks leva la main vers son agent, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait déjà à contourner son bureau pour se lancer dans ses dossiers.

-Je sais, le Bleu. Si tu me défronçais un peu ces sourcils et que tu te décontractais trois secondes, hum ?

Gibbs fronça davantage les sourcils.

-Pas le temps.

- Prends-le, c'est un ordre, le Bleu. Tu as collé les mômes chez Ducky ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Gibbs, alors que son regard dérivait vers Kate. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Caitlin Todd, l'informa la concernée en relevant légèrement son menton.

-Elle est arrivée juste à temps pour m'aider, rajouta McGee. Sans elle, Vigo Tsherkanov aurait une nouvelle victime à son compteur.

Gibbs acquiesça légèrement. Et fit un pas vers la brune.

-Vigo a vu votre visage ?

-Oui.

-Alors, vous restez ici. J'enverrais quelqu'un en faction devant chez vos parents.

Derrière eux, l'ascenseur retentit. Ils entendirent ensuite le bruit de semelles tapant contre le sol, alors qu'une voix dynamique retentissait à leurs oreilles :

-Agent Gibbs ! Agent Gibbs !

Abby apparut dans leur champ de vision, une feuille chargée de chiffres à la main.

-J'ai des nouvelles !

Elle s'arrêta devant eux. Et jeta d'abord un coup d'œil surpris à Kate et McGee, revint poser son regard sur Mike et Gibbs, avant de revenir étudier les deux jeunes avec curiosité.

-Vous embauchez de jeunes agents.

-Nous ne sommes pas…Commença Kate…

-…Des agents, termina McGee.

-Ah ? Vous visitez les locaux ?

-Les informations, Abby, intervint Gibbs, obligeant la jeune fille à quitter les deux adolescents du regard pour se tourner vers lui.

-Oui, agent Gibbs ! J'ai fait une recherche sur ce Trent Kort via les caméras de vidéosurveillance de la vile. Un jeu d'enfants si vous voulez savoir. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, avec la technologie. Peut-être même que bientôt…

-Abby.

-Oui, pardon. Votre suspect a été aperçu à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, près d'un petit motel de banlieue. Voici l'adresse.

Elle lui tendit un post-it jaune vif sur lequel l'adresse était écrite d'une large écriture ronde. Il l'attrapa aussitôt. Et jeta un mince coup d'œil vers son supérieur.

-Je vous les laisse. Merci, Abs. Bon travail.

Il s'avança vers l'ascenseur, sous le sourire conquérant de la gothique. Ascenseur qui s'ouvrit à l'instant même où il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il croisa alors les regards chocolat et émeraude de ses occupants. Et fit signe à ce dernier de rester dans l'ascenseur.

-_Toi_. Tu me suis. Nous allons rejoindre Trent Kort.

* * *

_Et là vous vous dites: Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiii Gibbs a besoin de Tony, hum?_

_Oui, pourquoi? A votre avis?_

_Vous savez quoi? La fin de cette histoire approche. *Pleure*  
_


	28. Confiance

_Bonjour!_

_Vous savez quoi? J'aime vos reviews! Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde! Merci!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pline: Ok, alors, voilà le deal: Je te propose un nouveau doudou Tibbs pour ta collec' et encore quelques chapitres, mais tu ne pleures plus, d'accord? :]_

_WJ:*Réceptionne sa petite soeur avec un grand sourire*. Dis, j'ai le droit de te commander une longue review déjantée façon WJ, hein, dis?_

_Ankou: Pour faire flancher Vigo? Hmmmm... Ils ne sont pas partis voir Vigo, mais..._

_Amy: Je reconnais bien là ton fond Tiva. Tout est possible, tout est réalisable. Mais en général, le Tiva se retrouve plus dans les bonus de fin d'histoire ^^!_

_FdB: Je pense Ziva moins suicidaire que ça xD_

_Crazy: Et j'ai adoré imaginer leurs têtes en l'écrivant. =D_

_Absol: Elle est pas encore partie, celle là ;]_

_Marguerite: Merci ;]_

_Kagura: OMG, tu l'as vu, ça y est? T'as vu SWAK? AAAAH *cri de fan hystérique*. Tu t'en es remis? Oui? Terrible, hein? T'as vu comment Gibbs s'occupe de Tony dans le 2x23, hein? Roh. Tibbs. J'ai envie de regarder Swak et Twilight, maintenant. Twilight de NCIS, pas Twilight de Twilight. Pas que j'aime pas Twilight de Twilight, mais je préfère Twilight de NCIS. Parce que dans NCIS, y'a Gibbs et Tony, et ...*S'arrête subitement en se rendant compte qu'elle parle façon Abby*... Euh. Bonne lecture, hum? :]_

_Coco: Avec un Gibbs, c'est plutôt jamais deux sans deux._

_Lul: J'adore le "la fille qui poste plus vite que son ombre', lol. Véridique. J'assume! :D_

_Gwen: *Rougit devant ces compliments*. MERCIIII!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Senior? Il risque d'arriver. Compte huit heures de trajets...*Regarde sa montre*...*Fait un bref calcul*... Il devrait être là dans quelques chapitres!_

_Lili: De un: Tu vas me tuer de rire avec tes reviews, tu sais? De deux: Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité dans ton raisonnement Tibbsien! De trois: Ce chapitre, il est pour toi! VIVE LE TIBBS!_

_Constance: Mais tu review quand même et c'est déjà trèèès trèèèès bien, merci beaucoup! Un truc pas net? NAAAN. *Sifflote*_

_Mariposa: Il y a encore quelques chapitres avant la fin. Surtout si elle m'inspire, qui sait, je rallongerai peut-être? A voir. ;]_

* * *

**Confiance**

.

L'adolescent s'était reculé dans le fond de l'ascenseur et essayait maintenant de s'y faire le plus petit possible, alors que l'agent fédéral lui faisait face et le toisait de son regard si impressionnant, les portes se refermant lentement derrière l'homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver à nouveau isolé dans cette espace de métal avec l'agent fédéral, surtout après la dispute précédente. Entre eux flottait toujours cette tension palpable… Cumulée à la dernière remarque lâchée par l'agent à propos de Kort. Il n'arrivait donc pas à desserrer la mâchoire, crispé.

L'ascenseur commença sa descente, il se racla la gorge, perturbé par le regard qu'il sentait sur lui. Il fixa alors un point derrière l'épaule de l'ancien marine, incapable d'affronter son regard de glace pour le moment. Et décida de couper le silence oppressant en attaquant le premier la discussion qu'ils se devaient obligatoirement d'avoir :

-Pourquoi m'emmener avec vous ? Vous avez besoin de moi pour arrêter Trent Kort ?

L'ancien marine ne répondit pas, l'italien se risqua à lui jeter un léger coup d'œil. Et cilla devant l'air renfrogné de ce dernier.

Il marqua ensuite un blanc, se mordillant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

-Vous m'en voulez, c'est ça ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Une nouvelle fois.

-Gibbs.

Il eut un semblant de retour : Un fin plissement de paupières. Il comprit que l'enquêteur était décidé à ne pas lâcher un mot, ce qui l'obligea à pousser un long soupir. Et à lever les deux mains devant lui en signe d'abdication.

- Si vous voulez jouer au jeu du roi du silence, j'abandonne. Bravo, vous avez gagné ! Si vous répondiez, maintenant ?

L'ancien marine tourna son visage vers lui, comme au ralentit. L'italien sentit sa respiration se couper une longue seconde en croisant alors les deux pupilles de glace, furieuses.

Lentement, sans un mot, Gibbs tendit la main vers le bouton d'interruption de l'ascenseur et l'actionna. Le plus jeune frissonna en comprenant que ça recommençait. Et que, cette fois, il n'avait même pas une israélienne ninja du Mossad pour le soutenir.

-Je pensais vraiment que tu allais arrêter tes conneries, asséna sèchement l'ancien marine, tout en haussant son index vers lui, alors que l'ascenseur était légèrement secoué suite à son arrêt brutal.

L'italien laissa passer un instant derrière cette remarque. Et hocha finalement la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour contrarier les propos de l'ancien marine.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuis.

-Tu étais en dehors du Navy Yard. C'est pareil, DiNozzo !

Tony entrouvrit la bouche, laissant passer un nouveau silence avant de répondre. Le temps pour lui de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il opta finalement pour la vérité.

-Je téléphonais à mon père.

-Et tu m'as désobéi, compléta Gibbs d'un ton si glacial que l'italien sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le savoir. Je voulais juste téléphoner.

-Tu pouvais l'appeler du bâtiment.

-Et éveiller les soupçons sur mon père pour toutes les oreilles aux alentours ? Vous savez très bien que les seuls coups de fils que je pouvais passer dans l'agence allaient être ultra-surveillés. J'étais encore en salle d'interrogatoire hier matin, je vous rappelle.

-Tu ne l'es plus.

-Mais suis toujours sous votre tutelle. Je suis toujours _surveillé_.

Gibbs balaya cette remarque d'un geste du menton accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils agacé.

-Tu pourrais toujours être dans cette salle au lieu d'ici, commenta l'agent en faisant un pas vers le jeune homme. Je t'ai sorti de là, sur ma responsabilité. Je t'ai fait _confiance_, DiNozzo. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. En te jetant dans les bras du russe. Deux fois.

L'italien tressaillit.

-Je voulais juste…

-C'était déjà trop.

-Je ne recommencerai plus.

-J'y compte bien.

Tony mordilla ses lèvres et tourna son visage pour quitter l'agent fédéral du regard, conscient que la colère de l'agent était réellement là à cause d'un simple mot. _Confiance_.

-J'ai tout foutu en l'air, commenta l'adolescent en passant une main sur ses yeux et en affaissant ses épaules. Je viens de comprendre. Je… Je suis désolé, agent Gibbs.

Un lourd silence suivit sa remarque. Il n'osa pas affronter les deux pupilles de glace qu'il avait trahie. Il avait désobéit à l'homme qui l'avait aidé et avait cru en lui, ce qui était complétement ridicule, il s'en rendait à présent totalement compte.

Le blanc s'éternisa. Il pria pour que l'agent fédéral relance rapidement l'appareil, ce qui lui permettrait au moins de s'éloigner un peu de lui et ainsi de cacher combien il était troublé.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour demander à celui-ci de remettre l'appareil en marche, juste à l'instant où la voix grave de Gibbs ne retentisse, d'un ton vif, qui ne permettait aucune contrariété :

-Règle numéro six, DiNozzo.

L'adolescent tourna vivement son visage, surpris. Dans les yeux de l'agent, colère et froideur étaient partis. Ne restait plus que le Gibbs qui lui avait donné immédiatement _confiance_, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Il sentit un soulagement intense l'envahir, comparable à celui qu'il avait ressenti en téléphonant à son père, un peu plus tôt.

Il haussa les épaules, se redressant lentement.

-« Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé ». Je vais la noter, je pense.

Il fit un mince sourire à Gibbs. Qui lui répondit pas un plissement de paupières et un léger rehaussement des lèvres. Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux.

Gibbs relança l'ascenseur. Il s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine.

-Et sinon, vous m'avez parlé de Trent Kort. Alors, agent Gibbs… Quel est mon rôle ?

.

-Trent Kort ne me dira jamais un mot.

Il avait croisé les bras et niait catégoriquement le quatre mots qu'avait lentement détaché l'enquêteur « _Faire_. _Parler_. _Trent_. _Kort_ », tout en avançant dans le hall de l'agence, à son côté.

-Je ne peux pas le faire parler, agent Gibbs, plaida-t-il alors que le second ignorait sa remarque. Vous êtes beaucoup mieux placé que moi pour ça ! Vous avez même réussi à me faire sortir de mon silence ! Moi ! L'adolescent le plus buté au monde !

La dernière remarque obligea l'agent à décrocher un mince sourire. Qu'il effaça cependant rapidement pour expliquer ses propos, alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment fédéral.

-J'ai tué son père, DiNozzo.

La remarque cloua un instant le bec du plus jeune. Il haussa finalement les épaules, avec un petit hochement de menton.

-Oh, effectivement, vu comme ça…

-Donc, tu vas devoir le pousser à parler.

Gibbs sortit les clés de la Dodge, pendant que Tony contournait le véhicule.

-Gibbs. Vous me demandez de faire parler le stupide et orgueilleux gars de vingt-et-un ans qui m'a scotché à une chaise avec du chatterton, nous sommes d'accord ?

-Oui.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la voiture.

-C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas vraiment emballé par cette histoire, commenta sardoniquement l'italien en s'asseyant.

-Dommage pour toi. Réfléchis à ce que tu vas…

-Non, le coupa Tony. Vous voulez que je lui dise quoi ? « Salut, Trent ! Dis, tu peux innocenter mon père ? Sois sympa, nous sommes amis de chatterton, après tout ».

Une nouvelle fois, l'agent fédéral esquissa un microscopique sourire, qu'il cacha à l'italien en se penchant vers la boîte à gant pour déposer sa plaque. Il démarra ensuite la voiture.

-Tu trouveras.

-Vous êtes bien confiant.

-Oui, je le suis.

Gibbs laissa passer un instant de silence devant la confusion et le doute qui se lisaient chez le plus jeune.

-Il a perdu son père, DiNozzo. Tu risques de perdre le tien. Vous avez pratiquement le même âge. Senior et Alan travaillaient ensemble, sur les mêmes projets. Vous avez tous les deux été élevés avec des pères souvent absents, perdus vos mères il y a quelques années…Vous avez beaucoup en commun.

Il marqua une mince pause, le temps de sortir du parking, sous le regard soutenu du plus jeune :

-Pour lui, c'est trop tard, mais il peut rattraper les erreurs de son père en sauvant le tien. Au nom de leur ancienne amitié. Fais le comprendre à ce gamin, Tony. C'est tout.

L'italien acquiesça d'une légère moue, légèrement dubitatif.

-Ok... C'est vous le patron, _Patron_.

Gibbs sourit légèrement, passa une vitesse... Et reprit:

-Maintenant, ouvre bien tes oreilles. Voici les quelques règles que tu as intérêt à respecter lors de cette mission…

.

Il s'avançait vers la porte de la chambre du petit motel, l'agent fédéral devant lui. Il frôlait les murs, essayant de rester le plus discrets possible. Gibbs avait été très clair en édictant ses règles : « Pas un mot avant que je ne te l'autorise », « Ne joue pas les héros » et « Obéis ». Il avait approuvé. Il ne se tenterait plus à désobéir une seule fois à l'agent très spécial qu'était leroy Jethro Gibbs. Non. Plus une seule fois.

Son rôle était capital. Il espérait trouver les mots justes. Et réussir dans sa mission.

Il ressentait l'adrénaline grimper en lui au fur et à mesure où il approchait de l'endroit où se terrait Trent Kort, anxieux et pressé à la fois.

Il voulait en finir avec cette histoire, il voulait que les russes cessent d'utiliser leurs kalachnikovs sur lui… Il voulait que son père puisse retrouver son pays sans risquer de se prendre une balle dans le cœur après avoir fait un pas sur le sol américain. Il voulait retrouver une vie normale.

Et pour ça, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire… Il devait faire face à Trent Kort. Même si cette simple pensée lui était désagréable. Il devait faire comprendre à ce jeune homme qu'au final… Ils n'étaient pas si différents.

.

Trent Kort était occupé à nettoyer le Glock de son père, le front cerné d'un large pli de colère et de contrariété.

Devant lui gisait un exemplaire du Washington-Post de la journée. Page trois. La photo de sa maison, banderoles jaunes de la police en premier plan s'étalait sous son nez. A côté d'un plan de son père lors d'une remise de prix, l'année précédente. La légende indiquait « _Un puissant homme d'affaire décède lors d'une affaire impliquant le service d'enquête de la marine_ ». L'article racontait combien les relations commerciales d'Alan étaient « particulières », et à quel niveau il avait réussi à s'élever dans le commerce international, quittant même la puissante entreprise qu'il avait créé avec Anthony DiNozzo quelques mois auparavant pour lancer sa propre société. Un homme qui avait réussi. Jusqu'à sa mort, la veille.

L'article ne soulignait pas que _lui_, Trent Kort, était en fuite. Qu'il n'avait maintenant plus de parents, qu'il était seul.

Il n'était pas mentionné _qui_ avait tué son père, mais quelques coups de téléphone à des relations haut-placées de son père lui avaient confirmé que l'homme en question était l'agent Gibbs, du NIS.

Il avait donc maintenant un seul et unique but : Venger son père. Pour ça, il voulait la peau de cet agent fédéral. Et rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa quête.

Il reposa son arme à présent propre sur le journal, dents serrées. A l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrait devant lui.

Il releva la tête.

Et croisa deux pupilles de glace. Sa main revint automatiquement se poser sur le Glock, alors que son cerveau lui ordonnait de tirer sans attendre, sans réfléchir. Immédiatement.

Il obéit.

* * *

_MOUAHAHAHA!_


	29. Et on avisera

_Hello les amis!_

_Hummmm... Je sens un peu d'AIPM, non? *Sifflote*_

_Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes formidables, j'ai adoré vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, merci merci, MERCI!_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Gibbs: Mais Gibbs n'est pas invincible, même si c'est Gibbs, quoi! =D_

_Pline: Coca? Avec plaisir! Trinquons au Tibbs, au TBC, à Michael Weatherly et à Tulipe Blanche!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Moi cruelle? *Regarde le chapitre précédent*. Mais, c'est rien ça! *GNIHIHIHI*_

_FdB: Huuuum, bien vu. Mais, je compte le fait qu'il ait chargé l'arme dans le "nettoyage". Oui, M'dame. *Sourit de façon contrite en voyant l'air contrarié de FdB*_

_Crazy: Pour le moment, c'est plutôt Gibbs vs Trent!_

_Amy: J'ai écris ce que tu as lu que j'avais écris. Et j'ai aussi écris ce que tu vas lire que j'ai écris. Et je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'un autre mouchoir._

_Constance: Pas Tony, Gibbseuuuuh! Votre menu est prêt, M'zelle. Par contre, il n'y a pas de frites. Mais y'a du Tony. *_

_Lul: *Observe les médecins emporter Lul*. *Observe les médecins qui l'observent*. *Observe les médecins qui se rendent compte qu'elle peut stopper la crise d'AIPM de Lul*. *Fuit*_

_Narusky: Oh, bah non. Le chapitre 27 avait son importance, quand même. Entre Ziva et Gibbs, surtout. Et euh... Je resterai bien pour te calmer, mais y'a déjà les médecins de Lul qui me cherchent et euh...*Court très loin*_

_Absolette: Gibbs/DiNozzo, c'est...*Soupire de bonheur*. Enfin, tu vois quoi... C'est... RAH, le Tibbs, c'est beau._

_Mariposa: Mais si euh, je suis gentille... *Constate que sa réponse sonne faux*. Bon, ok, pas tout le temps. Plus maintenant. Mais j'étais gentille. Avant._

_WJ: *Dessine un beau Tony rose bleu et vert à sa petite sœur en s'appliquant et en ne dépassant presque pas sur les bords*._

_Marguerite: *Observe la lectrice, songeuse*. Je me demande si de l'AIPM se cache derrière cette review..._

_Gwen: *Observe la hache*. Oh, t'as vu comment elle brille quand tu la mets devant la lumière? C'est jouli._

_Myrrdyn: Merci! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans les reviews! Ça fait plaisir! Et oui, Gibbs n'avait pas anticipé ça, et... Hum. No spoiler._

_Coco: Moa? Faire de la casse? Jamais. Je n'abime pas le mobilier. Juste les agents et les adolescents._

_Kagura:*Admire la bannière*. C'est très joli cette écriture un peu gothique. Abby t'a aidé à la faire, non? Oh, et avec le bruit de moteur de Tracy en bruit de fond... *Se rend compte qu'elle tremble*. Hum. Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller faire un petit tour en Antarctique._

_Lili: *Tape à la porte de Lili*. *Voit la lectrice assise sur son lit, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles*.*S'installe à côté d'elle*. Ok, donc, Lili, tu sais quoi? Le noubeau chapitre est là. Tu peux remettre ton cerveau en ordre. En plus, dedans, y'a Tony. Et Gibbs. Et... Et enfin, je pense que tu vas aimer une certaine partie de ce chapitre. Mais, pas d'AIPM, hein? Après, on ira faire un tour au NCIS Market. Et on achètera des doudous Tibbs. Oui. Ça sera cool. Et on évitera la crise d'AIPM. Ça aussi, ça sera cool._

_Dil: Huuum... Je peux plutôt avoir des autres lettres? Genre FTD? Fan de Tony DiNozzo. Ou ACB. Adoratrice de Chocolat Blanc. Ou encore AQVV. Auteur qui Va Vivre._

* * *

**"Et on avisera"**

.

Abby regarda les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer derrière l'agent fédéral, ses mains se ramenant d'un geste automatique devant elle alors qu'elle regardait venir vers eux une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains.

Elle interrogea la nouvelle arrivante du regard, mi-curieuse, mi-suspicieuse, méfiante malgré elle à cause de ce regard chocolat qui lui semblait un peu trop perçant, affuté tel celui d'un aigle.

-Shalom, fit la brune en arrivant vers eux. Je suis Ziva David.

La jeune fille passa devant elle avec un mince sourire. La gothique resta à l'étudier du regard, sans répondre.

-Ziva David. La petite agent du Mossad, nota Franks avec un léger sourire amusé, tout en se tournant vers elle.

-Exactement. Et vous êtes ?

-Mike Franks. Et tant que l'agent Gibbs n'est pas là, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. D'ailleurs, même quand l'agent Gibbs est là, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Et vous qui obéissez.

Elle réceptionna la remarque avec une petite moue ennuyée, pendant que les trois autres adolescents la regardaient avec interrogation.

-Tu es qui ?

-Et où est Tony ?

Le regard de Ziva passa d'abord sur McGee, qui avait posé la première question, puis sur Kate, dont la demande avait immédiatement suivit celle de McGee. Abby était restée muette, se contentant de fixer avec froideur la nouvelle arrivante.

-Je suis Ziva, je suis là pour venir en aide à Anthony DiNozzo Senior et son fils, indiqua-t-t-elle à McGee avant de passer à Kate : Tony est repartit avec l'agent Gibbs. Et vous trois ? Vous me paraissez bien jeunes pour être des personnes du NCIS. Stagiaires ?

-Visiteur, indiqua Tim.

-Pareil.

-Stagiaire, confirma froidement Abby en croisant ses bras devant elle.

L'israélienne tourna un regard étonné vers la jeune gothique, interdite devant ce ton froid. Elle tenta alors de lui faire un nouveau maigre sourire. Qui poussa la plus jeune à davantage froncer les sourcils. Franks profita de ce petit instant pour laisser les jeunes entre eux... Et retourner à son travail.

-Tu connais Tony depuis quand ? Souleva Kate en se posant contre le bureau vide à la gauche de Franks.

-Depuis cette nuit, indiqua Ziva.

-Cette nuit ? Sourcilla la jeune fille.

-Oui. Je suis rentrée dans la chambre où il dormait.

Kate sursauta, alors que l'informaticien ouvrait la bouche, interloqué. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long regard, estomaqués, pendant que Ziva les observait neutre, et que Abby écoutait leur échange, passant de l'un à l'autre, avide de curiosité malgré la méfiance qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de l'israélienne.

-Dans sa chambre ? Répéta Kate en accentuant chaque syllabe.

Ziva haussa les épaules.

-Où est le problème ? Il n'y a pas mort de femme !

-Mort d'homme, corrigea sèchement la jeune fille. Et pourquoi es-tu entré dans sa chambre ?

-C'est un interrogatoire ?

-Je suis juste curieuse, répondit Kate d'un ton beaucoup trop sec pour qu'il confirme ses propos.

La réponse attira un léger sourire à l'israélienne, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Franks en tournant délibérément le dos à Kate et en mettant ainsi fin à ce lot de questions, s'attirant un coup d'œil agacé de la jeune fille.

-Peut-on vous aider à quelque chose pour retrouver ce Vigo Tsherkanov ?

Franks haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Et poussa un léger soupir.

-Écoutez, les ados, restez ensemble, profitez de la récré, et laissez-moi travailler, répondit l'agent fédéral, avant de retourner à son travail, visualisant une deuxième fois les vidéos des caméras ayant filmé la précédente scène de fusillade, devant le Navy Yard.

-Cet homme est dangereux, et nous pouvons être utile, insista Ziva en se rapprochant de la vidéo pour l'étudier également par-dessus l'épaule du plus âgé.

-Si tu veux être utile, petite, retourne jouer à la poupée avec les autres et laisse-moi tranquille, bougonna Franks en plissant le nez, sans quitter la vidéo du regard.

Ziva recula d'un pas en fronçant le nez, agacée, pendant que McGee se plaçait à côté d'elle et jetait à son tour un coup d'œil à la vidéo. Il leva presque immédiatement un doigt vers l'écran, son ton surpris rehaussant légèrement son timbre de voix :

-Vous avez remarqué ? Tsherkanov avait dû mettre un filtre sur sa plaque d'immatriculation pour ne pas qu'on lise le numéro. C'est super facile à retirer. Il suffit de dépixelliser l'image et de faire une petite retouche et…

Tim s'arrêta brusquement quand l'agent fédéral se releva d'un bond pour avancer vers lui, la télécommande à la main. Il déglutit sous le regard appuyé de Mike Franks, sentant la chair de poule l'envahir alors que l'homme le dominait de toute sa hauteur, à présent face à lui.

-Tu veux dire que tu peux arriver à corriger cette image pour réussir à lire la plaque d'immatriculation de la Chevrolet, c'est ça, Gamin ?

-Euh…

Tim jeta un regard légèrement effrayé vers Kate. Qui l'encouragea d'un signe du menton.

-…Oui, Monsieur.

Mike Franks lui déposa un peu brusquement la télécommande dans la main. Et lui désigna l'écran.

-Alors, fais, Gamin.

.

Gibbs posa la main sur la poignée, tout en faisant un signe de tête à l'adolescent, lui indiquant ainsi de rester en place. Il tourna ensuite la poignée de la porte d'un coup vif, et la poussa de son pied pour faire un pas de la pièce, son arme tendue devant lui.

Il découvrit alors Trent Kort, une arme devant lui, posée sur un journal. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il perçu la haine à travers les deux pupilles bleu clair du jeune homme.

Il remarqua l'avancée de la main du garçon vers le Glock, un geste vif et rapide, automatique. Il comprit immédiatement que le jeune homme allait faire feu.

Il eut juste le temps de se reculer derrière la cloison séparant le couloir de la chambre avant que la détonation ne retentisse. La balle alla se ficher dans le mur du couloir, face à lui. Suivie d'un gros silence, un très long blanc.

Gibbs racla sa gorge, pendant que l'adolescent réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer, son regard volant entre l'agent fédéral qui venait de frôler la mort à l'impact dans le mur, la bouche entrouverte, le sang pulsant à nouveau beaucoup trop vite à ses tempes.

L'agent fédéral lui fit un mince signe de la tête, le rassurant sur son sort d'un simple regard. Et braqua ensuite à nouveau son arme dans l'embrasure de la porte, visant le coin gauche de la pièce. Trent Kort était toujours à la même place à l'exception qu'il était à présent debout, blanc comme un linge, son arme tremblant dans sa main, mais son regard plus assuré que jamais.

-Trent Kort. Baisse ton arme tout de suite.

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'abord de jeter un regard des plus meurtriers à l'agent fédéral. Il lança ensuite avec une large insolence :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas un meurtrier, répondit aussitôt Gibbs en faisant un pas sur la gauche pour entrer davantage dans la pièce. Baisse ton arme tout de suite, et nous parlerons.

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler.

L'arme tremblait de plus en plus dans la main du jeune homme, mais sa voix restait insolente, ferme et assurée.

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie de te tirer dessus, Trent.

-Vous avez bien usé de votre arme sur mon père.

-C'était lui ou un gamin de dix-sept ans.

-Vous auriez pu lui tirer dans la jambe.

Gibbs plissa légèrement les yeux. Et fit un nouveau pas dans la pièce, se rapprochant lentement de Trent. Il devait lui retirer cette arme des mains avant de faire entrer l'adolescent dans la chambre.

-Ton père allait faire feu. C'était la seule façon de l'arrêter.

-Je suis sûr que vous mentez.

Gibbs plissa les yeux, lentement. Le garçon pâlissait à vue d'œil. Et reculait dans le coin de la pièce à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, tel un animal piégé. Il savait que les mots qu'il prononçait faisaient mouche.

-Je suis sûr que tu connais la vérité.

Trent Kort entrouvrit la bouche mais resta muet, incapable de prononcer un mot. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Gibbs ne le sorte de la légère léthargie dans laquelle il était en train de s'enfoncer :

-Pose ton arme, Trent. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

-Vous allez me faire arrêter ?

-Pas si tu coopères.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Alors, pose ton arme.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mal.

-Prouve-le.

-Et… ?

-Et on avisera.

Trent baissa lentement son regard d'un bleu glacé vers le Glock toujours serré dans son poing fermé. Et entrouvrit sa main tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur. L'arme s'échoua sur la vielle moquette, à son côté. Il plongea ensuite son front entre ses genoux. Et attendit.

.

-J'y suis presque…

Timothy McGee était accroché à la souris de l'ordinateur, le nez pratiquement collé à l'écran. Devant lui, la photo de la voiture prenant peu à peu une meilleure qualité. Derrière lui, une gothique surexcitée et admirative de chacun de ses gestes, un agent fédéral qui scrutait attentivement le résultat de son travail, et deux adolescentes qui attendaient impatiemment qu'il ait terminé.

-Encore un peu et vous pourrez lire cette plaque comme si elle était devant vos yeux.

-Si c'est le cas, Gamin, je te propose une place de stagiaire dès demain.

-Et je te propose de sortir avec moi dès ce soir, rajouta Abby d'un trait.

L'informaticien rougit fortement. Et appuya sur la touche entrée. La plaque s'afficha, nettement. Mike siffla d'admiration, Abby tapota dans ses mains, enchantée.

-Demain, huit heures, Gamin.

-Ce soir, huit heures, Timmy. Tu aimes les tatouages ?

-Euh…

.

L'adolescent écoutait attentivement ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce.

L'agent fédéral avait fait quelques pas dans la chambre. Et discutait avec Trent Kort, essayant visiblement de le ramener lentement à la raison. Et y arrivant petit à petit.

Quant à lui, il attendait le feu vert, toujours aussi immobile, les deux mains posées contre le mur, l'une sur l'autre, une oreille collée à la tapisserie, le regard rivé vers la porte. Il attendait que Trent Kort reprenne conscience de la réalité. Du _bien_ et du _mal_.

_« -Pose ton arme, Trent. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »_

En même temps que Gibbs prononçait cette phrase, il capta la présence derrière lui.

_« -Vous allez me faire arrêter ? »_

Il s'immobilisa, alors que le canon d'une arme venait trouver place sur sa nuque.

_« -Pas si tu coopères. »_

Il déglutit. La poussée sur le canon s'intensifia.

_« -Je n'ai rien fait de mal.»_

On lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui indiquer d'avancer.

_« -Alors, pose ton arme. »_

Il braqua légèrement son visage sur le côté. Et découvrit la brune qui l'avait suivi, deux jours auparavant, après son départ du NIS.

_« -Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mal. »_

Elle lui fit un petit sourire sarcastique indiquant que ce n'était pas son cas.

_« -Prouve-le. »_

Et lui indiqua, un doigt sur les lèvres, de se taire. Et de le suivre.

_« -Et… ? »_

Il serra les dents. Et se mit en marche.

_« -Et on avisera. »_

_._

-Alors ?

Le téléphone dans la main, Mike Franks attendait avec impatience que la personne à l'autre bout du fil réponde enfin à sa question, faisant de plus en plus nerveusement cliqueter le capuchon de son stylo alors que les minutes s'égrenaient.

-Je suis en train de lancer la recherche, Franks, énonça le jeune officier de police Maxim Devon.

Un de leurs contacts de la police de Washington. Une jeune recrue de vingt-trois ans qu'il avait missionné pour rechercher la plaque d'immatriculation de la Mercedes.

-Ça ne peut pas aller plus vite ?

-Et non. Et oui, avant que vous le demandiez, même si je lui tape dessus à coup de batte de base-ball, cet ordinateur n'ira pas plus vite.

-Je n'allais pas dire ça.

-A coup de massue ?

-Tout à fait.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que mon ordinateur a eu peur. J'ai une réponse.

-Voyez. Il suffit de les impressionner.

-La plaque d'immatriculation a été enregistré il y moins de trois minutes, énonça Maxim, franchissement d'une ligne blanche et excès de vitesse.

-Où ?

-Banlieue de Washington. L'adresse exacte est…

Mike Franks fronça les sourcils pendant que Maxim terminait de lui indiquer l'emplacement de la voiture. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur le post-it d'Abby où était annotée l'adresse du motel où se terrait Trent Kort.

Même rue. Même endroit.

Il raccrocha. Attrapa son arme. Et s'élança vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

_MOUAHAHAHA (bis)_

_PS: Vous avez reconnu le petit clin d'œil? :]  
_


	30. Russe(s)

_Hello!_

_*Sors les cotillons et le champagne* **MERCIIIIII**! 500 REVIEWS! YOUHOU!_

_Je vous adore!_

_Le titre fait référence à un autre chapitre, avec nos Kort(s) préférés ;]  
_

_Et... Bonne lecture!_

_(Et bravo à ceux qui ont reconnu MAXIM de "Six"!)  
_

* * *

_J'ai répondu à certain d'entre vous par **MP**, pour les autres, j'étais assez peu sur mon ordinateur ces temps-ci, donc vous avez le droit à la version en **live**!_

_Dilinzzo: Que se passe-t-il avec Tony? Mais rien voyons *sifflote*. Vive Mike! Mike et Gibbs, ensemble, je les adoooore!_

_DiNozzo: Et moi aussi, désolée pour ce retard de publication! Oui, je continue! Et je n'ai pas fini *Gnihihihi*. Abby ne déteste pas Ziva, mais se méfie..._

_Absolette: Tu es sûre? SuperMike n'est pas SuperGibbs, et SuperGibbs n'est pas encore SuperGibbs non plus, d'ailleurs!_

_Mariposa: J'ai fait le plus vite possible, mais quand on a de la fièvre, c'est pas pratique pour écrire ^^_

_Lalala: Et si tu es accro, je suis heureuse, et si je suis heureuse, je continue d'écrire, et si je continue d'écrire, j'ai des reviews, et si j'ai des reviews, je suis heureuse, etc..._

_Pline: Ouiiiiiiiiii! LE Maxim! Tu trembles? *Tend une couette Tibbs à Pline*_

_Noa: DEUX reviews? La 500e, en plus! Merciiiii! Et ravie que tu sois là! Non, je n'ai pas d'autre fic en tête, je vais déjà terminer celle-là, et me contenter d'OS quelques temps ;]. Après, on verra!_

_Gwenetsi: Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire intervenir Max, j'adore ce perso. Mais bon, là, il n'a pas encore ses filles ni sa femme ;]_

_Lili: J'ai le droit de t'ériger une statue de la review? Woui? Cool. Pas encore de chambre capitonnée, hein? Et laisse ces armes où elles sont, s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas mourir, c'est pas très drôle. ;]_

* * *

**Russe(s)**

.

Il avait récupéré l'arme de Trent Kort. Le jeune homme était toujours accroupi contre le mur, muet, attendant visiblement avec résignation que l'agent fédéral lui fasse signe de se relever.

Gibbs l'observa un instant, hésitant entre lui laisser quelques secondes de répit ou lui ordonner immédiatement de se redresser pour l'emmener au NIS, afin de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Ce qui permettrait à l'adolescent et à son père d'être enfin considérés comme totalement innocents dans cette histoire d'argent avec la mafia russe.

Il opta finalement pour la solution intermédiaire. Il indiqua d'un raclement de gorge à Trent Kort qu'il était à présent devant lui, obligeant le jeune homme à lever les yeux. Et lui fit alors signe de se redresser, en profitant du fait que le garçon était debout pour le menotter, avant de lui indiquer de le suivre, vers l'extérieur.

Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre le fils d'Alan Kort face à DiNozzo, et à laisser le plus jeune convaincre le second d'innocenter son père. Il en profiterait pour aller se chercher un café au distributeur placé au coin du couloir, tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil. Tout en les laissant discuter.

Il passa donc sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, prêt à indiquer à Tony qu'il pouvait intervenir. Et lâcha un mince juron en découvrant le couloir… Vide.

.

-On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Abby, qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots d'une petite voix, le regard encore rivé sur le post-it, sur cette adresse qu'elle savait être celle où avait été dernièrement aperçue la voiture du mafieux, mais aussi où était actuellement l'agent fédéral et l'adolescent.

-D'ici, on ne peut pas vraiment agir, la contra Ziva avec un petit froncement de sourcils agacés.

-Alors, sortons, allons-y !

-Il y a cinq agents fédéraux chargés de nous surveiller, dont deux devant l'ascenseur et deux devant l'escalier, Abby.

La gothique tourna son visage pour vérifier les dires de l'israélienne. Et serra les poings en réalisant que c'était vrai.

-Alors, on ne peut rien faire ?

Les autres adolescents échangèrent un regard ennuyé, cherchant une solution. Qui arriva finalement de la part du jeune informaticien.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

Kate lui fit un mince sourire pour l'inciter à poursuivre alors qu'il marquait une pause en laissant son regard dériver vers l'agent fédéral qui les surveillait, à trois mètres d'eux.

-On t'écoute, Tim, souffla Kate de façon à ce que seul le groupe d'adolescents l'entende.

Il grimaça légèrement.

-Je peux essayer de pirater les caméras présentent autour de l'hôtel pour réussir à capter une image et peut-être aider les agents Gibbs et Franks. Mais ce n'est pas très légal. Et il faudrait que j'utilise un ordinateur d'un agent fédéral. Et ça non plus, ce n'est pas très légal.

Les deux jeunes filles haussèrent les épaules, Abby lui fit un sourire brillant.

-Je suis sûre que tu as une âme de rebelle, Tim, commenta la gothique en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Il rougit brusquement, alors que Ziva et Kate lui désignaient simultanément l'ordinateur :

-Fais. Installe-toi à la place de l'agent Gibbs et fais comme si tu jouais avec la souris.

-Et que tu regardais l'écran sans trop le croire, poursuivit Ziva.

Il pencha légèrement la tête, indécis.

-Le voir ?

-Oui, le voir. On s'occupe de l'agent, rajouta Ziva avant de se tourner vers Kate. Tu m'aides ?

La brune acquiesça lentement, tout en portant une main à son ventre.

-Avec plaisir. Douleurs abdominales ?

-Horribles trampes, confirma l'israélienne alors que la seconde lui faisait un léger signe de la tête derrière sa faute de vocabulaire.

- Crampes.

-Oui. Horribles crampes.

-Allons-y.

La brune fit quelques pas vers l'agent fédéral qui les surveillait, la main toujours posée sur son abdomen. Et se laissa aussi vite tomber au sol, au côté de Ziva, avec un râle de douleur. L'agent fédéral accourut aussitôt, l'israélienne en profita pour faire un petit signe du menton à l'informaticien. Qui déplaça ses mains du bureau pour les poser sur le clavier, le plus discrètement possible, alors que son amie montrait à un enquêteur inquiet son adbomen avec un cri de douleur parfaitement feint.

.

Ils avaient emprunté les escaliers, la russe le poussait maintenant vers le parking extérieur, le colt toujours froidement rivé sur sa nuque. Il la sentait appuyer dessus dès qu'il avait le malheur de ralentir un peu, et était donc obligé de marcher d'un pas plus que rapide, le tout sans faire le moindre bruit.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la porte donnant au parking. Deux voiture les attendait devant, la femme lui fit signe de grimper à l'arrière de la première. Quant à elle, elle grimpa dans la seconde, celle qu'il avait aperçue lors de la fusillade devant l'agence fédérale, celle à laquelle il manquait le pare-brise arrière. La voiture où il se trouvait démarra dès qu'il fut installé, celle de la russe resta en place.

Il constata immédiatement la présence de l'homme aux cheveux blonds à côté de lui. Costume chic, blouson de coton noir, brushing travaillé, Vigo Tsherkanov était comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… Confortablement installé sur les sièges de cuir de la luxueuse voiture. L'un de ses bras était partiellement bandé et recroquevillé contre son torse, et un large hématome décorait son front, mais il avait l'air toujours aussi dangereux, voire plus.

Son regard malveillant était fixé sur l'adolescent, alors qu'un sourire froid déformait lentement ses traits. Tony frissonna, Vigo le désigna lentement en relevant son doigt vers lui.

-J'en ai assez de courir après toi.

-J'en ai assez que vous couriez après moi. Vous avez vu, nous venons de trouver un terrain d'entente. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

-Je veux mon argent.

L'italien plissa légèrement son nez, et fit mine de compter sur ses doigts.

-Il doit me rester trois ou quatre dollars sur mon compte, indiqua Tony en relevant le nombre de doigts adéquats.

-Ton père me doit quarante-trois millions.

Le jeune homme resta un instant muet, stupéfait par le montant énoncé.

-Effectivement, il y a beaucoup plus de zéros. Je n'ai pas assez de doigts, commenta sardoniquement l'adolescent en replaçant sa main sur sa jambe.

-Ton père me rendra cet argent.

-Avant ou après que vous m'ayez tué ?

Vigo laissa un instant le silence répondre à la question de l'adolescent, son regard vrillé vers l'arrière du véhicule. Tony l'imita, constatant qu'ils s'éloignaient du motel, mais que la voiture noire où la russe avait pris place était toujours garée devant.

-Tout dépend de la façon dont se dérouleront les choses.

Tony fronça les sourcils, à l'instant où la porte arrière du parking s'ouvrait. La voiture tourna à cet instant même, il ne vit pas qui sortait de l'hôtel. Un long frisson parcouru alors son échine.

-Justement, en parlant de déroulement des choses, pourquoi votre copine est restée là-bas ? Questionna l'adolescent en serrant légèrement les dents, alors que son cœur se serrait, pressentant quelque chose de mauvais.

-Elle doit faire quelque chose pour moi.

Vigo baissa son visage vers son bras blessé, affichant un air largement satisfait. Tony blanchit, reculant légèrement dans son siège.

-Votre ami l'agent fédéral m'a blessé, tout à l'heure, devant le Navy Yard…

Un large sourire apparut sur ses traits.

-…Je lui dois donc une balle. Et… Irina va s'en charger pour moi. Elle va tuer le fédéral.

.

-Vous avez mal où ? Mademoiselle ? Vous avez mal où ? Répondez-moi !

Kate jouait parfaitement la comédie. Trois personnes s'étaient regroupées autour d'elle. Abby était resté derrière lui, une main toujours posée sur son épaule, en guise de soutien. Il avait pratiquement terminé de faire ce qu'il avait commencé. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à enregistrer les images par la suite. Et à éteindre l'écran.

Il entra les derniers codes amenant aux caméras de circulation. Plusieurs images s'affichèrent alors devant lui. Le devant, l'arrière et le côté du motel.

Ils se penchèrent tous deux sur l'écran, discrètement, caché par la paroi du bureau et la tour de l'ordinateur.

La gothique lui désigna alors le dernier écran. Une voiture sombre venait de quitter le parking du motel et une autre était toujours en train de patienter. Une voiture sans pare-brise arrière.

-C'est la voiture de toute à l'heure, commenta à voix basse Abby, un pli de contrariété entre les sourcils.

-Oui. Il attend.

-Il attend quoi ?

-Je suppose qu'ils attendent Tony, grimaça l'informaticien en contractant les muscles de ses épaules, largement inquiet.

-Tu crois ?

Il acquiesça, se sentant pâlir.

-J'espère que l'agent Gibbs va réussir à les arrêter.

-Et s'il n'y arrive pas ?

Tim resta un instant silencieux, le regard rivé sur l'écran. Enfin, il se tourna vers Abby, décidé.

-Alors, j'irai tuer moi-même ce russe.

La gothique resta interdite un instant, son regard vert plongé dans les deux iris du jeune garçon.

-Tu le ferais ?

Il confirma d'un mouvement de menton.

-Tu as déjà eu des amis auquel tu tiens autant qu'à tes frères et sœurs ? Des personnes qui font partie de ton être et à qui tu confierais ta vie ?

Elle hésita, un instant.

-Les amis imaginaires, ça compte ?

Il lui sourit, doucement.

-Abby…

-J'ai compris, Tim. Il compte pour toi, il compte pour Kate, il compte pour cet agent fédéral, il compte pour cette israélienne sauvage, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il commence beaucoup à compter pour moi alors que je ne le connais pas. Ce gars est attachant, comme un petit doudou qu'on serrerait contre son cœur et qu'on câlinerait jusqu'au matin, tu vois ?

Il sourit.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Tony apprécierait qu'on le qualifie de doudou.

-C'est beau un doudou !

Ils sourirent mutuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne, avec plus de sérieux :

-On va le retrouver. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et si on doit aller tuer ce russe… Je viendrais avec toi !

.

Gibbs ouvrit la porte arrière du motel, porte amenant sur le parking. Son regard alla directement se river sur la voiture foncée stationnée à quelques pas de lui.

Il remarqua aussitôt le bras féminin tendu vers lui, ce poignet portant un colt, rehaussé d'une veste de cuir noire. Il plissa les paupières et plaça son doigt sur la détente, alors qu'il croisait les yeux sombres d'une jeune femme brune, qu'il devina être celle qu'il avait croisé dans la ruelle il y a quelques temps, celle qui avait donné un avertissement à Tony.

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir. La femme tirait déjà. Il entendit la détonation retentir à son côté, il se sentit tomber vers la droite, alors qu'une forte douleur le prenait au niveau du cou et de l'épaule. Il fit cependant à son tour feu, presque aussi vite.

.

McGee et Abby hoquetèrent, alors que Kate se redressait lentement, aidée par l'un des agents fédéraux. Tous se tournèrent vers eux, ils firent un signe de la main aux agents et aux deux jeunes filles pour qu'elles viennent les rejoindre, se moquant totalement de l'illégalité à cet instant.

Sur la vidéo, Gibbs venait de s'effondrer sur le côté, alors que la voiture sombre commençait à s'éloigner. Il n'avaient vu aucune trace de l'adolescent.

Ils virent le bras de Gibbs se tendre vers la voiture alors qu'il était allongé au sol. Mais pas assez vite, la voiture s'éloignant déjà.

La main de Gibbs retomba alors contre le béton du parking. Comme vidée de toute vie.

* * *

_GNIHIHIHIHI!_


	31. Après la nuit

_Hello!_

_Un petit chapitre parce que je voulais écrire quelque chose avant le week, sinon, vous alliez attendre cinq ou six jours de plus avant la suite, et j'aime pas vous faire attendre, et j'aime bien lire vos reviews, et j'aime bien poster, et je crois que je dis trop de "et", et tant pis parce que dire des "et" c'est drôle, et voilà, je vais peut-être m'arrêter là, et au fait, je vous adore!_

_ET, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_FdB: Rah, "un canon à marshmallows au chocolat", merveilleux rêve, waouh. Pour ta question sur Trent, je répond ici. Pour Vigo... Oui, il est méchant, oui oui ...i._

_DiNozzo NCIS: C'est vrai, je ne fais pas de death fic. Enfin, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peut-être que j'ai décidé d'être vraiment sadique, maintenant?_

_Ankou:*Décroche son portable* Allo? Agent Gibbs? MOA? Faire du mal à Tony? NAAAAAN, c'est faux. Comment ça? Une hache? Ahh... Je vais peut-être filer en Australie, tiens._

_WJ: Et oui, tu vois, je pense aux doudous, parce que les doudous, c'est la vie! (Particulièrement les doudous Tibbs)_

_Marguerite: Lol :). J'ai des doudous Tony, même que c'est pas un vrai mais c'est un doudou quand même! T'en veux un?_

_Myrrdyn: Mais je peux faire des chapitres ENTIERS de cruauté, si tu veux. Comme ça, t'as pas l'angoisse de la dernière ligne? Non?_

_Coco: Pas mort, pas mort, je vais y réfléchir!_

_Lul: Oui, les amis de Tony sont impliqués! Et vont encore l'être!_

_Absolette: Hum, j'aime les cliffs de la mort qui tue!_

_Gwenetsi: Moui, mais dans TB, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Enfin, j'ai pas dis que ça n'allait pas l'être mercredi non plus, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas de ma faute :D_

_Mariposa:Ca va mieux, merci :). Ouiiiii, Gibbs est assez touché dans cette fic'. *Cruelle et fière de l'être*_

_Fantôme de Pline: Tu reviens à la vie avec ce nouveau chapitre, hein? J'ai besoin de ma collab', tu le sais, ah vi?_

_Ayahne: You're baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Et avec plein de reviews! *Danse de la joie*_

* * *

**Après la nuit...**

.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en revenant à lui fut le son constant et régulier de l'électrocardiographe, à sa droite. Il comprit alors qu'il était à l'hôpital. Encore.

La seconde fut qu'il n'était pas seul, puisqu'une personne était ostensiblement appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte, et fumait silencieusement, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

La troisième et dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit le frappa alors qu'il braquait lui aussi son regard vers l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit. Hors, la dernière fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, il était à peine deux heures de l'après-midi.

Il comprit donc qu'un long moment était passé depuis qu'il avait sombré. Il devait savoir combien de temps.

Gibbs se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention du second. Mike tapota alors sa cigarette pour laisser les cendres retomber vers l'extérieur, tout en penchant légèrement sa tête vers lui.

-Je croyais qu'il était interdit de fumer dans les hôpitaux.

La remarque attira un léger sourire amusé du plus âgé.

-Tu vois quelqu'un fumer, ici, le Bleu ?

Gibbs hocha légèrement la tête de gauche à droite sous la réponse ironique de son supérieur.

-Non, mais je vois quelqu'un qui va vite me passer mes affaires pour que je sorte d'ici.

L'ancien marine se redressa lentement sur son lit après avoir prononcé ces mots, déjà prêt à sauter à bas du lit. Son supérieur l'arrêta en tendant sa main vers lui, la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

-Doucement. Je te signale que tu as encore joué à la cible humaine. Je vais bientôt pouvoir t'appeler la « passoire », le Bleu.

Le regard de l'ancien marine vola alors vers son épaule, où un large pansement prenait place, allant jusqu'au haut du cou. Il haussa les sourcils, indiquant ainsi à son supérieur qu'il s'en moquait totalement.

-Et… ? Je suis vivant, non ?

-Si la balle passait un peu plus sur la droite, tu l'avais en pleine jugulaire.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Elle t'a frôlé.

-Je ne suis pas mort, le coupa Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

-…Mais tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Et la mignonne petite infirmière a bien précisé : « Repos sec », le Bleu.

-Je me moque de la mignonne petite infirmière.

Il reposa ses pieds à terre sans attendre une remarque de plus, et retira lentement les deux perfusions plantées dans son bras, avant d'avancer vers ses vêtements entassés sur une chaise, évitant de justesse une grimace de douleur quand il tendit son bras vers ses affaires et fit ainsi aller ses articulations blessées.

-C'est vous qui m'avez retrouvé ?

-Je suis arrivé quelques secondes après que tu te sois fait tirer dessus. Crois-moi, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que tu n'aies pas de seconde chance, cette fois.

-J'ai eu une seconde chance, corrigea Gibbs en attrapant son polo noir. Et je vais en profiter. Où en est-on ?

Franks tira une nouvelle longue bouffée de sa cigarette, laissant l'ancien marine attendre impatiemment une réponse alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements en prenant soin de ne pas trop utiliser son bras blessé à deux endroits.

-On cherche le gamin, on protège ses amis, et on essaye de retrouver ton russe adoré par la même occasion.

-Ziva ?

-Partie. Son collègue est venue la chercher hier soir, un certain Malachi. Vingt-trois ans, il se disait son tuteur sur cette mission. On a dû la laisser aller.

-Et Kort ? Toujours accroché à son chauffage?

Il l'avait menotté au conduit du chauffage de la chambre d'hôtel avant d'aller chercher l'adolescent.

-Au Navy Yard, le Bleu. En salle d'interrogatoire. Il ne dit rien pour le moment, mais il va finir par craquer…

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Franks porta son regard sur le poignet. Et haussa les épaules, d'un geste fatigué, tout en éteignant sa cigarette dans l'assiette qu'il avait volé sur le plateau de son agent –en même temps qu'il avait dégusté son yaourt à la vanille.

-L'heure de boire un café.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Cinq heures du matin, le Bleu.

Franks marqua une pause, alors que Gibbs fronçait les sourcils, atterré par cette nouvelle.

-Ton protégé a disparu depuis pas mal de temps. On a intérêt à le retrouver, et vite.

.

Il était cinq heures du matin. Anthony DiNozzo posa le pied sur le sol, appréciant un instant de se retrouver sur la terre ferme après avoir fait tout ce chemin dans les airs.

Il replaça son manteau sur ses épaules et serra fermement sa valise dans sa main, avançant rapidement vers le comptoir de l'aéroport.

Il avait abandonné le directeur David pour retourner en Amérique, malgré les avertissements de celui-ci. Il savait que l'homme avait envoyé l'un de ses éléments pour protéger son fils, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil depuis qu'il savait Junior en danger. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas rester assis sans rien faire, en attendant qu'on lui rende son fils en bonne santé.

Il devait retrouver son garçon. En chair et en os. Et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il posa sa valise sur le comptoir du petit aéroport, observant les voitures alignées devant la baie vitrée ornant la façade du coin de l'œil. Son taxi devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Il interpella la très belle rousse –yeux verts et charmante fossette au menton, il allait peut-être prendre son numéro ?- qui lui faisait face, affichant son sourire charismatique habituel.

-Mademoiselle, j'ai réservé un taxi, pouvez-vous m'indiquer s'il est arrivé ?

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête avec un immense sourire, visiblement déjà sous le charme.

-Quel nom ? Susurra la charmante hôtesse.

-DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo.

Elle plissa les yeux, marqua une pause, et leva son doigt vers lui, semblant soudainement se rappeler quelque chose.

-Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Un monsieur m'a demandé de vous remettre un petit mot. Tenez.

Elle lui tendit un post-it jaune. Il le lut avec interrogation, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un message. Il blanchit alors devant les quelques phrases écrites d'une écriture brouillon. Chiffonna froidement le papier jaune, les dents serrées. Et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme :

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui ?

-Je souhaite envoyer un mot à Ziva David, elle loge au Garden Hotel, à Washington.

Elle attrapa un stylo.

-Quel mot ?

-Dites-lui que je vais retrouver mon fils. Que j'ai juste besoin qu'elle cherche à _entendre_. Elle comprendra.

La jeune femme nota les quelques données, il lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars pour la remercier, attrapa sa valise, et se dirigea vers le taxi jaune qui l'attendait, devant l'aéroport.

Le taxi qui allait l'emmener à son fils.

* * *

_Nan, pas de rire sadique, cette fois ;)_


	32. Entendre

_Hello!_

_Raaaaaaaah, vous savez quoi? J'ai hésité à terminer ce chapitre ce soir parce que j'étais assez fatiguée... Mais finalement, je l'ai fait. Le voici, le voilà..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Je ne réponds pas aux reviews ce soir, je suis vraiment très fatiguée, mais je vous envoie un MP pour les prochaines, promis! Et je review mes lectures de retard très vite aussi!_

_ MERCI beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils sont fabuleux, vous êtes fabuleux! Je suis ravie d'écrire pour vous, et de savoir que cette histoire vous plait, vraiment. Merci._

* * *

_Ps: Noa, je relève ton défi avec plaisir, mais pour le prochain chapitre, qui me le permettra plus ;)_

* * *

**Entendre**

.

Il était arrivé à destination. Le taxi l'avait déposé à l'endroit indiqué sur le post-it jaune, un espèce de viel entrepôt désaffecté et complétement perdu dans la campagne environnante de Washington.

Il attrapa sa valise, et avança vers la porte grillagée menant à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, les lèvres pincées, les muscles tendus.

A l'intérieur, l'attendaient les personnes qui avaient son fils. Comme il en avait été noté sur le post-it, à côté de l'adresse, quelques mots qui lui avaient fait froid dans le dos : « _Si vous voulez le revoir vivant…_ ». Un message court, mais qui voulait tout dire. Et le père qu'il était n'avait depuis qu'une idée en tête : Sauver son enfant.

.

Ziva David émergea lentement de son sommeil, réveillée par des coups doucement frappés à la porte de la chambre.

Elle cligna des paupières et rabattit la couverture auparavant placée au-dessus de sa tête, tournant un regard ensommeillé vers la porte. A l'instant même où quelqu'un glissait un papier sous celle-ci, avant de laisser entendre des pas s'éloignant discrètement dans le couloir.

Elle lorgna un instant le papier à l'effigie de l'hôtel déposé sur la douce moquette bleu nuit, hésitant entre se lever pour aller le chercher, où rester couchée et attendre que son réveil sonne à six heures, comme initialement prévu.

Elle était revenue à l'hôtel la veille en fin d'après-midi, après que Malachi soit venu la chercher au NIS. Il l'avait ramené ici, en la questionnant sur l'agence fédérale. Elle avait répondu par bribes, oubliant de mentionner l'agent Gibbs et les étonnants adolescents avec qui elle avait passé quelques heures. Elle était ensuite montée dans sa chambre. Et s'était presque aussi vite écroulée de fatigue sur son lit, après trente-quatre heures passées sans avoir dormi plus de dix minutes d'affilé.

Elle devait maintenant se remettre au travail. Retrouver Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Et l'aider.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil. Il était cinq heures vingt-cinq. Elle devait normalement se lever dans trente minutes.

Et elle se savait incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Elle allait donc profiter de ce petit laps de temps pour faire un peu de natation à la piscine de l'hôtel, et ainsi réchauffer ses muscles avant de les utiliser à cent pour cent.

Elle quitta le douillet confort du lit, enfila un peignoir par-dessus son pyjama de coton noir, et avança vers la porte, où l'attendait toujours le petit mot. Elle l'attrapa entre ses doigts, se redressant lentement pour le lire.

Son regard s'arrêta sur les quelques lignes rédigées par la réceptionniste, son cœur semblant s'arrêter de battre un instant alors qu'elle découvrait les mots alignés sur la feuille de papier doré.

_« Message de Anthony DiNozzo Sr, 5h12 : Je suis parti retrouver mon fils. J'ai besoin que vous cherchiez à entendre. »_

Le papier s'échappa de sa main alors que le dernier mot résonnait dans son esprit, comme un écho. « _Entendre_ ».

Elle pouvait retrouver les DiNozzo. Elle savait comment faire.

.

Il était de retour au NIS. Les bâtiments étaient encore vides à cette heure matinale, seules quelques lampes allumées ici et là attestant de la présence des téméraires, des lève-tôt, et des insomniaques.

Il s'installa à son bureau, déposant son café à côté de lui. Mike Franks fit de même sur le bureau qui lui faisait face.

Il tendit ensuite la main vers le dossier récapitulant les premières heures de l'interrogatoire de Trent Kort. Mais s'arrêta presque aussi vite, coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Un son résonnant comme une alarme au sein de cet open space plus que silencieux à cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin.

-Agent Gibbs.

-Gibbs, ici Ziva David.

Il sourcilla légèrement, étonné d'entendre l'adolescente au bout du fil.

-Ziva.

L'éventualité qu'elle puisse avoir un problème lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, il sera plus fortement son combiné.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je sais comment retrouver Tony. Et son père.

-Son père ?

-Il est ici, à Washington. Il m'a fait parvenir un message.

-Quel message ?

Elle éluda la question par un bref silence, avant de reprendre, visiblement décidée :

-Je me rends chez Timothy McGee. Il va pouvoir m'aider.

Gibbs resta interdit une seconde, surpris par cette réponse.

-Pourquoi McGee t'aiderait ?

-C'est beaucoup trop long à expliquer. Mais McGee devrait avoir l'adresse où sont retenus les DiNozzo d'ici quelques minutes. Vous pouvez le contacter. Et envoyer du renfort. Je m'y rends aussi dès que je connais l'endroit où ils sont.

Un long frisson parcourut le dos de l'ancien marine derrière ses mots. Il lâcha un grognement sourd.

-Ziva, n'y va pas toute s…

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la suite de sa phrase. Il pesta.

.

-Tim ?

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant des paupières, engourdi par le sommeil. Le visage d'une jolie adolescente se dessina devant lui alors qu'il faisait face à la lumière du jour, il sursauta brusquement, manquant de tomber de son lit dans son sursaut.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'obliger à rester en place, il se laissa une seconde pour calmer les battements de son cœur après un tel réveil.

-Tim.

Il déglutit, ramenant devant lui sa couette pour tenter de cacher le haut de son pyjama ciglée d'un dessin d'Iron Man, alors qu'il comprenait lentement que l'israélienne sauvage qu'il avait rencontré hier au NIS était maintenant face à lui.

-Ziva ? Comment tu… Il y a une dizaine de gardes autour de la maison, comment tu…

-Plus tard, les questions. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il plissa les yeux, interdit.

-De mon aide ?

-De tes talents.

-De mes talents ?

-Tu vas répéter tout ce que je te dis ?

-No…Non.

-Alors, lève-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'aider.

-T'aider à quoi ?

-A retrouver Tony.

Il écarquilla les yeux, étouffant un hoquet de stupeur.

-Tu veux dire que tu…

-Je sais comment le retrouver. Il faut faire vite. Debout.

.

Il avait pris la route immédiatement après avoir reçu le coup de fil de l'israélienne. Et se rendait maintenant vers la maison du jeune informaticien. Avec la sensation qu'il faisait ce voyage pour rien.

Il se doutait qu'elle ne serait plus là à son arrivée. Cette adolescente était plus que décidée et téméraire. Et il savait qu'elle allait vouloir agir par elle-même, sans attendre.

Même si elle devait mettre sa vie en péril pour ça.

Il serra les dents. Et appuya davantage sur l'accélérateur. Il devait faire vite.

.

-Anthony DiNozzo Senior m'a demandé d'_entendre_, Tim.

Tim fronça les sourcils. Il avait passé une robe de chambre pendant que l'israélienne lui tournait le dos, et s'était levé. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux installés devant son ordinateur, chuchotant pour ne pas alerter son père. Il attendait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, impatient de savoir comment il pouvait aider à retrouver son meilleur ami.

-Entendre ? C'est-à-dire ?

Elle tapota le bureau du bout des doigts, visiblement impatiente.

-Le directeur du Mossad a donné un récepteur à Anthony Senior quand il a su que quelqu'un en voulait à sa peau, commença Ziva d'un débit rapide, pour pouvoir garder le contact avec lui au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose dans mon pays. Le récepteur émet des ondes assez faibles et ne fonctionne normalement qu'à Israël, mais… On peut retrouver son signal et le localiser, même sans entendre les sons qu'il produit.

Tim acquiesça derrière cette remarque.

-C'est judicieux. Tu as la référence du récepteur ?

Elle leva son doigt, lui fit signe que oui… Et attrapa un bout de papier dans la poche intérieur de son manteau, qu'elle lui tendit.

-Tiens.

-Tu as toujours ça sur toi?

-J'ai contacté mon père, Tim.

-Oh. Il fait beau en Israël?

-Il fait _toujours_ beau en Israël, Tim.

-Évidemment.

-Tu vas me trouver la localisation de cet émetteur?

Il hocha la tête, le regard volant du bout de papier à son écran d'ordinateur.

-Oui. Mais...

Il mordilla légèrement ses lèvres, tout en blanchissant soudainement.

-...Je vais devoir pirater les données de la Nasa pour utiliser leurs traceurs... Ziva, c'est... C'est grave. C'est...

-...C'est pour sauver la vie de ton meilleur ami, le coupa l'adolescente.

Elle posa une main devant ses yeux.

-Je suis aveugle. Fais.

.

Gibbs était arrivé à destination. Il claqua la portière de la voiture et avança rapidement vers l'entrée de la maison, à l'instant même où la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrait, sur un Timothy McGee en robe de chambre, les yeux cernés, les cheveux en bataille.

-Elle est déjà partie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, peu surpris par cette réponse.

-Où ?

Tim lui tendit un papier.

-Ici. Elle les a trouvés. Elle va les chercher.

* * *

_Gnihihi, je sais, vous voulez des nouvelles de Tony. Prochain chap'._

_Reste un ou deux chapitres avant la fin! :)_


	33. Cinq minutes

_Hello!_

_Voilà, on y est, avant dernier chapitre! Le prochain est l'épilogue (et si vous me lisez sur d'autres fics, vous savez qu'ils se passent souvent pas mal de choses dans mes épilogues)!_

_Vous êtes prêts?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_J'ai une demande à vous faire: Pour l'avant dernier chapitre, puis-je vous demander une review dialogue? Discutez avec qui vous voulez, faites parler qui vous voulez, mais... Commentez le chapitre version dialogue. S'il vous plait, j'adore ce genre de review, ça m'éclate =D. Et je vous ferai un ou plusieurs joulis bonus ;] S'il vous plaaaaait._

* * *

_Noa: Défi relevé, avec plaisir! Review lu avec IMMENSE plaisir! Longue, drôle, parfaite, j'adore! Quand au "théâtre du NCIS", j'ai trouvé ça excellent, très bien! C'est rare que j'ai le droit à un drabble dans mes reviews, merci ;]_

* * *

**Cinq minutes**

.

Anthony DiNozzo faisait à présent face à plusieurs personnes.

Sur sa droite, une trentenaire aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un gris clair assez impressionnant. Elle tenait un colt dans sa main, et le regardait avec attention, caressant mécaniquement la crosse de son revolver en même temps. Face à lui, un grand blond ressemblant étrangement à Robert Redford, habillé de manière recherchée, un sourire dangereux collé aux lèvres. Celui qui avait l'air le plus dérangeant, le plus inquiétant. Enfin, à sa gauche, un molosse en costume cravate noir, mains croisées devant lui, qui devait servir de garde du corps à l'homme du milieu.

Il se racla la gorge, haussant son menton vers le blond.

-Où est mon fils ?

-Où est mon argent ?

Anthony recula légèrement le menton sous la réplique immédiate lâchée par l'homme, le tout avec un fort accent soviétique.

-Je veux d'abord voir mon fils avant de répondre à une seule de vos questions.

-Je peux aussi vous tuer maintenant et ne pas attendre votre bonne volonté, renifla Vigo.

-Et vous pourrez toujours pleurer vos dollars, répliqua Anthony en croisant les bras devant lui, lançant un regard acéré au russe. Je veux voir mon fils. Maintenant !

Sous la menace de l'italien, Vigo échangea un long regard avec la brune. Il plissa ensuite les yeux en revenant porter son attention sur celui-ci. Et tendit sa main vers un escalier menant vers un étage inférieur, indiquant l'endroit à Anthony et la brune en l'accompagnant d'un geste du menton.

-Irina, amène monsieur DiNozzo à son fils.

Il lança un regard largement acéré à Senior.

-Vous avez cinq minutes.

.

Il avait descendu un escalier humide, faiblement éclairé. Et se trouvait maintenant devant une porte en fer, ce qui devait être anciennement une des caves de l'entrepôt.

Irina sortit une clé de sa poche et la fit tourner dans la serrure avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

Son regard survola l'intégralité de la petite pièce à peine fut-il entre les quatre murs. Une dizaine de mètres carrés, pas de fenêtre, de l'humidité partout. Et dans le coin externe gauche, un lit où était couché son fils, sur le dos. Un de ses bras était recroquevillé sur son torse, l'autre tombait lâchement sur le côté du lit. Ses yeux semblaient entrouverts, fixant visiblement le plafond sans le voir.

Son sang se glaça, il se figea sur le pas de la porte, au côté d'Irina, spectatrice de sa stupeur.

Il entrouvrit sa bouche devenue pâteuse, ne sachant d'abord comment réagir. Avant de se précipiter au côté de son garçon, portant immédiatement ses doigts au cou de celui-ci à la recherche d'un pouls.

Il découvrit une pulsation. Faible, comme ralentit. Ce qui lui glaça encore davantage le sang, alors qu'il se tournait froidement vers la russe.

-Qu'est ce qu'il…

-Un mélange de calmants très efficace de notre conception, le coupa Irina avec dédain, tout en s'adossant à la porte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'arrêtait pas de taper sur la porte. Toute la nuit. Ça m'a lassé. C'est beaucoup plus calme maintenant.

Elle afficha un lent sourire, alors que les sourcils d'Anthony Senior se fronçait jusqu'à se rejoindre. Il lâcha un grognement étouffé, pendant qu'elle quittait enfin la pièce, le laissant seul avec l'adolescent. Il en profita pour lui secouer le torse, l'obligeant à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle Tony semblait plongé.

-Junior ? Junior, tu m'entends ?

Tony papillonna lentement des paupières, braquant légèrement son visage vers son père, son regard cependant toujours voilé.

-C'est…Déjà…Noël ?

Senior ne savait pas pourquoi son fils avait posé sa question. Il se doutait cependant que Junior avait fait le lien avec la fête car, dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, sa présence équivalait à un jour particulier tel que celui-ci, rien d'autres. Il était peu présent dans la vie du jeune homme. Et en trois mots, son enfant venait de le lui faire savoir.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait constaté que la voix du plus jeune était cassée, lente, comme s'il sortait à peine d'un longue période de sommeil. La drogue qu'on lui avait donnée était visiblement très forte. Senior posa donc ses deux mains autour du visage de son fils, l'obligeant à se redresser légèrement. Tony ferma un instant les paupières, sa tête ballottant sur le côté derrière ce geste.

-Junior.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Senior secoua légèrement le visage de son fils.

-Junior, je suis là !

L'adolescent entrouvrit légèrement les yeux après ces paroles, alors que Senior reposait lentement l'arrière de sa tête sur le coussin, les mains glacées par la colère et la peur de voir son enfant ainsi.

Le regard de Tony, à nouveau ouvert, s'était perdu dans le lointain, ses pupilles dilatées par la drogue fixées sur le plafond qu'il ne voyait probablement pas.

-Oh… Une girafe…

-Il n'y a pas de girafe, ici, Junior. Regarde-moi.

Il fit claquer ses doigts devant le visage de son fils, sans réaction. Junior était sur une autre planète. Perdu dans une autre réalité, proche du monde des rêves.

-Junior. JUNIOR !

L'appel passé d'un ton plus élevé eut le mérite d'attirer un minimum l'attention de l'adolescent. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent alors, tandis qu'il regardait réellement son père, comme pour la première fois.

-Papa ?

Une vague de soulagement envahi Anthony quand il vit son fils revenir quelques instants à la réalité. Il serra fortement la main de l'adolescent, sans que celui-ci ne semble le remarquer une seule seconde.

-Junior. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

-Papa. Il lui faut son café.

Anthony fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de qui parlait son fils.

-A qui ?

-Elle est canon, cette fille.

L'adolescent souriait vaguement, le regard à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qui ?

-Il veut quarante-trois millions.

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur d'Anthony DiNozzo s'accéléra. Si son fils parlait du russe qui était un étage plus haut, il pouvait déjà commencer à creuser leurs tombes. Il n'avait pas cette somme.

Son fils ricana après avoir lâché cette phrase, avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller, en s'arrêtant aussi vite.

Il passa une main sur le front moite de l'adolescent.

-Junior, écoute, je vais te sortir de là. Je vais…

Il fut coupé par la porte grinçant derrière lui, et se retourna pour observer le nouvel arrivant.

C'était Irina. Et elle lui faisait signe de sortir de la pièce, via sa main tenant toujours le Colt.

Il crispa sa mâchoire. Et obéit, serrant une dernière fois dans sa main glacée la paume de son adolescent, avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Ziva David descendit du taxi, donnant une large somme au chauffeur avant de lui indiquer de partir. Elle plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche de son manteau, resserrant sa paume autour de son arme, tout en avançant vers le bâtiment trouvé par Timothy.

Si le geek avait eu raison, les DiNozzos étaient ici. Et elle se devait de les aider. Elle devait réussir sa mission. Et elle _voulait_ réussir sa mission. Cet idiot au sourire bien trop grand lui avait vraiment paru sympathique, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Rien.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte centrale du bâtiment, vérifiant bien alternativement à gauche et à droite que personne ne venait à sa rencontre. Elle constata que la porte était fermée, mais qu'une fenêtre aux carreaux à moitié brisés était visible quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle décida d'emprunter cette entrée. Elle n'aurait qu'à se glisser dans la salle. Et faire sortir les deux hommes. Sans se faire tuer. Sans _les_ faire tuer.

Un jeu d'enfants. Ou presque.

.

Irina Dobretchv tenait en joug l'homme qui devait des centaines de milliers d'euros à son fiancé. Vigo, lui, faisait les cent pas devant eux, pendant qu'Anthony DiNozzo les regardait sombrement, les poings serrés.

-Vous avez drogué mon fils, gronda finalement l'italien d'un ton rageur, obligeant Vigo à s'arrêter pour lui jeter un regard éloquent.

-Il était perturbant.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas l'enfermer.

-C'était ça ou lui mettre une balle dans le cœur.

-Vous êtes un assassin.

-Je suis un mafieux. Je veux mon argent.

-Je n'ai pas votre argent.

-Et bien vous avez tout intérêt à le trouver.

Vigo plongea la main dans la poche de son coûteux costume. Et en sortit une petite fiole transparente qu'il désigna à Senior.

-Vous voyez, ça ? C'est la drogue que j'ai donné à votre fils. Tout à l'heure, il a eu dix pour cent de cette fiole. Si je lui donne le reste…

Il afficha un sourire carnassier.

-… Il meurt d'une crise cardiaque dans la minute.

Il balança la fiole à la russe qui l'attrapa au vol.

-Va me chercher le môme, Irina. DiNozzo, si vous ne me rendez pas mon argent dans les cinq minutes qui arrivent, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer…

Anthony pâlit, titubant légèrement alors qu'il encaissait la menace.

-Comment… ?

Vigo lui désigna un ordinateur placé sur une table en fer, dans un coin de la pièce.

-Vous avez de quoi effectuer un virement…

Il baissa son regard vers son poignet, désignant sa montre d'un geste du menton.

-…Dépêchez-vous, le temps est compté…

.

Ziva se laissa prestement retomber sur le sol de l'entrepôt, tendant l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Elle comprit presque aussitôt que des personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce adjacente. Elle se trouvait dans un renfoncement de l'entrepôt, protégée de la vue des autres par une petite grille de métal.

Elle approcha à pas de loup de la grille et la poussa délicatement, passant un œil par l'entrebâillement.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior était debout, devant une table en fer forgé, un ordinateur devant lui. Vigo se tenait derrière lui et étudiait ses mouvements. Un molosse les surveillait, un AK47 dans les mains.

Pas de trace de l'adolescent.

Elle poussa la grille en métal le plus délicatement possible, prête à avancer vers les trois hommes, à les surprendre.

Mais fut presque aussi vite arrêtée par une main s'abattant sur son épaule et la tirant fortement en arrière. Ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde la possibilité de se défendre.

Elle avait échoué dans sa mission. Elle s'était fait avoir.

* * *

_BWAHAHAHAHA? _

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	34. McLapin et Père Noël

_Helloooooo!_

_Vous savez quoi? Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde! De l'univers! De la galaxie!_

_Vous m'avez offert des reviews **mémorables**, c'est vraiment un super cadeau, je suis très très très contente! J'ai l'impression que c'est mon anniversaire. Ou Noël. Ou les deux ensemble. C'est un beau jour. Vous êtes vraiment trop parfaits comme lecteurs! Merci..._

_*Meurt de bonheur, mais publie son chapitre quand même*_

_Bonne lecture (pour cet épilogue! Non, non, non, je retiendrais mes larmes!)_

* * *

**Épilogue : McLapin et Père Noël**

.

La poigne de fer qui l'avait obligé à reculer l'avait à présent coincée contre le mur. Elle retint un hoquet de stupeur quand son dos rencontra le mur jouxtant la grille amenant au reste de l'entrepôt, tout en clignant des paupières, incapable dans un premier temps de jauger son adversaire sous l'obscurité ambiante.

Il lui fallut une longue seconde pour réussir à calmer les battements intempestifs de son cœur et retrouver une respiration saine, tandis qu'elle découvrait enfin celui qui lui faisait face.

Elle écarquilla alors légèrement les yeux, pendant que l'homme la relâchait lentement.

-Tu es vraiment inconsciente !

Le reproche fusa des lèvres de l'ancien marine, alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement contre le mur, incapable dans un premier temps de proférer un mot sous ce regard glacial, furieux, assassin.

Elle se reprit cependant presque aussi vite, rehaussant fièrement le menton.

-Je remplis ma mission.

-Seule ? Grogna Gibbs dans un souffle, les dents serrés, son regard froidement plongé dans les iris chocolat de l'adolescente.

Elle lui répondit par un petit plissement de paupières, signe qu'elle n'avait pas envie de poursuivre la conversation. Et se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement d'épaules, pour retourner à sa position initiale, derrière la petite porte les séparant de la pièce où étaient les autres.

Senior était toujours devant l'ordinateur, livide. Tony, quant à lui, était à présent dans la pièce, soutenu par la femme brune et tanguant fortement sur ses jambes, son menton collé à son torse, les paupières semi-closes.

Elle frissonna en voyant l'état du jeune homme. Et sentit Gibbs se tendre derrière elle quand il observa à son tour les personnes réunies devant lui.

-Il faut qu'on intervienne, murmura Ziva en serrant son arme dans son poing.

Gibbs acquiesça silencieusement, étudiant déjà la configuration des lieux pour une intervention rapide. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une porte en métal, à l'arrière de la pièce. Il sut instantanément ce qu'il devait faire. Ce que Ziva allait devoir faire. Comment, ensemble, ils allaient agir pour sauver les DiNozzo.

.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior sentait l'angoisse monter en lui alors qu'il tapotait des chiffres sur le clavier, sans vraiment regarder son écran.

Vigo lui avait ordonné de trouver quarante-trois millions. Il venait de passer trois minutes à faire semblant de se connecter sur son compte pour gagner du temps, prétextant du fait que la connexion avec sa banque était extrêmement mauvaise. Trois minutes qui lui avaient permis de faire un rapide calcul : Il pouvait vendre sa maison, son appartement à New-York et ses parts dans l'entreprise, oui. Mais il n'arriverait qu'à récolter une vingtaine de millions, maximum. Hors, le mafieux lui en demandait le double.

Et même en se mettant à genoux devant son banquier, celui-ci lui refuserait automatiquement de lui prêter cette somme. Et, d'ailleurs… Dans tous les cas, il n'obtiendrait jamais rien en deux minutes chrono.

Il n'avait donc aucune possibilité de sauver son fils en obéissant à Vigo Tsherkanov.

Il lui restait deux minutes pour trouver une solution de secours.

.

Il se demandait vraiment qui était cette femme aux cheveux noirs. Et cet homme aux cheveux blonds. Mais il reconnaissait le troisième. C'était le père noël. Oui, il le reconnaissait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de barbe blanche, ni de costume rouge. Mais il paraissait gentil, comme le père noël.

Il aimait bien ce troisième homme. Comme il aimait bien le lapin blanc qui dansait devant ses yeux. Il devait adopter ce lapin. Il l'appellerait McLapin. Rien que pour embêter McGeek.

Il avait envie de rire, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour ça. Il se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire béat, le menton toujours collé contre son torse. Il n'avait pas assez de forces pour relever le visage.

Il perçut des dialogues à côté de lui, et essaya de se focaliser dessus. Ce qui lui demanda un effort intense, qui le fatigua davantage.

-Il vous reste trente secondes.

-Laissez-moi plus de temps.

La voix du père noël était presque suppliante. Il avait envie de l'aider. Mais cette femme lui tenait vraiment fort le bras. Même le lapin blanc semblait effrayé.

-Irina…

Cet accent russe était très menaçant. Ça lui faisait penser à un méchant de film, mais il ne se rappelait plus du titre. Il avait vraiment très -trop- envie de dormir, et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

-Je m'en occupe, marmonna une voix féminine.

Il sentit qu'on lui remontait sa manche. Il eut un léger frisson, et tangua vers l'arrière, se retrouvant allongé au sol avant même d'avoir pu comprendre comment il y était arrivé. Quelque chose se ficha dans son bras, il releva la tête pour essayer de regarder ce que c'était, affichant une grimace de douleur.

-Hey…

Son râle ressemblait plus à un murmure qu'autre chose, il s'en rendait compte. Mais la surprise lui avait un peu éclairci l'esprit. Assez pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas normal qu'il soit ici, avec ces deux russes, et cet homme qui ressemblait étrangement à son père à un mètre de lui.

-Junior ?

Cet homme qui _était_ son père.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé par la réalité. Et entrouvrit la bouche. Revenant d'un coup sec à un état relativement normal, le temps de quelques fragments de secondes. Où il constata une chose : Son père était là.

-…Papa ?

.

_-Papa ?_

Son fils l'avait reconnu, mais semblait déjà sombrer de nouveau, comme happé par la drogue qu'on lui avait injecté quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

Il serra les dents et jeta un regard sur son poignet. Il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de secondes. Il n'avait pas de solutions. Junior venait de tomber lourdement sur le sol, rattrapé in-extremis par Irina avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête par terre. Et elle lui avait planté l'aiguille dans le bras, attendant l'ordre de Vigo pour lui injecter la drogue qui le tuerait.

Il _devait_ faire quelque chose, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son fils mourir sous ses yeux sans rien faire.

Sans réfléchir, presque inconsciemment, il resserra ses mains autour du clavier de l'ordinateur. Et se retourna d'un coup sec vers l'homme qui était derrière lui. Abattant l'objet de toutes ses forces sur la tête de celui-ci.

.

Gibbs avait fait le tour du bâtiment et était entré par l'arrière, avançant doucement dans la pénombre, vers l'endroit où se tenaient les autres.

Il repéra tout de suite l'adolescent allongé à terre, et la brune penché au-dessus de lui. Senior retourné contre Tsherkanov, un clavier d'ordinateur dans les mains. Et le molosse qui courrait vers les deux derniers, son arme dans la main.

Il fit presque aussitôt feu, alors que le clavier d'ordinateur rencontrait le haut du visage du mafieux. Le molosse s'écroula, Vigo fit un pas en arrière… Et se jeta sur Senior avec un rugissement de rage.

.

Irina hoqueta quand le coup de feu retentit et que Sterv, leur garde du corps, s'écroula au sol. Elle se retourna ensuite pour observer son fiancé pendant qu'il se jetait sur Anthony DiNozzo, réalisant que l'homme d'affaire renvoyait presque aussi rapidement que son conjoint les coups portés.

Un mouvement attira son attention dans le fond de la pièce, elle comprit que quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé. Qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Elle fit donc ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle se repositionna face à l'adolescent sonné, allongé à terre. Et commença à appuyer sur le haut de la seringue.

.

Ziva David était reconnaissante de la diversion de l'agent fédéral. Elle avait réussi à avancer discrètement jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Tony, pendant que la brune observait l'agitation.

Elle était à un mètre d'Irina quand celle-ci commença à appuyer sur la seringue.

Elle comprit aussitôt que la femme était en train de tuer Tony.

Elle poussa sur ses jambes. Et se jeta sur la russe.

.

Irina n'avait pas vu la jeune fille venir à elle. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise quand elle se retrouva propulsée contre le sol de l'entrepôt, une main agrippant déjà son poignet droit, l'obligeant à lâcher la seringue.

La seringue qu'elle avait déjà à moitié vidée dans le bras de cette saleté de gamin.

La jeune fille lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre, elle suffoqua un instant, surprise par la force de cette môme, avant de lui rendre la pareille. La jeune tigresse qui l'avait agressé recula légèrement sous le coup rétorqué. Elle en profita pour attraper en un mouvement habitué, vif et furtif l'arme glissée dans sa poche de pantalon. Et tira.

.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior était plié en deux, une main portée à son abdomen. Vigo Tsherkanov avait de la force, et savait se battre. Et le coup qu'il venait de lui porter lui avait coupé le souffle, en même temps que des étoiles apparaissaient derrières ses paupières.

Il comprit alors qu'il avait perdu la partie contre le mafieux, s'attendant déjà à recevoir le coup fatal.

Un coup de feu éclata, aussitôt suivit de deux autres.

Il tangua sur ses jambes, indécis. Et entrouvrit les paupières.

Découvrant Vigo Tsherkanov mort, allongé devant lui, une longue traînant de sang s'échappant du haut de son visage.

.

Ziva David resta un instant interdite devant la femme qui venait de se stopper à un mètre d'elle tout en laissant lentement retomber son bras contre son flanc, la bouche arrondie par un « o » de stupeur.

Elle détailla la tâche rouge se formant sur le t-shirt de la brune.

Et comprit que l'agent fédéral venait de lui sauver la peau. Irina était morte, frappée par la balle de Gibbs, qui avait ainsi dévié le tir de la russe.

L'israélienne coula alors son regard vers Gibbs, puis vers Anthony DiNozzo Senior. Et enfin vers le second DiNozzo.

Qui se tenait plus immobile que jamais, allongé sur le sol de cet entrepôt. Livide.

Elle se précipita à son côté, imité par les deux autres. Elle entendit à peine l'appel terrorisé d'un père découvrant son fils au bord de la mort, elle perçut à peine le juron lâché par un ancien marine découvrant un adolescent qu'il souhaitait à tout prix protéger lui échapper. Elle ne comprit qu'une chose, une vérité qui la frappa en même temps qu'elle se laissait tomber au côté du jeune homme : Si cet adolescent mourait et malgré le fait qu'elle le connaissait depuis vraiment très peu de temps… Elle se sentirait plus perdue que jamais.

.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior n'entendait plus que le silence autour de lui. Trois coups de feu puis plus rien. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était, il savait juste qu'il se sentait tomber en arrière, comme emporté par une vague géante.

Dans ses oreilles, un bourdonnement. Devant ses yeux, un voile blanc avec quelques traces de couleur ici et là. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur qui ralentissait.

Dans sa tête, l'envie de dormir.

Une envie irrésistible…

… Auquel il ne résista pas longtemps.

.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs faisait les cent pas dans l'open space, attendant impatiemment que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

_Il_ était en retard. C'était son premier jour de travail, et _il_ était en retard. Il n'y avait vraiment que _lui_ pour faire ça.

Enfin, à huit heures et quatre minutes, apparurent le sourire extra-large d'un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, ainsi que les deux gobelets de café qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Tu es en retard !

-Je sais, Patron, je sais.

« Patron ». Ca changeait des « Gibbs » habituels auquel il avait le droit. Mais il appréciait ça.

-Il y avait du monde au Starbuck, expliqua Tony en tendant un gobelet à l'ancien marine.

-Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, rétorqua Gibbs avec un plissement de paupières qui se voulait sévère, tout en attrapant le gobelet de café noir des mains du jeune adulte.

-Yep. Promis. Où est mon bureau ?

-Tu le connais très bien.

Tony acquiesça avec un vague haussement d'épaules amusé, tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il avait passé ses trois précédents stages et cinq de ses emplois estivaux.

-Pour mon premier jour, je n'ai même pas le droit à un pot de fleur sur mon bureau ?

-Non, mais tu as le droit à un McGee comme collègue, intervint une voix sur sa droite.

Tony sursauta légèrement, tout en braquant son regard sur le jeune homme déjà assis à l'ancien bureau de Gibbs.

-McGeek. Déjà en train de taper sur ton ordinateur chéri ? Tu savoures la nouveauté d'internet ? Tu _surf_ sur le web ? Tu cherches ton prochain téléphone portable adoré avec lequel tu vas copuler pour créer des bébés Geek ?

-Non. Je travaille.

-Ce que tu devrais faire aussi, DiNozzo, intervint Gibbs avant d'envoyer une tape derrière la tête de son nouvel agent, s'attirant une grimace de celui-ci.

-Et Ziva ? Elle ne devrait pas déjà être là ? Après tout, le Mossad est toujours à l'heure, non ? Ou elle est avec Kate, en train d'essayer de protéger notre vice-président adoré ?

-Elle est là, Tony, rétorqua la jeune israélienne en dévalant les escaliers pour avancer vers lui. Je suis présente depuis une heure trente, visage-toi.

-_Figure_-toi, Ziva, corrigea Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es venu tôt pour admirer ta collection de couteau ?

-Et pour me demander lequel j'utiliserai sur mon nouveau collègue adoré, oui, rétorqua la jeune femme en avançant vers sa place avec un léger regard amusé.

Tony sourit à son tour sous la réplique de l'israélienne. Et se laissa tomber sur son tout _nouveau_ fauteuil, observant silencieusement sa _nouvelle_ équipe. Gibbs, McGee, Ziva. Et lui. Des amis, une équipe. Un quatuor qui s'était formé six ans auparavant, quand il avait survécu de peu à la drogue injectée par Irina. Quand Gibbs avait sauvé son père et Ziva en tirant deux coups de feu simultanés sur le mafieux et sa conjointe. Quand le lien qui s'était créé entre tous s'était avéré assez fort pour qu'ils ne se séparent plus jamais.

_._

_-Junior._

_Il grimaça en rouvrant les yeux, constatant avec amertume qu'il était encore à l'hôpital. Son père était à son chevet, visiblement épuisé, l'allure beaucoup plus débraillée que d'habitude. Un bouquet de fleurs noires trônait sur son chevet, à côté d'un gobelet de café vide._

_Son père afficha un large sourire, de toute évidence extrêmement soulagé de le voir réveillé._

_-Papa. Tu vas bien ?_

_-C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question, Junior._

_-Ça va mieux._

_Et c'était vrai. Il se sentait étrangement bien pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller dans une chambre d'hôpital, après un sommeil des plus profonds et visiblement sans rêve._

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-On t'a drogué._

_-Et ?_

_-Et tu es passé à deux doigts de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Heureusement, Mike Franks, le supérieur de l'agent Gibbs, est arrivé à temps avec une équipe médicale. _

_-Donc, je dois ma vie sauve au NIS ?_

_-Et particulièrement à deux agents, oui, confirma Senior._

_Tony resta un instant muet, assimilant cette information. A l'instant même où la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrait sur la personne à qui il pensait justement…_

_-…Agent Gibbs !_

_-Tony. Réveillé._

_Deux mots qui trahissaient un certain soulagement, que l'agent tenta bien difficilement de cacher en portant son café à ses lèvres._

_-Oui. Réveillé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sourit Tony._

_L'adolescent marqua une légère pause, incapable de quitter Gibbs du retard._

_-…Merci, rajouta le jeune homme subitement, s'attirant un coup d'œil étonné de Gibbs._

_-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit l'enquêteur avec un haussement d'épaules._

_-Merci quand même. Kort a parlé ?_

_-Tout est réglé, intervint Senior. Trent Kort a signé une déclaration m'innocentant et prouvant que son père avait fait affaire avec Vigo Tsherkanov en utilisant mon nom et ma société. _

_-Tant mieux. Ziva ?_

_-Elle attend de tes nouvelles, DiNozzo._

_-D'accord… _

_Il réfléchit un bref instant._

_-Alors, vous pouvez lui dire que je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter de reprendre ses fautes de grammaire._

_Gibbs sourit légèrement, pendant que Senior s'esclaffait, tout en se redressant._

_-On va te laisser te reposer._

_-Tu peux m'apporter des cassettes de Magnum, Papa ?_

_Senior leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Tu ne changeras jamais, Fiston._

_L'italien lança un sourire brillant à son père._

_-Tu sais à qui je ressemble, n'est-ce pas, 'Pa ?_

_Senior répondit à son fils par un petit coup d'œil amusé. Et referma la porte. S'éloignant dans le couloir avec l'enquêteur._

_-Mon fils a raison, agent Gibbs. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, entama Senior après quelques pas dans le plus grand des silences._

_Gibbs l'arrêta d'un geste de la main._

_-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Votre fils a mis tout en œuvre pour vous, DiNozzo. Sachez-le. Tony ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille…_

_Une lueur de fierté passa dans le regard d'Anthony._

_-Je devrais lui consacrer plus de temps._

_-Je confirme._

_Ils reprirent leur marche silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Gibbs ne reprenne, d'un naturel désarmant :_

_-Je pense proposer un stage à votre fils._

_-Je pense qu'il acceptera, répondit aussitôt Anthony. J'en suis même certain…_

_._

Six années plus tard, le NIS avec gagné un « C » pour devenir NCIS, Gibbs avait sa propre équipe, Mike Franks était parti se la couler douce au Mexique… Et il avait terminé ses études en se lançant dans une carrière destiné à servir et protéger les autres. Il était devenu agent fédéral en période probatoire, pendant que McGee faisait ici son dernier stage qui lui validerait aussi un poste très prochainement, et que Ziva venait d'être inclue dans l'équipe de Gibbs en tant qu'officier du Mossad, membre inter-agence.

Son meilleur ami, la fille avec qui il partageait ses nuits et bien plus que ça, et l'homme qui était devenu son mentor six ans auparavant, un jour où il avait refusé de prononcer quelques mots pour sauver son père. Sans oublier la gothique qui avait récupéré le laboratoire pour en faire un atelier du gothisme dynamique.

Oui, grâce à un étrange destin, ils étaient aujourd'hui tous réunis… Et il l'espérait… Pour de nombreuses années.

**F.I.N**

* * *

_Voilàààà, c'est la fin..._

_*Essaye de retenir ses larmes*_

_J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire! Merci de m'avoir suivie! Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour les follows, merci à tous, lecteurs géniaux!_

_Et à bientôt pour les bonus!_


	35. Bonus : Abby

_Hello!_

_Le premier bonus :) ! Il était obligatoire, quand même. Parce que... Tony a rencontré tout le monde, sauf... *Musique de suspense*_

_Vous allez vite le découvrir (mais bon, le titre devrait vous aider...)!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Bonus : Abby**

.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior franchit l'entrée de l'agence fédérale d'un bon pas, faisant un petit signe de la main au garde qui s'occupait de fouiller les nouveaux arrivants. Il venait donner sa déposition concernant l'affaire dans laquelle il avait été mêlé, et également chercher les documents attestant qu'il entrait en stage une semaine plus tard au sein de l'agence. Un comble quand il pensait qu'il y était pour se faire interroger dix jours auparavant…

Sa côte blessée se cicatrisait lentement, son organisme avait lutté avec rigueur contre la drogue qu'on lui avait injecté, il s'était totalement remis, sur tous les points. Depuis sept jours, son père était également revenu vivre avec lui dans leur immense maison, et ne le quittait pratiquement plus d'un pouce depuis. Hier, ils avaient même regardés trois films d'affilés en se mangeant un seau de pop-corn par la même occasion. Une chose rare, mais… A laquelle il pouvait très bien s'habituer.

Le garde termina de fouiller ses poches et lui donna un badge « Visiteur », l'adolescent le remercia d'un sourire exta-large et s'avança vers l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton du troisième étage à peine le pied posé dans la pièce de métal.

Les portes commencèrent à se fermer, il s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine, les mains dans les poches, et ferma un instant les yeux tout en sifflotant la musique de son générique préféré. Il s'arrêta cependant en percevant le bruit des portes métalliques se rouvrant devant lui, une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Un premier coup d'œil sur le panneau de signalisation lui confirma pourtant qu'il n'était qu'au premier étage. Un second coup d'œil sur la personne qui venait d'entrer lui appris qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour travailler au NIS. Et qu'elle le regardait avec une attention un peu trop suspecte.

Il retira les mains de ses poches sans quitter la jeune fille du regard, alors qu'un lent sourire se dessinait sur le visage de cette dernière.

-Je… Je peux t'aider ?

Elle le regardait vraiment étrangement.

-Tu es Tony.

Ce n'était pas une question. Et elle paraissait ravie de cette constatation. Il hésita à confirmer cette remarque, impressionné par la façon dont la jeune fille le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, mais opina quand même du chef, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas reculer d'un pas.

-Euh…Oui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il se tendit immédiatement, pressentant ce qui allait arriver. Elle lui sauta alors dessus telle une furie, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer une dernière fois avant de se retrouver enserré entre deux bras d'une force assez impressionnante, tandis qu'elle lui criait son prénom dans l'oreille avec un dynamisme un chouia effrayant.

Il déglutit.

-J'peux…J'peux…J'peux plus respirer !

Il se demanda brièvement s'il allait mourir ici à cause d'une fille habillée en mini-jupe et aux adorables couettes, après avoir survécu à la mafia russe et à Kort père (et à Gibbs).

Heureusement, elle le relâcha avant qu'il n'ait obtenu sa réponse. Arrêta l'ascenseur dans sa lancée – s'attirant un coup d'œil désemparé du jeune homme qu'elle ne sembla absolument pas remarquer-. Et lui fit un nouveau brillant sourire dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches, tout en joignant ses mains devant elle.

-Je suis Abby !

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, interloqué, tout en faisant une brève recherche dans ses anciennes amourettes. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir fréquenté une gothique nommée Abby, ce n'était donc pas une ex malencontreusement oubliée.

Il rehaussa légèrement ses lèvres, tout en lorgnant sur le bouton marche/arrêt de l'ascenseur. Il fallait obligatoirement qu'il passe devant elle pour le relancer.

-Salut, Abby.

-Tu es Tony !

-Je crois bien, oui.

-C'est trop chouette !

-Que je sois Tony ?

-Oui !

-Ah.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

-Je suis devenu célèbre ?

-Tu es devenu _la_ personne que je voulais rencontrer, corrigea Abby.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as l'air cool !

-Je suis cool ?

-Oui. Et tu as semé le mystérieux Gibbs, l'homme aux yeux de glace, rajouta l'adolescente avec un petit plissement de paupières destiné à imiter le concerné.

-Pas faux.

-Tim m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu connais Tim ?

-Et Kate !

Cette fois, il resta un instant sans voix.

-Comment tu…

-Et Ziva, aussi !

Il entrouvrit la bouche, interdit. Et tendit un doigt vers elle.

-Si tu me dis que tu es un agent infiltré de la mafia russe, je te jure que je me fais hara-kiri, ok ?

-Je ne suis pas un agent infiltré de la mafia russe ! Protesta la gothique d'une petite voix.

-Tant mieux.

-Je suis juste celle qui a aidé l'agent Gibbs à te trouver.

Il hocha la tête sous cette remarque, comprenant immédiatement mieux comment cette adorable gamine gothique semblait autant le connaître.

-Et j'étais là quand tes amis sont venus, poursuivis Abby. Nous avons pu discuter. D'ailleurs, je voudrais convaincre Tim de se faire un tatouage, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Il sourit.

-J'essayerai.

-Je savais que tu étais gentil. Tu as aimé mes fleurs ?

Il réfléchit une seconde, avant de comprendre de _quelles_ fleurs elle parlait.

-Les roses noires ? A l'hôpital ?

-Oui !

-J'ai adoré ! Merci.

-Tu sais que tu ressembles un peu à un Doudou ?

Il resta une seconde interloqué, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre derrière cette question made in Abby.

-On me le dit tous les jours, commenta-t-il finalement avec un naturel désarmant.

Elle lui fit un énième sourire brillant. Et relança l'ascenseur.

-Tu vas voir Gibbs ?

-Oui.

-Tu crois qu'il a des superpouvoirs ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oui.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé.

-…Moi aussi.

* * *

_Voilà :)_

_Le prochain sera pour les pro-Tiva :)_

_Pour répondre à la question que certains se posent: Non, pas de nouvelle fic' pour le moment. Je prends une pause mais reste avec vous via les OS ;]_


	36. Bonus : Tiva

_Hello!_

_Dernier bonus de JT! MAIS... J'ai une bonne nouvelleuuuuuuuh! (Ou pas?)_

_Je vous l'annonce en fin de chapitre, et je répondrais aux coms par MP puisque je file ensuite regarder le 10x04 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Amy, je te dirais bien que ce bonus est pour toi, tu vois, mais... JE BOUDE! *Tire la langue à une lectrice cruelle*)  
_

* * *

**Bonus 2 : Par effraction**

.

Elle était là, devant lui, affichant cet air si innocent qu'il lui connaissait bien. En habituée des lieux et sous son regard appuyé, elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre, un fin sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle ne venait pas –encore une fois- d'entrer par effraction chez lui. Elle se planta ensuite devant son porte-manteau et retira sa veste de cuir bordeaux. Il profita de ce bref instant pour sauter à bas du lit sur lequel il s'était allongé dans l'espoir de se reposer quelques heures après cette première semaine éreintante au NCIS, et l'interpella d'un geste de la main.

-Ziva…

-Oui ?

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça…

Elle attrapa un cadre de bois noir au milieu duquel une photo de leur petite bande d'amis était affichée. Et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de revenir à l'inspection ducliché.

-Faire quoi ?

Il attendit qu'elle relève à nouveau le visage vers lui – ce qui prit quatre secondes de silence intense-, et désigna l'endroit par lequel elle était entrée d'un geste du menton.

-Passer par la fenêtre.

Elle sourit malicieusement. Et reposa le cadre.

-Tu préférais que je sonne à ta porte ? Et l'effet de surprise ?

-Et si je dormais ?

-Je t'aurais réveillé, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil. Je suis fatigué. J'ai un Gibbs sur le dos depuis cinq jours, Ziva, cinq ! Il me faut du repos.

-Moi aussi, je l'ai sur le dos.

-Oui, mais toi, il ne manque pas de te flanquer une commotion cérébrale deux fois par heure.

-Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de lire des magazines de charme pendant que tu es au travail… ?

-Hey ! C'était pas un magazine de charme… C'était… Un magazine pour jeunes hommes cultivés qui aiment les belles choses de la vie et…

Elle releva le menton en le défiant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il se coupa immédiatement. Et opta pour un changement de sujet recommandé.

-Tu sais que tu as manqué me flanquer de nombreuses crises cardiaques en entrant comme ça chez moi ? J'ai une porte, tu vois ? Et une poignée ! Une superbe poignée ! Bien qu'elle soit un peu abimée, mais je n'étais encore qu'un étudiant il y a peu, et en tant qu'étudiant, j'étais un peu fauché, et changer ma poignée était un luxe pour l'étudiant fauché que j'étais, et…

Tout en continuant à babiller sur sa palpitante vie d'ancien étudiant, il quitta la petite pièce pour entrer dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre.

-J'aime faire dans l'originalité. Et je sais que tu as un cœur très solide, Tony, le coupa-t-elle avec amusement en ouvrant l'armoire du jeune homme pour passer sa main entre les nombreuses chemises alignées sur les cintres.

Il la regarda faire depuis le reflet du miroir surplombant le lavabo, occupé à retoucher ses cheveux pour tenter de cacher le fait qu'il venait de passer trois heures à essayer de trouver le sommeil en se retournant sur son lit. L'effet « enquête-du-NCIS ». Il était déjà accro à son travail et y pensait même la nuit…

-Et puis, ça me rappelle la première fois où je t'ai vu… Poursuivit l'israélienne en attrapant un polo gris qu'elle lorgna un instant avant de le remettre en place.

-Un instant mémorable, commenta l'italien en passant sa main sur sa barbe naissante avant de quitter son reflet du regard pour faire demi-tour et revenir dans la chambre. J'ai bien cru que tu étais là pour m'assassiner, cette nuit-là…

-J'aurai pu.

Elle lui lança son regard-sauvage-version-Mossad, qu'il rétorqua par un petit clin d'œil, nullement impressionné.

-Ado, tu étais déjà aussi dangereuse que la jeune femme de vingt-deux ans que tu es maintenant, souligna-t-il avec un sourire naissant, tout en avançant vers elle.

-Non. Je suis pire _maintenant_.

Il réagit d'un haussement de sourcil, avant d'acquiescer avec un mince signe de tête.

-Je te crois. Il n'y a que toi pour faire pleurer un homme de deux-cent kilos alors que c'était ton tout premier interrogatoire au NCIS…

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Et encore, je ne lui ai rien cassé. Au Mossad…

-Nous ne sommes plus au Mossad, Zee-Vah, la stoppa l'italien en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu es à Washington, dans ma chambre, et je ne veux pas apprendre comment tu as torturé des hommes juste avant de me plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle fonça les sourcils. Et crispa sa mâchoire.

-Dans les bras de _qui_ ? Répéta la ninja en jetant un coup d'œil littéralement glacial autour d'elle.

-Expression, Ziva. Ne sors pas ton sabre de guerrière, tu n'auras personne à tuer cette nuit.

Elle accueillit la remarque avec un légèrement sourire satisfait, tout en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit.

-Je suis épuisée, finit-elle par lâcher au bout d'un léger silence.

-Je te l'avais dit, l'effet NCIS.

Elle s'allongea au milieu du lit, et ferma un instant les yeux. Il l'observa quelques secondes.

-Bienvenue dans le monde de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, poursuivit le jeune homme d'une voix basse. Le sommeil est maintenant une illusion difficilement atteignable.

-Une upotie, commenta l'israélienne d'une voix fatiguée.

-Une utopie, en fait.

-J'y étais presque.

Il sourit. Et s'étendit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-On ferait mieux de dormir…

Elle se tourna de façon à pouvoir se coller contre lui, pendant qu'il éteignait la lampe de chevet. Il lut cependant son sourire malicieux avant de laisser place à l'obscurité. Un sourire qu'il lui rétorqua aussi vite… Tout en murmurant leurs pensées à tous les deux :

-…Ou pas !

* * *

_Alors, ce bonus? :]_

_Maintenant, hyper-important: Ça fait deux-trois jours que je me pose une question fondamentale : Et si je faisais une suite à cette fic'? Oui oui, vous avez bien lu. Je suis assez accro à mes ados-agents, j'avoue. Et j'adore utiliser Mike. Alors, si ça vous tente, je propose une fic' bis. Une sorte de partie 2. _  
_Ça vous tente? J'enlève le "complete"? Vous me suivez si je m'y lance? Si oui, vous préférez une seconde partie action ou juste amitié et fic sur les aventures de nos ados stagiaires au ncis? :]_


	37. Partie 2 : Enquête et McCafé

_Bonsuär !_

_Comme promis, voici la suite de Juste Tony ! Cette partie sera donc centrée sur les liens entre tous nos ados et nos deux bougons du NIS, avec un peu d'enquête._

_Du TBC? Je ne sais pas encore. Ça dépendra de vous, je pense. L'enquête? Je ne sais pas encore non plus, j'inventerai au fur et à mesure, comme je l'ai fait pour ma toute première fic' ;]_

_Le rythme de publication: Environ un par semaine (ce qui sera le cas bientôt aussi pour Bad Day, d'ailleurs)._

_Voilà... J'attends vos avis avec impatience! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Enquête et McCafé**

.

-Non, non, oui. Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa, tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas me faire attaquer une nouvelle fois, promis.

Gibbs tourna son visage vers son nouveau stagiaire, qui argumentait au téléphone, installé au bureau dans sa diagonale. L'italien faisait passer inconsciemment un stylo bille entre ses doigts, le regard rivé sur son écran d'ordinateur. Et tapotait nerveusement son bureau de l'autre main, cherchant visiblement les arguments qui convaincraient son père de le laisser quelques jours seul sans lui envoyer un rugbyman sur le dos en guise de nounou.

Depuis l'enquête dans laquelle avaient été mêlé les DiNozzo, le père craignait plus que jamais de voir la mafia réapparaître, même si l'histoire était à présent définitivement réglée. Et laissait donc peu de temps libre à son fils en dehors de son stage, essayant également ainsi de rattraper ses anciennes absences plus que fréquentes.

Trois semaines que cela durait. Ce qui commençait légèrement à taper sur le système de l'adolescent, c'était évident.

-Papa, si je te dis que je peux me débrouiller trois jours…

Gibbs sourit. Et attrapa le nouveau dossier d'enquête que Franks lui avait confié, laissant cependant son oreille traîner vers l'autre bureau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je connais le numéro du pizzaïolo par cœur. Ça ira. Oui, le traiteur chinois aussi. Non, je ne mangerai pas que des hamburgers.

L'agent fédéral ouvrit le document, et observa la photo de Leah Marshall, une jeune femme de vingt-sept ans disparue depuis deux jours. Epouse d'un officier de la marine. Une affaire urgente, le temps qui s'écoulait invariablement égalait une probabilité de plus en plus basse de la retrouver vivante.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, 'Pa. Enquête. Non. Pas sur le terrain. Non, je n'ai pas d'armes, l'agent Gibbs ne veut pas.

Tony poussa un long soupir, l'enquêteur fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Yep. On s'appelle ce soir, ok ? Bon voyage.

L'adolescent raccrocha. Gibbs ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer cette discussion, il lui donna le nouveau dossier rapidement, après s'être levé pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Nouvelle enquête.

-J'ai le droit d'aller sur le terrain ? S'enquit aussitôt l'ado en levant un regard chargé d'espoir vers son aîné.

-Non.

Un nouveau long soupir lui répondit, l'italien jeta un regard ennuyé vers le dossier.

-Vous savez que je me débrouille, pourtant, sur les enquêtes, Gibbs ! Vous l'avez bien vu, vous vous rappelez ?

-Tu parles des fois où tu m'as désobéi pour te mettre en danger ?

Un court silence lui répondit, l'italien hésitant légèrement devant le regard devenu sombre de son aîné.

-… Quand vous le dites comme ça, grimaça finalement Tony, ça sonne beaucoup moins bien.

-Je veux les informations sur cette femme, ordonna Gibbs en tendant le dossier fermé au jeune homme.

Tony l'attrapa sans rajouter un mot. Et l'entrouvrit, à l'instant où McGee sortait de l'ascenseur, le souffle légèrement court, les mains chargées de trois gobelets de café. L'italien quitta donc la première feuille du regard pour observer le nouvel arrivant, imité par Gibbs. Tim marchait rapidement vers eux, tête baissée… Et s'arrêta d'un mouvement plus que vif, au milieu du couloir latéral, quand il prit soudain conscience que Gibbs était debout devant le bureau de Tony.

Il déglutit sous le regard scrutateur de l'agent fédéral.

-Euh… J'ai votre co… Commande, Monsieur ! Bredouilla le jeune informaticien en tendant un bras légèrement tremblant vers Gibbs.

-Agent Gibbs, corrigea l'intéressé en récupérant son précieux trésor noir.

-Oui, bien, j'ai… Votre commande, Mons… Agent Gibbs, reprit Tim en bredouillant de plus belle et en se colorant d'une couleur pourpre parfaitement assorti à son manteau gris.

L'ancien marine le remercia d'un signe de tête. Et repartir s'installer à sa place, permettant au plus jeune de retrouver immédiatement un peu de couleurs.

-Et moi ? S'enquit Tony en voyant Tim passer devant lui.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais quelque chose, Tony.

-Je voulais quelque chose.

Tim haussa légèrement les épaules, alors que son ami plissait lentement les yeux, pressentant d'avance la réponse moqueuse du second.

-Quel dommage, lâcha Tim en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil, alors que Gibbs déposait les trois cafés sur son bureau et attrapait son téléphone.

Tony lui lança un regard noir.

-Toi, tu vas…

-L'enquête, les coupa Gibbs d'un ton mordant, braquant un regard noir sur l'italien pour l'interdire de poursuivre. Je ne vous ai pas pris en stage pour suivre vos petites chamailleries.

L'italien cilla devant le regard assassin de son aîné. Et plongea à nouveau son attention sur le dossier en cours. Il recula alors légèrement le menton devant la photo de la disparue.

-Gibbs, vous n'allez pas me croire, lâcha le jeune homme en relevant un regard chargé d'une lueur étonnée vers l'ancien marine.

-Dis toujours.

-Cette femme… Je la connais.

-L'aimant à ennui a encore agis ?

-Toi aussi, tu la connais, McCafé, protesta l'ado en se renfonçant dans son siège, après avoir lancé une œillade noire au deuxième ado.

-Comment ça ? Intervint Gibbs, en passant de l'un à l'autre.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'italien. Il leva la photo de Leah Marschall pour la désigner à son supérieur.

-Cette femme est celle qui fut ma belle-mère l'espace de trois mois. C'est l'ancienne petite amie de mon père, Gibbs !

* * *

_Alors? Je continue? :)_


	38. Chihuahua et Pékinois

_Hola!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me retrouver sur cette aventure. Au final, je pense qu'il y aura quand même pas mal d'action. Je n'arrive pas à écrire une fic' sans suspense, intrigue et tout le tralala... :D_

_Bon, qui dit action dit aussi...*Musique de suspense*... Allez, je vous laisse deviner. Un indice, trois lettres!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_FdB: Ok, je poursuis! Oui, cette reprise se fait en douceur et en humour, idem pour ce chapitre ;)  
_

_WJ: Vi, Belle-Môman ! Vive le McNozzo!  
_

_Allie: Merci! Ok, je continue! Embarquons pour la suite des aventures de notre ado préféré!_

_Elfiane: Et je m'éclate beaucoup sur le McNozzo, alors contente que ça plaise!  
_

_Gwen: En plus, il y aura du Senior (et donc du Tenior) dans cette fic'. Vi vi.  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Avec un Tony ado et récemment blessé, Sr est plus que concerné ;)  
_

_Marguerite: Disons que ce sera une enquête qui touchera encore l'équipe, oui. Je ne suis pas encore décidée sur la dose d'ennui qui suivra.  
_

_Ankou: Ok ok, vote pris en compte xD  
_

_Lul: Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépend de mes semaines ;). Si j'y arrive, vous en aurez deux par semaine, mais je ne promets rien ;]  
_

_Amy: *Clin d'oeil*. Ok ok!  
_

_Pline: Déjà? L'AIPM? Ouch!  
_

* * *

**Chihuahua et Pékinois_  
_**

.

-Comment ça, tu enquêtes sur l'ancienne petite amie de ton père ?

-Techniquement, je n'enquête pas vraiment, puisque je ne suis que stagiaire. Mais comme je suis « _le_ » stagiaire -Tel le Saint Graal du NIS, vois-tu ?-, j'enquête quand même.

-Tony…

L'adolescent lâcha un grand sourire à son amie, avant de mordre avec ardeur dans son hamburger, son repas pour ce soir. Certes, il avait promis à son père qu'il ne mangerait pas que ça durant son absence. Mais… Demain, il passerait très certainement au cheeseburger. Ça n'avait donc pas _totalement_ l'allure d'un mensonge.

Kate attrapa sa salade composée, pendant que McGee imitait l'italien, en enlevant cependant avant les quelques graines de sésame au-dessus de son pain. Une habitude dont se moquait très fréquemment le second.

-Tu devrais dire à Gibbs que tu es trop concerné, Tony, souleva Kate en levant devant elle sa fourchette où était plantée une tomate cerise pour la tendre vers lui.

-Je ne suis pas concerné, je la connais à peine !

-C'était la petite amie de ton père.

-Pendant trois mois, il y a deux ans. Je l'ai à peine connu.

-Il y a deux ans, tu dis… ?

Elle croqua dans sa tomate. Mâchouillant lentement, son regard chocolat posé sur l'italien, mais son esprit visiblement éloigné, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle revint vers lui au bout de quelques secondes :

-C'est pas elle qui avait ce petit chien, ce… Ce chihuahua ?

-Non, le chihuahua, c'était Belle-Mère numéro sept. Elle, c'était un pékinois, corrigea le jeune homme en reposant son reste d'hamburger avec un mince haussement d'épaules, avant d'attraper son soda.

-Et tu dis qu'elle a disparu ?

-J'espère que son chien aussi.

-Tony !

-Je plaisante, Kate. Oui, elle a disparu. Depuis deux jours. Son mari est rentré d'un service après trois mois en mer, et a découvert la maison retournée, sans aucune trace d'elle. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue est sa sœur, il y a un peu plus de deux jours, maintenant.

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre un peu d'hamburger, McGee en profita pour intervenir :

-…Donc, état d'alerte, surtout que Leah représente à elle seule un petit trésor pour quiconque voudrait une rançon.

Tony confirma, la bouche pleine. Et déglutit avant de reprendre :

-Elle est la fille d'un businessman pour qui l'argent de mon père est le pourboire qu'il donnerait à un serveur, tu vois ?

-Je vois. En somme, vous êtes en alerte rouge, conclut Kate. Voir noire.

-Yep.

-L'agent Gibbs t'a dit quelque chose quand tu lui as précisé que tu la connaissais ?

Tony sourit. Et échangea un court regard avec l'informaticien.

-…Il a grogné, m'a tendu un bloc-notes en me disant de consigner tout ce que je savais sur elle, et est allé se chercher un café –encore un-.

-Et donc ?

-J'ai grogné, ai pris mon ordinateur, ai consigné tout ce que je savais sur elle, et suis allé me chercher un café quand j'en ai eu terminé, relata Tony en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, tout en lançant un regard de biais à Kate.

Un court échange suivit ces paroles, Kate passant de l'un à l'autre avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce fut l'informaticien qui coupa le court instant de silence amusé qui s'était installé :

-Un bloc-notes, soupira Tim en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui utilise encore des bloc-notes, de nos jours ?

-Le grand Gibbs et son patron, s'esclaffa Tony. Cet homme est complétement allergique à toute forme d'informatique possible. Et sinon, Timmy, enchaîna aussi vite Tony, tu ne devais pas voir l'adorable gothique excentrique stagiaire du nom d'Abigaïl Sciuto, ce soir ?

Le teint de son interlocuteur prit une légère teinte rouge, alors qu'il plongeait son regard sur les quelques frites restantes devant lui.

-Non.

-Vous n'avez pas rompu, tout de même ?

-On ne sort pas ensemble ! Protesta Tim d'une petite voix, alors que Kate le fixait de manière soutenue, essayant de lire la vérité sur son visage.

-Je pense que c'est vrai, intervint la brune en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de Tim. Vous attendez quoi, tous les deux ?

-On se connait à peine.

-Elle t'a téléphoné deux heures, hier.

-On a juste discuté. Abby m'a raconté plein de choses sur son enfance. Elle… Elle avait un lapin noir et blanc baptisé « Dark Angel » quand elle était petite. Et quand il a disparu, elle a analysé toute l'intérieur de sa maison pour savoir ce qu'il était devenu à l'aide des affaires de travail de son père, expliqua l'informaticien.

-Humm humm, acquiesça Tony. Et donc ?

-« Dark Angel » était juste au paradis des lapins. Et le père d'Abby venait de perdre trois mille dollars de matériel scientifique qu'il devait normalement utiliser au travail. Elle m'a dit que c'était le début de « l'ère Abbyiesque ». Et qu'elle a racheté un lapin le lendemain… « Pink Angel ». Elle… Elle l'a teint en rose... Pour aller avec son nom.

Il laissa passer un léger blanc en s'éclaircissant la gorge, alors que les deux autres partageaient un regard amusé.

-Elle m'a demandé si je voulais un tatouage, bredouilla finalement l'informaticien. Tony, elle t'en a parlé ?

-Non, répondit innocemment le second. Pas du tout. Du tout, du tout.

-Sûr ?

-Certain, répondit l'italien en se redressant pour aller attraper une cassette sur l'étagère à sa gauche, coupant ainsi court au sujet. Indiana Jones ?

Les deux autres sourirent. Et laissèrent l'adolescent démarrer la soirée cinéma.

.

Il s'était endormi sur le canapé. McGee et Kate étaient partis vers minuit, il était donc seul dans la maison, ronflant légèrement alors qu'approchaient les trois heures du matin.

Il se réveilla d'un sursaut quand un léger bruit se fit entendre à l'entrée de la maison. Sa précédente aventure et ses rencontres avec la mafia russe lui revinrent alors brusquement en tête, il se précipita au sol, s'allongeant d'un mouvement vif, à plat ventre contre le parquet.

Il se laissa une longue seconde pour se réveiller totalement et réaliser que son geste avait été tellement instinctif qu'il s'en était réellement rendu compte en se retrouvant à terre. Un geste de survie due à des évènements qui l'avaient plus touché qu'il ne le pensait.

Il se redressa lentement en pestant contre son idiotie, nettoyant d'un mouvement agacé son jean et sa chemise.

Un coup résonna alors à nouveau à la porte, il s'immobilisa, la main arrêtée au-dessus de son jean, son regard allant lentement voler vers la porte d'entrée.

Il tressaillit légèrement en imaginant Vigo Tsherkanov derrière la porte. Ce qui était impossible puisque le mafieux était mort. Mais il lui était difficile de contrôler cette peur primaire quand il était seul, à trois heures du matin, et que quelqu'un venait frapper chez lui.

Il avança à tatôns vers le battant de bois. Et entreprit de coller son oreille à celui-ci. Un nouveau coup retentit alors. Il hésita, la main allant lentement se poser sur la poignée.

Enfin, une voix retentit derrière la porte :

-Anthony ! Ouvre-moi ! S'il te plait !

Il reconnut la voix féminine. Et écarquilla les yeux avant d'appuyer vivement sur la poignée.

Leah Marschall se tenait devant lui, un petit chien serré contre son cœur, le visage marqué d'une large trace violacée. Et le suppliait du regard de la laisser entrer.

* * *

_Un avis? :]_


	39. Leah

_Bonjour!_

_Héhé, je vais être honnête avec vous, je ne savais pas trop comment j'allais tourner cette suite (hésitant toujours sur l'intrigue). Ça commence à vraiment prendre forme dans mon esprit, et je commence vraiment à apprécier cette suite..._

_J'espère que vous aussi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pline: Pas de trio amical pour ce chapitre... Mais un Tony comme je l'adore !  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Merci! ;)  
_

_Ankou: Tordue? Teutafait.  
_

_Absolette: Et Abby a confirmé dans la saison 10 qu'elle était fofolle à l'adolescence ;]  
_

_WJ: A chaque fois que j'écris sur Kate, je pense à toi, très chère!  
_

_FdB: Je me trompe où tu as un avis négatif sur elle? ;)  
_

_Noa: Tu... TU... JE BOUDE!  
_

_Amy: Techniquement, Ziva est en Israël, puisque cette fic' se passe trois semaines après Vigo et cie, et que Ziva était là en mission-aidons-Tony. Techniquement.  
_

_Allie: Et vi. Un DiNozzo sans des ennuis n'est pas un DiNozzo!  
_

_Gwenetsi: Dark Angel qui est une référence à MW (qui y jouait Logan), vi vi! ;]  
_

* * *

**Leah**

.

-Leah.

Elle le contourna pour entrer dans la maison sans prêter plus attention à son regard hébété et à son exclamation surprise, lâchant rapidement son chien pour le laisser trottiner au sol alors qu'elle arrivait dans le salon. Il la suivit du regard, les lèvres entrouvertes, interdit par cette visite inattendue.

-Leah ! Répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Elle ôta son pardessus noir et le jeta sur la table sans plus de cérémonie, avant de plonger son regard bleu ciel dans les deux prunelles de l'adolescent.

-Où est ton père ? Je dois voir ton père, Junior.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle encore Junior –et ceci depuis leur première rencontre-, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans de plus que lui l'irritait toujours autant. Il serra les dents et ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Tout le monde te cherche, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton sec.

Elle cilla. Et passa une main sur l'hématome qui ornait une partie de son visage, tout en titubant légèrement, visiblement effrayée par la simple idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit suite à la remarque de l'adolescent.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se frottant les épaules dans un geste automatique, tout en se mettant à faire les cent pas entre lui et le canapé.

-C'est passé aux informations ? Déjà ? Questionna-t-elle d'un débit rapide et tremblant, le regard rivé sur le parquet.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, Leah.

Elle plissa les yeux. Et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Alors, comment sais-tu ?

-Où étais-tu ?

-Réponds à ma question.

-Toi d'abord.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, lâchant un maigre soupir.

-Tu n'es qu'un môme, Junior. Arrête ça. Où est ton père ?

-Je suis un môme qui t'invite dans sa maison et qui t'a posé une question. Réponds-moi, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Où est ton père, Junior ? Tu vas me répondre, à la fin ?

-Récupère ta serpillère sur patte, calme-toi, assis-toi et réponds d'abord à ma question. Ensuite, j'appellerai peut-être Senior, commenta-t-il en haussant le menton et en la défiant d'un regard acéré.

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Ferma les yeux un instant et…

-JUNIOR ! Explosa-t-elle finalement en levant une main vers lui, mâchoire crispée, muscles tendus, une veine palpitant à son cou démontrant sa colère soudaine.

Il resta de marbre, alors qu'elle restait figée dans cette position, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

-Leah.

-Junior ! Répéta-t-elle, plus bas, d'une voix cassée, sa main se mettant à trembler.

Il fit un pas vers elle. Et constata soudainement que sa colère était là pour cacher combien elle était bouleversée. Une façade. Une simple façade. Il leva donc lentement les deux mains devant lui, dans un signe d'apaisement.

-Il n'est pas là, Leah, murmura-t-il. Moi oui.

Elle abaissa doucement son bras sous le ton posé du plus jeune, semblant se calmer subitement alors qu'elle se ratatinait lentement sur elle-même. Il baissa son regard vers les genoux flageolants de la jeune femme. Et se précipita vers elle, l'attrapant in-extremis avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir à terre, dos contre l'assise du canapé, alors qu'elle fermait lentement les yeux, et qu'une goutte se formait au coin de son œil droit.

Agenouillé devant elle, ne sachant que faire, il mordillait ses lèvres, bouleversé par cette vision soudaine, pendant qu'elle plongeait son visage pâle dans ses paumes, des soubresauts agitant à présent ses fines épaules.

Il laissa les secondes s'écouler, puis les minutes, la laissant se calmer. Enfin, elle retrouva un semblant d'apaisement, après avoir laissé entendre sa peine au plus jeune. Et leva un visage inondé par les larmes devant lui.

-Tony, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'aide.

.

-Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Elle réceptionna la tasse de lait chaud avec un maigre sourire, resserrant légèrement les deux pans de la couverture de laine autour de ses épaules. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, sirotant son soda caféiné sans cesser de la regarder.

-Leah, je sais que tout le monde te cherche puisque je suis en stage dans une agence fédérale. Des enquêteurs de la marine veulent te retrouver, ton mari s'inquiète, ta sœur aussi. Où étais-tu ?

Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, relevant la mèche châtain qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-J'ai eu des ennuis. J'ai des ennuis, Junior. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Quel genre d'ennuis ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Et braqua son regard sur la crème qui commençait à se diluer dans le chocolat, avant de lâcher d'un souffle fatigué :

-Le genre que tu n'aimerais pas connaître. Tu es trop jeune pour te frotter à ça, à toute cette violence… Tu n'es qu'un ado. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là à t'ennuyer…

Il hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire désabusé collé aux lèvres.

-Leah, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu affaire à la mafia russe, je me suis pris un coup de couteau dans la côte, j'ai failli mourir d'une overdose à cause du même russe et j'ai aussi été en garde à vue dans l'agence où je fais actuellement mon stage... Donc, je peux entendre ton histoire, crois-moi.

Elle écarquilla légèrement ses yeux clairs, étonnée par ces mots.

-Vraiment ?

-Longue histoire, résuma-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Et toi ?

-Même chose.

Elle sourit faiblement derrière cette réponse, les yeux à nouveau illuminés d'une lueur douloureuse. Et tapota l'assise à côté d'elle, incitant son chien à venir s'y nicher. Il sauta sur le canapé. Et se roula en boule contre sa hanche, sous son regard attendri. Elle caressa lentement la tête du pékinois, le visage baissé, pendant que l'italien attendait qu'elle reprenne, patiemment.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, Junior. Ils sont venus chez moi et ont retournés tous mes meubles, pendant que l'un d'eux essayait de m'amener dans leur voiture.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas mentionné l'argent de mon père, ni de rançon. Ils cherchaient juste quelque chose.

Elle frissonna malgré la lourde couverture qui lui recouvrait les épaules, tout en passant la main sur son hématome.

-Et ?

Elle baissa les paupières, et passa une main sur son front dans un geste de lassitude complet.

-Je me suis enfuie, j'ai réussi à envoyer un coup de genoux de l'homme qui me traînait à la voiture… Là…Là où ça fait mal. Et je suis partie. J'ai couru le plus vite possible. Ils n'ont pas réussi à me rattraper. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur.

-Tu te cachais depuis deux jours, alors ?

Elle acquiesça gravement.

-Je suis terrifiée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur qu'ils me retrouvent.

-Et ton mari ?

Elle blanchit derrière ces trois mots.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache où je suis, répondit-elle en se ratatinant sur elle-même, la tasse tremblant entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi, Leah ?

Elle lâcha un hoquet douloureux. Et leva un regard chargé de larmes vers lui.

-Junior… Le bleu à mon visage ne vient pas d'eux...

Il comprit en pâlissant.

-… Il vient de lui, termina-t-il à sa place.

* * *

_Alors?_


	40. Comme une image

_Bonswär ! _

_Oui, une semaine de délai pour cette fic'. Je m'étonne moi-même..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Pline: Huuum, cette longue tirade me laisse perplexe, vraiment._

_Marguerite: Vi, elle est là, ici, là, maintenant._

_84: Tu peux dire à Pline que je suis comblée par son avis. Et merci de jouer le porte-parole !_

_AnonymE: Je t'ai reconnu, 87._

_DiNozzo NCIS: Et aujourd'hui, review longue? *petit regard adorable*_

_Gwen: Exactement. _

_FdB: Mais pourquoi Senior aurait-il fait quelque chose?_

_WJ: WJ Bodyguard, on m'a piqué mon chocolat. *Meh*_

_Mini-Yuya: Merci! Et oui, j'adore l'univers des fanfics et je compte encore y rester un moment!_

_87: Héhé..._

_007:...J'ai envie de dire "lol", là, fatalement..._

_Ethan Hunt: ...Et de chanter le générique de "Mission Impossible"_

_Le Père Noël : Oh. Merci. Je peux avoir des fics Tibbs pour Noël? Et un nouveau doudou Tibbs. S'il te plait!_

_Amy: Bientôt Ziva ado dans la série, c'est sûr, j'ai même une photo si tu veux. Abby ado, possible, mais rien de sûr._

_Allie: Effectivement, l'histoire se met en place et commence vraiment avec ce chapitre..._

_Ankou: Bravo Ankou, je suis fière de toi!_

_Lul : J'aime tes questions ! Et je vais y répondre petit à petit..._

* * *

**Comme une image**

.

Le soleil se levait lentement derrière les fenêtres du salon, alors qu'il émergeait de sa courte nuit, s'extirpant de la couette qu'il avait rabattue sur lui quelques heures auparavant pour glaner de légères heures de sommeil.

Il quitta le canapé dans lequel il s'était effondré et frotta ses yeux ensommeillé en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et de se lever en titubant légèrement sous l'effet de ce réveil difficile, pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il lança la cafetière et s'installa devant le bar central de la cuisine, piochant une brioche sucrée dans la petite corbeille qui lui faisait face, le regard rivé sur l'extérieur. D'ici, il voyait la route qui passait devant la demeure. La rue était vide. Pas une voiture. Ce qui était plutôt normal en cette heure matinale…

Il revint poser son regard sur la cafetière en train de se remplir, les paroles de la jeune femme lui tournant dans la tête. Ces quelques mots qu'elle lui avait lâchés avant de s'effondrer de sommeil dans son lit. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que ses hématomes étaient de son mari. Sauf celui à son bras, fait par la brute qui avait voulu l'emmener de force dans la voiture deux jours auparavant.

Hors, ledit mari n'avait pas précisé à l'agence fédérale avoir revu sa femme en revenant de sa mission en mer. Il avait même soutenu que sa sœur était la dernière à l'avoir vue.

Donc… L'un des deux mentait. Il optait pour le mari.

Et peut-être même que celui-ci était l'homme qui avait organisé tout ça. Après tout, s'il frappait sa femme, il pouvait aussi être celui qui avait organisé son enlèvement. Elle était quand même l'une des plus riches héritières d'Amérique du Nord…

Sur cette dernière pensée, il attrapa le téléphone de la cuisine, composant de mémoire le numéro d'un certain agent très spécial.

Cette fois-ci, son père n'était pas mis en cause. Et cette fois-ci, il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement songer à aider cette femme seul. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et une autre personne que lui était bien plus apte à lui en donner.

Oui, cette fois-ci, il ne ferait pas bande à part…

-Allo ? Agent Gibbs ?

.

La construction de son bateau avançait lentement mais sûrement. Le « _Kelly_ » n'était encore qu'un enchevêtrement de bois clair reposant au fond de sa cave, mais d'ici quelques mois, il serait majestueux, imposant, réel. Il serait devant lui. Et alors, il le brûlerait, comme il l'avait fait avec le premier de ses bateaux.

Il ne se voyait pas naviguer. Il avait juste besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Travailler le bois était sa façon à lui de ne pas regarder le passé l'espace de quelques heures, de se vider l'esprit en se concentrant sur des gestes mécaniques. Une façon bien rodée de laisser défiler les heures en attendant le nouveau lever de soleil qui le rapprochera d'elles.

Il soupira. Elles lui manquaient. La douceur de sa femme… L'exubérance et la loyauté de sa princesse…

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant l'image des deux femmes de sa vie qui avait réussi à passer le barrage anti-sentimentalisme qu'il avait pourtant mis en place. Il contourna le large établi pour attraper l'ancestral combiné gris.

-Oui.

-Allo ? Agent Gibbs ?

En parlant d'exubérance… Justement, voici le spécimen adolescent qui le rapprochait le plus d'un potentiel rôle de père…

-Tony.

-Gibbs. Devinez qui est chez moi…

Il chuchotait dans le combiné. L'agent imagina l'adolescent penché sur une table, le regard rivé sur un endroit ou une personne, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il regarda ensuite l'heure, son regard acéré dérivant pour cela vers sa vielle horloge murale. Il était sept heures du matin. Le gamin était bien matinal.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il finalement après un très court silence.

-Leah.

L'agent redressa légèrement les épaules, alerte. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour attirer totalement son attention, éloigner son esprit de son bateau et le mettre sur le mode « enquêteur ».

-Quoi ? Que fait-elle chez toi ?

-Elle voulait voir mon père.

-Et… ?

-Il est en déplacement, mais moi je suis là… Et elle aussi.

L'ancien marine calla le combiné entre son épaule et son oreille. Et attrapa son arme de service, auparavant posé sur l'établi, à côté d'une bouteille de bourbon partiellement entamée.

-J'arrive, ok ?

-Je vous attends.

Il s'apprêta à raccrocher, reprenant le combiné dans sa main après avoir glissé le Sig dans sa ceinture. Mais reprit la conversation presque aussi vite, avant que l'adolescent n'ait le temps de raccrocher :

-Pas de bêtise, ok ?

-Je serai sage comme une image, Gibbs.

-J'ai du mal à te croire, DiNozzo. Tu attires les ennuis plus vite que ton ombre.

-Je vais rester assis devant ma brioche et mon café au lait en vous attendant, promis, Boss.

L'adolescent raccrocha sur ces mots, alors que l'ancien marine se dépêchait de grimper les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, pressé d'être auprès de l'adolescent pour pouvoir s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas encore se jeter dans de mauvais draps, malgré les paroles de celui-ci.

.

Leah Marshall avait passé un large pull en coton appartenant à Senior, et arrivait vers lui, en jean et pantoufles, un sourire plus assuré que pendant la nuit aux lèvres, des cernes lui mangeant cependant la moitié du visage. Il poussa vers elle une tassé de café au lait à peine avait-elle posé une fesse sur le tabouret à sa gauche.

-Bien dormi ?

-Mieux que ces deux derniers jours, oui.

-On dort toujours bien chez les DiNozzo.

Elle sourit vaguement. Et jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, ses mains se resserrant autour de la tasse.

-Tu sais quand ton père rentrera ?

-Dans deux jours.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici à l'attendre.

-Tu ne peux surtout pas continuer à te cacher, Leah.

Elle frissonna légèrement.

-Je sais.

-J'ai contacté un ami du NIS.

-Un ami ?

-Mon patron, en quelque sorte.

-Tu n'es pas étudiant ?

-Stage.

-Et tu fais un stage en agence fédérale ?

-Mais ils ne veulent pas me donner d'armes.

-A part un pistolet à eau, c'est bien normal.

-Tu crois qu'ils voudraient bien me donner un pistolet à eau ?

-Junior…

Il sourit franchement, alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de sa boisson. Il observa ensuite l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Et fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout en se levant pour aller se porter devant la vitre.

-Tu as vu la berline grise qui est garée devant la maison ? Elle n'y était pas ce matin, fit remarquer l'adolescent par-dessus son épaule.

Elle reposa instantanément son mug. Et lui jeta une œillade effrayée.

-Une berline grise ? Il n'y avait pas de berline grise il y a encore moins d'une minute, Tony, s'étouffa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond pour aller observerà son tour la voiture par la fenêtre.

Ils s'échangèrent un lourd regard, comprenant tous les deux ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Ils entendirent ensuite un bruit derrière la porte, quelqu'un appuyer sur la poignée. Le plus jeune se félicita d'avoir pensé à la verrouiller avant de s'endormir.

Il tressaillit cependant en voyant l'expression profondément apeurée de la jeune femme, comprenant rapidement à qui appartement cette berline grise. Aux mêmes hommes qui avaient mis à mal la maison de la jeune femme. Ils venaient la chercher.

Elle lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Et l'entraîna vers la porte arrière de la maison en courant.

-On doit sortir d'ici, Junior ! Vite !

* * *

_Alors?_


	41. Très français

_Hola!_

_J'ai franchement hésité à vous poster ce chapitre, parce que je le trouvais pas terrible du tout, du tout, du tout. Mais Pline a dit "Walter approves". Et si Pline et Walter (vi, Walter, de Fringe) approuvent... Je suis obligée de poster!  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_WJ: T'es la meilleure!  
_

_Myrrdyn: J'aime cette façon de commenter! :) Vi, j'adore les brioches sucrées, vi. Tony qui décide d'appeler Gibbs, c'est l'acte d'un adolescent qui a failit se faire tuer trois semaines auparavant parce qu'il a caché des choses... Maintenant, à savoir s'il va rester sage... Un pistolet vert et bleu, bien sûr. Pas de téléphone portable, pas à cette époque! :)  
_

_Marguerite: Tout à fait. Et ça ne fait que commencer!  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Oui, son mari la frappe. Ou alors, elle a menti. On ne sait pas xD  
_

_Ankou: Si tu arrives à prévoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, je te donne les commandes de cette fic et je me fais hara-kiri au passage.  
_

_FdB: Vi, je fais des efforts sur l'AIPM, je suis assez fière de moi pour ça.  
_

_Allie: Essayer. Ce terme est important. Maintenant, va-t-il garder cette résolution?  
_

_Gwen: Senior? En voyage. Va-t-il revenir? Haha.  
_

_Lul: Evidemment! Il a pris une bonne décision, quand même, notre ado. Sinon, c'était bon pour la case enlèvement (et comme on est qu'au début de cette seconde partie, je...Je...Chut).  
_

_Pline: Dans la tuture, c'est des gros vilains.  
_

_Noa: Senior ne frappe pas sa femme! Leah est son ex-petite amie, beaucoup plus jeune que lui d'ailleurs. Ils sont séparés depuis deux ans. Elle s'est remariée. Et c'est son nouveau mari qui la frappe. Oui, j'aime quand les voitures de méchants sont des berlines. Ca fait très "méchant" et j'aime cette image. Et non, il n'y a pas encore de "C" car l'action se passe trois semaines après la première partie, sans prendre en compte les bonus. Donc, pas de C à NCIS. Et merci beaucoup pour ce petit drabble, très mignon :) :) :)  
_

* * *

**"Très français"_  
_**

.

Ils venaient de contourner la maison le plus discrètement possible, pendant que les autres étaient en train de retourner l'intérieur à grand renforts de vaisselle brisée et de meubles retournés, le tout dans un fracas largement sonore.

Ils se courbèrent derrière un bosquet, à côté de la façade. Elle lui désigna alors la berline grise argentée garée devant la maison, une lueur malicieuse flirtant un instant au fond de ses deux prunelles.

-Et si… ?

-Tu ne penses quand même pas à leur voler leur voiture ? La coupa l'adolescent.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé malgré lui par la situation.

-Je trouve ça diabolique.

-Je trouve ça censé, le reprit la jeune femme.

-Diabolique mais censé. A trois ?

-Et si on y allait à deux ?

-Et si on y allait maintenant ?

-De toute façon, ça fait plus de trois secondes qu'on parle, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il lâcha un nouveau sourire, amusé.

-Je crois bien.

Elle retira ses chaussons. Il prit une brève inspiration. Et ils se lancèrent tous les deux en courant vers la voiture, traversant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la route et donc du véhicule d'une traite. Ils grimpèrent dans la berline d'un bond, lui vérifiant l'extérieur pendant qu'elle se baissait sous le volant pour récupérer et lier les deux câbles actionnant le moteur.

-Allez, Leah, souffla Tony en voyant avec une pointe d'appréhension l'un des hommes passer derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, une arme à la main.

-Minute, je ne suis pas McGyver !

-Leah !

Une seconde après ses mots, la voiture démarrait. Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas.

Elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur d'un mouvement sec alors que l'un des hommes alerté par le bruit du moteur sortait en trombe de la maison pour les courser.

Le pare-brise arrière éclata cependant en morceau, victime d'une balle de l'homme. Elle donna un violent coup de volant pour prendre le premier virage qui arrivait, les propulsant tous les deux sur le côté de leur siège. Elle quitta ainsi le champ de vision de l'homme armé avant qu'il n'ait pu utiliser son revolver sur les roues.

Elle s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau après avoir passé le virage qui l'avait éloigné de la maison, son pied nu écrasant la pédale au maximum. Il poussa à son tour un léger soupir, soulagé, le regard partant cependant vers le pare-brise éclaté via le rétroviseur intérieur.

Il s'en était fallu de peu, une fois encore. A croire qu'il attirait les malfrats d'une meilleure façon qu'une banque avec le panneau « Servez-vous » clignotant en rouge sur la façade.

Il braqua son regard vert sur elle, une question qui lui martelait l'esprit depuis le début de leur fuite s'échappant de ses lèvres d'un ton sec:

-Leah. Comment t'ont-ils retrouvée ?

Elle tressaillit derrière sa question, comme frappée par celle-ci. Elle blanchit soudainement, ses mains se resserrant autour du volant.

-Je…Je…ne sais pas, balbutia la jeune femme.

Il voyait bien qu'elle mentait.

-Leah.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le volant, le temps d'une seconde, lui laissant entrapercevoir l'image d'une femme au bord du gouffre, complétement apeurée. Elle prit ensuite une longue inspiration. Et refit face à la route.

-Je devais le faire… J'ai appelé ma sœur. Ce matin. En me réveillant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de passer un coup de fil alors que tu es menacée d'enlèvement ? Tu sais que dans les films, c'est toujours à cause de ça que les personnages se font retrouver ?

Elle lui répondit par un regard glacial.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Tony. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, de toute façon. Je devrais te déposer ici et me débrouiller toute seule, bougonna-t-elle.

-Tu devrais surtout m'expliquer.

La jeune femme marqua une pause, hésitant visiblement. Et fini par lâcher, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une rue passante de la capitale :

-S'ils sont venu, c'est qu'ils ont eu l'information de cet appel. Et ma sœur n'aurait jamais lâché le fait que je l'ai appelé, ou que j'étais chez toi, même sous la menace. Donc…

Il se figea en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

-…Donc, tu crains qu'ils aient fait du mal à ta sœur, résuma Tony.

Elle pâlit davantage, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Oui. Il faut qu'on aille chez elle.

.

La maison était dévastée. Meubles éventrés, retournés. Tiroirs en vrac au sol. Câbles de télévision et de téléphones arrachés…

Encore une fois, il s'était passé quelque chose chez l'adolescent. Et encore une fois, celui-ci avait disparu.

Gibbs poussa un grognement agacé qui cachait mal son inquiétude. Et se lança vers l'extérieur, retourna à sa Dodge d'un pas rapide.

Il n'avait plus qu'à remettre la main sur DiNozzo Junior. Et à avertir son père qu'il avait _encore_ disparu.

Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux choses allait être la plus compliquée.

.

Elle poussa la porte du petit appartement et pénétra dans celui-ci, Tony sur les talons.

-Jeanne ? S'écria la jeune femme en entrant dans un salon ordonné aux murs gris clair.

-Ta sœur s'appelle _Jeanne_ ? C'est très français.

-Ma demi-sœur, pour être exacte, oui. Et oui, notre père est français.

-C'est très cosy chez elle.

-Ce n'est pas chez elle, c'est chez sa mère, corrigea-t-elle un peu sèchement. Jeanne ? JEANNE ?

-Chez sa mère ? Elle fait encore des études ?

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de l'une des deux chambres, agacée. Et se tourna franchement vers Tony.

-Elle n'a que seize ans, Tony.

-Oh.

-Nous avons onze ans de différence, comme les onze ans qui séparent nos mères, d'ailleurs. Ça te va ?

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre sans attendre sa réponse. Et en ressortit au bout de quelques secondes, pour faire de même avec la seconde, pendant qu'il vérifiait la dernière pièce, la salle de bain.

-Il n'y a personne, nota Tony. Elle est peut-être partie chez des amis ?

-Junior, elle savait parfaitement que j'allais revenir la voir aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il engloba la pièce centrale d'un large signe de la main.

-L'appartement est nickel, ils ne sont pas venu ici.

-Ils l'ont peut-être attrapé devant, poursuivit Leah sans sembler prendre en compte les paroles de l'adolescent.

Inquiète, elle passa en trombe devant lui. Et se figea au milieu du salon en portant ses poings à ses hanches, le regard partant de droite à gauche pour analyser la pièce, le tout à une vitesse affolante.

-Ou alors, elle a fui, finit-elle par lâcher en relâchant ses bras.

Elle se précipita vers l'un des bureaux.

-Fuir… C'est de famille ? Commenta l'ado en la suivant.

-Et les sarcasmes, c'est de famille ? Rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard agacé.

-Exactement. Made in DiNozzo family.

Elle ouvrit un petit tiroir. Et se figea.

-Elle a pris son passeport.

-Un passeport ? Fuir aussi loin au lieu d'aller à la police ? S'étonna l'italien. Tu crois que ce serait logique ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a été obligée.

-Ou peut-être que son passeport est rangé ailleurs.

Elle se précipita à nouveau dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il l'entendit pousser une exclamation interdite quelques secondes après :

-Sa valise a disparu !

-Peut-être qu'elle voulait aller à l'hôtel ? Ou voir sa mère ? Où est sa mère, d'ailleurs ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, tout en continuant de retourner l'appartement à la recherche d'un indice.

-Elle ne s'entend plus vraiment avec sa mère, répondit-elle en soulevant un coussin du canapé. Je crois que Sandra est au Costa Rica avec son nouveau toy boy, mais je ne suis pas très sûre…

-Donc, ta sœur de seize ans vit pratiquement toute seule ?

-Elle est indépendante. Et toi aussi, je te signale que tu es très souvent tout seul. J'ai assez fréquenté ton père pour le savoir.

Il balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. Elle poussa à ce moment-là un léger cri de victoire.

-Quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle. Et découvrit qu'elle tenait un article de journal dans la main.

-Je sais où elle est allée. Je vais la rejoindre.

Elle fit rapidement demi-tour vers la porte. Il la suivit.

-Où ?

- Elle est en Israël.

* * *

_Alors? Un avis? Vous n'auriez pas deviné pour Jeanne, n'est-ce-pas? :)_

* * *

_**AVIS A TOUS:**  
_

_J'ai eu une idée en surfant sur Tumblr: Instaurer un petit jeu **"Secret Santa"** sur FF.  
Le but? Envoyer à UN auteur des reviews en ANONYME jusqu'à Noël, et se révéler le 24 ou le 25. Vous serez donc son Secret Santa :). Tout est valide : Review, petit mot, bonjour, drabble...  
**Faites passer le message! Et surtout PARTICIPEZ!**  
Auteurs, n'hésitez pas à faire passer le mot en publiant!  
On doit faire de ce petit jeu un évènement!_

_Le but sera de deviner qui était votre Secret Santa autour de Noël. Si vous perdez, vous lui écrivez un drabble / OS de son choix! :]  
_

_(Et si quelqu'un veut bien être mon Secret Santa, je serai ravie!*grand sourire*)  
_


	42. L'aide d'un DiNozzo

_Hola!_

_Dernier chapitre de l'année sur JT! C'est solennel :]_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews!_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pline: Et j'aime tes j'aime! ;)_

_FdB: Si tu aimes les moments Tony/Leah, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre!_

_Ankou: Teutafait. Jeanne Benoît. Héhéhé._

_Gwen: Mici! Vi, la Jeanne. Que j'aimais beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mwahaha._

_Marguerite: Merci!_

_Allie: Vi, il devrait les appeler. Mais... C'est Tony. Et un Tony ado n'est jamais sérieux très longtemps._

_Lul: Oui, exactement. Jeanne est un beau rappel de la vie des DiNozzo. Décidément, tu lis dans mes pensées, non?_

_WJ: Erica? Tu veux du EJ dans cette fic'? Je vais y réfléchir._

_Secret Santa: Tu comprends, j'ai un Nowel à préparer et moins de temps que d'habitude. Je peux tirer sur ta barbe?_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Vi, notre Gibbs n'est pas content ;]_

_Amy: Tsss. A pas peur. J'aime Jeanne. J'adore Jeanne. Mais j'aime aussi Ziva, rassures-toi._

* * *

**L'aide d'un DiNozzo**

.

-Tu ne peux pas aller la rejoindre toute seule alors que des hommes te cherchent.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte en grand, quittant l'appartement sans sembler entendre l'adolescent.

Il la suivit du regard, hésitant, immobilisé sur le palier de l'appartement. Nageant dans le pull emprunté à Senior, son sac en tissu à l'épaule d'où dépassait la petite tête marron et blanche du pékinois, elle avançait fièrement, la tête haute. Et ce malgré les pantoufles qu'elle avait au pied et qui devait rendre son avancée assez difficile.

Il soupira. Et se décida finalement à aller à sa suite quand elle tourna au coin du couloir et disparu de sa vue.

-Leah ! L'appela l'adolescent en la rattrapant. Il faut qu'on demande de l'aide.

Elle continua à avancer sans même se retourner.

-Je vais me débrouiller. Je _sais_ où est ma sœur, je vais aller la retrouver.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et pressa doucement celle-ci, incitant ainsi son aînée à s'arrêter. Elle se tourna donc vers lui, affichant avec évidence son ennui.

-Je suis pressée, Junior.

-Attends, Leah… Comment tu peux être sûre qu'elle est en Israël ?

Elle fronça le nez. Et lui tendit l'article de journal qui avait retenu son attention… Et qui mentionnait la venue imminente de René Benoît à Tel Aviv, pour de nouvelles affaires commerciales qui pouvaient relancer l'économie du petit pays. Le nom de la ville était entouré au crayon gris, ainsi que celui de l'homme d'affaires.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, interdit.

-Tu crois qu'elle est allée rejoindre ton père ?

-Oui, en espérant certainement que je ferai de même. Elle a dû filer en quatrième vitesse après mon appel, commenta-t-elle en replaçant nerveusement l'une de ses mèches châtains en arrière. Peut-être que quelque chose l'a alerté ? Qu'elle s'est souvenue d'une information ? Qu'elle s'est doutée que je viendrais ici et qu'elle espérait nous mettre en sureté en allant retrouver mon père ? Je… Je ne connais pas ses motivations exactes, mais je dois aller la retrouver, Junior.

Elle repartir au pas de charge derrière cette conclusion. Il s'empressa de la suivre.

-Leah.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Junior. Je suis désolée de t'avoir emmenée avec moi dans les ennuis.

Elle appela l'ascenseur. Il leva les yeux au ciel, dans son dos, agacé.

-Leah. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas toute seule.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Non.

-Et tu vas m'accompagner, peut-être ? Tu as quinze ans, Junior.

-Dix-sept, corrigea l'italien sèchement. Bientôt dix-huit.

-Oui, donc, tu es encore un gamin. Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu voulais l'aide d'un DiNozzo, oui ou non ?

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Elle se tourna vers lui, décidée.

-De ton père, asséna-t-elle.

Il fit claquer ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois largement agacé.

-Il n'est pas là.

-Alors, je ferai sans.

-Moi, je suis là.

-Oui, mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je suis en stage dans une agence fédérale, Leah, je peux t'aider. Ils peuvent t'aider.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite pour contrer les propos de l'adolescent.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller demander de l'aide à une agence fédérale. Je dois aller retrouver ma sœur. Elle est jeune, Tony. Plus jeune que toi. Je ne supporte pas de la savoir seule, tu peux comprendre, non ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser de l'ascenseur à peine les portes s'entrouvraient-elles. Et héler un taxi qui passait.

-Aéroport de Washington, s'il vous plait, demanda la jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans le véhicule.

Il hésita une seconde. Une longue seconde. Imaginant déjà la réaction de Gibbs quand il réaliserait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Leah seul. C'était contre sa nature.

Il s'engouffra donc dans le taxi à sa suite. Et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche.

-Tu as de la chance, Lee. J'ai mon passeport.

-Lee ?

Il afficha un brillant sourire à la jeune femme.

-On va faire une longue route ensemble. Il est temps que je te trouve des surnoms, Leah !

.

Il l'attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport, installé sur un banc un peu à l'écart de la foule. Elle revint vers lui après dix minutes qui lui parurent interminables, un sachet en plastique dans chaque main, dont un qu'elle lui fourra d'emblée dans les bras en arrivant devant lui.

-Tiens, cadeau.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas utilisé ta carte bancaire ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond devant la question de l'adolescent.

-Règle numéro un de Leah Marshall : Toujours avoir une somme conséquente de monnaie sur soi pour les imprévus.

-Des règles ? Sourcilla Tony. Tu t'entendrais bien avec l'agent Gibbs. C'est quoi la seconde ?

-Ne jamais sortir sans son rouge à lèvres.

-Oups, j'ai oublié le mien.

-Tu t'en remettras, sourit-elle pendant qu'elle donnait un peu de nourriture au pékinois. Tu as de quoi te changer dans le sac. Un magazine pour la route. Pour manger, on verra dans l'avion. Oh, et je t'ai pris des chaussures, aussi. Mieux que tes vielles pantoufles d'intérieures.

-Mes vielles pantoufles d'intérieures viennent du Maroc et coutent l'équivalent du PIB d'un petit pays.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Oui.

-Sale môme.

Ils sourirent mutuellement. Avant de se diriger chacun vers les sanitaires, afin de se changer et de retirer les vêtements de nuit qu'ils portaient durant leur fuite. Ils ressortirent tous deux plus correctement vêtus. Elle lui désigna ensuite un coin de l'aéroport, qu'il devine être plus « sélect ».

-On prend un des jets de mon père. Ça ira plus vite.

Il acquiesça. Et la suivit. S'arrêtant juste une seconde devant l'une des hôtesses, avant de faire un petit signe de tête à la jeune femme.

-J'arrive dans une minute, ok ? Je te rejoins.

Elle partit après un petit signe du menton, pendant qu'il attrapait un petit papier et griffonnait quelques mots dessus. Il tendit ensuite le document à l'hôtesse.

-Il y a un agent fédéral qui va bientôt arriver et vous demander si vous nous avez vus passer. Cheveux noirs et gris, un regard bleu clair à descendre un homme sur place et environ trois mots à la minute. Donnez-lui ça, s'il vous plait. Uniquement à lui.

Il sortit ensuite deux billets de sa poche et les donna à l'hôtesse.

-Ça, c'est pour vous, et ça, c'est un autre service que j'ai à vous demander… Si vous pouvez lui offrir un café quand il viendra… Il sera beaucoup moins colérique, et je pourrai peut-être survivre à ce petit voyage. D'accord ? Merci.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la blonde. Et pénétra dans le hall d'embarquement privé. Direction Israël.

* * *

_Voilà, on se revoit en 2013 pour cette fic'! Avec au programme du Gibbs, du Senior, du McGee, du Kate et du Abby!_

_A bientôt!_


	43. Pour notre DiNozzo

_Bonjour et BONNE ANNÉE! :]_

_En ce premier de l'an, je vous souhaite à tous une formidable année 2013, pleine de bonheur, de sourires, de joies et de formidables instants NCIS of course ! _

_Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de mes deux longues fics ;]_

_Si ça vous intéresse, mes résolutions pour 2013 :_

_+ Doubler les crises d'AIPM provoquées_

_+ Rester sur ce site_

_+ Et davantage répondre aux reviews :D_

_Et maintenant... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_WJ: Nous sommes en 2013, et il y aura encore plein de passages comme celui des chaussures. Cool, ah vi, ;]_

_Ankou: Il faudra attendre un tout petit peu pour avoir la réaction de Gibbs face à cette lettre! :p_

_FdB: Vi, Benoît comme Jeanne Benoît, comme la fille de René Benoît. Vi vi._

_Lul: Leah est lunatique, teutafait. Mais on peut aussi l'expliquer parce que d'un côté, elle veut de l'aide, de l'autre, elle a des remords à ce que cet aide vienne d'un ado ;]_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Mandy, j'espère que tu as survécu!_

_Pline: Réconforte Pline en lui donnant un chapitre de Nouvel an tout plein de paillettes._

_Marguetite: Et j'en suis ravie!_

_Amy: Ziva vi. Jeanne vi aussi._

_Gwenetsi: Un DiNozzo est toujours prévoyant ! Un peu plus de deux semaines, c'est passé vite quand même, non?_

_Constance: Je ne crois pas que tu avais publié cette partie, mais c'est pas grave ;) AAAAH, le hall d'embarquement privé, un luxe! _

_Kagura: Héhé, vi, bien sûr qu'on va revoir Ziva. Elle a même une partie importante dans cette fic'. Même si je vais essayer de mettre l'accent sur chacun ;]_

_Claire-Lune: Merci!_

_Anonym: Wow, tout ça de reviews ! Merci pour avoir été mon S.S :D Maxim était bien dans Six, vi. Un personnage que j'adore et que je me suis fais le pari de faire apparaître dans chacune de mes fictions! Oh, et pas de Tate amoureux mais très très amical, complices jusqu'au bout ! Et vi, créé toi un compte, viii!_

* * *

_**Un petit résumé?**__ Après avoir fait face à la mafia russe, des Kort(s) déchaînés et un Gibbs plus agacé que jamais un mois auparavant, Tony est maintenant en stage au NIS avec McGee, dans l'équipe de Mike Franks et sous les ordres d'un Gibbs de 35 ans._

_Leur nouvelle enquête? La disparition depuis 2 jours de Leah Marschall, qui s'avère être l'ancienne petite amie de DiNozzo Sr. La même Leah qui arrive chez Tony à 3h du matin la nuit suivante, pour parler à Sr, la seule personne en qui elle puisse avoir confiance puisque son mari la frappe. Leah, dont la petite soeur de 16 ans, Jeanne Benoît, vient de filer en Israël. Leah et Tony partent donc la rejoindre, tout en essayant de fuir les hommes à la recherche de la première..._

_(et là, je me rends compte que c'est une sacrée intrigue que je vous ai préparé. Mouahaha)_

* * *

**"Pour notre DiNozzo"  
**

**.  
**

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, le regard rivé sur le bureau vide accueillant habituellement son stagiaire le plus âgé.

Son stagiaire qui avait _encore_ disparu. Avec la principale personne concernée par leur nouvelle enquête.

Agacée et inquiet malgré lui, il attrapa le téléphone trônant sur son bureau. Et composa le numéro à contacter en cas d'urgences telles que celle-ci. Un numéro qu'il allait finir par apprendre par cœur, avec l'agaçant stagiaire à la tête brulée qu'il avait pris dans l'équipe.

La secrétaire décrocha rapidement, comme il s'y attendait.

-Bureau de Stanford et Yakt, puis-je vous aider ? Énonça la jeune femme d'une voix chargée de douceur.

-Agent Gibbs, NIS. Je voudrais parler à Monsieur Anthony DiNozzo. C'est urgent.

.

-Nous ne pouvons décemment acquérir cette marchandise pour un prix inférieur à cinq dollars l'unité, soyez sérieux !

Anthony DiNozzo Senior fronça les sourcils, renfrogné. Son adversaire était plus coriace que prévu. Et venait de placer un nouveau million sur le tapis de l'échange commercial auquel ils essayaient de parvenir.

Il replaça sa cravate de soie pour gagner un peu de temps et trouver une réponse adéquate à donner au directeur de l'entreprise qui allait le rendre encore plus riche si jamais il arrivait à passer ce maudit accord. Et se racla la gorge, prêt à utiliser de son inébranlable bagou pour charmer son futur partenaire commercial et ses acolytes, afin d'arriver à garder le prix originalement prévu de la marchandise.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il tourna un regard interrogatif et légèrement agacé vers la secrétaire, désorienté par le fait d'être ainsi interrompu.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur DiNozzo ?

Il redressa totalement son visage vers la jeune femme, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

-J'ai un appel pour vous, Monsieur. Un certain agent Gibbs, NIS. Il vous demande. Il précise que c'est urgent. Cela concerne votre fils.

Le visage du quarantenaire perdit quantité de couleurs en entendant les mots de la secrétaire. Il se redressa d'un mouvement vif, sans prêter attention au fait que son fauteuil roula sur plus d'un mètre. Et s'excusa d'un petit mouvement de la tête envers les personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion, avant de s'éclipser en emboitant le pas à la jeune femme.

.

-Agent Gibbs, je vous écoute.

La voix du plus âgé était précipitée, comme si l'homme craignait d'avance ce que l'agent allait devoir lui annoncer. Gibbs prit donc une courte inspiration. Et débuta :

-Leah Marschall, vous connaissez ?

Les sourcils de Senior se froncèrent assez pour se rejoindre, il jeta un regard interloqué vers le combiné, comme pour y trouver une courte explication à cette question inattendue.

-Bien sûr que je connais, finit par lâcher Anthony au bout d'un court laps de temps. Je l'ai fréquenté il y a quelques années.

-Elle et portée disparue depuis deux jours.

-Le rapport avec Junior, le coupa le second.

-Votre fils m'a appelé ce matin pour m'annoncer que Marschall était chez vous. Qu'elle voulait vous voir. Le temps que j'arrive, la maison était vide. Et quelqu'un avait fouillé l'intégralité de votre domicile.

Un silence passa, pesant. Gibbs resserra légèrement le combiné dans sa paume, comprenant exactement ce que ressentait Senior à cet instant même.

-Et mon fils ?

-Disparu, répondit Gibbs en fermant un instant les paupières, alors qu'il imaginait très bien le tressaillement du second en entendant cette nouvelle. Je pense qu'il s'est enfui avec Leah Marschall en voyant des hommes arriver chez vous.

-Et s'il avait été kidnappé ?

-S'il avait été kidnappé, je le saurai.

-Comment ?

-Il y aurait eu des indices l'indiquant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte ou de sang chez vous. Juste la sensation qu'une tornade a dévasté la maison. _On_ cherchait Marschall et _on_ a retourné votre intérieur en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas là.

Le plus âgé laissa échapper un râle de désespoir.

-Je vais le retrouver, Anthony.

Un court silence passa derrière les mots de l'agent.

-Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour aider Junior, reprit finalement Senior d'une voix sourde. Je prends le premier avion pour Washington.

.

Debout derrière le bureau où se tenait Gibbs, Timothy McGee se sentait pâlir, les mains devenues de plus en plus moites alors qu'il était témoin de la conversation téléphonique entre l'agent fédéral et le père de son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre les mots du second pour réaliser que Tony était encore dans les ennuis.

Il n'eut également pas besoin d'une longue réflexion pour faire un rapide demi-tour sur lui-même et s'éclipser vers l'ascenseur avant que Gibbs ne mette fin à sa conversation téléphonique et puisse donc réaliser qu'il était là.

A peine rentré dans la cabine de métal, il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton amenant à l'étage où se tenait sa nouvelle amie, la respiration courte, le regard allant furtivement se poser sur l'endroit où se tenait Gibbs.

L'ascenseur se referma sur lui, il poussa un long soupir, à la fois soulagé de ne pas s'être fait prendre par l'agent fédéral et frigorifié par la nouvelle de la disparition de son ami.

Il déboula dans le laboratoire à peine les portes de l'ascenseur refermées derrière lui, sautant sur la gothique dès qu'il croisa son regard.

Il l'attrapa par la main sans un mot, et la força à le suivre, ignorant ainsi le propriétaire des lieux actuellement occupé à danser sur Bob Marley, les yeux clos.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de réunion la plus proche, refermant la porte derrière eux avant de coincer la poignée à l'aide d'une chaise. Et attrapa ensuite le combiné du téléphone, composant un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, alors qu'Abby le regardait sans comprendre.

Enfin, la voix de son amie résonna, il mit le haut-parleur et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, le cœur battant tellement fort qu'il se demanda si les deux autres l'entendaient.

-Allo ?

-Tony a disparu !

Le visage d'Abby se braqua vivement sur lui, il confirma d'un hochement de tête difficile, pendant que Kate laissa entendre un hoquet de stupeur à travers le combiné.

-Comment ? Que… ? Encore ? Balbutia Kate.

-Leah Marschall. La femme dont il nous a parlé hier soir. Elle est venue chez lui pour voir Senior. Tony a appelé Gibbs. Et quand celui-ci est arrivé, Tony et Leah avaient disparu, et la maison était complétement dévastée, débita McGee sans reprendre son souffle.

- Attends… Tony a _appelé_ Gibbs ? _Notre_ Tony? Hoqueta d'abord Kate, incrédule, avant de se reprendre: Et l'agent Gibbs ne sait pas où il est ?

- Non. Il ne t'a pas appelé ?

-Non !

L'informaticien se tourna vers Abby.

-Et toi ?

Elle serra frileusement ses bras contre elle, largement inquiète, et hocha négativement la tête.

-Non plus.

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

-Je peux aller voir chez lui si je vois quelque chose pouvant nous aider ? Tenta Kate.

-Toute seule ? Non.

-Viens me rejoindre.

Tim mordilla ses lèvres, nerveux.

-Je ne peux pas. L'agent Gibbs va bientôt se rendre compte que je ne suis pas encore à ma place. Il faut que je retourne en haut…

-Mais… Devina Kate.

-Mais, je ne pourrais pas moi-même aider DiNozzo si Gibbs m'interdit de toucher à cette enquête. Je vais y être trop impliqué personnellement, il va m'envoyer dans une autre équipe pour ne pas que j'y mette mon nez. Gibbs a déjà vu ce que donnaient des adolescents qui désobéissent en voulant s'entraider il y a trois semaines…

-La fusillade devant le Navy Yard, confirma Kate.

-Ou la visite de Tony chez Kort.

-Ou la fuite de celui-ci dans le métro et la manière dont il est allé te retrouver.

-Et dont je l'ai aidé.

-Donc… Il ne va pas vouloir recommencer, confirma Kate. Il va t'évincer de l'enquête.

-_Donc_, je m'éclipse dès que j'ai une idée sur l'endroit où Tony peut être. Et je te rejoins pour qu'on puisse le retrouver ensemble, conclu l'informaticien en coinçant le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule et en levant ses mains devant lui pour réaliser qu'il tremblait.

Il réalisa qu'Abby le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés, alors que Kate restait silencieuse, songeuse.

-C'est d'accord, lâcha finalement son amie.

Il sourcilla, surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est Tony, McGee. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous, on fera n'importe quoi pour lui.

-Je suis des vôtres, ajouta la scientifique en posant sa main sur le bras de Tim.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard brillant, soulagé et heureux de la voir se rallier à eux.

-Je te rejoins donc dès que je peux, conclu Tim.

-Je t'attends. Tiens-moi au courant !

-Promis.

Il raccrocha. Et partagea un long regard appuyé avec la jeune gothique.

-On est en train de faire une connerie, n'est-ce-pas, Abs ?

Elle confirma, tout en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. Et le happa ensuite dans ses bras, surprenant tellement le jeune homme qu'il en fit tomber le combiné du téléphone.

-Oui, mais on le fait pour Tony, chuchota la stagiaire à l'oreille de son nouvel ami. Et on ferait n'importe quoi pour notre DiNozzo, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

_Walaa :)_

_J'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance sur cette fic', le prochain chapitre est donc prêt et je le publierai très très rapidement !_


	44. Bis

_Hello !_

_Je vous l'avais dit, un chapitre posté rapidement ! ;]_

_On retrouve un peu Tony, beaucoup l'équipe. Et s'il vous manque, je pense consacrer le prochain chap' à notre ado préféré !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou: Pour le moment, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'AIPM quand même. Profiiiiite !  
_

_Myrrdyn: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Jeanne! Le personnage était vraiment intéressant, et j'aimais bien sa relation avec Tony (même si j'aimais surtout le fait qu'elle créé de la jalousie chez Ziva). Et oui, le Gibbs de 35 ans va déjà avoir des cheveux blancs à cause des ados qui l'entourent.  
_

_Allie: Oooooh c'est gentil ! Vous m'avez manqué aussi ! Pour avoir des nouvelles de Jeanne, il va falloir patienter. Tony et Leah, dans ce chapitre, un peu!  
_

_FdB: Vi, Senior arrive. Pas dans ce chapitre, mais bientôt!  
_

_Pline: C'est toi qui est géniale, chère Plinette! Je suis heureuse de te connaître *Hug*  
_

_Amy: Les informations arrivent, lentement mais sûrement ;] Et me dire que mes persos sont fidèles à la série reste le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ;]  
_

_WJ: Kate est vivante et est extrêmement complice avec Tony, vi M'dame !  
_

_Marguerite: Merciiiiii !  
_

_Lul 22: Et oui, des ados tête brûlé qui obéissent plus à l'amitié qu'a la rationalité. Héhé.  
_

_Anonym: Ooooh bienvenue parmis nous, anonym qui n'est plus anonym ! Ca, c'est cool, très très cool.  
_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Et ils n'ont pas fini ! Héhé.  
_

* * *

**Bis**

.

Les doigts entourant la télécommande, un bol de pop-corn sur les genoux, « _Chinatown_ » sous les yeux, l'italien se laissait aller à un doux moment de détente. Ils avaient une dizaine d'heures de voyage, de quoi leur permettre de dormir un peu et de récupérer, avant de repartir pour de nouvelles aventures au sein d'Israël.

De l'autre côté de la rangée, Leah était profondément endormie, positionnée en chien de fusil sur la banquette, les deux mains jointes sous sa joue, une couverture rabattue jusqu'au menton.

Il la regarda un instant, songeant à la façon dont elle venait de modifier le cours de sa vie en moins de quelques heures. La veille encore, il était en train de rire avec ses amis après sa journée de stage au sein de l'agence fédérale du NIS… Et voilà qu'il partait pour Israël avec l'ancienne petite amie de son père menacée de kidnapping, pour l'aider à retrouver sa sœur qui s'était enfuie dans la matinée. Le tout sans en avertir quiconque de sa connaissance, même pas son père.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était dans une sale situation. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois. A croire que ça devenait une habitude.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Attrapa une poignée de pop-corn pour l'enfourner d'un geste réconfortant. Et retourna au visionnage de son film.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Gibbs lise bien le petit mot laissé à l'aéroport. Qu'il comprenne et lui pardonne assez pour ne pas le virer dès son retour. Il tenait _vraiment_ à son stage. Comme il tenait _vraiment_ à aider Leah.

.

Mike Franks écrasa la dernière cigarette de son paquet du bout de sa chaussure, et poussa ensuite la porte vitrée de l'agence, avec un dernier regard pour le soleil éblouissant la capitale en cette belle journée d'été.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, délaissant l'ascenseur pour lui préférer ses confrères et ainsi compenser le fait qu'il venait de terminer sa huitième clope de la matinée. Il arriva dans l'open space légèrement essoufflé, ralentissant l'allure alors qu'il arrivait dans son espace de travail, où seul était présent son agent.

Un agent visiblement de mauvaise humeur, comme le confirmaient les sourcils froncés de celui-ci, alors qu'il retournait furieusement la page barbouillée d'écriture de l'un de ses dossiers.

-Un problème, le Bleu ? S'enquit Mike en croisant ses bras devant lui pour se poser juste à côté du bureau.

-Un problème, Patron, confirma Gibbs.

-Et bien vas-y, parle.

L'agent très spécial prit une courte inspiration, vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil que son second stagiaire n'était pas dans le coin. Et entama, sans cacher son irritation :

-Anthony DiNozzo.

Franks leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel, réalisant qu'il savait d'avance ce que Gibbs allait prononcer. Son instinct lui avait expliqué qu'il aurait des soucis avec cet ado à peine leurs regards s'étaient-ils rencontrés, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il avait eu raison. Une tentative de meurtre, un petit séjour à l'hôpital, un stage et une bonne centaine de répliques sarcastiques plus tard, le destin lui donnait à nouveau raison.

-Encore des problèmes avec la mafia ? Soupira Franks.

-Leah Marschall.

-Quoi, Marschall ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire avec ton stagiaire ?

-C'est _votre_ stagiaire aussi, Patron, rétorqua calmement Gibbs.

-C'est toi qui l'a embauché, le Bleu, assume. Alors, tu m'expliques ?

-Il a disparu.

-Encore ?

-Je pense qu'il est parti avec Leah pour fuir quelqu'un.

-Parti où ?

-Je cherche.

-Cherche mieux, le Bleu !

-Je viens de lancer une recherche dans tous les aéroports, gares, stations de taxi et hôtels de la ville, expliqua Gibbs. S'il a été vu là-bas, on le saura très rapidement.

Franks acquiesça. Et jeta un rapide regard vers le bureau de l'apprenti informaticien.

-Et lui ?

-Je vais le changer d'équipe. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une stupidité pour aller aider son ami. Vous avez vu comme moi la façon dont ça a tourné la dernière fois.

Franks haussa brièvement les épaules.

-Tu as carte blanche, le Bleu. Plus d'ados dans les pattes, ça me va.

Un mince sourire apparut sur les traits de l'agent sous les mots de son supérieur. Il se garda cependant d'énoncer le fond de sa pensée, qui se définissait en quelques mots « Vous les adorez quand même, Patron ». Mike Franks n'aimait pas avouer qu'il pouvait s'attacher à certaines personnes, et lui n'aimait pas être celui qui mettait le doigt sur du sentimentalisme.

Il se contenta donc de retourner à sa lecture, attendant patiemment que Timothy McGee arrive. Il allait devoir lui annoncer son changement d'affectation, même s'il le regrettait déjà.

.

Tim prit une longue inspiration. Et quitta le cocon protecteur de l'ascenseur pour se lancer dans l'arène, avançant vers le bureau de son supérieur avec l'air le moins « je suis coupable et vous le savez » qu'il était capable de donner.

Gibbs leva son regard d'acier vers lui dès qu'il fut dans son champ de vision, l'adolescent sentit son cœur s'emballer sous la lueur menaçante qui traversa un instant les pupilles de l'homme.

-Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer Gibbs en détaillant lentement Tim, donnant l'impression à celui-ci qu'il lisait totalement dans ses pensées.

-Désolé. Je… J'ai…

-Vous changez d'équipe.

L'adolescent accusa réception de l'ordre lâché d'un ton abrupt avec un léger tressaillement. Il le savait, pourtant, il l'avait deviné. Mais l'entendre lui faisait tout de même plus que mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une enquête qui n'est pas pour vous, se contenta de répondre Gibbs.

-Et Tony ?

Le regard de l'ancien marine se fit plus plissé, plus dangereux.

-Je vous affecte au quartier informatique jusqu'à la fin de votre stage. Niveau moins un. Ne vous perdez pas. Allez-y.

Tim déglutit. Et acquiesça vaguement, la tête basse.

-Je récupère mes affaires, bredouilla le plus jeune en avançant vers son bureau, alors que le téléphone de l'agent se mettait à sonner.

Gibbs décrocha avec un dernier regard pour l'ado. Et constata rapidement qu'il avait l'aéroport de Washington en ligne. Les propos de sa correspondante furent rapides. Un avion privé pour Israël s'était envolé une heure auparavant, avec à son bord l'adolescent recherché et une jeune femme du nom de Leah Marschall.

-Le prochain vol ?

-Dans un peu moins de deux heures.

-Vous pouvez enregistrer deux nouveaux billets, au nom de l'agence fédérale NIS…

Tim entrouvrit son tiroir, et fit mine d'attraper les quelques affaires s'y trouvant, prenant tout son temps pendant que le second grognait les quelques éléments concernant son vol, et terminait ensuite son appel, avant de quitter rapidement les lieux sans un dernier regard en arrière. Très certainement à la recherche d'un café noir destiné à calmer ses nerfs.

Le jeune homme fut plus que rapide. Il se glissa en un clin d'œil près du bureau de Gibbs, profitant du fait que Mike Franks se soit éclipsé aux commodités. Et appuya sur la touche « Bis » du téléphone, enregistrant en quelques secondes le numéro qui s'y affichait.

Il raccrocha aussitôt. Et attrapa son sac à dos, avant de se glisser vers l'ascenseur.

Sa mission au NIS était donc terminée, il ne connaîtrait pas le niveau moins un. Il allait maintenant retrouver Tony. Et pour commencer, il avait un coup de fil à passer…

.

Abby se retourna en voyant les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrir sur son nouveau flirt. Elle lui fit un large sourire, il lui indiqua le couloir d'un signe de la tête.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent dans la même salle de conférence où ils s'étaient rendus quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, avec la même chaise bloquant la même porte et empêchant toute entrée impromptue.

McGee attrapa le téléphone fixe et composa presque aussitôt le numéro mémorisé quelques instants plus tôt, sous le regard curieux de la gothique.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'enquête, chuchota Tim, à l'instant même où l'hôtesse décrochait la ligne et se présentait. Oui, bonjour, je suis l'assistant de l'agent Jethro Gibbs, énonça l'adolescent de sa voix la plus ferme. Mon supérieur vient de vous prendre un billet mais a omis de me donner le numéro de vol ainsi que la destination pour la note de frais, pouvez-vous me renseigner ?

A son grand soulagement, sa destinataire le renseigna aussitôt. Il raccrocha, les mains encore plus tremblantes que précédemment, son cœur battant tellement fort que ses oreilles en bourdonnait.

-Alors ?

-Alors, Abby, je crois bien que je vais prendre un vol pour Tel Aviv et que je vais être privé de sortie pendant les quinze prochaines années de ma vie.

Les yeux de la gothique pétillèrent, elle laissa un sourire admiratif la gagner.

-Cool… J'en suis. On va faire nos valises ?

* * *

_Et walaaaa ! On retrouve notre DiNozzo au prochain chap' ! Ciaoooo!_


	45. Même

_Hello ! _

_Voilà notre chapitre DiNozzo(s)-Gibbs-Surpriesque ! En espérant qu'il va vous plaire._

_Oh, et ici aussi, fini d'être gentille! J'espère que vous avez profité ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Fantôme-de-Pline : Euh. J'peux récupérer ma coloc'? Tu peux revenir? Parce que tu sais, je t'adore, hein. Et que les fantômes, c'est pas pratique pour les collabs, les reviews, les toasts à la cruauté, toussa toussa._

_FdB: Le McGee ado est surtout rebelle quand le DiNozzo ado est concerné :D_

_Ankou: M'enfin, tu me connais. Je ne suis pas du genre à vous faire des fins insupportables. Hein? Hein? *Ricane*_

_Marguerite: La suite,la voici, la voila! Hahaha!_

_Myrrdyn: Peut-être qu'il survivra une minute ou deux au Gibbs._

_WJ: Le Timmy's Bobo Club? Euh *Réfléchis* Peut-être bientôt !_

_Probie: Kate? Voyons, ils laisseraient Kate en Amérique, toute seule? Naon._

_Anonym: SpiderMcGee :D Bien sûr, nos super-héros-ados sont du voyage !_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Ziva est retournée en Israël. Et non, ils ne prendront pas le même avion que Gibbs, sont pas fous :D_

_Allie: Voyons, Tony ne risque rien avec moi ! *Mine innocente du plus bel effet*_

_Lul : Et vi. Complétement dingues. C'est comme ça qu'on les aime, non?_

_Absolette: Tu m'as manqué, chère amie! Je te croyais disparue au pays des revieweurs-en-voie-de-disparition. Non, Gibbs passe surtout pour un trentenaire inquiet pour ses ados xD_

_Rosa: Bienvenue parmis nous! Je vois que tu as intégré Bethesda :D Et que tu as très bien intégré le "Menaçons l'horrible auteur de mort après une fin pareille" sur les reviews de Bad Day. Hmmmm. Je sens que tu vas être une lectrice dangereuse, je me trompe?_

* * *

**Même**

.

-Junior. En Israël ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que mon fils pourrait être allé faire là-bas. La Floride ou Atlantic City, oui, peut-être. Mais Israël, vraiment, agent Gibbs ?

-S'il y est allé, c'est qu'il avait une excellente raison, répondit l'agent fédéral en levant son badge devant la réceptionniste. Nous avons deux billets d'avion pour le prochain vol en direction de Tel Aviv.

Elle étudia le badge que lui tendait l'ancien marine. Et cilla légèrement devant l'aigle doré siglé du nom de l'agence fédérale. Elle étudia ensuite longuement le visage de Gibbs, sous un silence chargé d'une question non prononcée.

-Un problème ? S'impatienta Gibbs au bout de quelques secondes.

-J'ai un message pour vous, finit-elle par lâcher en se penchant sur son bureau pour fouiller dans ses documents. Un adolescent qui m'a laissé un petit papier. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à la machine à café pour le second service qu'il m'a demandé. Désolée.

Il haussa légèrement le menton, interloqué par les paroles de l'hôtesse, pendant que Senior levait brièvement les yeux au ciel, comprenant immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

-Mon fils vous a laissé un message, c'est ça ? S'enquit DiNozzo Senior d'un ton doucereux, en s'accoudant au comptoir pour plonger son regard vert clair dans les deux charmantes iris de la jeune femme.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton en se stoppant dans ses recherches d'un mouvement assez soudain. Et remit élégamment une de ses mèches châtain clair derrière l'oreille, alors qu'un fin sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

-Oui. Votre _fils_. Vous avez le même regard, souffla-t-elle.

-Le message, aboya un Gibbs plus agacé que jamais par la lenteur d'une réceptionniste sous le charme d'un italien au charme ravageur.

Elle replongea dans ses documents sous l'ordre de l'agent. Et lui tendit rapidement un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre accompagné des deux billets d'avion, le tout après un dernier petit coup d'œil envers le plus âgé. Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt, leur butin entre les mains. Et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, pour lire le message du jeune italien :

_Gibbs,_

_Je sais, vous devez être en train de réfléchir aux 1000 façons dont vous allez m'assassiner dès que vous m'aurez retrouvé. Pour vous faciliter les choses, je suis donc en Israël et plus précisément à Tel Aviv (mais je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà), avec Leah._

_Elle a besoin d'aide, je suis là pour l'aider, à défaut de la présence de mon père._

_Et si je ne vous ai pas appelé pour vous en informer, c'est parce que je savais que vous alliez dire « Non », quitte à me faire arrêter par les vigiles de l'aéroport pour m'empêcher de partir. Je n'ai pas pris le risque._

_Je suppose qu'on va se retrouver sous le soleil israélien. Vous, moi, une enquête et des ennuis. Ça vous rappelle des souvenirs ?_

_Oh, et Papa, si tu es là, je suis désolé. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne mangerai pas que des pizzas. Oui, je suis un fils obéissant. Ou presque._

_Tony_

_._

-Ah, le soleil d'Israël, tellement agréable. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que j'ai oublié ma crème solaire. Tu n'as pas pensé à acheter de la crème solaire, Leah ?

-J'hésitais à en acheter entre le moment où on fuyait les hommes qui veulent m'enlever et celui où on montait dans l'avion pour ce pays désertique, Junior.

-Sarcasme, releva l'italien avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme. Réalité.

Elle leva la main pour héler un taxi, pendant que l'adolescent laissait son regard errer sur le paysage l'entourant, sa main entourant la bretelle de son sac à dos regroupant ses maigres affaires. Tel Aviv était telle qu'il se l'imaginait. Ville naissante à l'architecture commençant à se développer. Il se doutait qu'elle serait l'une des plus grandes villes du Moyen-Orient d'ici quelques années. Pour le moment, elle respirait encore la pureté, la fraîcheur, les racines d'Israël.

Un taxi s'arrêta devant eux, il suivit Leah après un dernier regard pour l'aéroport qu'il venait de quitter, alors que le véhicule s'ébranlait déjà en direction du centre-ville.

.

-Malachi, dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Du calme, Ziva. On m'a confié une mission, je la remplis. Tu devrais prendre exemple, au lieu de gronder comme ça.

-Je ne gronde pas.

-Tu craches comme un chat en colère, pardonne-moi.

Le jeune homme quitta du regard l'intérieur du sac qu'il était préalablement occupé à fouiller, allant poser son sombre regard sur l'adolescente qui tapait du pied à sa droite, piaffant d'une impatience difficilement contrôlée.

Devant eux, une rangée de casiers d'une affreuse couleur bleue. Derrière eux, une longue route longeant l'aéroport où ils se trouvaient. Entre les mains du plus âgé, un sac à dos noir contenant une masse impressionnante de papier.

-Tu peux aller m'attendre à la voiture, si tu veux, David. J'en ai pour quelques instants.

-Et te laisser seul avec le risque que quelqu'un te tombe sur le dos ? Malachi, tu me prennes vraiment pour une demeurée ? Ce sac est à Zora Alhad, cette femme te tuerait en moins de trois secondes si elle savait que tu fouillais dans ses affaires.

-Alors, arrête de gesticuler et attend-moi encore une minute. Et Zora Alhad n'avait qu'à pas laisser ses documents dans une consigne d'aéroport. Qui fait ça, de nos jours ?

-Ceux qui font du trafic ?

-D'où l'intérêt de fouiller dans ses affaires. Ziva, tu veux bien arrêter de regarder ta montre, s'il te plait, tu me rends nerveux !

-Je te rends nerveux car je suis attendue dans trente-cinq minutes et qu'il m'en faut quarante pour retourner dans le centre-ville, Mal, rétorqua-t-elle, furibonde.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules sous sa remarque. Et retourna s'affairer dans le sac.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce sac regorge de papiers. Je recherche celui qui intéresse les services et nous pourrons filer, expliqua-t-il en posant le regard sur une liste de course qu'il froissa en boule avant de la balancer dans le casier qui le surplombait.

Elle serra les lèvres derrière sa remarque. Et vérifia pour la énième fois en cinq minutes que personne ne remarquait leur petite manœuvre ou ne se dirigeait vers eux.

Elle posa alors son regard sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair quittant l'espace de l'aéroport. Puis sur le jeune homme qui la suivait, en t-shirt bleu et short noir, un sac à dos posé sur l'une de ses épaules.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que son cœur s'emballait soudainement, elle plaça une main en visière au-dessus de ses sourcils pour mieux observer les deux personnes. Et surtout le garçon.

Il était assez loin d'elle et de dos, mais elle pouvait constater depuis l'endroit où elle était qu'il avait la _même_ carrure, la _même_ coupe de cheveux, la _même_ démarche. Le _même_ port de tête assuré.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, surprise, et fit un pas en avant, incapable de détacher son regard de l'individu. La femme qui l'accompagnait leva le bras pour héler un taxi, le garçon scruta le paysage qui lui faisait face.

Le taxi s'arrêta rapidement devant eux, l'israélienne vit les deux personnes y entrer et le véhicule repartir presque aussi vite.

Incapable de proférer un mot, elle jeta un dernier regard à son collègue. Il tendait une feuille de papier au-dessus de lui, un air victorieux au visage.

-Je l'ai !

-Je dois y aller, répondit-elle d'un ton froid, le regard retournant se river sur le taxi qui s'éloignait déjà à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide.

Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même, sous l'incrédulité totale de Malachi. Et s'élança vers le parking où l'attendait sa voiture, alors qu'un « Ziva » de protestation s'échappait des lèvres de son partenaire esseulé. Partenaire qu'elle ignora totalement. Il était sa dernière préoccupation à cet instant, car elle était persuadée d'avoir reconnu Tony DiNozzo à la sortie de cet aéroport.

Elle devait en être sûre. Elle devait retrouver la trace de ce taxi.

.

-On y est. Arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Le taxi se gara sur le côté sous la demande de la jeune femme. Elle tendit quelques billets au chauffeur et s'extirpa du véhicule, Tony sur les talons.

Il leva un regard curieux vers les bâtiments qui l'entouraient, des dizaines d'immeubles plus ou moins récent. Elle lui désigna celui qui leur faisait face.

-C'est ici qu'il loge quand il vient à Tel Aviv.

-Papa Benoît fait dans le luxe, railla l'italien en avançant vers la bâtisse que venait de lui désigner Leah, un large hôtel à la façade de verre et de métal qui détonnait dans cet univers de ciment et de briques blanches.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche afin de traverser la rue.

A l'instant où une jeune fille aux mêmes cheveux châtains que ceux de Leah sortait en courant de l'hôtel, visiblement dans la panique la plus totale.

Ils eurent juste le temps de voir la personne qui pourchassait l'adolescente l'attraper d'un mouvement sec par la taille pour la balancer dans l'une des berlines garées devant l'hôtel, avant d'entendre une large détonation au-dessus de leur tête.

Un coup d'œil leur suffit pour comprendre qu'une des chambres du bâtiment venait d'être la cible d'une explosion. Et que Jeanne Benoît était en train de se faire enlever sous leurs yeux.

* * *

_Ok, alors, je pique l'idée de Pline pour la review, je vais vous aider à la formuler, oki? :)_

_1) Que pensez-vous de Senior et Gibbs dans ce chapitre ?  
_

_2) Et de la lettre de Tony?  
_

_3) Heureux de revoir Ziva?  
_

_4) AIPM pour la fin?  
_

_5) Vous vous attendiez à ça?  
_

_6) Vous avez des envies pour les prochains chapitres?  
_

_7)Dois-je faire mes bagages et aller me planquer au fin fond de Tombouctou?  
_


	46. Un pas vers lui

_Hello!_

_Awww! J'ai adoré vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent :D Surtout certaines réponses à la dernière question! Alors, non, je ne partirai pas à Tombouctou. Parce que je ne veux pas que mon chocolat fonde, je veux garder ma connexion internet -geek un jour, geek toujours!-, et puis, je suis sûre qu'ils ne font pas de burka tricolore, tsss._

_Bref, voici un chapitre écrit en une heure quinze (woohoo!) ce soir, et que j'ai eu envie de poster là, maintenant, tout de suite, parce que je l'aimais plutôt bien (et que même que, pour la peine, j'en ai oublié que j'étais fatiguée, vi)._

_Merci pour votre suivi ! 46 chapitres sur cette fic et des lecteurs toujours aussi fidèles, je vous ai dit que je vous adorais?_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! Pour les connectés, réponses aux reviews par MP demain ou jeudi (pour ce chapitre et le précédent!)_

* * *

_Probie: Gibbs garde sa colère pour quelqu'un en particulier... / T'inquiètes, le Tony en mauvaise posture arrivera ! / Tony face à Eli... Héhé... ;) / Rire sadique? Comment ça, rire sadique?_

* * *

**Un pas vers lui**

.

Ziva David était occupée à donner un nouveau coup sur l'accélérateur quand son regard se reposa enfin sur le taxi. Il n'avait cessé de disparaître de son champ de vision depuis qu'elle le suivait, s'immisçant dans la foule de travailleurs retrouvant le centre-ville de Tel Aviv à une vitesse pharaonique. Elle avait dû s'accrocher pour ne pas le perdre de vue, s'attirant ainsi quantité de klaxons et râles hystériques des personnes à qui elle avait coupé la route, penchée sur son volant, le regard affuté tel celui d'un aigle.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Il ralentissait considérablement l'allure, elle devina que le conducteur cherchait un emplacement pour se garer et déposer ses passagers au bord de la petite place qu'ils longeaient.

Elle actionna le clignota de son Range Rover, un véhicule noir légèrement customisé pour passer aussi inaperçu que sa fonction l'exigeait, et se gara quelques voitures derrière le taxi, suivant des yeux les deux personnes qui en sortait.

La jeune femme sortit la première. Elle regardait vers la gauche, de l'autre côté de la rue. Ziva examina donc à son tour l'endroit, un bel immeuble moderne qui détonnait dans cette rue par son originalité. Un hôtel. Qui ne resta pas longtemps le centre de son attention, la seconde portière s'ouvrant sur le second passager.

Elle tressaillit fortement en le découvrant. En réalisant que sa vision ne l'avait pas trompé. Et que c'était bien _lui_. Elle crispa ses poings sur le volant de cette voiture qu'elle n'avait théoriquement pas le droit de conduire –les avantages de travailler au Mossad-, et lâcha un hoquet étouffé remplaçant difficilement le juron qui avait failli s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Tony.

Il était là. Chez elle. Avec son apparence décontracté et cet air assuré qui ne le quittait jamais, cette nonchalance savamment travaillé pour rester l'adolescent de son lycée qui avait le plus de réussite avec la gente féminine.

Elle entrouvrit la portière, incapable de le quitter du regard, pendant qu'il s'avançait vers le passage piéton.

Son attention fut cependant presque aussi vite attirée par l'autre côté de la rue, ou de l'agitation commençait à poindre. Ses prunelles chocolat se posèrent sur cette jeune fille qui sortait de l'hôtel en courant, visiblement paniquée.

Automatiquement, elle dégaina son arme presque aussitôt, les sens en alerte, à l'instant où un homme ceinturait brusquement la fille et ouvrait la portière de l'une des voitures garée devant l'hôtel pour l'y jeter. Au-dessus d'elle, un bruit assourdissant d'explosion se fit entendre, elle ne leva même pas la tête pour observer ce qui avait fait ce vacarme, occupée à plisser le regard et lever son arme devant elle afin de parfaitement viser.

L'homme posa un pied sur le châssis extérieur de la voiture, s'apprêtant à y entrer.

Alors, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle tira.

.

Jeanne Benoît retint un cri de douleur quand l'homme la propulsa dans la voiture et que son front rencontra vivement la poignée gauche du véhicule.

Elle se ratatina ensuite sur elle-même, paniquée. Et jeta un regard effrayé sur l'individu qui l'avait pourchassé à travers les escaliers de l'hôtel et qui venait maintenant de la forcer à monter dans cette voiture.

Il posait un pied sur le châssis de l'automobile, prêt à monter.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure à sang pour retenir son nouveau hurlement de frayeur. Et se blottit davantage contre la portière gauche, incapable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente pour tenter de sortir d'ici, tant sa panique la paralysait.

Un claquement sonore se fit alors entendre, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'individu faire un pas en arrière et lâcher un hurlement de douleur, avant de tomber au sol, les mains portées sur son épaule droite.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, la portière contre lequel elle s'était blottie s'ouvrant. Quelqu'un la réceptionna dans ses bras alors qu'elle tombait vers l'arrière. Elle lâcha un nouveau hurlement, paniquée. Et donna un coup de coude dans l'abdomen de celui qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

.

Si ce n'était pas un miracle, ça y ressemblait.

L'individu qui avait poussé Jeanne dans la voiture venait de reculer en portant la main à son épaule, visiblement touché par balle.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre dans l'immédiat d'où venait le tireur , obnubilé par une autre pensée : Sortir Jeanne de ce véhicule.

Il traversa la route en courant, sans vraiment faire attention aux voitures qui roulaient dans les deux sens. Et arriva de l'autre côté après avoir manqué se faire renverser deux fois, ouvrant la portière de la voiture pendant que l'homme blessé glapissait en demandant de l'aide, la main sur sa blessure.

Il réceptionna au creux de ses bras une adolescente paniquée et précédemment roulée en boule contre la portière. Elle lâcha un hurlement de panique alors qu'il reculait déjà d'un pas avec elle, et lui donna un brutal coup de coude dans l'abdomen qui l'obligea à se recroqueviller légèrement avec un râle de douleur alors qu'il accusait le coup, sans pour autant la lâcher.

Elle se débattit davantage, il décida de la calmer avec le maigre souffle qui lui restait :

-Calme ! Jeanne ! Je suis un ami !

Elle se calma devant le ton de l'adolescent. Et lui jeta un bref regard.

Derrière eux, la portière conducteur s'ouvrit. Un deuxième tir retentit. Un corps s'effondra à leur côté.

.

En alerte, elle fit un pas vers l'avant, son arme tendue devant elle. Sur la place qui l'entourait, des cris s'élevaient, des gens courraient, c'était la cohue. Elle, était immobile, le regard fixement posé sur la berline, et sur l'adolescent qui s'en rapprochait.

Elle serra les dents quand il manqua de se faire renverser. Deux fois.

Tout comme elle vit la femme qui était venue avec Tony tressaillir à chaque fois qu'une voiture l'avait frôlé de près. Elle avait remarqué combien celle-ci était tendue, immobilisée sur le bord du trottoir. Elle avait deviné que la seconde souhaitait aller aider mais était beaucoup trop paralysée par la frayeur pour ça.

Mais cette femme était absolument le cadet de ses soucis. Elle l'oublia vite pour continuer d'observer Tony. Il venait d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et d'en sortir l'adolescente effrayée.

Il les vit chahuter un peu, le temps qu'il la calme. Jusqu'à ce que la portière côté conducteur ne s'ouvre. L'homme qui conduisait, bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Le revolver tendu vers l'avant, l'individu visa directement la tête de l'adolescent. Elle tira avant qu'il n'ait simplement pu penser à mettre son plan à exécution.

En voyant son corps tomber d'un bloc, elle devina qu'il était mort sur le coup.

.

Enfin, elle arriva à bouger. Elle s'était paralysée en voyant sa sœur, en entendant l'explosion. Clouée sur place par la panique, la frayeur, chaque membre statufié, elle n'avait pu qu'assister à la scène qui s'était déroulée. Voir Tony aller chercher Jeanne, le premier homme s'écrouler sous la balle d'une personne dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité, l'adolescent être menacé par une arme avant d'être à nouveau sauvé par leur tireur mystère… Et maintenant, sa petite sœur traverser la rue en pleurs, callée dans les bras d'un Tony à l'air sombre…

C'était beaucoup.

Jeanne l'encadra de ses bras à peine arrivée à son niveau. Leah réalisa alors qu'elle pouvait à nouveau bouger. Elle attrapa sa sœur et la serra contre elle, à l'étouffer, alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait.

.

Ziva abaissa son arme, lentement, le regard rivé sur l'adolescent qui venait de traverser la route et avait envoyé la petite brunette dans les bras de la seconde, la plus âgée.

Un pas vers lui, une sensation d'être dans un rêve étrange ou la réalité avait laissé place à l'étrangeté. Un espace chargé d'adrénaline ou la réflexion ne comptait pas, juste les réflexes.

Un pas vers lui, son regard crocheté sur cet ado qui avait changé le cours de sa vie un mois auparavant.

Un pas vers lui, une main qui tremble. Un appel muet.

Un pas, un deuxième pas. Une tête qui se tourne. Un regard émeraude qui plonge dans le sien.

Et un souffle qui se coupe.

Il était là. Il lui était revenu.

* * *

_On recommence avec le petit questionnaire? :)_

_1) Que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Ziva?_

_2) Et de celle de Tony?_

_3) Et sinon, vous m'assassinez si je fais du Tony/Jeanne?_

_4)Vous avez pensé quoi du dernier paragraphe?_

_5)Une remarque : Je trouve que depuis le tout début de cette fic', je suis super gentille avec Tony. Pas vous? Permission de reprendre mes bonnes vielles habitudes et d'être un peu -beaucoup- cruelle?_

_6)En même temps, même si vous dites non, c'est décidé. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA._


	47. Un petit service

_Hello!_

_De retour! Pas trop long neuf jours sans MAJ? Je déteste vous faire attendre aussi longtemps *s'excuse à grand renforts d'explications qui endorment tout le monde, et décide donc de passer à la suite*_

_Ce chapitre c'est: Retrouvailles! Héhé._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Les connectés: ARG, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas. EUH... **Help**?_

_Probie: Oui, Tony est déjà hyper altruiste, version ado. Comme le prouve le fait qu'il aide Leah, au détriment de son stage ;]_

_Noa: ARG, t'es là!*S'étouffe de rire devant les contes* ENCORE ENCORE! (mais si tu peux m'épargner, ça serait gentil!)_

_Sasha: ARG ARG ET ARG, tu vas me tuer, tu le sais non? *Fait une syncope, trop de bonheur*_

* * *

**Un petit service**

.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle était là, devant lui. Ça lui semblait un peu trop irréel, un peu trop surnaturel de la retrouver alors qu'il n'était en Israël que depuis une petite heure. Surtout dans ce contexte, avec un hôtel dont l'un des étages brûlait à sa gauche, deux jeunes femmes en pleurs derrière lui, une foule apeurée l'entourant, et les sirènes des services de sécurité commençant à se faire entendre dans les rues l'entourant.

Et pourtant… Elle était tout sauf une apparition.

Et elle avançait maintenant vers lui d'un pas vif, la main toujours resserrée autour de son arme, son regard chocolat résolument ancré au sien.

Elle s'arrêta à la limite de son ombre, semblant hésiter à se rapprocher davantage. Il lut le doute dans son regard, l'interrogation… Et une autre foule de sentiments qu'il ne préférait pas explorer.

Il prit une légère inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur, avant de lâcher son prénom dans un souffle qui masqua difficilement sa surprise :

-_Ziva_.

.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de plisser les yeux pour l'observer de haut en bas. Il se laissa faire, silencieux.

-Encore poursuivi par les russes ? Finit-elle par lâcher naturellement, comme si ces retrouvailles et cette conversation entre eux n'était absolument pas étrange, après un mois de silence… Et autant de pensées envers l'un et l'autre.

-Si je te dis que je ne suis absolument pas concerné, cette fois, tu me crois ? Commenta Tony en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste inconscient trahissant sa nervosité.

-Et tu viens donc faire une visite de courtoisie à Tel Aviv et son architecture ?

-Je mourrais d'envie que tu me fasses visiter les lieux.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, tirant légèrement sur l'une de ses manches alors qu'elle faisait enfin un pas vers lui pour se rapprocher. Trahissant ainsi elle aussi sa nervosité.

-Et les personnes qui t'accompagnent ? Cette fille était à deux doigts de se faire enlever, releva-t-elle en pointant de son index et par-dessus l'épaule de l'italien une Jeanne toujours blottie dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Je leur rends un petit service…

-Seul ?

Il marqua une seconde d'arrêt, elle comprit que ses doutes étaient vérifiés… Et qu'il s'était encore une fois trempé dans les ennuis.

-Oh, je suppose que Gibbs ne va pas tarder à arriver pour me chercher et m'arracher la tête, répondit-il finalement d'un ton neutre, tout en y associant un petit haussement d'épaules.

-Tony… Soupira Ziva.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils, surprise de cette remarque, pendant qu'il lui décochait un sourire charmeur. Elle lui envoya alors son poing dans son bras pour une légère pichenette. Il accusa le coup avec un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur mélangé.

-Doucement, _Super Jaimie_ ! Maugréa Tony en massant son bras avec une moue boudeuse, après s'être remis de cette attaque imprévue.

-Qui ?

-Une héroïne de série super forte, façon « _L'homme qui valait trois milliards_ », mais en femme.

-L'homme qui quoi ?

Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Elle lui désigna alors l'hôtel du doigt, décidée à changer de sujet et passer aux choses sérieuses. Le fait qu'elle avait fait feu allait bientôt être connu du Mossad, elle avait intérêt à pouvoir l'expliquer.

-Tu peux me dire sur qui j'ai tiré ?

-Sur un inconnu qui voulait enlever la fille d'un des plus riches homme d'affaire d'Amérique, René Benoît, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de mettre en difficulté les relations déjà extrêmement difficiles entre Israël et l'Amérique, voir, qui aurait pu remettre en doute toute notion de quiétude entre ta patrie et la mienne… En somme, tu mérites le prix Nobel de la paix, Ziva.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, lui intimant d'un regard de ne pas en rajouter dans le domaine de l'ironie. Elle savait que l'équipe l'entourant au Mossad pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et elle voulait pouvoir justifier son acte sans douter une seule seconde. Il lui fit alors un petit sourire désolé et désigna de son pouce les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de se séparer, quelques mètres derrière lui.

-Elles sont mon explication. Elles avaient besoin de l'aide d'un DiNozzo. Je ne suis pas celui qui était espéré, mais je suis là quand même.

-Tu veux dire que ton père est encore mêlé à cette affaire ?

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas le mien qui est au cœur du conflit, cette fois, mais le leur ! Enfin, probablement, étant donné que son hôtel vient d'être victime d'une explosion.

-On devrait d'ailleurs aller voir ce qu'il en est, remarqua-t-elle en désignant du doigt l'étage qui avait pris feu.

-« On » ? Souleva Tony avec un regard appuyé pour la jeune israélienne.

Les coins de ses lèvres se rehaussèrent en un sourire malicieux. Oui, elle était décidée à relancer le « On ». Pour retrouver, l'espace de quelques heures – voir quelques jours-, cette complicité particulière qui l'avait tant marqué lors de son passage à Washington.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, il tressaillit légèrement.

-C'est à croire que je suis destinée à te venir en aide, Tony…

.

Elle avait relâché sa sœur, elle l'observait maintenant avec un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité.

-Jeanne. Pourquoi es-tu en Israël, tu peux m'expliquer ?

La plus jeune ferma un instant les yeux en posant une main sur sa joue, permettant ainsi à sa sœur de laisser voir combien elle tremblait.

-Après ton appel, Papa m'a appelé, débuta l'adolescente d'une voix chevrotante. Il m'a dit que tu avais des ennuis, et que j'allais en avoir aussi. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au plus vite en empruntant l'un de ses avions, et de te laisser un message pour que tu nous rejoignes. Il ne voulait pas que je reste une seconde de plus dans l'appartement. J'ai donc fait mes valises en quatrième vitesse… Et je t'ai laissé cet article en sâchant que tu comprendrais dès que tu le verrais. Il ne te restait plus qu'à nous rejoindre.

-Et pourquoi cet enlèvement, Jeanne, l'incita Leah en lui serrant légèrement le bras pour l'inciter à continuer malgré les larmes qui recommençaient à envahir le regard de la jeune fille.

-Je… Je suis arrivée à l'hôtel que m'avait indiqué Papa, et… Quand je suis entrée dans la chambre, ils étaient là. L'un d'eux était occupé à verser d l'essence partout et le second a voulu me faire tomber. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et… Et… Tu connais la suite.

Le regard de Leah s'assombrit sous les mots de sa sœur.

-… Et Papa ?

L'adolescente frémit.

-Il n'était pas là. Je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient vouloir, Leah ? Intervint Tony en les rejoignant, Ziva à son côté.

-Tu as tout entendu ?

-Le principal.

-Alors, je ne peux pas te donner plus, Tony. Mais mon père est riche, très riche, ils peuvent en vouloir à son argent.

-Ou à son entreprise… Tenta l'adolescent d'un ton bas.

Il lança une œillade à une Jeanne plus pâle que jamais. L'adolescente semblait terrorisée. Épuisée. Et émotionnellement à bout. Il se pencha alors vers Ziva.

-Tu connais un endroit où on peut se reposer quelques heures ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe du menton.

-Mon père a un appartement secondaire dans le centre de Tel Aviv. Il est vôtre. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, je vais attendre mon collègue pour lui expliquer la situation. Et je vous rejoins.

Elle croisa le regard reconnaissant de Tony en lâchant ce dernier mot.

-Merci.

L'israélienne lui fit un signe de tête, attrapant un morceau de papier pour lui griffonner l'adresse qu'elle lui tendit aussi vite. Elle lui attrapa cependant l'épaule pour l'inciter à se pencher vers lui avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, se permettant ainsi de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Prend soin d'elles. Et de toi, Tony.

-Comme toujours, Ziva.

* * *

_Alors? Ces retrouvailles? Les explications de Jeanne? Le chapitre? :)_


	48. Entre DC et Tel Aviv

_Hello!_

_Ravie que vous ayez aimé cet instant entre nos ados. Certains ont presque aimé Jeanne? GENIAL! Vous savez, j'ai réussi à faire apprécier EJ a pas mal de monde sur Lonesome Cowboy, alors, je suis sûre que je peux vous faire aimer Jeanne. On tient le pari?_

_Un nouveau chapitre que je ne trouve absolument pas réussi, vous m'excuserez. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le recommencer, et j'ai promis à Pline que je n'effaçais plus rien._

_Donc... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rosa: Range Bibi, Rosa! Tsss. Je ne serai plus aussi longue pour la suite. Enfin, tant que je trouve du temps pour écrire!_

_Marguerite: Yeah, merci!_

_Kagura: Ca me fait beaucoup rire, cette remarque! Vous AIPMisez d'avance parce que je ne fais pas d'AIPM? *Est contente* Le pire, c'est que vous avez raison! BWAHAHA!_

_Fdb: Il arrive!_

_WJ: *Caliiiiiiin*_

_Pline: Mais c'est toi qui est géniale, ma Plinette._

_Lul: Gibbs a plus d'un tour dans son sac! Ce début de chapitre est pour toi. Tu étais la seule à avoir remarqué que l'agenda du mari ne collait pas avec le bleu sur la joue de Leah, voilà l'explication! ;]_

_Amy: Je vais y arriver! JE VAIS Y ARRIVER! Tu vas aimer Jeanne! VI!_

_Probie: *S'écroule de rire* Toi aussi tu AIPMises parce que je ne fais pas de TBC? Mais c'est génial! Dites, je suis aussi cruelle que ça pour que vous ayez peur de ma gentillesse? *Est contente* Non, réponds pas, je connais la réponse *sourire dangereux*_

_Ankou: Je n'aime pas non plus René Benoît. Oui, c'est une info._

_Sasha: La question sera en partie s'il y a du Tiva dans cette fic', si René Benoît va apparaître, qui est derrière tout ça, que va-t-il se passer, nos ados vont-ils tous retourner en Amérique... Héhéhé._

_Miryam: AWWWWWWH. Je... Je... AWWWWWWWWWH! MERCIIIII! *Syncope de bonheur*_

_Fluffy Pop: I'm sorry, I can't... I don't speak enough english.  
_

* * *

**Entre D.C et Tel Aviv_  
_**

.

-Par où commençons-nous à chercher, agent Gibbs ? S'enquit l'homme d'affaires en enfilant ses solaires sur son nez, ébloui par le soleil qui perçait à travers la verrière de l'aéroport.

-Ziva David. Je suppose que votre fils va chercher à la contacter pour la revoir, elle pourra peut-être nous dire où il est. Mais je dois d'abord téléphoner, souleva l'ancien marine en récupérant son bagage sur le tapis roulant pour ensuite s'avancer d'un pas pressé vers la sortie de l'aéroport, Senior sur les talons.

-A qui?

-J'attends des informations sur cette enquête de la part de Franks. Il devait interroger le mari de Leah. Mark Marschall nous a menti sur sa date de retour en prétextant être rentré de mission _deux_ jours après la disparition de sa femme… Et le carnet de bord du « Sea Hawk » précise qu'il a quitté le bateau _quatre_ jours plus tôt. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il nous a menti.

-Vous croyez qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Leah ?

La réponse s'échappa sans l'ombre d'un doute des lèvres de Gibbs, alors qu'il attrapait l'un des combinés téléphoniques et glissait quelques pièces dans la machine, pour ensuite composer le préfixe de la capitale américaine.

-Non. Mais il cache quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

.

Franks laissa tomber le crayon qu'il faisait la seconde d'avant pensivement tournoyer entre ses doigts, posant son regard sur l'appareil qui le dérangeait alors qu'il était occupé à réfléchir à leur affaire en cours. Il décrocha en maugréant. La voix de son second l'interpella aussitôt :

-Vous avez pu l'interroger ?

Franks fronça le nez. Oui, il avait pu. Une heure auparavant. Il en était encore plus qu'énervé. Ce prétentieux de Marschall aurait mérité son poing dans la figure. Il était frustré de n'avoir pas pu le faire.

-Oui. Je l'ai interrogé, le Bleu, grinça Franks. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de nous dévoiler la vérité…

_« -Vous avez précisé aux autorités concernées être revenu il y a deux jours. Hors, vous avez quitté le « Sea Hawk » quatre jours auparavant. Où étiez-vous, Marschall ?_

_-Chez moi, répondit sans hésiter l'interpellé, alors qu'il remettait en place sa cravate de soie pourpre._

_Les sourcils grisés de Mike Franks se froncèrent, tandis qu'il se penchait par-dessus la table de métal pour se rapprocher de leur suspect._

_-Pourquoi nous avoir menti ?_

_-Parce que je me suis disputé avec ma femme, cracha Mark d'un ton désobligeant. J'ai quitté la maison quelques heures avant sa disparition. Et je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi. »_

-Ce gars est coupable d'une connerie sans faille, mais innocent pour l'enlèvement de sa femme, grogna le chef d'équipe.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Assez fort pour parier ma retraite au Mexique, le Bleu.

_« -Vous vous êtes disputés concernant quoi ?_

_Mark haussa les épaules._

_-Elle a un amant. Je n'ai pas apprécié._

_-Et donc ?_

_-J'ai eu une certaine réaction… Soupira Marschall d'un ton blasé._

_-Quelle réaction ?_

_L'autre resta silencieux. Le chef d'équipe se pencha par-dessus la table, menaçant._

_-Quelle réaction, Marschall, répéta durement Mike._

_Marschall poussa un long soupir._

_-Je l'ai frappé, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un remord, plus ennuyé par l'interrogatoire qu'autre chose. Elle m'a trompé ! Moi ! Vous imaginez ? Pour qui elle se prend cette…_

_Le chef d'équipe le fit taire en abattant son poing sur la table. L'autre se stoppa aussitôt, l'espace d'un instant. Avant de lâcher, dédaigneux :_

_-Elle m'a mis dehors. En dehors de ma maison, bordel ! Ma propre maison !_

_Franks se rassit lourdement, jetant un regard meurtrier à l'individu qui gardait toute sa hauteur malgré la situation. Il avait envie de lui appuyer sur la tête pour le forcer à se baisser au niveau du sol, une place aussi basse qu'un homme frappant sa femme le méritait. _

_-Où étiez-vous la nuit de son enlèvement ?_

_L'homme haussa davantage le menton._

_-Je dissipais les brumes de mon mariage à travers mon nouveau présent. »_

-Je te confirme qu'il a un alibi en béton, le Bleu, maugréa Franks en attrapant son gobelet de café pour le porter à ses lèvres.

-Lequel ?

-Il était dans un club de strip-tease toute la nuit. J'ai sept pimbêches qui peuvent le confirmer. Ce con a peut-être frappé sa femme, mais il est innocent.

Il entendit le grognement étouffé de son agent, celui-ci partageait sa colère. Il se permit donc de lui donner de quoi se calmer assez pour continuer son enquête :

-Je lui ai mis une bonne trentaine de chef d'inculpations sur le dos, dont violence conjugale et entrave à la justice américaine. Ce mec va filer pas mal de mois en prison, le Bleu. Il ne frappera _jamais_ plus personne.

.

Il allait raccrocher quand son supérieur l'interpella de nouveau, l'obligeant à ramener le combiné au niveau de son oreille.

-Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, le Bleu.

-Je vous écoute.

-Concernant les mômes, McGee et Sciuto…

Un mauvais pressentiment fit tressaillir les épaules du trentenaire, il posa sa main sur le mur, attendant avec un mélange d'appréhension, de lassitude et de colère la suite qu'il anticipait déjà.

-…Ils ne sont pas venus travailler cet après-midi, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Ne me dites pas que…

-J'ai vérifié les registres de départ pour Israël, le coupa Mike. Et oui, l'avion qui arrive une demi-heure après le tien contient trois noms que nous connaissons bien. Timothy McGee, Abby Sciuto et Kate Todd.

Un court silence entre les deux cacha mal le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres du plus âgé, alors qu'il lâchait, malicieux :

-Tu vas devoir jouer à la nounou, Le Bleu.

L'ancien marine poussa un profond soupir, désabusé. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran d'arrivée lui confirma que l'avion provenant de Washington arrivait d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Il ferma les yeux, irrité au possible.

-Je m'occupe de vous les renvoyer.

-En vie, si possible.

-Je ne vous promets rien. Je risque de les tuer dès qu'ils mettront un pied sur le tarmac, Patron.

-Alors ne laisse pas trop de traces.

-Entendu.

Il raccrocha avec un bref soupir agacé. Et se positionna face à Senior.

-Votre fils a vraiment des amis aussi butés que lui.

Un sourire amusé éclaira un instant les traits du plus âgé. Avant de laisser place à un certain ahurissement, alors qu'il comprenait le sens de la phrase.

-Ne me dites pas que…

-Si. Ils arrivent.

.

Timothy McGee passa la porte de l'aéroport, entouré de ses deux amies. Il braqua vers le tapis où défilaient les bagages, prêt à récupérer ses biens…

…Et s'immobilisa aussi vite d'un freinage brutal, après avoir tendu les bras pour stopper les deux adolescentes et les inciter à faire de même alors qu'il croisait _son_ regard de glace. Un regard qui le fit déglutir et trembler de la tête aux pieds, alors qu'une foule d'excuse possible et imaginable commençaient à envahir son esprit pour expliquer leur venue ici.

Aucune plausible, à l'exception de la vérité. Il était un adolescent qui n'allait même pas connaître les affres de la majorité, assassiné à seize ans et huit mois des mains d'un agent fédéral, au sein d'une ville dont il avait approximativement visité quatorze mètres carré, en tout et pout tout.

Il crispa la mâchoire, incapable de se remettre à bouger, immobilisé par les deux prunelles fixement posées sur lui.

Il s'était préparé à contrer tous les dangers possibles et imaginables en venant en Israël –surtout avec un DiNozzo mêlé à tout ça-, tous… Sauf un. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Tous sauf…

Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

_Bon, vais-je oser vous demander une review, même si je n'aime pas ce chapitre?_

_C'est à vous de voir!_


	49. Amis

_Hola!_

_Youhou! Vous avez aimé le précédent chapitre alors? J'en suis ravie :) Merci pour vos coms!_

_Et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rosa: Je ne veux pas contrarier Bibi plus longtemps._

_FdB: Pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas? Peut-être parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce que je voulais! ;] Mais vous l'avez aimé, c'est bien. Et non, pas trop d'AIPM, mais ça va revenir. Pour le moment, l'histoire avance!_

_Marguerite: Et j'aime que tu aimes!_

_WJ: *Pose Mini-Timmy devant Mini-Tony pour le rassurer*. *Mini-Timmy tend une figurine Magnum toute mâchouillée et pleine de bave à Mini-Tony*_

_Amy: Comment je poste aussi rapidement? Déjà, je n'aime pas vous faire attendre. Ensuite, je me consacre des soirées écriture, ça aide! ;]_

_Ankou: Moi? Faire du mal à Timmy? JA-MAIS!_

_Sasha: Je vais n'y arriver, je vais n'y arriver, je vais n'y arriver! Tu as aimé EJ dans Lonesome Cowboy?_

_Pline: AIIIEEEEEEUH!_

_Lul: Le soucis, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment partir avant (le vol de Gibbs était l'un des premiers). Et après... Non plus, j'explique pourquoi dans ce chapitre!_

_Absol: MOUAHAHA! Quelle review! J'adore! C'était très coloré xD_

_Rose-Eliade: On appelle ça l'AIPM. Sorry. Une chambre à Bethesda?_

_L'anonym: Super :)_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Un Gibbs pas content, et des ados... Très mals!_

_Gwenetsi: Héhéhé, tu vas avoir tout plein de Senior dans cette histoire!_

_Probie: Héhé, merci (dis, dis, dis, tu es là depuis peu, non? J'adore ton pseudo, la Bleue). Vi, Gibbs va être de mauvaise humeur. Ouch!_

* * *

**Amis**

.

-On peut tout vous expliquer !

Le regard de glace ne le quittait pas et semblait prêt à le descendre sur place. Et lui se sentait trembler de la tête au pied, s'accrochant à l'humanité qu'il connaissait chez Leroy Jethro Gibbs afin de ne pas se mettre immédiatement à genou devant lui en l'implorant de lui laisser la vie sauve.

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir une _très_ bonne explication, McGee, grogna Gibbs en leur faisant un signe de la tête pour les inciter à se décaler et à laisser passer les autres passagers.

Ils se décalèrent contre le mur, Tim et ses amies regroupés face aux deux hommes. Senior était muet, son regard partagé entre colère et amusement alors qu'il passait de l'un à l'autre. Gibbs, lui, semblait être une bombonne de gaz sous pression -calme mais prête à exploser au moindre mouvement-, et Timothy savait qu'ils avaient intérêt à trouver la soupape de décompression avant que celle-ci ne saute.

Il humecta ses lèvres, ancrant son regard dans celui de Gibbs alors qu'il rehaussait fièrement ses épaules et son menton, prenant l'ensemble du courage qui lui restait pour se lancer :

-Ecoutez, on est là pour Tony. On sait que vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vienne, on sait que vous avez même essayé de nous cacher qu'il était parti à Tel Aviv… Mais c'est Tony, et on sait surtout que, s'il a besoin d'aide, on est là pour lui.

Il s'arrêta, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, alors que l'agent fédéral restait muet, seul son imperceptible froncement de paupières indiquant qu'il ne s'était pas figé en statue de cire. La soupape n'était pas encore dégagée, loin de là. L'explosion était imminente.

-C'est dangereux et inconscient, intervint Senior d'une voix que Tim savait être celle utilisée avec Tony quand il faisait des bêtises, incitant ainsi les trois adolescents à lui faire face pour oublier Gibbs l'espace d'une seconde.

-Nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons, le contra Kate d'un ton adulte, posé, que Tim ne lui connaissait pas.

-Caitlin… Soupira Senior. Junior nous a, l'agent Gibbs et moi. Vous allez _donc_ rentrer à Washington par le premier avion.

Kate blanchit légèrement devant l'injonction de Senior. Les trois adolescents partagèrent ensuite un court regard chargé d'incrédulité.

-Non, répondit Kate en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite, son regard passant de Senior à Gibbs. Non !

Tim mordilla légèrement ses lèvres, réalisant que, malgré sa maîtrise d'elle-même, la jeune fille était bouleversée à la simple idée de repartir aussi vite. Elle était venue pour Tony, elle voulait repartir avec Tony. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que cette idée était ancrée dans son esprit et que la contrer était beaucoup pour elle.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, commenta sèchement l'agent fédéral.

-Nous ne partirons qu'avec Tony, le contra Kate en haussant le menton.

Il fit un pas en avant alors qu'elle le regardait s'avancer vers elle sans empêcher ses mains de trembler, Abby s'interposa alors en se raclant la gorge et en allant à la rencontre de l'agent fédéral.

-Je suis sûre que vous nous comprenez.

Gibbs darda son regard d'acier dans les deux iris verts clairs de la jeune fille. Et prit une courte respiration, comme pour tenter de se calmer. Tim fit de même.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Il a beau être votre ami, vous êtes des _adolescents_.

Son ton était toujours sec, mais semblait se calmer. Ce qui incita visiblement son amie à poursuivre :

-Nous sommes bientôt majeurs, agent Gibbs, et nous avons bien réfléchi avant ce départ. On a même un plan, vous voulez le voir ?

-Non, Abby.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration, l'agent détaillant alternativement chacun des trois adolescents. Tim se doutait qu'il cherchait à comprendre leurs motivations exactes. Il tenta donc de s'expliquer :

-Nous sommes là pour Tony, lâcha Tim en faisant un pas en avant, oubliant ses peurs pour faire face à l'agent fédéral et au père de son ami. Quand l'un de nous a besoin d'aide, on est là pour lui…

-Il le ferait pour nous, confirma Kate.

-On le fera pour lui, termina Abby.

.

- Trois places pour Washington, s'il vous plait.

-Vous savez, ils ne voulaient pas venir pour vous ennuyer, agent Gibbs.

L'enquêteur poussa un mince soupir. Et acquiesça d'un léger mouvement du menton, pendant que le second se penchait légèrement vers la droite afin d'observer les trois adolescents boudeurs qui se tenaient quelques pas derrière eux.

-Ils voulaient juste aider mon fils. Je trouve ça honorable. Il a de vrais amis et j'en suis très fier.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit doucement Gibbs alors que la guichetière pianotait sur son clavier. Mais ils sont adolescents, sous notre responsabilité, et je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive la moindre chose.

-Je comprends.

Il retourna placer son attention sur la brune, attendant impatiemment que celle-ci lui donne l'heure du prochain vol.

Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

.

-On va rester là.

-Tu rigoles, Abby ? Il est en train de prendre nos billets de retour, marmonna sombrement Tim alors que Kate restait muette, plus pâle que jamais.

-Timmy. Fais-moi confiance, on va rester ici.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard interloquée à Abby, elle leur fit un mince sourire, son regard allant voler vers l'extérieur.

-_Heavy_ va nous aider. Foi de scientifique, nous allons passer quelques jours sous le soleil de Tel Aviv, avec ou sans le consentement de l'agent Gibbs !

.

-Il n'y a plus de vols pour Washington aujourd'hui, Monsieur, intervint la brune à l'allure exotique en quittant son écran des yeux.

-Demain ? S'enquit Gibbs en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle retourna vers son écran. Et hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Plus de vol pendant trois jours. _Heavy_ ne permet plus aucun vol jusqu'à l'Amérique du Nord, Monsieur.

Gibbs ferma les yeux, refroidi par cette nouvelle, alors que le timbre de Senior lui parvenait, teinté d'un léger amusement :

-_Heavy_. Même les tempêtes tropicales s'y mettent pour que les amis de mon fils restent à Tel Aviv. C'est le destin… Agent Gibbs.

.

-_Mes_ ordres, _mes_ règles.

La remarque cingla à peine s'étaient-ils installés sur la banquette arrière du taxi, Senior à son côté, les ados en face.

Ils allaient rester, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait bien pensé à les enfermer dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant quelques jours et les obliger à y rester pendant que Senior et lui s'occuperaient de retrouver Tony, mais il se doutait qu'avec leurs esprits combinés d'adolescents parés à défier les ordres, il trouverait une chambre vide à son retour.

Il s'y était donc fait. Les adolescents allaient l'aider, tout en restant dans son ombre –et dans celle de son Sig. Senior et lui veilleraient sur eux pendant qu'ils chercheraient son stagiaire. Pendant ce temps, Franks s'occuperait de rassurer les parents avec son bagou habituel.

Ils opinèrent du chef, visiblement trop ravis d'être encore ici pour seulement penser à émettre la moindre objection.

- Vous êtes sous _ma_ responsabilité. Alors, si je vous dis de rester quelque part, vous y restez. Si je vous dis de vous asseoir et m'attendre, vous le faites. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? Vous obéissez.

Ils répondirent une nouvelle fois à l'affirmative. Gibbs s'autorisa alors à relâcher la pression accumulée depuis l'arrivée des adolescents, s'enfonçant légèrement dans son fauteuil.

Trois adolescents sous sa charge. Et un quatrième à rechercher, qu'il savait particulièrement rusé pour effacer ses traces et ainsi se faire le plus discret possible. Qu'il savait surtout paré à attirer les plus beaux ennuis dans le but d'aider les autres.

Il passa une main sur son front, fatigué. Abby lui fit alors un tendre sourire.

-Je sais que vous êtes mécontent. Mais… C'est notre ami, agent Gibbs. Et cette simple remarque explique tout le reste.

Il resta silencieux, alors que Senior s'autorisait à répondre à la jeune gothique par une petite tape sur la main.

-Mon fils a _beaucoup_ de chance de vous avoir, tous les trois.

* * *

_Moui, voilà. Un n'avis?_

_Une review dialogue?_

_Oooooh, une review dialogue, allez, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiit? *_*_


	50. Pop-corn et spaghettis

_Hello !_

_Les amies, je vous offre un chapitre calme ! Vi, je sais, je suis gentille !_

_Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, les dialogues m'ont fait hurler de rire et m'ont autant fait plaisir qu'une Abby recevant un abonnement illimité de caf-pow. Vi vi._

_Ça, plus le nombre de reviews approchant dangereusement des 1000... Ça influe grandement sur ma santé: Il se peut même que je meurs de joie avant le chiffre fatidique. Du coup, je ne vous promets pas des réponses très sérieuses ce soir, hein, ok?_

_Merci... Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_WJ: J'espère que tu t'en es sortie avec ta lecture ! Et pis, j'ai envie de te faire un câlin de sœurette *caliiiin* *Mini-Timmy prend son élan depuis le haut de l'armoire et saute dans le lot*_

_Marguerite: Et oui, mais promis, Abby n'a pas fait d'incantation vaudou. Elle a juste convoqué Hécate._

_FdB: Je me demande s'ils sont pires en version ados ou adultes... ;] Remarque, un Tony adulte reste une version ado d'un Tony adulte. Ce qui reste extrêmement philosophique, n'est-il-point?_

_Ankou : Je ne promets rien quant à la santé de Tim, désolée! Mais aucun clavier ne sera blessé dans cette fanfiction, promis._

_Gwen: Tu sais quoi? J'aime que tu aimes cette histoire, parce que j'aime tes histoires et comme tu aimes mes histoires, je suis contente puisque j'adore que tu aimes, car si tu aimes, c'est que, tu aimes, ce qui est logique, car si tu n'aimais pas, c'est que tu n'aimerais pas, mais comme tu aimes, ce n'est pas que tu aimes pas, car si tu n'aimais pas que tu aimes et que tu aimerais que tu n'aimais pas et que ... J'ai mal à ma tête *va boire une piscine d'aspirine*_

_Lul : Je l'ai! LUL! Je l'ai! *Attrape le prochain chapitre et le donne à Lul* Le sacripant, il s'était caché dans la fiction "Bad Day", vi vi *slap le chapitre*_

_Sasha et Tony-la-Poule : C'est trop génial une poule qui parle. Sasha, merci pour ce fabuleux cadeau. Par contre, je me pose une question existentiellement existentielle : Ou trouve-t-on des graines à la pizza?_

_Allie : Héhé, c'est que nos ados peuvent faire rire n'importe qui, quand ils veulent. Paraît même qu'un jour, McGee a fait s'esclaffer Gibbs. Bien sûr, la personne qui a lancé cette rumeur ne pourra pas te le confirmer, elle git sous la cave d'un certain ancien sniper... _

_Probie: Ah la Bleue ! Donc, tu connais Abby ... *Reste pensive*. Je me demande si tu as dû revendre ta maison pour lui offrir tous les caf-pow dont elle a besoin, par contre? Rassure-moi, c'est non, ah vi? Tu as juste vendu ta voiture, hein?_

_Amy DiNozzo: Les cornflakes étaient délicieux. Par contre, la tartine que je te passe, fais y attention. C'est une tartine chocolat blanc, coca cola, noix de cajou, pizza, framboise, pistaches, amandes, hamburger... Amy? T'as plus faim? Pourquoi t'es toute blanche?_

_Rosa: Tsss. Tu t'es échappée de "Plume", hein? Bibi aussi, je vois. Tssss. NON! Tu ne me découperas pas le bras! NON!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Évidemment, Tim aurait pu partir en courant. MAIS il ne pouvait pas, car Gibbs, avec ses super-pouvoirs de super-Gibbs, l'a retenu sur place. AH._  
_ Oui, je sais, ma logique est hyper forte, je sais, je sais._

_Pline et 84: Roh, vous êtes tellement philosophiques, tous les deux! Je suis sûr que 84 est fan de Descartes, Platon et Cie. Et qu'il est plongé du matin au soir dans leurs oeuvres, sortant juste de sa bibliothèque philosophienne pour aller ramper vers son ordinateur quand quelques auteurs publient leur suites. Ah vi, j'ai deviné, je suis trop forte. *Tapote bravement l'épaule de 84*_

_..._

**_AH? Vous êtes encore là? Je ne vous ai pas fait peur? Bon, allons-y pour le chapitre alors !_**

* * *

**Pop-corn et spaghettis**

.

-Sympa l'appartement ! Papa David a du goût en matière de déco, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Il jeta les clés sur la table, continuant son inspection de la pièce centrale –un large salon éclairé par trois fenêtres et une porte vitrée jouxtant une cuisine de bois clair-, pendant que Leah et sa sœur se laissaient tomber dans le canapé, la dernière étant épuisée.

Il constata rapidement que l'appartement faisait une centaine de mètres carrés. Trois chambres dont l'une semblait être celle qu'occupait Ziva, s'il se fiait aux deux vestes accrochées aux patères derrière la porte. La plus grande appartenait sûrement à son père. Et la dernière était probablement une chambre d'amis puisque rien n'y laissait transparaître le moindre signe de personnalisation. Il y avait aussi deux salles de bain et un balcon surplombant la ville, puisqu'ils étaient au quatorzième et dernier étage d'une tour en plein centre-ville.

Il déposa sa veste dans la dernière chambre, et se dirigea vers l'une des salles de bain pour se rafraichir, passant ses deux mains dans l'eau glacée avant de s'en asperger le front et les joues.

Il faisait chaud à Tel Aviv. Et il se doutait que le stress consécutif aux retrouvailles avec Jeanne jouait aussi sur la chaleur qui lui brûlait le visage. A dix-sept ans, il avait déjà vécu beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart des jeunes de son âge. De quoi libérer une sacrée dose d'adrénaline qui le laissait à présent pantelant et sans forces. Même s'il essayait de garder la tête haute face aux deux jeunes femmes.

Les yeux semi-clos, il s'appuya ensuite sur le rebord du lavabo, prenant quelques inspirations pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de sérénité. La journée n'était pas terminée. Loin de là. Et il avait intérêt à se calmer pour continuer d'assurer.

Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, immobile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, plus serein.

Il allait retourner dans le salon quand une main se posa sur son épaule, dans un geste chargé de délicatesse.

Surpris, il sursauta légèrement, ouvrant les yeux pour aller croiser, via le miroir, le regard en amande de celle qui avait osé l'interrompre dans ce moment beaucoup trop personnel.

Elle l'observait avec attention, muette. Il se retourna donc pour lui faire totalement face, s'adossant ainsi au meuble de salle de bain, les deux mains posées sur le marbre blanc entourant le lavabo.

-Jeanne.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger…

-La prochaine fois, je mettrais un petit panneau à la porte « En concentration extrême, merci de me laisser entrer en transe tranquillement ».

-Je voulais juste te remercier, murmura-t-elle sans prendre en compte son sarcasme.

-Pour ?

-Pour avoir aidé ma sœur et être venu me chercher dans cette voiture.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça.

-Je ne résiste pas aux demoiselles en détresse.

Elle sourit derrière cette remarque, avant de déposer deux doigts à l'endroit où elle lui avait donné un coup de coude, s'attirant un sourcillement étonné de l'adolescent.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir frappé, murmura la jeune femme en plissant délicatement ses lèvres en une moue désolée.

-Pas grave. Un DiNozzo est robuste et ne sourcille pas devant un coup de coude, même d'une lionne comme toi.

-Tu me considères comme une lionne ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Maintenant, non. Quand tu m'as donné ce coup sur ma cicatrice, il y a une petite heure, oui !

-Sur ta cicatrice ? Sourcilla Jeanne. Pourquoi as-tu une cicatrice ?

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Longue histoire.

-Raconte-moi.

Il hésita, pendant qu'elle le fixait, patiente. Il lui fit finalement un petit clin d'œil, à la fois surpris et amusé par sa douce curiosité.

-Je veux bien t'expliquer, mais tu devrais prendre du pop-corn, annonça-t-il en quittant le meuble de la salle de bain pour avancer vers la sortie de la pièce, Jeanne à son côté.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait à Tel Aviv.

-Alors, nous nous contenterons des réserves du directeur David…

.

-Tu m'expliques, Ziva ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Malachi. J'ai déjà tout raconté à Hazel tout à l'heure, maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, emboîtant le pas à l'israélienne qui se dirigeait rapidement vers sa voiture, décidée.

-Tu as tiré sur un homme, je te rappelle.

-Deux.

-En pleine ville, Ziva !

-Ils allaient enlever une adolescente.

-Qui n'est plus là, pesta-t-il en tendant la main vers l'arrière pour indiquer l'entrée de l'hôtel.

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas sa nounou.

-Ziva !

Elle ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, et jeta un regard agacé à son coéquipier.

-Écoute, Mal, j'ai terminé ma journée, je rentre chez moi. Si tu veux plus d'informations, tu liras mon rapport demain matin.

-Il est treize heures, Ziva, soupira son collègue.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

-Et je n'ai que seize ans, rappelles-toi. Il est temps pour moi d'aller faire mes _devoirs_, Malachi. A demain.

.

-Si tu commençais ? S'enquit la française alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon.

-Commencer quoi ? Intervint Leah en déposant sur la petite table basse un plateau chargé de trois verres de soda et de quelques gâteaux.

-Voilà notre bonne fée, et ce qui pourrait éventuellement remplacer des pop-corns, souleva Tony en attrapant un gâteau à l'orange au vol, avant de se laisser tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, tandis que les deux sœurs s'installaient sur le divan.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, nota Leah en attrapant l'un des verres.

-Quelle question ?

-Tu le fais exprès !

-Yep.

-Tony allait me raconter comment il a eu une cicatrice au niveau de sa côte, indiqua Jeanne.

-Intéressant. Alors, Junior ?

-Si tu m'appelles Junior encore une fois, je reste muet jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Ça peut aussi être une bonne idée, se moqua doucement Leah.

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait être une bonne idée ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers la nouvelle arrivante, arrêtée sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés devant elle.

-De me taire, répondit Tony en attrapant un nouveau gâteau. Tu as réussi à t'en sortir avec tes coéquipiers ?

-Les doigts dans les oreilles, Tony, répondit-elle alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel devant sa faute de langage. Oh, et si tu étais muet… Ça serait surtout une utopie, se moqua l'israélienne en retirant sa veste pour la balancer sur l'une des chaises, avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine, sous le regard des trois autres.

-Tu connais le mot « utopie », Ziva ?

-Et j'en connais bien d'autres qui pourraient ne pas te plaire, Tony.

Elle ouvrit le frigo, attrapa une bouteille d'eau et la vida pratiquement d'un trait, avant de la balancer dans la poubelle pour ensuite aller retrouver les trois autres.

-Bon, maintenant, trois choses : De une : J'ai faim. De deux : Je veux comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, et de trois, je veux savoir ce que l'on va pouvoir faire. Mais, j'ai _surtout_ faim, insista-t-elle en faisant un léger sourire à l'adolescent.

Les regards des sœurs se braquèrent également sur Tony, il poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser pour se diriger à son tour vers la cuisine.

-Très bien, je jouerai le conteur plus tard. Et c'est parti pour les spaghettis bolognaise casher…

* * *

**_On y va pour les questions? _**

_1 ) Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit instant de solitude pour Tony en début de chapitre?_

_2 ) Et de son dialogue avec Jeanne?_

_3 ) Concernant celui de Ziva et Malachi, un avis?_

_4 ) Tony entouré de trois jeunes femmes, ça vous effraie?_

_5 ) Vous avez apprécié le ton du chapitre?_

_6 ) Que souhaitez-vous pour la suite?_


	51. Inversion des rôles

_Holaaaaa ! _

_Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, à une exception: Je vous adore!  
_

_Et comme il est 2h30 du matin et qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'aille dormir, je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour cette fois. Mais, retenez ça: VOUS ÊTES FABULEUX! Vi.  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**Inversion des rôles  
**

**.**

La première chose qui la frappa quand elle rouvrit les yeux fut l'odeur de café qui flottait autour d'elle. Une délicieuse odeur, pleine de saveur. Qui la fit quitter le confort douillet du lit dans lequel elle s'était effondrée la veille pour aller faire sa connaissance.

Elle plongea donc ses pieds dans les moelleux chaussons de l'hôtel, attrapa un pull en laine qu'elle enfila au-dessus de son pyjama gris, et quitta la chambre pour aller au cœur de la petite suite, où étaient déjà réunis l'agent fédéral et le père de son ami, tous deux installés autour d'une petite table ronde.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de tête en passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur redonner une forme, et, silencieuse, se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se verser une tasse, non sans y avoir préalablement déposé plusieurs cuillères de sucre.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise à côté d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior, déposant son mug de faïence bleue devant elle pour l'entourer de ses mains pendant que son regard venait s'ancrer aux deux iris du plus âgé, évitant délibérément le second.

-Quel est le programme de la journée ?

Senior lâcha un léger sourire, elle sentit le regard agacé du second fixement posé sur elle.

-Retrouver mon fils.

-En commençant par… Insista Kate.

Elle prit une petite gorgée de son café pendant que Senior échangeait un court regard avec Gibbs, dans lequel la même réponse se lisait.

-Ziva, lâcha à leur place Kate, devinant rapidement leurs pensées.

-Oui, confirma Senior en acquiesçant d'un petit signe de tête. Retrouver Ziva, c'est retrouver Junior et Leah.

Kate resta silencieuse un court moment, analysant cette réponse, avant de lâcher, curieuse :

-Très bien… Mais, j'ai une nouvelle question… Comment vous voulez retrouver une ado entraînée à savoir rester discrète depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sans la moindre idée d'où elle peut-être ?

.

-Je ne retournerai pas au travail ce matin.

-De toute façon, à seize ans, tu as plus l'âge d'aller faire bronzette sur la plage que d'aller t'entraîner à arrêter les méchants, Ziva, commenta Tony en se plantant devant la fenêtre après lui avoir jeté un petit sourire par-dessus son épaule.

-Tony, je suis dans l'équipe d'élite du Mossad, et à mon âge, c'est une fierté.

-Mais, tu veux quand même « sécher les cours » aujourd'hui… Rebelle.

-J'ai une bonne excuse.

-Qui est ?

-_Toi_, qui d'autre ?

-Je suis flatté.

-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas. Un adolescent normal n'est pas censé être dans les ennuis un mois sur deux.

-Mais qui aime la normalité, ici ?

Elle lui répondit par un fin haussement des lèvres, amusée et agacée à la fois. Et se glissa ensuite jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où dormaient encore Leah et sa sœur. Il était sept heures du matin, les jeunes femmes reprenaient un peu de repos après plusieurs journées mouvementées. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'elles étaient encore dans les bras de Morphée, puis retourna vers l'italien qui venait de terminer son café et sa pâtisserie orientale.

-Et maintenant ? Chuchota-t-elle en lui indiquant d'un regard qu'elle ne voulait pas être entendue des deux autres.

-Maintenant, répondit-il sur le même ton, il faut trouver la personne qui en veut à Leah et Jeanne au point de vouloir les faire enlever. Et son motif, par la même occasion.

-Et aussi savoir où est passé leur père.

Il pinça les lèvres, elle le suivit du regard pendant qu'il avançait silencieusement vers la cuisine afin de déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et d'attraper l'éponge. Elle lui emboîta le pas et s'arrêta à son côté, s'arrêtant sur les épaules devenues crispées de l'adolescent.

-Quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Oui. Et je suis sûr que tu as déjà deviné quoi, mademoiselle la ninja.

Elle confirma d'un long silence.

-La dernière fois qu'on a été touché par un cas comme ça, reprit-elle finalement, c'était pour toi, Tony.

-Et mon père était innocent. Mais ici… Je ne suis pas l'intéressé. J'ai une autre vision. Et je…

Il s'interrompit, hésitant. Rinça son mug qu'il déposa à côté de l'évier sous le regard appuyé de l'israélienne. Et se retourna franchement vers elle. L'adolescente remarqua alors la lueur légèrement douloureuse dans le regard de son ami.

-Tu te demandes si le leur est concerné par cette affaire, devina Ziva.

-Il est plus que riche, connu pour son sens moral douteux et disparaît au moment où on a besoin de lui. Il y a de quoi hésiter, Ziva. Et je ne sais pas quoi penser…

-Tu doutes comme on a pu le faire pour ton père il y a un mois. Tu es le seul qui avait réellement confiance en lui, Tony, et…

-Et j'ai réellement confiance en lui aussi, intervint une voix légèrement sèche qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte où Leah s'encadrait, Jeanne derrière elle. La seconde la dépassa pour jeter un regard plus que douloureux vers les adolescents, pendant que la plus âgée se contentait d'incendier du regard Tony et Ziva, immobile.

-Junior, je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide pour que tu te mettes à douter de mon père, siffla Leah.

-Non, tu m'as demandé de l'aide parce que l'homme de ta vie t'avait trahi, rétorqua l'italien en suivant du regard l'hématome qui s'effaçait sur le visage de Leah. Je sais que tu cherches de la solidité dans ta famille à cause de ça, mais je sais aussi que tu accordes peut-être trop facilement ta confiance, Leah.

-Ma _confiance_ ? Tu parles de mon père !

-Ton père, oui, qui a appelé ta sœur avant de disparaître mystérieusement. Si tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, moi, si.

-Junior !

Voyant la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer, ses poings se serrer lentement, il leva deux mains vers elle, dans un geste d'apaisement. Il comprenait sa colère. Il l'avait vécu. Maintenant, c'était à son tour, à elle.

Les rôles étaient inversés. Il était dans la position de celui qui doutait. Non de celui qui protégeait.

-Ne t'énerves pas, je ne pense réellement pas que ton père ait fait quelque chose de mal, Leah, mais je me dis seulement que l'hypothèse est envisageable.

-Non.

-Pense-y.

-_Non_, Junior.

-Tu ne peux sérieusement pas nous demander ça, intervint Jeanne depuis le comptoir où elle s'était appuyée, pâle comme la mort.

-Je suis juste réaliste.

-Je ne veux pas de ton réalisme ! Cracha Leah avant de se retourner et de partir d'un pas vif vers la chambre, dont la porte claqua avec fracas.

Ils restèrent muets derrière cette remarque. Jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune des sœurs ne s'avance à son tour au milieu de la pièce, son regard passant de Tony à Ziva.

-Notre père a beaucoup de défaut, mais pas celui de nous mettre en danger.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas volontaire, Jeanne, soupira Tony. Tu ne connais certainement pas la façon dont René est devenu aussi riche. Il y a peut-être des moyens qu'il a utilisé qui ne sont pas très légaux… Ce qui vous pousserait à être aujourd'hui en danger.

Elle tressaillit. Mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de quitter à son tour la pièce, alors qu'un silence gêné emplissait la petite cuisine. Jusqu'à ce que l'italien ne reprenne, de longues secondes après :

-Après cet échange digne des plus grands talk-shows… Si on commençait notre petite enquête, Ziva ?

.

Ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur Eli David, le directeur du Mossad étant en mission à l'étranger. Une visite chez lui la veille leur avait appris que Ziva n'y était pas, un coup de téléphone ce matin qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Une déduction s'imposait donc : Ziva était avec Tony. Ce qui amenait à une nouvelle question : Où se trouvaient-ils ?

Gibbs attrapa son manteau, lorgnant un instant le père de son stagiaire et les trois adolescents regroupés dans le salon.

La question qu'avait posée Kate était juste : Comment retrouver Ziva si elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas ? Ce serait difficile. Mais pas irréalisable. Une adolescente, même du Mossad, laissait forcément des traces.

Il n'avait plus qu'à les suivre.

Il désigna Tim et Abby du doigt, et fit un petit signe de tête au plus âgé :

-Anthony, McGee, Abs, vous allez faire le tour des hôtels de Tel Aviv. Si Tony et Ziva y ont dormi, vous allez les trouver. Kate, avec moi.

-Où allons-nous ? S'enquit l'intéressée en sautant sur ses deux pieds joints, plus que prête à se lancer à la recherche de son ami.

-Parler aux collègues de Ziva, ils ont peut-être entendu parler de quelque chose. En route.

.

-Qui sont-ils ? Qui est-_elle_ ?

Le ton sec invitait à une réponse immédiate sous peine de mort imminente. Salem Habar se précipita donc vers sa supérieure avec un petit rictus, inquiet de voir une telle lueur de colère dans les yeux de celle-ci.

-Le gamin, on ne sait pas. Mais la fille a été identifiée comme Ziva David, la fille du directeur Eli David, Mossad.

Un frémissement de colère envahit la rousse qui observait la vidéo de surveillance ayant enregistré les images du « sauvetage », à l'hôtel.

-Trouvez-moi les filles Benoît, ordonna-t-elle sèchement en abattant sa main sur son luxueux bureau.

-Très bien. Et concernant les adolescents, Madame ?

Elle jeta un regard assassin à Habar, qui recula d'un pas, effrayé.

-C'est évident, non ? Siffla-t-elle. Je ne veux rien qui puisse perturber mes plans. Trouvez-les. Tuez-les.

* * *

_Vi. Héhé. Questions? _

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé du début avec Kate? De son réveil, Senior et Gibbs autour de la table..._

_2) La discussion entre Tony, Ziva, Leah et Jeanne vous a plu?_

_3) Vous avez apprécié la "colère" de Leah? Vous l'avez comprise?_

_4) Vous voyez le parallèle avec la première partie de cette histoire, maintenant? :)  
_

_5) Que pensez-vous des duos créés par Gibbs? Vous avez peur de le voir aller au Mossad avec Kate?_

_6) Et la fin? Héhé, AIPM?_ _(MOUAHAHAHA)_


	52. Au coeur de la ville

_Hello ! _

_J'espère que vous avez profité._

_Je vous informe officiellement que ma période de gentillesse est terminée ! ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Pline : ARG, merci! Tu es une amie parfaite !_

_FdB: Héhé, les deux groupes sont composés de forts caractères, même si l'un est plus muet que l'autre ;]_

_Rose Eliade: Courage! L'AIPM n'est pas si terrible que ça comme maladie (qui j'essaye de convaincre, là? BWAHAHA)_

_Sasha: Je ne t'ai pas encore dit merci pour "Si Loin", merciiiii ! :) Mais je te ferai un MP prochainement pour répondre à tes coms! Oui, 51 chapitres! Je bâts un record personnel, même si je suis loin des 80 de "Instant de Vie" =D_

_Constance: Ta review était trop cooooooool !_

_Amy: La hache était très belle, je l'ai accroché au-dessus de ma télé !_

_Ankou: Je comprends! Et peut-être que ce chapitre va réveiller ton intérêt ;] Sinon, je rends les armes!_

_WJ: Moi aussi j'aime le Tony décidé, adulte ;]_

_Marguerite: Yep!_

_Probie: Jenny? Hmmm, maintenant j'évite le bashing, tu sais? (la diabolisation de personnages)_

_Rosa: Du Tiquoi? MUAHAHAHA!_

_Gwen: Pour le parallèle, c'est tout simple: Dans la première partie, Tony avait confiance en son père et les autres doutaient. Ici, c'est Leah et Jeanne qui ont confiance en leur père, et Tony, Ziva et les autres qui doutent... A savoir maintenant, qui a raison?!_

_Lili: *Reste interdite une bonne minute* T'es... T'es... T'ES REVENUUUUUUE! *Court vers Lili avec son plus grand sourire* Tu sais que je suis contente? Tu m'avais manquééééééé!_

* * *

**Au cœur de la ville**

.

Un sac à dos sur l'épaule, l'autre main entourant un couteau rétractable, l'adolescent se préparait à quitter l'appartement pour les rues de Tel Aviv. Sa poche droite était boursouflée à cause de la grenade que lui avait donnée Ziva. Rien de dangereux mais de quoi mettre à terre n'importe qui pendant une dizaine de secondes grâce aux gaz toxiques qui s'en échapperait si la goupille venait à être enlevée. Deux autres de ces jouets reposaient dans son sac.

Ziva terminait de recharger son arme, à sa droite, pendant que les deux sœurs attendaient, la plus âgée déjà prête et enserrant dans sa main le taser que lui avait prêté l'israélienne –une vraie arme de l'armée qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui l'effrayait légèrement. Jeanne se contentait d'un couteau identique à celui de Tony, et tenait dans son autre main l'un des deux talkies walkies que s'était réparti le groupe : Le deuxième était dans le sac à dos que portait l'italien.

-J'ai l'impression d'être Stallone dans Rambo, commenta Tony en abaissant son regard pour contempler le couteau au manche de bois noir. Les muscles en moins, la classe en plus. Oh, et si je peux me permettre une minuscule et microscopique remarque… Tu gardes une sacrée collection de jouets chez toi, Ziva !

-Il faut toujours être prudent quand on est le directeur du Mossad, commenta Ziva en attachant ses cheveux sur le haut de son crâne, le regard rivé sur le miroir de l'entrée. Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Il faut qu'on traverse la ville, et si ce que nous avons vu hier est juste, des hommes doivent vous y chercher. La prudence est de rigueur.

Leah acquiesça.

-Prête.

-Aussi, ajouta sa sœur.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'aller jusqu'à chez un indicateur de Ziva qui pourrait les renseigner sur le père des filles, et également sur les rumeurs circulant sur une possible menace envers les deux sœurs. L'indicateur n'avait pas de téléphone, se déplacer était obligatoire. Etant la seule adulte du groupe, Leah n'avait pas voulu les laisser aller seuls, Jeanne suivait donc la marche.

-Alors, allons-y, indiqua Ziva en ouvrant la porte. Et je croise les mains pour que nous ne rencontrions pas d'ennuis.

-Les doigts, Ziva, corrigea Tony avec un léger sourire. Mais les mains, c'est pas mal aussi. Si ça peut nous porter chance… Je prends !

.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, essayant de garder pour lui le soupir qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'était le troisième hôtel qu'ils visitaient, avec le même résultat. Son fils n'avait été aperçu nulle part. Il commençait à désespérer légèrement, même s'il lui restait une bonne quinzaine d'immeubles à faire.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Anthony. Je suis sûre que Tony va bien.

Il lâcha un fin sourire à la jeune gothique qui tentait de le rassurer. Elle ne passait pas inaperçu dans les rues de Tel Aviv, avec ses chaussures plus que compensées et ses deux couettes noires sautillant à chacun de ses pas, même si un long et fin gilet noir complétait sa tenue et permettait de cacher sa jupe plutôt courte au regard des passants qui pourraient en être perturbés.

-Il faudrait que nous tournions à la prochaine à gauche, intervint Tim en repliant la carte qu'il examinait auparavant. Il y a un autre hôtel derrière la place du marché.

Senior acquiesça. Et braqua à l'endroit indiqué par Tim. Découvrant alors, en plus d'un tumulte soudain, une masse compacte de personnes regroupées sur la place, au milieu d'étals de toutes formes et couleurs.

-En parlant de marché… Grimaça Tim.

-C'est aujourd'hui, confirma Senior. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à traverser cette place !

.

-Agent Gibbs ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Légèrement inquiète, Kate survola du regard l'immense bâtiment de verre et de ciment qu'ils longeaient. Le cœur du Mossad. Vers lequel Gibbs se dirigeait d'un pas vif, assuré.

-Oui.

-Mais… Comment vous allez leur dire ça ? Tout simplement « Bonjour, je cherche la fille du Directeur David » ? Ils ne vont pas vouloir vous répondre.

-Je ne dirai pas « Bonjour », rétorqua Gibbs en accélérant le pas, obligeant la jeune fille à courir pour s'ajuster à sa vitesse.

Elle cilla sous la remarque. Mais décida de ne pas en rajouter. Il s'arrêta cependant de lui-même quelques mètres avant la porte de l'agence, stoppant l'adolescente d'un geste de la main.

-Vous changez d'avis ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant ses sourcils soudainement froncés, son regard d'un bleu électrique posé sur un point de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ?

-Un contretemps.

-Quel contretemps ?

-De l'autre côté de la rue, fit-il en obligeant l'adolescente à faire demi-tour.

Elle jeta un mince coup d'œil sur le trottoir qui lui faisait face, mais Gibbs se plaça devant elle pour l'empêcher de voir plus que les quelques voitures qui y étaient garées.

-Ne regarde pas, Kate.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ces hommes sont là en surveillance. Et je doute qu'ils apprécient de s'être fait remarquer.

-En surveillance ? Répéta-t-elle, inquiète.

-Oui.

-Mais pour surveiller qui ?

-Les entrées et venues au Mossad. Et mon instinct me dit qu'ils cherchent Ziva, murmura Gibbs en indiquant à la jeune fille de braquer à l'angle de la rue d'une petite pression sur son bras.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un pas de plus. Une arme se plaça dans son champ de vision à peine avait-il quitté l'avenue principale. Il s'immobilisa, pendant que le bras de Kate tressaillait sous sa paume et qu'elle lâchait un léger cri, effrayée.

.

-Très coloré votre marché ! Ça change de celui de Washington.

Ils venaient d'arriver sur l'une des grandes places de Tel Aviv, s'engouffrant dans le marché d'un dynamisme chargé d'électricité de ce samedi matin. Contourner la place leur aurait demandé beaucoup plus de temps que de couper à travers les étals, ils s'étaient donc lancés dans la foule, essayant de rester regroupés malgré la foule compacte qui les entourait.

Ziva ouvrait la marche, suivie de Tony, Jeanne et Leah. Chacun vérifiant avec attention les alentours, conscients que le danger rodait. Même si l'un d'eux se trouvait diverti par quelques éléments devant lui…

-C'est quoi ces fruits bizarres avec plein de piques ?

-On a pas le temps de faire du shopping, Tony, soupira Ziva en l'attrapant par la main pour l'obliger à continuer.

-Il faudra bien que je ramène un cadeau à Gibbs pour me faire pardonner. Et si c'est bon, c'est encore mieux. Sinon, tu crois qu'ils font des bateaux en kit façon Israël dans cette ville ?

Elle leva brièvement les yeux au ciel alors qu'il survolait l'un des étals de datte à l'odeur si tentante.

C'est alors qu'il croisa l'éclat émeraude de deux iris qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, puisqu'il avait les mêmes. Mais aussi le canon de cette arme qui visait Ziva, à moins de trois mètres deux, derrière un étal de figue.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter l'espace d'une microseconde.

Son père.

Un homme armé.

Ziva.

Il se jeta sur l'israélienne et roula avec elle au sol alors que le coup de feu retentissait et que quelques dattes volaient en éclat, en même temps que plusieurs fruits volaient en pluie sur eux.

Un coup d'œil sur Leah et Jeanne lui apprit qu'elles s'étaient également allongées par terre, la grande sœur protégeant la plus jeune. Une deuxième balle siffla près de son oreille, allant se ficher dans le pied en bois de l'étal.

Il partagea un court regard avec Ziva, sachant qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui : Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour deux –femmes et enfants compris- pour faire feu ou utiliser les grenades.

S'ils ajoutaient à ça le fait qu'il avait croisé le regard de son père, et même, lui semblait-il, avoir aperçu les couettes d'Abby…

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient menacés par une balle perdue ou le gaz des grenades.

Il devait donc se tirer de ce mauvais pas sans leurs armes. Ce qui allait s'avérer très compliqué…

…Et plus particulièrement avec cette balle qui venait de rencontrer son bras et ainsi de lui arracher un hoquet de douleur.

* * *

_Euh... AIPM? Pas de questions pour ce chapitre, j'ai un avion pour ... Très loin... A prendre ! _


	53. Jericho

_Hola !_

_Ah, c'était bien ces vacances à Rio. Où était-ce à Bali? Ah non, je crois que c'était Tokyo, en fait. Bref. Ça va, vous? L'AIPM, tout ça, tout ça? Vi hein. Hum._

_Ahem... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rosa: *Montre son badge TBC*. Voilà. Ça explique tout. Et puis, c'est dans mes gènes._

_FdB: Pour l'occasion, j'avais troqué mes habituelles couleurs contre du blanc et du noir. MUAHAHA._

_Marguerite: Thanks!_

_WJ: *Tente l'approche avec un doudou Tate pour aller réconforter sa petite soeur*_

_Ankou: Bravooooooo ! :)_

_Rose Eliade: Oh oui, très très très contente._

_Lili: ARG, je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'avais manqué? *_* Ta conversation avec le doc' était passionnante ! Encore!_

_Amy: MUAHAHAHA, je suis invincible!_

_CDidounne: Jet privé. Queen ne veut pas de morts parmi ses patients, donc il est généreux._

_Pline: Sort de ta cachette! J'ai vu que c'était même pas vrai, d'abord!_

_Sasha: Tendu?Et encore, pour le moment, on n'a pas vu grand chose ;]_

_Gwen: Pas de crise? Bravoooo *tapote fièrement l'épaule de Gwen*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Du Tiva?Grande question. Moui, grande question. Peut-être. Ou pas._

_Lul: Bah vi, je ne suis pas restée, j'avais pas envie de faire connaissance avec tes poings. Tssss._

* * *

**Jericho**

.

L'arme était plantée sur le haut de son nez, pratiquement entre ses deux yeux. L'homme qui la tenait était fièrement campé sur ses jambes, le regard plissé et défiant ouvertement l'agent fédéral, un sourire félin au visage.

Il remarqua rapidement que trois autres armes étaient tendues vers Kate et lui, et probablement une de plus dans son dos.

Gibbs ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter, haussant le menton afin de défier l'inconnu de son regard le plus froid, l'obligeant d'un plissement de paupières à rapidement expliquer pourquoi un Jericho était pointé sur son nez. Le propriétaire de l'arme se laissa aller à un sourire amusé devant l'assurance de l'enquêteur, pendant que Kate restait immobile, seul un imperceptible tremblement de sa main indiquant son trouble.

-Agent Gibbs, NIS, n'est-ce-pas ? Interrogea l'individu de sa voix teinté d'un lourd accent israélien. Vous n'êtes même pas obligé de répondre… Votre regard acéré et votre coupe de cheveux d'ancien militaire parlent pour vous !

-Mossad, rétorqua Gibbs de son ton le plus sec. Je parierai sur Malachi Ben-Gidon,

-Quel coup d'œil. Ne me dites pas que j'ai la coupe de cheveux typique des agents du Mossad ?

-Il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Votre Jericho et votre maintien parlent plus que votre air satisfait, siffla Gibbs en posant la main sur le dessus du Jericho d'un mouvement vif pour le baisser vers le sol, s'attirant un coup d'œil de Malachi partagé entre l'étonnement et l'amusement. Où est Ziva ?

Le second rehaussa les lèvres, amusé, alors que son regard dérivait vers l'adolescente.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Répondez d'abord à ma question, grogna Gibbs.

-J'allais vous la poser, en fait, railla Malachi en rangeant son arme dans son holster, au contraire des autres hommes les entourant et qui continuaient à les garder en joug.

-Vous ne savez pas où est Ziva ?

-Probablement avec ce sale môme qu'elle était chargée de protéger il y a un mois, lâcha aigrement Malachi en faisant signe à Gibbs de le suivre sur le côté de la ruelle.

L'agent posa une main sur l'épaule de Kate, et l'incita ainsi à avancer avec lui pour se mettre à l'abri des regards, dans un recoin de la ruelle.

-Comment savez-vous que DiNozzo est ici ? Attaqua Gibbs une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri.

-Ziva l'a aidé, hier, grinça l'israélien en croisant les bras devant lui. J'ai étudié la scène sur les caméras de surveillance. Le môme était là, et il y avait aussi deux françaises, qu'on a pu identifier comme Jeanne et Leah Benoît. Ils ont aidé la première qui a manqué être victime d'un enlèvement. Ziva est partie peu après, et n'est pas revenue travailler ce matin. Je suis sûr qu'elle est encore en train d'aider cet ado. Vous ne pouvez pas le surveiller, un peu ?

-Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas garder un œil sur vos collègues mineurs ? Rétorqua Gibbs du ton le plus froid qu'il connaissait.

-S'il n'était pas venu, Ziva serait tranquillement avec moi ce matin à apprendre les bases de son futur métier, et non en train de se mettre en danger pour ce DiNozzo !

-S'il est là, c'est parce qu'il a une bonne raison, répondit Gibbs en défiant Malachi de lui répondre d'un regard acéré. Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous avez appris d'autre sur les sœurs Benoît.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Parce que vous voulez autant retrouver votre partenaire que je veux retrouver DiNozzo.

L'israélien se laissa une seconde pour peser les paroles de l'enquêteur, avant d'acquiescer d'un vague hochement du menton.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur elles et leur famille, souleva Malachi en s'adossant au mur et en tirant d'un coup sec sur le col de son t-shirt noir. Leur père, René Benoît, est entré à Israël il y a deux jours. Il a pris une chambre devant l'hôtel où ses filles ont été vues, mais n'y est pas retourné depuis qu'il s'est enregistré. Vous savez qu'il est multimillionnaire, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous savez ce qu'il s'en suit…

-Il est lié à tout ça, devina Gibbs.

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-Les armes. Son métier n'est qu'une façade pour cacher ses vraies activités. Au Mossad, nous savons très bien que Benoît vend des armes illégalement à l'intérieur de nos terres et hors de nos frontières, aux groupes terroristes comme au petit paysan qui voudrait se défendre. A Israël comme à l'Iran, le Liban et autre pays… Son argent est sale, très sale.

-Et pourquoi ces menaces sur ces filles ? Insista Gibbs alors que Kate entrouvrait la bouche, frémissant à l'idée du danger dans lequel s'était plongé Tony.

-Je suppose qu'une de leur transaction s'est mal passée, asséna Malachi. Et que la vie de ses filles serait un moyen de faire chanter Benoît.

Il pinça ses lèvres, hésitant visiblement à en rajouter. Le regard de Gibbs l'incita cependant à continuer.

-…L'homme sur qui a tiré Ziva a été identifié comme Amar Benassad. Recherché par le Mossad depuis deux ans, en lien avec l'Iran et essayant continuellement de tuer un maximum d'israélien dans un maximum d'attentats. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, agent Gibbs ?

Gibbs acquiesça d'un long silence. Comprenant que, si une organisation terroriste était impliquée là-dessous, son stagiaire s'était plongé dans des ennuis extrêmement graves.

-Et la voiture devant l'agence?

-Même organisation terroriste. Ils m'attendent, ou ils attendent Ziva. Des agents du Mossad vont filer nos fileurs. Un bon moyen de remonter à leur planque.

Le talkie-walkie de l'israélien grésilla alors que Kate échangeait un court regard avec l'agent, partageant visiblement les même pensées que lui sur cette aventure qui commençait à tourner au beaucoup trop dangereux pour le jeune italien.

-_Des tirs sur la place du marché. Ziva y a été repéré. On fonce._

Le message était on ne peut plus clair. L'israélien avança aussitôt d'un pas rapide vers la voiture qui attendait de l'autre côté de la ruelle, Gibbs et Kate sur les talons.

-On peut y être dans cinq minutes.

-Laissez-moi conduire, ordonna Gibbs en tendant la main vers les clés que venaient de sortir Malachi, on y sera dans deux.

* * *

_MUAHAHA :) Questions?_

_1) Satisfaits que ce soit Malachi et non un gros méchant pas beau qui fait peur?_

_2) Vous avez aimé les explications?_

_3) Allez, votre citation préférée du chapitre?_

_4) Vous voulez des nouvelles de Tony, maintenant, ah vi? MUAHAHAHAHA_

_5) Si je vous dis que le chapitre suivant est très très action, ça vous va?_

_6) Un dernier commentaire?_


	54. Au coeur du marché

_Hello ! _

_Aaaah, merci beaucoup pour vos précédentes reviews. Ce chapitre... Ce chapitre est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire en deux ans. Purement action, vous allez le voir... J'espère que vous allez autant l'apprécié que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Au cœur du marché**

.

Il avait d'abord cru rêver en croisant le regard de son fils. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'était demandé si le soleil de Tel Aviv n'avait pas tapé tellement fort sur l'arrière de sa tête qu'il en avait des visions.

Juste l'espace d'une seconde…

Car l'instant d'après, la première balle fusait. Et il s'accroupissait en attirant Abby avec lui, réalisant alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un adolescent pour se plonger ainsi dans les ennuis et manquer de se faire tirer dessus lors du marché matinal de Tel Aviv. Cet adolescent qui partageait le même sang que lui.

La respiration courte, la bouche devenue subitement sèche devant sa stupeur mais surtout sa frayeur à imaginer son fils être touché par l'une des balles, il attrapa l'une des barres de métal entreposées sous l'étal et destinées à soutenir l'auvent aujourd'hui replié. Et se déplia lentement afin de se mettre à quatre pattes, le regard rivé vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les tirs.

-Anthony ? Murmura la voix inquiète d'une Abby terrifiée et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Ne bouge pas. Tim, tu restes avec elle et tu ne sors pas de derrière cet étal.

Le geek acquiesça d'un mince hochement de tête, attrapant le bras d'Abby d'une main tremblante pour l'attirer à lui dans un geste apaisant.

Senior se lança, plié de façon à rester protéger par les étals, vers l'un des hommes portant un Uzi qui venait de tirer, profitant du fait qu'il n'était pas dans son champs de vision pour glisser jusqu'à lui.

Avec une seule, une unique idée : Sauver son fils.

.

Ziva tira de toutes ses forces sur la main du jeune homme qui s'était effondré contre elle et n'arrivait pas à se redresser, toute force visiblement anéantie par la douleur infligée à cause de la balle.

-Tony, siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées alors qu'il papillonnait des paupières. Tony !

Il se força à relever la tête pour lui faire face. Elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de réagir davantage, elle le poussa vivement sur le côté en l'envoyant voltiger sous un étal de vêtements, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter une seconde balle.

Avec un nouveau hoquet de douleur, il se stoppa sur le flanc, une main couverte de son sang posée sur sa blessure. Elle se glissa vivement jusqu'à lui, profitant de la maigre protection de la table en bois recouverte d'une immense nappe et de t-shirts pour passer son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent et l'aider à se redresser.

-Allez, Tony !

-Et les filles ? Murmura l'ado en essayant de se remettre sur ses pieds sans trembler, alors que Ziva l'entraînait vers l'autre côté de l'étal.

-Elles ont réussi à fuir, elles sont cachées sous l'étal de cassettes, devant nous.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, réalisant à travers le brouillard épais dans lequel il était qu'il s'éloignait de son père. Ce qui le satisfaisait.

Si les hommes les suivaient, il y avait moins de chance pour qu'Abby et lui soient touchés.

.

Il avait abattu la barre de fer sur la nuque du type, sans réfléchir. L'homme s'était effondré en avant, un second s'était retourné vers lui.

D'un mouvement vif, Senior avait réussi à basculer derrière un amas de cageots pour se protéger des tirs du second terroriste. Il essayait maintenant de trouver comment parer à l'attaque de l'individu et réussir à le mettre à terre… Sans perdre la vie.

.

Il avait vraiment très mal au bras. Beaucoup trop. La blessure que lui avait infligée Tsherkanov était un peu un apéritif en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait alors.

Pourtant, il essayait de ne pas se focaliser dessus, récupérant peu à peu ses forces et sa vision alors qu'il courrait et glissait sous les étals des différents vendeurs, aidé par Ziva, s'éloignant ainsi au maximum des terroristes.

Sans pour autant jamais les semer. Il semblait toujours sur ses talons, et les balles sifflaient autour d'eux, envoyant valser ici et là fruits, vêtements et autres douceurs d'Israël.

Il avait repéré Jeanne et Leah, un peu plus loin. Elles courraient, comme eux, l'adulte protégeant sa sœur au maximum.

Ils courraient, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait repéré beaucoup trop d'hommes, beaucoup trop de mitraillettes et d'armes.

Le marché se vidait de sa population habituelle pour se remplir de terroristes. Et ils étaient au milieu de tout ça.

.

Une balle frôla sa joue alors qu'il essayait de repérer l'homme qui lui tirait dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Il se replaça derrière les cageots, le souffle court.

Il n'avait pas trop de possibilité pour réussir à s'en sortir. Pourtant, Junior avait besoin de lui.

Il se retourna donc et quitta l'abri des cageots, prêt à faire face au tueur.

En un éclair, il vit l'homme carrer son menton contre son arme et le viser. Il vit aussi un projectile vert voler au-dessus de lui à toute allure… Et l'individu reculer pour porter une main à son œil, alors qu'une pluie visqueuse de pâte rose dégoulinait sur l'intégralité de sa tête.

Un coup d'œil apprit à Senior qu'il devait sa vie à Timothy McGee, celui-ci ayant encore la main posée sur la montagne de pastèques dans laquelle il avait pioché. L'adolescent replongea sous sa cachette, l'homme d'affaire quitta sa protection, sa barre de métal en l'air, prêt à l'abattre sur le terroriste.

.

-Stop !

D'une main posée sur son torse, elle venait d'arrêter son ami, le regard rivé sur un point à sa droite. Il se stoppa, profitant de cet intermède pour jeter un petit coup d'œil sur son bras tâché de sang. Sa manche entière était nimbée de la couleur rouge, beaucoup trop nimbée. La blessure devait être profonde. Il s'étonnait d'être encore debout.

-Donne-moi la grenade, siffla Ziva en tendant la main vers lui.

Il plongea sa main valide dans sa poche, et déposa l'arme dans la paume de la jeune fille. Elle la balança alors vivement vers le coin qu'elle observait. Une fumée blanche s'évapora, un rugissement se fit entendre. Un corps s'affala. Elle récupéra alors la main de l'adolescent et se remit à courir, son Jericho serré dans son autre paume.

-Le marché s'est vidé, Tony.

-Et ?

-Et donc, on peut se défendre sans blesser quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle en levant vivement son arme et en tirant aussi vite.

.

Jeanne avait l'impression que cette minute était la plus longue de sa vie. Elle courrait, aidée de sa sœur, pourchassée par un nombre improbable de terroristes. Elle essayait de s'enfuir, refoulant sa panique pour laisser place à l'adrénaline, dévalant entre les étals, glissant sous les marchandises, s'accrochant à ce qu'elle pouvait pour se propulser et se donner un peu plus d'élan quand elle faiblissait.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas suffi. Un seul trottoir venait de mettre fin à son périple.

Elle s'étala de tout son long au sol, lâchant un cri alors que son menton rencontrait la surface rugueuse du béton.

Leah l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Un déclic raisonna derrière elles.

La course était terminée.

.

Ziva avait déjà mis trois hommes à terre. S'il n'avait pas été en train de perdre tout son sang, il lui aurait sûrement fait un petit discours sur la force de la ninja, y insufflant une bonne dizaine de références cinématographiques au passage.

Car, cette course-poursuite était digne des plus grands films qu'il avait vu sur le grand écran.

Mais, à chaque passage de cinéma, il y a un moment où le héros est dans les ennuis. Cela marchait aussi pour la belle israélienne.

Il ne vit pas les trois hommes arriver vers eux pour les entourer. Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'individu qui abattit la crosse de son arme sur la nuque de son amie pendant que celle-ci était occupée à les défendre d'un autre.

Il constata seulement que, comme dans les films, il était le personnage dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, debout à côté d'une héroïne tombée dans les pommes, au sens propre comme au figuré -puisque Ziva avait rencontré un étal de fruits à la vive couleur verte en tombant-. Et que, comme dans les films, son nom serait peut-être en italique, dans le générique, puisque, désormais, trois personnes semblaient sur le point de tirer sur lui et qu'il n'avait absolument plus rien à l'exception d'un maigre petit couteau qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de sortir de sa poche pour se défendre.

.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior avait réussi à mettre un nouvel homme à terre quand le canon d'un fusil se posa sur sa tempe.

Il s'immobilisa et croisa le regard haineux du terroriste qui allait le tuer.

Avec une seule et dernière pensée : Au moins, il aurait tout fait pour aider son fils.

.

Trop d'ennemis, peu de possibilités. Pourtant, il s'efforçait de se convaincre que tout finirait bien.

Il avait repéré Tony, debout, le bras en sang, visé par trois hommes. Face à lui, Senior était également visé. Sur sa gauche, deux hommes semblaient emporter les deux françaises.

Gibbs jura, les dents serrées. Et serra son Sig dans sa paume, alors qu'il interpellait celui qu'il devinait être la tête pensante de ce groupe de terroriste, celui qui était immobilisé au milieu de toute cette foire et regardait ses hommes agir avec un sourire satisfait, Habar Mensad.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il tendit son arme vers le chef du groupe, pendant que les hommes du Mossad s'occupaient de contourner les étals afin d'entourer les terroristes.

-Dites à vos hommes de tout arrêter, ordonna Gibbs d'une voix forte associé à son ton le plus sec.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Rétorqua l'individu en anglais, tout en penchant son regard grisé vers l'un de ses acolytes qui appuyait le canon de son arme sur la joue de l'adolescent et semblait se repaître de sa peur.

-Vous ne voulez pas mourir.

-Vous non plus, pourtant, vous me parlez. Vous êtes inconscient, commenta Habar avec un mélange de mépris et d'amusement.

-Si vous voulez que vos hommes vivent, vous allez immédiatement relâcher ces personnes.

-C'est trop tard, voyons !

-Tout ça va finir dans un bain de sang, et vous le savez, grogna l'agent fédéral.

-Je n'ai pas peur du sang.

Un court silence chargé de haine suivi sa déclaration. Jusqu'à ce qu'un maigre rictus n'apparaisse sur le visage de l'enquêteur. Il désigna Jeanne et Leah d'un geste de la main.

-Si votre supérieur sait que vous avez échoué et qu'elles sont mortes par votre faute… Vous savez quelle sera la punition. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de famille, Habar. Où, j'espère que vous ne l'avez _jamais_ mentionnée à la personne à qui vous obéissez.

Le visage du terroriste se couvrit d'une légère teinte fantomatique derrière cette menace… Cette réalité. Sa fille de six ans et sa femme vivaient à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, mais si _elle_ savait la vérité, si les filles Benoît mourraient à cause de lui, _elle_ ne manquerait pas d'envoyer quelqu'un pour abattre sa famille.

Hors, il avait beau être un homme sans cœur sur le terrain, il ne supporterait pas qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son enfant et à son épouse.

Alors, il dressa la main vers le haut, indiquant d'un geste à ses hommes de ne plus tirer.

-Il est trop tard, crissa cependant le terroriste en faisant un pas vers Gibbs.

-Libérez-les.

-Je mourrai.

-Pas ceux qui vous sont chers.

Un court silence suivi sa déclaration, Habar jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les deux françaises agenouillées, sous la menace d'une arme.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Alors, vous mourez dans la seconde, et vous aurez fait ce choix pour rien car personne ne survivra à ce bain de sang. _Personne_. Vous pouvez encore changer les choses, Habar.

L'iranien plissa les yeux derrière la remarque de l'agent.

-Laissez-nous partir et nous leur laisserons la vie sauve, lâcha finalement le terroriste d'un ton sec.

-Libérez-les immédiatement.

-Qui nous prouvera que personne ne tirera ?

-Libérez-les où l'officier du Mossad à ma droite mettra immédiatement fin à cette négociation, grogna Gibbs en désignant Malachi d'un signe de tête.

-Ce n'est pas faisable.

-Pensez à ce que vous perdrez pour des convictions qui ne sont pas les vôtres, rétorqua durement Gibbs. Vous connaissez ces françaises ? Vous voulez tout perdre pour _elles_ ?

L'individu pesa cette question et la réponse impliquée d'un silence pesant. Et lâcha finalement quelques mots dans sa langue originaire à ses hommes. Les armes menaçant les adolescents, Leah et Senior s'abaissèrent, tous se contentant alors de viser les officiers du Mossad qui les entouraient, au même nombre qu'eux.

Ils se regroupèrent rapidement au centre de la place, sous la vigilance appuyée des israéliens.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, agent Gibbs, cracha Habar.

L'intéressé resta muet pendant que les terroristes remontaient dans leurs véhicules, quelques-uns gardant leurs armes rivées sur les officiers israéliens.

Les trois 4x4 s'ébranlèrent, alors qu'un lourd silence tombait sur le marché désormais uniquement peuplé des israéliens et des américains.

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, agent Gibbs, souffla Malachi en revenant vers lui. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser partir.

-Je sais.

L'israélien hocha son menton en réalisant qu'il s'était bien fait comprendre. Et indiqua à ses hommes de se lancer à la poursuite des iraniens, alors que Gibbs se lançait vers les adolescents, et plus particulièrement vers celui qui était adossé à un poteau, un bras en sang, la nuque d'une israélienne inconsciente glissée sous son bras valide alors qu'il essayait de la réveiller.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous laisse donner votre avis..._

* * *

Réponse à la review de "Genial": _Devant une telle review, j'ai juste envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de pousser un long soupir. Alors, soyons d'accord: De UN : Je ne connais d'Israël que ce que mes maigres connaissances et mon ami Wikipédia m'ont apporté et c'est déjà pas mal. De DEUX : OUI, je me suis trompé dans la date du souk à Israël, oui je ne connais pas le jour du marché à Tel Aviv en 1985, mais franchement, honnêtement, je m'en fous comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Car dans fanfiction, il y a FICTION, et si j'ai envie de dire que le marché se fera le 4ème mardi du mois de mars mais seulement quand il neige, ça sera le cas. De TROIS: J'écris cette fanfic pour mon plaisir comme pour le vôtre, et non, je ne passe pas des siècles à vérifier ce que je note. Oui, je pourrai le faire si j'écrivais un roman, mais non, ici, ce n'est pas le cas. Ou alors, vous attendrez environ trois mois avant chaque postage ! De QUATRE : Pour une première review décourageante et agaçante qui appuie sur mes défauts en oubliant les 52 premiers chapitres : MERCI et BRAVO!_


	55. L'après (partie 1)

_Aloha !_

_Plusieurs choses aujourd'hui : De un, je vous n'aime !_

_De deux : Petit rappel sur les âges: Senior a 45 ans (soit un peu plus que l'âge de Tony actuellement, vi vi). Et Gibbs 34 (l'âge qu'avait Tony au début de la série, vi vi aussi). Ce qui explique en partie le "Senior karateka" que vous avez mentionné dans vos reviews (et qui m'a sacrément fait rire =D)._

_Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Senior à cet âge, vous tapez "Robert Wagner" dans Google images. Il y a pas mal de photos qui sont très parlantes (et vous verrez que MW et lui se ressemblent d'une manière vraiment frappante!). Ou alors, vous allez sur mon Tumblr, j'ai mis une photo de Robert Wagner façon JT pour vous. (le lien est sur mon profil) ;]_

_De trois: Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_Et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Ankou: Viiiii t'as raison :) Vive le Tibbs !_

_Marguerite: Vi. Parce qu'après, faut vite le reblesser *évite un slap pourtant mérité*_

_Rosa: Merci pour m'avoir évité le bain de sang, c'est trop aimable ;] Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur après 4h de sommeil?_

_WJ: Je suis pacifiste, WJ, si si =D (sauf avec Tony, tsss)_

_Amy: Hmmm, jolie mitraillette. Merci pour le commentaire! Oui, j'adore écrire des chapitres action. C'est mon dada. Même si j'ai l'impression de très souvent refaire la même chose. Arf._

_DiNozzo NCIS: Pas de soucis pour Plume ! Lol, et pour le "karateka" *pleure encore de rire*, c'est pas tout à fait ça, mais je pars sur le principe que Senior-de-45-ans a à peu près le même caractère que notre Tony, surtout au niveau du courage._

_Rose Eliade: Quatre jours, c'est mieux que trois mois, non? :]_

_Sasha: Il est fort possible que Tony se prenne un savon. Façon Gibbs. =D Oh et: L'heure du souk (8h), le nombre de personnes qui y passent en moyenne (375,87), la température exacte comprise avec le sens et la direction du vent (29°, pas de vent -pensons à la coiffure de Ziva), le prix des pommes sur lesquelles Ziva est tombée (58c!), la couleur de la robe du vendeur (rose, bleue et verte), le nombre d'enfants qu'il a (12, et il cherche encore la voiture adaptée), la couleur des yeux de la fille du terroriste (oranges, ouais, gnihihihi), l'heure la minute la seconde où est arrivé Gibbs ainsi que son parcours compte tenu de la superficie des lieux (8h04 et 13 secondes, gnihihi), la vitesse à laquelle Tony perd son hémoglobine (beaucoup trop vite, pauvre chou), le poids de la pastèque qui a assommé un méchant (1 kg 720g), le calibre de chaque arme (euh... Demande à Ziva!) ainsi que le numéro de série des balles (je cherche la liste et je reviens), la hauteur réglementaire des étalages (3 mètres, ça permet de s'entraîner à sauter) =D_

_FdB: Merci beaucoup ! Et il était très agréable à écrire, surtout en imaginant vos réactions à chaque fin de paragraphe ;]_

_Gwenetsi: Tsss, Gwen, en tant que plus grande fan, il est obligatoire pour moi que tu sois constamment au top de ta forme. Voici donc la suite. *Sourit*_

_Probie: Une crise d'AIPM au milieu du chapitre! YEEHAAA!_

_Sasha - Connecting people: YEEES! :)_

* * *

**L'après (partie 1)**

.

Le café que l'on pouvait trouver en Israël n'était vraiment pas assez fort. Ou alors, était-ce lui qui avait besoin d'une boisson plus corsée qu'habituellement… Dans tous les cas, ce simple fait l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il fit quelques pas en travers de la petite pièce, attendant avec une impatience grandissante que les nouvelles arrivent. Qu'il puisse _enfin_ savoir si, oui ou non, l'adolescent allait garder de séquelles au niveau de son bras. Si le coup que Ziva avait reçu allait avoir des saletés de conséquences. Ou si tous les deux allaient s'en tirer sans problème, ce qu'il espérait plus que tout.

Le fait de devoir attendre depuis plus de trois heures le rendait fou. Senior avait réussi à aller rejoindre son fils une dizaine de minutes auparavant, pas lui. Lui, il était coincé dans cette misérable salle d'attente aux murs taupes, avec un café sans goût et une impatience grandissante pour seules compagnies.

Dans cet clinique appartenant au Mossad, où pouvaient être soignées Ziva et Tony aussi bien qu'au sein de Bethesda.

Même s'il était d'une telle humeur massacrante qu'il avait envie de tout envoyer promener, il devait bien s'avouer qu'Eli David ne faisait pas les choses à moitié pour la santé de ses officiers. Il devait au moins lui accorder ce bon point.

Ce seul point. Car l'homme était toujours indisponible, personne ne pouvait l'informer de l'état de santé de sa fille aînée.

Il serait donc là pour veiller sur elle, en l'absence d'un autre père.

C'est derrière cette pensée que la porte amenant aux salles de réveil s'ouvrit. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'infirmière du Mossad qui avait planté son regard noir dans le sien tout en lui désignant le long couloir d'où elle venait.

.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior tenait la main inerte de son fils, le regard passant sur ses joues pâles, ses paupières closes, le petit conduit transparent qui passait sous son nez pour le ravitailler en oxygène.

Son fils de dix-sept ans qui avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Un DiNozzo qui avait encore une fois beaucoup trop frôlé le danger en se frottant à une organisation terroriste pour aider l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes, à _lui_.

Même s'il avait passé deux années profondément heureuses avec Leah, il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur contre elle. Car il mettait le fait que son fils soit ici, inconscient, dans ce lit d'une clinique privée appartenant aux services secrets d'Israël, sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Crispant sa mâchoire, il jeta un mince coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dix-sept heures sonnaient. Leah devrait être en train de finir son entretien avec le gamin aux cheveux noirs, Malachi. Junior devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux, selon les médecins.

Il avait donc le temps d'aller parler à Leah.

Il reposa délicatement la main de son garçon. Et quitta silencieusement la chambre, comptant sur la présence de Gibbs pour s'assurer de l'état de son fils, afin qu'il puisse aller régler ses comptes.

.

-Son père vient de quitter la chambre, l'informa l'infirmière israélienne dans un anglais difficile. Vous pouvez donc y aller, un visiteur à la fois.

-Il va bien ?

-L'opération s'est bien passé, il portera un… Foulard quelques semaines, mais ça ira.

Il ne releva pas l'erreur de langage, soulagé à la simple idée que la blessure n'était pas trop grave. L'idée que l'adolescent ait pu perdre l'usage de ses doigts l'avait torturé pendant les longues heures où il avait patienté.

-Et Ziva ?

-Elle s'est réveillée et va bien. Ses amis sont avec elle.

-Ses amis ?

-Les trois adolescents qui étaient avec vous, expliqua l'infirmière en ouvrant une porte à double battant.

-Et la quatrième ? La française ?

-Elle attend devant la chambre du jeune DiNozzo depuis au moins trois heures. Elle y est venue dès qu'elle est sortie de ses soins, et n'a pas voulu repartir.

Il sourit légèrement, amusée à l'idée que la jeune française soit plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait pensé. L'infirmière s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un couloir en lui désignant une porte de la main, alors que la jeune française de seize ans relevait son vin visage pour croiser son regard.

-Merci.

-Ne restez pas trop longtemps. Il ne devrait pas se réveiller tout de suite, de toute façon.

.

-Vous avez mangé quelque chose, au moins ?

Le ton accusateur de l'agent fédéral obligea la jeune fille à acquiescer légèrement, alors qu'elle passait une main sur son menton habillé d'un léger pansement couleur chair qui faisait suite à sa chute précédente.

-Oui.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Jeanne.

-Je voudrais de ses nouvelles.

-Il va bien.

-Des nouvelles qui viendront de ses propres lèvres, agent Gibbs.

-Pour ça, allez-vous reposer et revenez après.

-Je vous obéirais quand j'aurai entendu Tony.

-J'espère que vous avez pris de quoi lire, alors, répondit l'agent avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

Elle baissa son regard clair vers le magazine posé à côté d'elle. Et fit un mince sourire à l'enquêteur en désignant le magazine en hébreu dont elle ne comprenait pas un mot, alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte et lui lançait une dernière œillade.

-Oui. C'est passionnant.

.

-Leah.

Oubliant instantanément l'officier du Mossad qui l'accompagnait vers ses quartiers temporaires, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller, son souffle se coupant quand elle croisa le regard émeraude de son ancien amant.

-Anthony, souffla la jeune femme en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-J'avais justement besoin d'un café.

Il acquiesça, lui désignant la petite cafétéria vide d'occupants de l'agence. Ils prirent chacun place sur l'un des tabourets après que Senior leur ait récupéré une tasse chacun, s'observant d'abord pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu n'as pas changé, débuta l'américain.

-Toi non plus.

-Cet hématome… ?

-Mon mari, commenta-t-elle sans ciller.

Il fronça les sourcils en l'examinant davantage.

-Le divorce est proche, j'espère.

-Je m'en occupe dès mon retour.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton, buvant ensuite une gorgée de son breuvage avant de passer à ce qui le tourmentait.

-Pourquoi avoir embarqué mon fils dans cette histoire, Leah ? Lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton sec qui ne cachait absolument pas son ressenti.

-Parce qu'il est aussi têtu que son père.

-Tu aurais pu lui dire de rester chez moi.

-Chez toi ? Là où des hommes sont passés pour me récupérer ? Il n'y était pas en sécurité.

-Chez l'agent Gibbs, il l'était.

-Il a évité l'agent Gibbs à partir du moment où il a décidé de m'aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son mentor l'empêche de venir en Israël.

Il cilla à peine devant le mot « mentor ». Leah venait de qualifier parfaitement l'individu qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans la vie de son unique enfant. Et, même s'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie lui tourmenter l'esprit à cette simple pensée, il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

-Toi, tu pouvais l'en empêcher. C'est mon fils et il est mineur, Leah ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ?

-Moi si, lui non. Je lui aurais demandé de ne pas s'en mêler, il aurait pris le prochain vol. A partir du moment où j'ai frappé chez toi et que Junior a vu cet hématome sur ma joue, j'ai compris que son choix était fait. Ton fils ne supporte pas que les autres souffrent, Anthony. Tu l'as bien élevé.

-Mon fils est une tête brûlée, soupira Senior.

-Comme toi. Combien de fois as-tu manqué te faire blesser quand des interactions commerciales se passaient mal, Anthony ? Tu fonces tête baissée et tu réfléchis après. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que la mafia a voulu te faire la peau.

Il fronça le nez, passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux courts.

-Junior ?

-Il a aussi le côté bavard de son père.

-Cet enfant aura ma peau.

-Non. Mais cet enfant en sauvera des centaines d'autres.

Il soupira.

-Et j'en suis réduit à frémir pour la vie de mon fils jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Ou à lui faire confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il va apprendre de ses erreurs et qu'il ressortira plus fort de chaque épreuve, Anthony.

Il resta muet derrière cette remarque, avant de la désigner de son index.

-Tu sais que j'étais venu te parler plutôt en colère ? Et pourtant, dès que je t'ai vu, presque tout est retombé.

-Mon sourire d'ange ?

-Ton regard, Leah. J'ai compris en un coup d'œil que tu étais aussi inquiète que moi pour mon fils.

-Et que je m'en veux, Anthony.

-Oui, je l'ai compris aussi.

-Je suis désolée.

Elle posa sa main fragile sur celle du quarantenaire, mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres, pendant qu'il acquiesçait d'un battement de paupières.

-D'accord.

.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, son regard dérivant vers l'adolescent allongé au milieu de ces draps blancs.

Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le fauteuil de tissu noir qui jouxtait le lit. Et croisa ses bras sur son torse, son attention fixement posée sur l'adolescent.

-Tu es vraiment qu'un stupide ado borné, marmonna l'enquêteur en direction de Tony.

Le silence lui répondit, il regretta de n'avoir pas embarqué un café serré pour venir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait exactement là, maintenant qu'il savait que Tony allait bien.

Il attendait peut-être que l'adolescent le lui confirme. Comme Jeanne.

Ou alors se sentait-il responsable de ca gamin qu'il avait poussé à parler, plus d'un mois auparavant. Ce gamin dont l'enquête avait été nommé « Juste Tony » par son supérieur, puisque c'était les deux seuls mots qu'il avait prononcé en douze heures d'interrogatoire, alors qu'il était blessé à la côte et épuisé.

Ce gamin qui l'avait immédiatement intrigué par son caractère si fier, rebelle, et pourtant totalement intègre.

Et qu'il avait tout de suite pris sous son aile.

Il sourit vaguement en songeant à cette idée, perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'un faible raclement de gorge ne l'interpelle. Il croisa alors les deux iris fatigués d'un adolescent occupant précédemment ses pensées.

Il tenta de garder pour lui son sourire. Difficilement. Alors qu'un faible murmure s'échappait des lèvres de l'ado :

-Je suis viré ?

Il lâcha un maigre sourire à l'italien, encore une fois amusé malgré lui. Sa réponse était déjà toute faite. Mais il avait bien l'intention de disputer cette tête brûlée avant de la lui annoncer.

-J'y réfléchis.

* * *

_Alors? Questions ? ;)_

_1) Gibbs face à son stress et son café sans goût, vous avez aimé? _

_2) Senior et son fils encore inconscient, la scène vous a plu?_

_3) Gibbs et Jeanne? Jeanne devant la chambre de Tony? Vous me haïssez? Ou vous me faites confiance?_

_4) Et Leah et Senior? Leur relation, leur discussion?_

_5) Dernière scène, Tibbs qui s'annonce... Heureux? :)_

_6) Votre réplique préférée? :)_

_7) Vous me suivez encore, malgré les 54 chapitres ? =D_


	56. L'après (partie 2)

_Hello!_

_Pour ce chapitre, une chose à dire: MUAHAHAHA, je suis diabolique! *Ricane*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Marguerite: AAAAARG, j'ai manqué m'étouffer devant une review si longue de ta part! Encore encore! *Commence à rire façon auteur cruelle*_

_Ankou: *Rit diaboliquement d'un rire diabolique qui la diabolise*_

_DiNozzo NCIS: *Continue son rire diabolique qui commence à faire peur*_

_Gwenetsi: ô Reine Gwen, permets moi de continuer à rire diaboliquement, maintenant que j'y suis..._

_FdB: *Essaye le rire cruel pour changer un peu*_

_Sasha: *Rit sadiquement en duo avec Tony-la-Poule*_

_WJ: *Rit sadiquement mais doucement pour ne pas réveiller WJ*_

_Pline: *Se lance dans un rire façon méchant Hollywoodien qui fait trembler les murs*_

_Absolette: Toi, tu es un peu portée disparue, ces temps-ci, non? Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonnée *pleure mais continue quand même avec son rire de cruelle*_

_Rosa: *Fait un calin à Bibi, recoud son bras et repart dans un rire terriblement sadique*_

_Rose-Eliade: *Tousse, meurt, revit et éclate d'un rire qui fait un peu peur*_

_Amy : *Hug Amy pour une telle review, s'excuse et repart dans un rire de sorcière*_

* * *

**L'après (partie 2)**

.

Le regard braqué sur son reflet, une main posé au creux de sa nuque, elle essayait de voir l'étendue de son hématome, en partie caché par un morceau de gaze et le haut de sa chevelure. Le terroriste qui l'avait frappé n'y était pas allé de main morte, elle en garderait les traces pendant un bon nombre de jours.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et passa ses mains dessous, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'eau qui contrastait avec l'air étouffant de cette microscopique salle de bain. La clinique avait beau avoir un certain niveau de confort, elle restait un bâtiment dépendant du Mossad, et la climatisation n'y était pas au programme.

Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son front et ses joues et quitta ensuite la salle de bain, retrouvant la chambre aux murs tapissés de beige. Son attention se porta directement sur le siège où étaient regroupées ses affaires, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci afin de les récupérer, prête à sortir malgré les dires des médecins.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle attrapait son t-shirt et son jean, trois adolescents se regroupèrent devant sa petite salle de bain sous son regard étonné.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sans réussir à lâcher un mot, incapable de trouver une phrase cohérente devant les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut donc l'adolescente au regard ourlé de noir qui prit la parole en premier :

-Shalom, Ziva !

-Ab… Abby ? Souffla-t-elle sans vraiment en croire ses yeux.

La gothique lui lâcha un immense sourire. Et se précipita vers elle pour l'attraper entre ses bras. Ziva se laissa faire, d'abord interdite. Puis soulagée. Et finalement, heureuse. Terriblement _heureuse_ de revoir ses trois amis devant elle.

.

L'ancien marine lui avait tendu un verre. Il avait avalé quelques gorgées, le regard rivé sur la paille rouge dansant au milieu du gobelet, avant d'oser recroiser les pupilles bleu acier de l'agent fédéral. Il lui faisait à présent face, se retenant de grimacer devant les deux iris incendiaires qui le dévisageaient.

-Je peux tout vous expliquer, lâcha-t-il finalement en se retenant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules alors que Gibbs plissait légèrement les paupières derrière ses mots.

-M'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ?

-Je vous ai fait confiance.

-En partant en Israël sans me le mentionner ? Rétorqua acidement Gibbs.

-Je vous ai laissé un mot !

-_Après_ ton départ.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais, je savais que vous alliez me rejoindre, agent Gibbs.

Un court silence suivi cette remarque. Jusqu'à ce que Gibbs se lève, tournant le dos à l'adolescent alors qu'il avançait vers la fenêtre.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir pour Leah, asséna sèchement l'ancien marine en posant son regard sur la vue bétonnée qui lui faisait face, je pouvais la protéger. C'est mon rôle, DiNozzo. J'ai besoin de te le rappeler ?

-Non. Mais sa sœur avait besoin d'aide rapidement, Leah aussi. J'étais là à défaut de mon père. La solution de l'équation n'était pas difficile. On va dire que c'était la partie « pratique » de mon stage. La paperasse, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

-Mais mettre ta vie en danger l'est, de toute évidence.

-Un truc de famille. Vous savez que _Magnum_ avait le même plâtre que moi dans l'épisode de la semaine dernière ?

-Tu n'es pas dans _Magnum_, DiNozzo.

-Evidemment. Il me manque les rottweilers. Je me demande si le chien de Leah pourrait faire l'affaire pour en remplacer un. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un est allé le chercher à l'appartement ?

-La femme de ménage des David le garde, soupira Gibbs en se retenant de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un coup d'œil agacé à l'italien par-dessus son épaule.

Il croisa alors le regard profondément perturbé d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Et devina que toutes ses belles paroles cachaient beaucoup plus d'inquiétude qu'il ne l'avait deviné.

-Ton père va bien, souffla aussitôt Gibbs.

-Et Ziva ? Abby ?

-Abby n'a rien. Ziva se remettra rapidement. Elles sont avec Kate et McGee.

-J'hallucine à cause de la morphine ou vous avez prononcé « Kate » et « McGee » ? Répéta l'adolescent en se redressant légèrement malgré tout le côté endolori de son torse et de son bras.

-Tu n'as pas de morphine.

-Donc vous avez bien prononcé « Kate » et « McGee ». Ou alors mon cerveau a été touché en même temps que mon bras. Je suis peut-être dans le coma. Je suis dans le coma ?

-Non, mais je peux t'arranger une commotion cérébrale si tu continues à dire des inepties.

-Ils sont vraiment ici ?

-Oui, tu as des amis aussi bornés que toi.

-Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ils sont ici ? Même Abby ? Ma petite gothique préférée a osé affronter le soleil de Tel Aviv ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

L'ancien marine esquissa un semblant de sourire.

-Je te l'ai dit. Ils sont aussi bornés que toi, DiNozzo.

.

-Comment avez-vous… Bredouilla l'israélienne, le menton toujours posé sur l'épaule de la gothique qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

-On a pris l'avion, répondit Kate. Et on a profité d'une tempête tropicale pour ne pas pouvoir repartir à Washington quand Gibbs l'a su.

-Et pour répondre à la question que je sens venir, intervint Tim, non, Tony ne savait pas que l'on venait. On l'a décidé en voyant qu'il était encore une fois dans les ennuis.

-Parce qu'il l'aurait fait pour nous, rajouta Kate.

-Alors, on le fait pour lui, termina Abby en la relâchant enfin. Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non.

Elle afficha un maigre sourire, partagée entre une joie telle qu'elle n'en aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence et sa volonté de ne pas trahir de tels sentiments.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

La gothique était sincère, elle le savait. Autant leurs débuts avaient été difficiles, autant Abby avait fait preuve d'une amitié incomparable envers elle après qu'elle soit allée sortir Tony des mains de Tsherkanov, un mois auparavant. Le lien qui la reliait à Kate et McGee était presque aussi fort, d'une amitié profonde qui s'était créée en l'espace de quelques jours mais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais effacer.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle finalement. Vous savez si Tony va bien ?

-Il en a pour quelques semaines de plâtre, mais il va bien ! L'informa Kate.

Elle la remercia d'un hochement du menton. Et attrapa sa fine veste noire qu'elle enfila au-dessus de son pyjama d'hôpital.

-Quelqu'un a son numéro de chambre ?

.

Gibbs était sorti de sa chambre depuis quelques minutes. L'adolescent était satisfait de savoir qu'il était ni mort, ni viré. Du moins, pour le moment.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. La porte venait de se rouvrir, une nouvelle arrivante lui souriait doucement, ses yeux en amande fixement posés sur lui.

-Salut, lâcha la française dans un murmure, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il lui fit un mince sourire.

-Tu viens rendre visite au grand blessé ?

-Oui. Désolée pour ton bras.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis les cicatrices, ça fait bien, les filles adorent.

Elle rehaussa les lèvres, amusée par la réplique. Et s'avança davantage vers lui, se positionnant à l'endroit où se tenait précédemment Gibbs, tout contre le chevet de l'adolescent.

-Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment particulier, Anthony DiNozzo.

-Dans le bon sens, j'espère ? Sourit l'adolescent.

-Oui…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il n'y a qu'une personne pour faire tout ça. Venir en Israël, contrer le danger, et en rire alors que tu viens d'être touché par balle. Je te trouve…

Elle mordilla ses lèvres, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

-…Tellement _troublant, _finit-elle par lâcher avec un microscopique sourire. Tu m'intrigues, Tony.

Il resta muet de longues secondes derrière cette remarque, pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, attendant sa réponse.

-Là, c'est moi qui suis troublé, Jeanne.

Elle lâcha un léger rire cristallin.

-Tony... Tu sais, même si je me pose un millier de question sur toi que j'aimerais te poser, là, maintenant, je voulais d'abord te dire…

Son regard plongé dans celui de l'italien, elle s'approcha de lui, baissant son visage au niveau du sien. Il sentit le souffle de la jeune fille caresser ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa joue dans un geste chargé de douceur.

-…Merci pour tout.

Il resta muet, se contentant de dévisager la jeune fille, étonné et troublé par cette proximité. Elle en profita pour parfaire ses remerciements. Et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

.

Ziva s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, silencieuse. Et dévisagea l'espace d'une seconde les deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient.

L'espace d'une seconde ou la stupeur, la colère et la peine se disputèrent. Elle ferma les yeux, dépitée. Et fit demi-tour.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'avoir des nouvelles d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Jeanne s'en chargeait très bien.

* * *

_Hmmmm...*Retient difficilement son rire sadique*_

_Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est l'un des plus cruels que j'ai écris. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Repart dans un fou rire*_

_*Se calme et affiche un sourire amusé devant les haches qui se lèvent* __Alors, question... _

_Le Teanne peut-il est considéré comme du TBC? *Observe la tronçonneuse qui vient de la frôler* Ou peut-être du PBGBC? Dans tous les cas, ma valise est prête. Je veux bien votre meilleure réplique du chapitre si vous voulez, mais sinon, euh, je vais aller prendre un avion. Saluuuuut !_


	57. De l'autre côté du miroir

_Hello!_

_Merci pour vos coms! Je suis encore vivante, c'est cool. Vous ne m'en voulez donc pas trop pour le Teanne? Je peux continuer alors? Chouette. *Sourit devant les regards acérés*_

_Hmmm... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pline: *Abaisse la hache du bout du doigt* Héhé, je sais que tu n'es pas anti-Teanne (en titane? MUAHAHA, pardon)  
_

_Rosa:*Fait signe à Bibi en souriant*_

_FdB: Je n'ai pas dit anti-Tiva, m'enfin. Ca serait cruel._

_WJ: Miam._

_Ankou: Arg._

_Marguerite: Naon, Ziva, on ne tue pas Jeanne! Non!_

_Gwenetsi: Arg, moi aussi je t'adore! ARG!_

_Sasha: Naaaon, je suis dans mon état normal. *Sifflote en regardant ses ongles* La prochaine fois, je fais du WenTony, yeah._

_DiNozzo NCIS: Courage *tapote l'épaule de Mandy*_

_Rose Eliade: Je trouve Jeanne très belle... Mais Ziva mieux ^^_

_Amy: Grou, c'est une review fantastique pour quelqu'un qui a menacé de me tuer pendant toute une soirée! *Hug*  
_

_Absolette: Alors, vive les vacs!_

* * *

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

.

Lentement, elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, ses iris rivées à celles interrogatives de l'adolescent. Sa main quitta la peau brûlante de l'italien, elle recula le menton, le souffle légèrement coupé par la portée de son propre geste.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre de telles initiatives. Et elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer sans partir dans des explications incompréhensibles pour eux deux. Aussi, décida-t-elle de simplement rester muette, se contentant de passer nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière cette oreille en attendant la réaction de Tony. Qui ne se fit pas attendre, d'un ton plus curieux qu'autre chose :

-Tu embrasses tous les garçons qui t'intriguent? L'interrogea Tony en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres encore marquées par ce baiser inattendu.

Elle lâcha un maigre sourire, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de fuir. La seconde prenait cependant davantage le pas.

-Peu de garçons m'intriguent autant que toi, avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes dans un murmure, tout en posant une main sur ses joues devenues cramoisies.

-Pourtant, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de banal…

-Pas à mes yeux, Tony.

-…Et je ne suis surtout pas quelqu'un pour toi, Jeanne, poursuivit l'adolescent alors qu'elle quittait son regard pour acquiescer lentement, tout en mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres.

-Je sais, souffla l'adolescente en se redressant et en récupérant la veste cintrée qu'elle avait précédemment déposé sur le fauteuil, suivie des yeux par l'adolescent. Je sais très bien, Tony.

-Alors… ? L'invita-t-il à poursuivre alors qu'elle contournait déjà le lit pour quitter la pièce.

Elle hésita, posant sa main sur le coin du mur pour un faible soutien, sans oser braquer son visage vers lui pour croiser à nouveau son regard.

-Alors, rien, lâcha Jeanne d'une voix si basse qu'il se pencha en avant pour mieux l'entendre. Je sais parfaitement que tu es un adolescent qui enchaîne les conquêtes de moins d'une semaine, mais… J'en avais simplement envie.

Elle rougit à nouveau fortement. Il jeta un regard sur ses perfusions, hésitant à les retirer pour aller la retrouver. Sans tenter pour autant le moindre geste.

-Tu m'intrigues, je te l'ai dit.

Elle marqua une pause.

-…Et tu m'attires aussi, Tony, mais j'ai très bien compris que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui peut t'intéresser. Tu préfères les israélienne à la réplique facile, ça saute aux yeux.

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce derrière ces mots soufflés d'un ton où perçaient un mélange de désolation, de reproche et de dépit. Sous le silence perturbé d'un italien ne sachant absolument quoi rajouter derrière cette remarque pertinente.

.

Leah Marschall piocha un chocolat dans la boite posée devant elle, le regard rivé sur la table présente derrière l'immense vitre teintée. Et plus particulièrement sur l'individu assis derrière cette table, menotté à celle-ci et coincé dans une combinaison d'un gris terne réservée à son statut de terroriste. L'un des cinq hommes qui n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir après l'affrontement au marché et qui avait été rattrapé par Malachi et ses hommes.

Elle attendait avec impatience que l'agent très spécial entre en scène, pressée de savoir ce que cet homme nommé Bachir lui voulait. Lui et ses acolytes.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, Gibbs pénétra dans la pièce, Malachi sur les talons. L'agent s'installa directement face au terroriste, pendant que l'israélien s'adossait nonchalamment à la vitre teintée, lui laissant apercevoir ses épaules largement carrées mises en valeur par cette chemise d'un gris anthracite.

La porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvrit alors que Gibbs prenait la parole, elle braqua son visage vers la nouvelle arrivante, lui lâchant un mince sourire alors que celle-ci s'arrêtait à son côté. Elle remarqua rapidement la nuque raide de l'israélienne, son absence de sourire, la tension qui semblait émaner d'elle et était presque palpable au sein de la petite pièce. Elle s'autorisa donc à poser la question qui venait de lui brûler les lèvres :

-Tu vas mieux, Ziva ?

-Oui, grogna l'intéressée. Il a parlé ?

-Pas encore. Gibbs et Malachi viennent juste d'arriver. Ils le laissaient mariner.

-Mariner ? Répéta sèchement Ziva en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement agacée de ne pas comprendre ce terme.

-Attendre. Patienter. Bouillir. De quoi le faire parler en un claquement de doigt.

-Au Mossad, en un claquement de doigt, on tue quelqu'un, commenta sèchement l'israélienne alors qu'elle plissait les yeux, son regard chocolat froidement posé sur le terroriste. Faire parler est très simple quand on peut utiliser la manière forte.

-Ziva, l'agent Gibbs ne veut pas utiliser votre « manière forte ».

L'israélienne ne répondit pas, se contentant de rehausser le menton en continuant d'observer la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Gibbs était à présent penché au-dessus du terroriste et lui désignait des photos, l'incitant froidement à les regarder. Bachir semblait toujours aussi amorphe… Si on ne comptait pas la nouvelle lueur qui brillait au sein de ses prunelles. Une lueur effrayée par les mots que lui soufflait Gibbs depuis le début de l'interrogatoire.

-Il est très fort, commenta Leah en attrapant un nouveau chocolat, avant de tendre la boîte vers Ziva qui la refusa d'un geste.

-Oui.

-Mais je pense que cet individu ne sait pas grand-chose à l'exception des ordres donnés sur ma sœur et moi.

L'israélienne sembla se renfrogner davantage à la seule notion de la seconde française. Elle croisa les bras devant elle et crispa légèrement la mâchoire, alors que derrière la vitre, l'iranien pâlissait à vue d'œil devant les photos de prisons israéliennes aux conditions particulières que lui montrait Gibbs en y associant les possibles rencontres qu'il pourrait y faire s'il y était envoyé.

.

-Je ne sais pas qui elle est.

Dix minutes et quatorze secondes d'interrogatoire afin d'obtenir cette réponse. L'iranien suait, le regard un peu fou, les poings serrés. Malachi riait à moitié de le voir dans cet état, toujours adossé contre sa vitre. Gibbs avait posé ses deux mains sur la table et était appuyé sur celles-ci, le reste du corps partiellement tendu, son regard de glace détaillant froidement le terroriste.

-_Elle_ ? Répéta l'ancien marine en incitant d'un ton sec l'individu à en dire plus.

-…Elle paye très cher et ne parle qu'avec Habar Mensad, notre chef. Elle… Elle est américaine, je crois. Ou anglaise... Elle nous a engagé parce qu'elle savait que Benoît avait déjà fait affaire avec nous et qu'il nous avait refourgué de la marchandise défectueuse. Les kalash' explosaient entre nos mains…

Il jeta un regard effrayé vers la porte, s'attendant pratiquement à voir quelqu'un entrer pour le tuer derrière ses aveux. Avant de reprendre sous le regard acéré de Gibbs :

-…Habar déteste Benoît depuis ce jour. Il a donc trouvé le moyen de se venger et de gagner de l'argent en passant ce marché avec la femme. C'est gagné pour chacun d'entre nous.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses poignets menottés.

-Pitié, ne m'envoyez pas là-bas, ils m'égorgeront à la première seconde où les gardes fermeront les yeux. Pitié.

-Quel est votre rôle ? Gronda Gibbs en guise de réponse. Pourquoi avoir tenté d'enlever les sœurs ?

-Elle veut les filles de René Benoît car elle veut René Benoît. C'est son unique volonté, son obsession. Elle sait qu'une fois qu'elle les aura, il viendra à elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut. René Benoît.

Gibbs échangea un court regard avec Malachi. L'intéressé acquiesça vaguement, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'agent fédéral qu'il en avait également assez pour embarquer l'individu dans la pire des prisons pour le restant de ses jours. L'enquêteur quitta donc la pièce sous le regard éploré du terroriste, pendant que l'israélien reprenait place face à lui.

-Et si on parlait des menus dans cette prison…. ? J'espère que tu aimes le pain sec, au moins ? Chantonna Malachi tandis que la porte se refermait sur Gibbs.

.

-Abby.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se remettre debout et à quitter le fauteuil roulant sur lequel il avait obligatoirement dû se poser pour quitter cette clinique. Il passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules à peine debout, pour une douce accolade.

-Tu es complétement folle d'être venue ici, souffla-t-il en lui souriant, contrant ainsi ses propres propos.

Elle afficha un large sourire pétillant.

-Non, pas du tout. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'on se connait, mais j'ai l'impression que ça remonte à bien plus longtemps, Tony, sourit la gothique alors qu'ils sortaient à l'air libre et que l'italien prenait une longue inspiration, heureux d'être sorti après deux jours cloîtré dans cette chambre.

-Et McVoyage ? Kate ?

-Ils sont avec Ziva et Gibbs. Et ton père est avec Leah et sa sœur, chez Malachi. Tu sais qu'on va bientôt devoir repartir, n'est-ce-pas ? Les vols reprennent demain.

-Je sais, soupira l'adolescent.

Il lança un court regard autour de lui, désolé de n'avoir pas davantage aidé les françaises. La rue était vivante, même depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, à l'entrée de cette clinique et protégé des passnts par deux voitures du Mossad. Une rue vivante, un homme fixement stoppé sur le trottoir qui lui faisait face. Un homme dont il croisa alors les deux iris d'un marron clair. Une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Son souffle s'arrêta, il sursauta et lâcha la gothique, interloqué.

-Tony ?

Une voiture passa devant eux, il cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur le trottoir d'en face.

-Tony ? Répéta Abby, inquiète. Tu as mal à ton bras ?

-Non… Non, tout va bien, lâcha-t-il sans quitter l'endroit où était apparu l'individu. Je… Ce n'est rien. On y va ?

-Oui, il y a des agents du Mossad qui doivent nous conduire chez Malachi ! Gibbs, McGee, Abby et Ziva vont nous y rejoindre. C'est génial, non ?

Il confirma, ailleurs. Et grimpa dans la voiture.

Les pensées encore perdues vers cet homme qu'il lui semblait avoir vu de l'autre côté de la route. Le même homme qui était présent sur l'article de journal que lui avait montré Leah. René Benoît.

* * *

_Questions ? (et encore merci à Pline pour cette idée, et à vous pour prendre le temps de répondre - C'est un beau remerciement à chaque fois.)  
_

_1) Vous me pardonnez le Teanne du précédent chapitre avec ce premier paragraphe?_

_2) Leah et Ziva, à votre avis, ce duo donne quoi?_

_3) L'interrogatoire, les révélations... Vous avez tout compris?_

_4) Tony, Abby et un invité surprise. Vous en pensez quoi?_

_5) A votre avis, il va se passer quoi, maintenant?_

_6) Votre réplique préférée ? (siii, j'adore cette question)_

_(et j'en profite pour préciser aux auteurs que je lis que je reviewerais très bientôt, si si)_


	58. Bury your dead

_Hello !_

_Euh... Comment dire... Hmmm... Ok... Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur moi, que je suis sadique, cruelle, méchante, AIPMeuse, tout ça, tout ça..._

_Et bien..._

_..._

_C'est vrai ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Pline: La recette? Tu l'as trouvé depuis environ trois ans, non?_

_FdB: J'ai trouvé les "Héhé" et les "Haha" super parlants! Vi._

_Rosa: "Exploser au moyen-orient". MOUAHAHAHA! Hum._

_Sasha: Ce n'était pas une review courte, et tu réponds aux questions, et tu reviews toujours, et oh, je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça fantastique que tu ai reviewé tous mes chapitres? Tu es fantastique! Grou._

_Marguerite: Des ennuis? Grou. Vi, d'accord!_

_Rose: Héhé, si c'est vraiment elle, j'ai intérêt à vous donner une bonne explication pour son sadisme!_

_Constance: Tu sais quoi? La saison 4 est l'une de mes préférées (parce que c'est une saison DiNozzoienne). Avec la 3 (parce que c'est une saison TBCienne) et la 7 (parce qu'elle est juste incroyable) !_

_Ankou: Je comprends que tu sois énervée, si si. Bon, et le mot "dondon" m'a valu un éclat de rire! Bien joué!_

_WJ: Arrête de sautiller comme ça, tu vas être énervée après, tsss. Je réclame une review longue, dis, j'ai le droit?_

_Absol: Je ne recommencerai pas? Euuuh... Hum. Tout dépend si je publie cet OS que j'ai en tête depuis un moment. Arg._

_Amy: Vi, michante et j'assume totalement! MUAHAHAHA!_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Héhé, tu penses à la fameuse rousse de la série aussi. Hmmm. Intéressant._

_Lul: Naaaan, pas d'interro. Mais ça reste plus agréable de comprendre ce qu'on lit xD_

* * *

**Bury your dead**

.

-Après toi, je t'en prie.

La main posée sur le dessus de la portière, l'autre tendue vers l'intérieur du véhicule, Anthony DiNozzo Senior invitait son ancienne amante à y entrer, sa sœur déjà confortablement installée sur la banquette. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'installa, le quarantenaire referma la portière et se plaça à l'avant, au côté de l'agent du Mossad.

-Nous allons donc chez le directeur David, c'est ça? Interrogea Senior en refermant la portière, alors que Malachi démarrait déjà la voiture au quart de tour.

-Oui, c'est ce que viens de me confirmer Ali, marmonna l'israélien en actionnant son clignotant pour quitter l'abri de son petit parking sécurisé. Le message est on ne peut plus clair, le seul inconvénient est que je n'ai pas compris le reste de sa phrase, le grésillement du talkie était beaucoup trop brouillé. Et ça m'ennuie.

-Vous n'avez pas un de ces téléphones portable qu'on commence à trouver au sein de l'armée, Malachi ?

-Le réseau n'est pas encore assez bon à Israël.

-Mais votre collègue vous a bien dit de le retrouver là-bas, non ? Pour la sureté des ados ?

-Oui.

-Alors, où est le problème ?

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Alors, pourquoi tirez-vous cette tête d'enterrement ?

-Parce que le fait qu'il n'y a pas de problème me pose problème.

-Là, je ne vous comprends pas, officier Ben-Gidon, commenta Senior en croisant les bras devant lui, intrigué par le ton vif du plus jeune.

L'israélien resserra ses paumes autour du volant. Et jeta un mince coup d'œil à l'américain, avant de faire de même dans le rétroviseur, en direction des deux françaises qui écoutaient avec attention leur conversation.

-Ma nature est suspicieuse, expliqua finalement Malachi alors qu'il accélérait pour s'insérer dans la circulation de Tel Aviv. Mon métier le veut. Et je trouve que cette journée est beaucoup trop calme, beaucoup trop relaxante… J'ai l'impression que tout va exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

-Si je peux me permettre… Intervint Leah en se penchant entre les deux sièges avant pour leur laisser voir son profil, je préfère que la journée soit calme. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que quelqu'un s'amuse encore à essayer de nous enlever, Jeanne et moi.

Malachi ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser brièvement les épaules. Il jeta ensuite un nouveau coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

Et sourcilla.

Avant d'appuyer vivement sur l'accélérateur, faisant brusquement sursauter tous les autres passagers.

-Là, je suppose qu'il y a enfin un problème et que vous devez être satisfait, remarqua Senior à travers un sarcasme évident, tout en s'agrippant à la poignée de la portière, les sourcils froncés.

-Exact, confirma l'israélien. On vient de nous tendre un piège dans lequel j'ai plongé tête baissée. Je pense qu'Ali est mort. Et que les personnes qui veulent vous enlever, mademoiselle Marschall, sont en train d'entourer notre voiture.

.

La maison des David était vaste. Pourtant, il s'y sentait oppressé. Marchant de long en large au sein du salon, le regard allant voler toutes les trois secondes vers la pendule murale.

Il était déjà neuf, il n'avait aucune nouvelle des DiNozzo, aucune nouvelle des israéliens qui les entouraient, et n'arrivait à joindre personne pour pouvoir se renseigner. Malachi Ben-Gidon devait pourtant lui donner le signal de départ pour que tout le monde aille chez lui afin de le rejoindre, en toute sécurité : la maison de l'officier étant un vrai bunker contrairement à celle d'Eli David qui était plus connue par de potentiels terroristes, donc potentiellement plus dangereuse.

Mais le talkie-walkie de Ben-Gidon ne répondait pas. Ali, l'officier censé veiller sur les adolescents, avait disparu depuis une bonne heure, n'étant pas rentré après la course qu'il devait aller faire dans le centre-ville. Il était seul, ce n'était pas normal.

Agacé et inquiet, il serra les dents, tendant l'oreille vers la chambre d'où lui parvenaient les bruits de voix des trois adolescents – Kate, Ziva et McGee. Les ados s'étaient retrouvés et ne se quittaient plus.

…Sauf quand les deux américains allaient voir Tony, laissant l'israélienne seule. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit pas allée le voir une seule fois à la clinique. Mais ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. L'important à l'heure actuelle était de tenir ces enfants en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent retourner en terre américaine.

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur la pendule, il constata que soixante secondes seulement étaient passées depuis sa dernière vérification. Il s'avança vers la baie vitrée.

Et retomba lourdement en arrière à l'instant où celle-ci éclatait en morceaux, le parsemant ainsi d'un millier de microscopiques éclats de verre.

.

-Je suis assez étonnée que tu ais affronté Gibbs, Tim, sourit Ziva en levant son menton vers l'adolescent installé devant l'écran d'ordinateur, ses doigts pianotant avec allégresse sur le clavier. Et encore plus en emportant Abby et Kate avec toi !

Kate lâcha un léger rire en faisant un clin d'œil à Ziva.

-Notre McGee est plus rebelle qu'il en a l'air ! C'est l'effet DiNozzo, peut-être…

Tim haussa les épaules, et braqua légèrement son visage vers elle.

-Oui, Tony est tellement agaçant que je suis obligé de devenir comme lui pour pouvoir lui rabattre le caquet.

Kate sourit, Ziva fronça légèrement les sourcils. McGee reprit aussitôt, grimaçant légèrement en voyant la lueur agacée passer dans les iris chocolat de l'israélienne.

-« Rabattre son caquet » est une expression, Ziva, bafouilla l'informaticien. Ça signifie…

-Je sais ce que ça signifie, Tim, le rassura l'intéressée en lui lâchant un bref sourire qui ne cacha cependant pas l'air sombre qui avait à présent toute place sur son visage.

Un air sombre qui n'échappa pas à Kate, celle-ci plissant les yeux en observant attentivement l'israélienne.

-Ziva ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler en privé ?

L'israélienne haussa légèrement le menton, interloquée par la question de Kate. Mais la suivit cependant dans le couloir, laissant l'informaticien seul devant l'ordinateur.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je vais peut-être te paraître un peu trop curieuse, mais… Toi et Tony… Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Un regard troublé lui fit face. Aussitôt effacé alors que l'israélienne balayait l'air de sa main, en lâchant un rire sec qui sonna légèrement faux, même pour elle.

-Je ne suis pas avec Tony.

-Plus ? Corrigea Kate en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ziva… Tu évites le sujet « DiNozzo » depuis deux jours, tu te renfermes sur toi-même dès qu'on le mentionne, et tu n'es pas allée le voir une seule fois à la clinique depuis que tu en es sortie. Il s'en inquiète et moi aussi.

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais, répondit Ziva avec plus d'aigreur qu'elle n'aura voulu en donner.

L'américaine acquiesça cependant, haussant brièvement les épaules.

-Ok. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais là si jam…

Elle s'interrompit, coupée par un fracas assourdissant provenant du salon, suivi aussitôt de plusieurs voix masculines hurlant une flopée de mots en hébreux, en arabe et en anglais. Les sens de l'israélienne prirent aussitôt le dessus, elle attrapa la main de Kate et retourna dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter, découvrant un Tim inquiet sur le pas de la porte, une batte de base-ball dans la main.

-Ils sont là, lâcha Tim, la voix tremblante.

Ziva acquiesça, sentant la seconde se raidir à son côté.

-Et Gibbs est en bas, rajouta précipitamment l'israélienne dans un murmure, tout en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux et en s'adossant au battant, écoutant ainsi les conversations des intrus.

-Il faut aller l'aider ! Souffla Kate en se raccrochant au bureau, sentant ses genoux trembler alors qu'elle entendait les hommes dévaster l'étage inférieur.

-Trop tard.

L'israélienne se retourna, le regard voilé d'un mélange de douleur et de peur.

-Je les ai entendus ordonner d'embarquer Gibbs. Il faut qu'on parte avant qu'ils ne montent ou on ne pourra plus rien faire pour l'aider. La fenêtre. Allez.

.

Un mauvais pressentiment la taraudait alors qu'elle aidait McGee et Kate à descendre grâce au mur de lierre pour retrouver le jardin.

Tony et Abby aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. Senior, Malachi et les françaises aussi. Elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée jusque-là, mettant leur retard sur le compte des DiNozzo, pas franchement connus pour leur ponctualité.

Maintenant que les terroristes les avaient retrouvés… Elle devinait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour les autres. Quelque chose qui lui comprimait la poitrine et lui coupait le souffle.

Un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle s'efforçait de repousser pour réussir à fuir sans que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle.

.

Ary avait l'obligation de faire le tour du jardin pour vérifier que personne ne s'échappait pendant que les autres fouillaient la maison. Car les ordres étaient simples : Ramener l'agent fédéral qui avait réussi à contrer Habar Mensad et à déjouer les plans de l'américaine, et se débarrasser des témoins. Quel qu'ils soient.

La maison des David était grande, l'espace vert qui l'entourait aussi. Mais peu d'arbres, peu de buissons, peu d'endroits pour se cacher rendaient sa mission facile.

Facile… Sauf en ce qui concernait Ziva David. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'anticiper l'arrivée de la jeune fille, se retrouvant rapidement le dos au sol, soufflé par un coup de pied aux creux des genoux suivi d'une prise au niveau de la pomme d'Adam. Il se retrouva cloué par terre, le souffle coupé, le canon d'un Jericho froidement posé sur lui.

Seul face à une lionne aux yeux étincelants de colère, une gamine qui semblait faire dix ans de plus que son âge tant une haine habituellement réservée aux adultes irradiait de sa personne.

Quand elle l'attrapa par le col, lui intimant de parler avant qu'elle ne tire, il devina qu'il avait affaire à une jeune fille entraînée, à un officier du Mossad née pour être soldat. Il comprit que son entraînement de deux mois sous les ordres d'Habar n'était rien face à celui de cette adolescente au regard assassin.

Il déglutit.

La question posée en arabe par la jeune fille était simple :

-Où sont-ils ?

La réponse aussi.

-Morts.

.

-Il t'a dit quoi, Ziva ?

Ils courraient, s'échappant de la maison. Ses amis tremblaient de tous leurs membres, elle essayait de garder la tête froide, même si les larmes menaçaient de s'écrouler sur ses joues à chacun de ses pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, aussi garda-t-elle le silence, se contentant de leur indiquer dans quelle rue tourner pour s'éloigner des nombreux gardes qui avait dû trouver l'individu assommé par ses soins et laissé dans le jardin.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer. Elle pouvait juste retourner cette information dans son esprit en priant pour qu'elle soit au plein milieu d'un cauchemar et qu'elle puisse se réveiller.

_Morts._

Elle avait mis un instant pour comprendre. Il avait alors poursuivi, semblant se délecter de ce qu'il lui annonçait malgré la menace du Jericho contre sa tempe.

_-Morts. Les ordres étaient simples. Nous avons fait exploser la voiture transportant le gosse et sa copine aux couettes. Nous avons récupéré les françaises. Ne reste plus que vous. Vous devez mourir. Elle ne veut pas de témoins. _

En quelques mots, il venait de détruire sa vie, tout comme celle des adolescents courant à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire.

Car si cet homme n'avait pas menti, et elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, Leah, Jeanne, mais aussi Senior et Malachi étaient aux mains de cette femme aux dents longues… Et la voiture dans laquelle Tony et Abby se trouvaient une heure plus tôt avait explosé, les emportant ainsi avec elle.

* * *

_Si vous êtes encore vivants... Questions?_

_1) Vous comprenez le titre du chapitre, maintenant? La référence à l'épisode concerné?_

_2) Alors... Senior, Malachi et les françaises... Vous en pensez quoi?_

_3) Et Gibbs? Vous avez peur pour lui? Vous croyez qu'il a bobo?_

_4) La discussion entre Ziva et Kate sur Tony? _

_5) Un avis sur la fuite de nos ados, Ziva en mode ninja-pas-contente-et-inquiète?_

_6)Au fait, vous allez peut-être me maudire à vie pour avoir fait sauter la voiture où se trouvaient Tony et Abby, non?_

_7)Je vous ai dit que j'étais cruelle? Et que cette fic' approchait très rapidement de sa fin?_

_8)Ma question adorée: Votre réplique préférée? :)_


	59. Espoir

_Hello ! _

_Ça va l'AIPM, pas trop difficile? *Sourit adorablement*_

_Mais vous z'avez quand même remarqué que, pour compenser, je vous poste quasiment un chapitre par jour en ce moment, entre Plume et cette fic', non?_

_Vi, de toute façon, qui a besoin de dormir, hum? ;]_

_Un nouveau chapitre mode ados. Avec une microscopique référence à Plume ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Désolée, pas de réponses aux reviews ce soir, mon cerveau n'est plus assez connecté pour ça (pour finir, je vais quand même peut-être revoir la question d'un peu de sommeil ?), mais MERCI beaucoup (et bonnes vacances aux petits chanceux!)_

* * *

**Espoir**

.

Ils s'étaient enfin arrêtés, après avoir couru sans relâche pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. A bout de souffle, Kate s'était laissée tomber au sol, dos contre le mur de pierre qui l'empêchait de totalement s'écrouler. McGee était replié sur lui-même, les mains posées à plat sur les genoux, et tentait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal après cette course folle.

Quant à Ziva, elle retrouvait déjà une respiration calme, habituée à courir des mini-marathons depuis le début de son adolescence.

Un calme qui était cependant totalement contrecarré par l'effervescence au sein de son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les paroles du terroriste. Selon ses dires, Tony était mort dans l'explosion de la voiture qui devait le ramener chez elle, Abby aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, mais elle devait se forcer à l'évidence : Si Tony allait bien, il l'aurait fait savoir. Hors, il était en retard de plus d'une heure. Et le jeune DiNozzo avait beau être connu pour ne pas être souvent à l'heure, elle savait très bien qu'avec les tensions actuelles, il aurait à tout prix cherché à les rassurer, elle, Gibbs et les autres adolescents. Même si elle l'avait totalement ignoré depuis deux jours, incapable d'aller le voir sans l'imaginer en train d'embrasser la française.

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant difficilement le tremblement de ses mains, sentant le regard appuyé de McGee sur elle. L'adolescent devinait que quelque chose se passait, elle allait devoir lui dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et de toute façon, elle se doutait que, si elle ouvrait la bouche, un sanglot risquerait de lui échapper. Hors, il était hors de question qu'elle pleure. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la confirmation des dires du terroristes.

Elle devait croire que c'était faux.

Elle en avait besoin.

.

Ils étaient là depuis trois ou quatre minutes. Même peut-être six. Ou dix. Il ne savait pas trop. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, trop occupé à retrouver une respiration calme et à analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Cette course, Gibbs… Les terroristes. Ils avaient retrouvé leur trace chez Eli David, et donc probablement blessé voir tué les officiers du Mossad qui protégeaient le domicile. Et maintenant, c'était _eux_ qu'ils recherchaient. Deux ados perdus en terre inconnue, et une israélienne sauvage qui pouvait mettre quelqu'un à terre en moins de trois secondes, avec l'efficacité et la rapidité d'un guépard en chasse. Autant dire que leurs chances actuelles de survie résultaient de l'efficacité de cette dernière.

Elle était muette, livide, droite. Et elle évitait délibérément son regard.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Il avait peur de deviner ce que c'était.

Et Kate aussi, visiblement, étant donné le regard meurtri qu'elle venait de lancer à l'israélienne alors qu'elle se redressait, une main sur ses poumons.

Sa fidèle amie prit la parole, le devançant :

-Ziva. Qu'a-t-il dit ? Qu'a dit le terroriste ?

L'israélienne cligna des paupières, retrouvant difficilement le chemin amenant à leurs regards.

-Quelque chose que nous devons aller vérifier. Il faut que je contacte le Mossad. Il y a une cabine à deux minutes d'ici, attendez-moi. Je rev…

-Hors de question qu'on se sépare, la coupa Kate en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras devant elle pour accentuer ses paroles.

-Kate a raison, approuva Tim en faisant un pas en avant pour se placer au côté de la brunette.

Ziva resta silencieuse, se contentant de les observer tour à tour. Alors qu'une douce chaleur venait enserrer son cœur, et qu'un semblant de sourire effaçait pendant une seconde les traits fatigués de son fin visage.

-D'accord, finit-elle par lâcher en braquant son regard sur le côté de la ruelle où ils s'étaient laissé tomber. Suivez-moi.

.

Ziva avait attrapé le combiné du téléphone, et composait un numéro à une vitesse impressionnante, pendant qu'elle-même vérifiait les deux côtés de la rue, aidée par McGee.

L'israélienne entama une conversation en hébreux, parlant vite, d'une manière hachée, d'un ton si rapide et sec que Kate se demanda si son interlocuteur comprenait quelque chose.

L'israélienne raccrocha rapidement… Et, d'un geste plus qu'inattendu pour la jeune américaine, déposa son front sur le combiné, crispant les épaules et appuyant les paumes de ses mains si forts conte les parois de la cabine de verre que ses bouts de doigts en pâlirent.

-Ziva ? Tenta-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

L'intéressée relâcha la pression sur la cabine. Et se retourna lentement vers elle. Elle remarqua alors les larmes perlant dans les yeux de l'israélienne pourtant réputée être un roc.

-Il me l'a confirmé, murmura l'israélienne d'un ton vidé de tout espoir. La voiture qui ramenait Tony et Abby a explosé… Il n'y a aucun survivant.

.

La douleur. Ou peut-être était-ce le désespoir. Ou alors la rage.

Un mélange de tout ça.

Ce qui le fit frapper cette vitre avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, juste derrière les mots de Ziva.

La paroi de la cabine éclata en multiples morceaux. Il sentit à peine le verre lui entailler la peau, occupé à se tourner avec fougue vers Ziva, les yeux étincelants de colère. Pas une colère dirigée contre elle, mais contre cette histoire, ces paroles, cette simple idée.

_Tony_, _Abby_ et _mort_ n'était pas des mots qui étaient compatibles.

Il n'était pas venu en Israël pour y perdre son meilleur ami et la jeune fille qui était le plus près de ce qu'il pouvait appeler une petite amie.

C'était impossible.

Il reniait totalement cette idée.

Elle était beaucoup trop absurde. Idiote. Dénuée de sens. C'était tout simplement faux, dément. Et la possibilité qu'on puisse contredire cette logique le rendait fou de rage.

-Faux, siffla-t-il d'un ton bas, mais chargé d'une telle force que les deux jeunes filles reculèrent, surprises. Il va bien, ils vont bien !

-McGee…

-Il va bien, Kate ! Répéta-t-il en la défiant d'un regard de le contredire, après avoir jeté un vague coup d'œil sur la main qu'elle venait de poser sur son bras.

-Calme-toi, Tim.

-Ils vont bien, répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux et en acquiesçant ces propres mots d'un geste de la tête. C'est Tony, les filles. Avec Abs. Et ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir quittés comme ça, pas eux.

-D'accord, Tim, murmura Kate en serrant doucement son bras, alors que Ziva restait muette mais le contemplait avec bouleversement, retournée par la fougue du jeune homme. Tu veux bien me donner ta main, s'il te plait ?

Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu veux qu'on parte à la recherche d'Abby et de Tony, on va le faire. Mais il faut d'abord que tu soignes ta main, Tim.

Il baissa un regard interdit vers sa paume. Et tituba devant le sang qui dégoulinait entre ses doigts et tombait rapidement sur le sol de la cabine. Il s'était largement coupé en frappant contre cette cabine. Et semblait le réaliser maintenant, alors que sa colère s'évanouissant comme neige au soleil et qu'elle laissait place à une grande fatigue.

-Je peux te soigner ça, Timmy, souffla Kate. Ce n'est pas profond, mais l'entaille est large. Il faut qu'on trouve un peu de fil et une aiguille.

-Tu sais faire ça ? S'étonna Ziva en lui jetant un mince regard, surprise.

-Ma sœur fait des études de médecine. Elle m'a appris quelques trucs, même si maintenant elle est plus intéressée par la branche « psychologie » et qu'elle se reconvertit, marmonna Kate en défaisant son foulard pour l'enrouler autour de la main de Tim. Ziva ? Où peut-on aller ? Tu connais un magasin ? Une adresse ? Un endroit où on pourrait soigner Tim en sécurité ?

L'israélienne se prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle avait repris des couleurs, touchée par la fougue de Tim. Elle avait besoin d'y croire, comme lui. Alors, elle réfutait la mort potentielle de l'adorable gothique et de son fidèle italien, pour se concentrer sur le positif et aller de l'avant.

Et pour aller de l'avant, elle devait éviter à son ami de perdre tout son sang.

-J'ai une idée, lâcha l'israélienne en attrapant un bras de Tim pour l'aider à avancer. Je connais quelqu'un qui habite pas très loin et qui pourra nous abriter le temps de soigner Tim. Vous allez voir… Vous allez adorer Elen.

* * *

_Questions?_

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?_

_2)De la réaction de chacun?_

_3)La réaction de McGee ne vous paraît pas trop OOC? *croise les doigts et prie tous les dieux de l'écriture*_

___4)A votre avis, Tony et Abby sont vivants? Si oui, ils sont où?_

_5)Vous voulez peut-être savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec cette voiture, ah vi? Mais comme je suis dans ma période "la cruauté en 100 leçons, chapitre 99", je risque de ne pas vous répondre dans l'immédiat. Enfin... Tout dépendra de vos reviews. Allez, motivez-moi ! MUAHAHAHA._

_6)Bon, et la question qui tue : Votre réplique préférée? :)_


	60. Besoin d'aide

_Hola !_

_Un personnage de Plume est venu vous faire coucou pour ce chapitre. Je me suis permis de l'utiliser car il s'intégrait bien ici, et que l'intéressée m'a donné son feu vert ! ;]_

_Au fait..._

_AU FAIT...  
_

_1000 !_

_MILLE !_

_MILLE REVIEWS !_

_ARG!_

_*lève un panneau "Bonne lecture" et meurt*  
_

* * *

_Rosa: Tsss, pourquoi tant de violence?_

_Marguerite: Siiinoooooon? ^_^_

_DiNozzo NCIS: Si, j'ai déjà tué Tony! Dans un OS! Na._

_WJ: Tu es n'adorable, petite soeur!_

_Amy: Hum, j'ai l'impression que tu es un soupçon énervée, non?_

_Constance: Dans les égouts? Tsss. Non._

_Ankou: Non, non, me courir après avec une hache ne me motive pas. J'ai pas peur, d'abord._

_FdB: Lol, non, je ne suis pas schyzo. Mais merci pour cette remarque *est contente*_

_Sasha: TU ES EMBAUCHEE! (Non, ce n'est pas ça, qu'il faut répondre? Ah) Alors, euh... OK JE VAIS TE DONNER UNE REPONSE!_

_Rose Eliade: C'est une question? Non parce que si c'est une question, je peux te donner une réponse. En trois lettres. Et même qu'il y a un "o", dedans. Oui, ça t'aide, hihihihi._

_Pline: Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire le regard de chat potté, tu sais? Ta review me suffit !_

_Lul 22 : J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait une menace dans ta review, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer laquelle *reste songeuse*_

_Gwen: De la rétention de "Personne"? Arg. C'est cruel._

* * *

_**Les discussions en italique sont en hébreu**_

* * *

**Besoin d'aide**

.

Elen Taal aimait le mardi. Car, le mardi était son jour de repos et elle pouvait donc profiter de cette journée tranquillement, en se vidant l'esprit. Le matin, elle vaquait dans son appartement lumineux d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés, s'installait devant la télévision avec un verre de thé à la menthe en profitant des programmes aussi débiles les uns les autres que proposaient les chaînes israéliennes, ou se contentait de s'installer sur son divan avec un bon bouquin qu'elle dévorait avidement. L'après-midi, elle partait très souvent à la plage pour profiter des rayons du soleil, offrant à sa peau ce doux délice qu'étaient les températures du Moyen-Orient.

Le mardi, elle savourait le fait d'être une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans comme les autres.

Ce qui était le cas pour au moins vingt-quatre heures. Car, dès le mercredi, elle reprenait son rôle d'officier du Mossad, dans la section très particulière des renseignements.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait spécialement dans l'idée de regarder ce film avec John Travolta et Olivia Newton-John, _Grease_. Elle l'avait loué la veille en rentrant d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante, avec dans l'esprit l'envie de se blottir dans son canapé pour rêver face aux chorégraphies ultra-étudiées des personnages principaux.

En pantalon de survêtement gris et t-shirt trop grand pour elle, elle se dirigea donc vers son magnétoscope, prête à lancer son film.

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée résonna à l'instant où elle allait appuyer sur la touche « Play », elle reposa sa télécommande avec un fin froncement de sourcils, agacée d'être dérangée alors qu'elle allait s'offrir un doux moment, rien que pour elle. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds vers sa porte, récupérant mécaniquement son Jericho au passage.

Un coup d'œil à travers le judas lui apprit qu'elle pouvait ranger son arme, elle ouvrit sa porte, saluant sa jeune collègue et les deux inconnus qui l'entouraient d'un regard interrogateur. Son regard s'abaissa vers le foulard ensanglanté entouré autour de la main du seul homme de la petite bande, elle se décala sur le côté pour les laisser entrer.

-_Je suppose que tu as besoin d'aide…_ Commenta l'israélienne dans sa langue maternelle, alors que Ziva, Kate et McGee pénétraient dans son appartement.

-_Oui_.

-_Je vais chercher le fil et les aiguilles_, énonça Elen avec un bref haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire envers McGee, avant de se diriger en direction de sa salle de bain.

_Grease_ ne serait donc pas pour aujourd'hui. Le Mossad la rattrapait. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était pas très comédies musicales…

.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait pour t'abimer la main comme ça ?

McGee hésita légèrement derrière la question d'Elen, oubliant un instant d'observer son infirmière d'un jour, Kate, pour jeter un mince coup d'œil à l'officier actuellement adossée contre son mur d'un doux gris taupe.

Il mordilla ses lèvres, analysant rapidement les potentielles questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. De « Je suis tombé sur du verre » à « Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé comme ça ». Aucune n'était cohérente, aucune ne le satisfaisait. Il opta donc pour la vérité, avec un soupçon de sarcasme si fidèle à son ami italien:

-J'ai frappé une pauvre petite cabine téléphonique sans défense.

Elle lâcha un léger rire, détaillant l'américain avec un soupçon de curiosité piqué par son amusement.

-Je dois plaindre la cabine ?

-Je suis occupée à lui créer un éloge funèbre, intervint Kate à travers un mince rehaussement de lèvres, tout en terminant de bander la main de son fidèle ami.

Elen lui lança une œillade amusée. Et se tourna ensuite vers Ziva, debout à sa droite, un verre d'eau glacée dans la main.

-_Tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que j'appelle Malachi ?_

L'israélienne hocha négativement la tête, se rapprochant d'un pas de sa collègue.

-_Non. Personne de l'agence ne doit être au courant que je suis là. Ben-Gidon a des ennuis, et certains de nos proches aussi. Quelqu'un a informé des terroristes qui nous pourchassaient de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, et je suppose que ce quelqu'un fait partie du Mossad. Je ferai donc sans eux pour le moment._

Elle acheva sa phrase par un regard éloquent envers Elen. Qui acquiesça d'un petit haussement du menton.

-Soit. Alors, comment puis-je t'aider ? Reprit la plus âgée en anglais.

-J'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un.

.

-Bienvenue dans le monde des renseignements ! Ici, tu as tout, tu sais tout, tu vois tout, et si l'un d'entre vous casse quelque chose, je lui coupe la main, ok ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse des ados, avançant dans la pièce pour les laisser entrer à leur tour. Ziva et Kate passèrent les premières, Tim termina la marche… S'arrêtant sur le palier avec un hoquet de stupeur, alors que son regard s'écarquillait en découvrant la multitude d'écrans, claviers, téléphones et autres technologies dont il rêvait posséder ne serait-ce qu'un tiers.

-Waouh, lâcha un Tim déstabilisé alors que son regard survolait les trois écrans surplombant deux tours d'ordinateur et deux claviers plus que fins, tels ceux sur lequel il bavait dans les magazines d'informatique. Tu as cambriolé un magasin regroupant les technologies les plus high-tech ou quoi ?

-Je travaille dans les renseignements du Mossad, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, éluda Elen en s'installant devant l'un des écrans, invitant d'un regard le blessé à prendre la seconde chaise.

Tim dévora le clavier du regard en s'installant sur le fauteuil. Il posa délicatement sa main valide dessus, caressant le plastique blanc du bout des doigts comme s'il était le plus délicat des mets, s'attirant un mince coup d'œil amusé des israéliennes et de son amie.

-Je peux ? S'enquit le geek, frémissant d'impatience.

-Fais-toi plaisir ! Tu as internet, c'est nouveau et c'est génial, mais aussi toutes les caméras de surveillance de la ville, liaison satellitaire. Tu peux aussi faire une recherche par image, si tu as une photo de votre DiNozzo.

Tim acquiesça, les yeux pétillant. Et s'activa rapidement sur le clavier, sous un haussement de sourcils intrigué de l'israélienne.

-Je vois que monsieur connaît l'informatique, nota Elen.

-Il ne t'entend plus, là, commenta Kate alors que Tim fronçait les sourcils et se penchait sur son écran, occupé à cadrer sa recherche sur les caméras l'intéressant.

L'informaticien, subjugué par cette technologie, laissait galoper ses doigts sur le clavier, affichant des dizaines d'images pour les effacer aussi rapidement, le tout sous le silence des autres, attentives à ce qu'il faisait sans pour autant comprendre réellement. Seule l'officier des renseignements suivait parfaitement ce que faisait le plus jeune, tout en restant impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle il voguait entre les différentes données.

-Il fait ça souvent ?

-Il a piraté la NASA la fois dernière, répondit Kate avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Oh. Il ne cherche pas un job?

-Il est déjà au NCIS.

-Sans possibilité de travailler pour un joli petit pays du Moyen-Orient ?

-Non, le McGee est une propriété KateNozzo, il restera en Amérique.

-Très bien ! Commenta dramatiquement l'israélienne en partageant un regard complice avec sa collègue. Dommage. Mais s'il met un jour ses services contre nous, je serai obligée de lui faire du mal, d'accord ?

-Je vous entends, toutes les deux ! Protesta McGee en braquant son visage sur les deux jeunes femmes.

-Je te croyais plongé dans tes recherches, souleva Elen.

-J'ai fini. Et devinez quoi ?

-En général, les gens qui me posent des devinettes rencontrent le canon de mon Jericho la seconde d'après.

-Que me vaut ma survie ?

-Tu es un ami de Ziva, je te laisse dix secondes pour répondre à ta propre question.

-Israël regorge encore de beaucoup de lionnes telles que vous deux ? Cilla Kate.

-McGee ! Annonce-nous ta nouvelle ! S'impatienta Ziva en s'interposant entre Kate et Elen. Et toi, arrête de faire peur à mes amis.

-Ce n'était que la plus stricte vérité, je n'ai jamais été patiente.

-Elen !

-Ziva ?

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Tim se raclait la gorge, un léger sourire au visage.

-Je viens de trouver deux vidéos de la voiture où se trouvaient Abby et Tony, regardez. Voilà la première. Ils sont là, à l'arrière. Sur cette vidéo, on les voit passer à l'angle de cette rue à 7 heures 14. Une minute plus tard, la voiture est de nouveau visible ici, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin… Regardez…

Kate, Ziva et Elen se penchèrent par-dessus ses épaules, observant la voiture avancer dans la rue…

…Avant d'exploser. Kate lâcha un hurlement de terreur alors que Ziva clignait des yeux, effarée par cette image, et qu'Elen restait neutre, seul son fin pincement de lèvres démontrant son ressenti.

-McGee, bredouilla Kate en reculant d'un pas, ses mains se mettant à trembler devant cette vision d'horreur.

-Attends. Kate ! Regarde !

Il cliqua à nouveau sur la vidéo concernée, fit pause quelques secondes avant que le véhicule explose, et zooma sur la vitre arrière. Les trois personnes l'entourant eurent alors la même réaction –même la plus âgée-, un léger frémissement démontrant leur étonnement.

Kate passa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de l'informaticien, rassurée, pendant que Ziva s'autorisait enfin à se détendre, et que la dernière observait la scène, percevant le soulagement de chacun.

Car, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, l'image démontrait parfaitement que la voiture qui allait exploser moins d'une seconde plus tard n'avait plus de passagers.

Tony et Abby étaient descendus durant la minute où la voiture n'avait pas été filmée.

Restait à présent à savoir où ils se trouvaient.

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! _

_Rassurés?_


	61. Purement et simplement

_Bonsoir!_

_Je vous adore! Je ne commente pas ce soir parce que mon doudou Tibbs et ma couette McNozzo m'appellent, mais sachez que je vous remercie infiniment pour me suivre depuis plus de 60 chapitres sur cette fic' que j'aime énormément écrire ! C'est vraiment formidable de vous avoir pour lecteurs, et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai dépassé les 1000 reviews... Merci. _

_Je me suis régalée pour ce chapitre, l'un de mes préférés sur cette fic'._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Purement et simplement**

**.**

La voiture roulait depuis quelques minutes. Et, depuis qu'elle avait démarré, il ne cessait de se repasser cette scène où il avait cru voir le père des françaises, ce René Benoît.

Une illusion qui semblait avoir disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Il s'était donc dit que son esprit avait inventé ce petit moment, comme un rappel au fait qu'il était ici, en Israël, avec Abby, le bras blessé par balle, car il avait voulu aider deux personnes en danger à cause de leur père. Car il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que Leah et Jeanne étaient en danger par le fait des « affaires » de René Benoit. Gibbs le lui avait bien fait comprendre… Mais n'avait pas voulu en rajouter davantage.

Gibbs étant Gibbs, il n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus. Mais il comptait bien investir McGeek d'une mission de recherches dès qu'il retrouverait celui-ci.

-Tony ?

La jeune gothique s'était penchée vers lui et l'interpellait, tirant sur sa ceinture pour pouvoir se rapprocher suffisamment de lui afin que seul Tony entende ses chuchotements. Il bascula à son tour son visage près d'elle, et lui indiqua d'un regard qu'il l'écoutait.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, Tony.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le chauffeur. Il est étrange.

Elle jeta un microscopique regard sur l'officier du Mossad qui conduisait et braqua son visage de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres via le rétroviseur, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils devant son manège, interdit.

-Le chauffeur ? Parce qu'il sifflote une chanson de Queen ?

-Justement, Tony, tu as déjà vu un officier du Mossad assez détendu pour siffloter du Queen ? Il est beaucoup trop relax. Et regarde la façon dont son bras penche sur le côté du siège, c'est surjoué. Cet homme cache quelque chose qui le stresse énormément.

-Abby…

-Le corps humain parle, c'est scientifique, Tony, _scientifique_, répéta-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabe. Cet homme nous cache quelque chose.

L'italien resta une seconde pensif. Et fit ensuite mine de se réinstaller confortablement dans son fauteuil, son regard allant furtivement voler vers le rétroviseur intérieur.

Il croisa alors les deux prunelles incandescentes de l'officier du Mossad. Un regard braqué sur lui qui semblait scruter le moindre de ses gestes au lieu d'être posé sur la route.

Un mince vertige le prit, il comprit qu'Abby avait raison. Et que ses ennuis n'étaient pas finis. Il posa donc sa main au milieu de la banquette, Abby la recouvrit de la sienne.

Son attention se porta sur la rue, il essaya de garder son calme en cherchant une solution de secours. Car il comprenait que sa destination n'était pas la maison de Malachi mais bien autre chose. Et, si les doutes d'Abby étaient vérifiés –et le regard qu'il venait de croiser tendait à le lui confirmer-, il était fort probable que l'officier du Mossad qui conduisait cette voiture était un agent double.

Il survola les piétons, les magasins qu'ils dépassaient. Ce feu tricolore qui passait à l'orange. Ce petit magasin qui ressemblait à un souk couvert, étant donnés tous les étals qu'il pouvait apercevoir depuis l'extérieur.

Leur porte de sortie. Les portières n'étaient pas verrouillées. Le chauffeur ne se méfiait pas, pensant avoir affaire à des adolescents dociles qui ne se méfieraient jamais de lui.

Il pressa la main d'Abby, elle se prépara à retirer sa ceinture. La voiture s'arrêta alors que le feu passait à l'orange. Il ouvrit la portière.

.

Ahmar n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. La portière derrière lui s'ouvrit à peine s'était-il garé à ce feu rouge, il assista à la fuite des deux adolescents, prisonnier de cette saleté de ceinture de sécurité qui ne voulait pas s'enlever.

De rage, il arracha le fin plastique qui le scotchait à son fauteuil d'un mouvement vif, faisant ainsi voler la petite barrette métallique judicieusement placée par la gothique quelques secondes auparavant afin de bloquer le mécanisme.

Il ne sortit cependant pas de la voiture, réalisant que les adolescents étaient entrés dans un magasin ressemblant fortement à un souk couvert. Il connaissait cet endroit, et savait que la sortie de secours était à quelques secondes de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il fallait juste qu'il braque à droite au prochain virage.

Il appuya donc sur l'accélérateur, grillant le feu rouge.

Il avait été payé très cher par cet homme d'affaires pour lui amener le gamin. L'individu lui avait dit que c'était une affaire de famille, et lui avait donné une somme qui ne se refusait pas. De quoi lui permettre de vivre plusieurs années sans travailler, de profiter. Il voyait déjà sa vie, loin du Mossad, des tirs et des pertes. Une petite vie tranquille, à Tahiti, loin de ses débuts difficiles au sein de l'armée israélienne. Tahiti, un endroit où il pourrait rencontrer une épouse différente de ses collègues du Mossad et retrouver un calme olympien, au bord de l'eau bleue.

Il savourait d'avance cette vie. Pour ça, il n'avait qu'à ramener ce gosse à ce français, et à fuir. Il trahissait, il s'offrait un renouveau.

Mais pour savourer cette nouvelle vie, il devait récupérer le gosse qui venait de se faire la malle.

Il braqua vivement à l'angle de la rue, son regard allant immédiatement se poser sur le gamin qui sortait du souk en courant, sa main valide entourant celle de la petite gothique.

Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Une fois de trop.

La voiture explosa.

.

La déflagration les prit au dépourvu. Les vitres éclatèrent près d'eux, ils furent projetés en avant sous le souffle de l'explosion.

Tous deux se relevèrent difficilement, la plus jeune aidant l'italien à se remettre sur ses jambes, lui étant déjà malmené à cause de son bras blessé.

-C'était la voiture de l'officier, murmura Abby.

-Oui. Quelqu'un a voulu nous tuer. Je parierai sur les terroristes de l'autre jour.

-Ils veulent finir le travail, confirma Abby.

-Et ils ont placé une bombe sur la voiture qui devait nous ramener, rajouta l'italien en se remettant en route, la main glacée d'Abby au creux de la sienne. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici, ils vont venir vérifier leur boulot, Abs.

Ils se remirent à courir, longeant les murs afin de se faire le plus discrets possibles.

-Si notre chauffeur était un traître et que la voiture a sauté, c'est qu'il y a deux personnes contre nous, Tony, souffla la gothique alors qu'il tournait dans une petite allée piétonne.

-Oui. Et je te parie que la personne pour qui travaillait notre chauffeur est le père de Leah et Jeanne.

-Ce qui pourrait être logique.

-Surtout étant donné que je l'ai vu avant de monter dans la voiture, avoua l'italien.

-Gibbs dit toujours que les coïncidences n'existent pas.

-Je sais.

.

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Ziva et s'apprêtaient à traverser la rue quand ils virent les voitures se garer devant la maison de l'israélienne, et la dizaine d'hommes en sortir. Tony repoussa immédiatement la jeune Abby derrière le bosquet qu'ils longeaient pour l'y retrouver aussi vite, observant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux avec un mélange d'horreur et de frayeur.

Il vit les hommes embarquer un individu menotté et auquel on avait passé un sac de tissu sur la tête. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner que c'était Gibbs.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter, il hésita à courir au-devant des individus pour aider son mentor, mais devina que ça aurait été purement et simplement du suicide.

Il observa donc à l'enlèvement de son aîné. Mais ne vit pas les autres adolescents être emmenés. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner allégrement. S'ils n'étaient pas dans cette voiture, c'était ou parce qu'ils s'étaient enfuis…

Ou parce qu'ils étaient morts.

Abby dut avoir la même pensée que lui car elle laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé.

L'un des hommes adossé à la voiture se retourna alors vers eux.

.

Un chat venait de leur sauver la vie.

Le terroriste s'était rapproché du bosquet derrière lequel ils étaient cachés, à deux doigts de découvrir leur cachette. Abby s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même en mordant ses lèvres à sang pour ne pas lâcher un nouveau sanglot, il avait fouillé les alentours du regard pour chercher une issue de secours.

Il avait alors posé son regard sur ce chat de gouttière noir et blanc qui passait derrière lui. Et l'avait rapidement attrapé avant de le lancer au-dessus de la haie de façon à laisser penser au terroriste que le chat cherchait à attraper quelque chose.

L'astuce avait marché, l'inconnu s'était arrêté, avait roulé une cigarette et avait porté son attention sur la maison de Ziva, avant de sortir son talkie-walkie de sa poche, et échanger quelques mots avec les hommes présents dans la bâtisse. Sans prêter attention au fait que deux adolescents étaient cachés à moins d'un mètre de lui, accroupis derrière un bosquet.

.

Sept minutes et quelques secondes plus tard, les véhicules partaient, les adolescents sortaient enfin de leur cachette.

Tous deux se précipitèrent vers la maison, avec la même pensée : Vérifier que leurs amis ne gisaient pas dans un bain de sang.

Un tour rapide leur confirma avec un soulagement sans faille que les adolescents avaient dû fuir, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le palier arrière de la villa, à bout de souffle, inquiets, nerveux, le sang palpitant à leurs tempes.

-Tony…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, fatigué. Et s'appuya contre le mur de la maison pour y laisser reposer l'arrière de sa tête.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, Abby, commenta Tony d'un ton las, tout en observant une araignée tisser sa toile entre l'auvent orangé et le mur blanc de la jolie maison, comme vidé de toutes forces. Et on va aider Gibbs. On va le retrouver.

-Ce sont des terroristes, Tony.

Il se redressa légèrement, oubliant l'araignée pour se reconcentrer.

-On s'est battu avec la mafia, des terroristes ne me font pas peur.

Elle accusa sa remarque d'un léger silence, avant de reprendre :

-Cet homme, qui était devant nous, tout à l'heure…

-Oui ?

-Il a parlé un peu dans son talkie.

-En arabe, rappela Tony.

-Je l'ai enregistré.

Elle leva devant elle un petit magnétophone, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Tu te balades avec _ça_ ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-On a des terroristes aux trousses depuis trois jours, j'ai donc plein de trucs utiles dans mes poches, Tony.

-Tu es un génie, Abby Sciuto.

-Tu ne le savais pas encore ?

Elle lança l'enregistrement. Ils remarquèrent alors que quelques mots en anglais se mélangeaient à l'arabe, dans un débit si rapide et avec un tel accent qu'ils l'avaient d'abord pris pour une autre langue. Quelques mots qui les renseignaient d'une chose :

-Ils ont mon père, Malachi, Jeanne et Leah, lâcha l'italien d'un ton sec alors qu'il titubait d'un pas et se raccrochait au mur de la villa.

-On va les retrouver, Tony.

Il était défait. Vidé.

C'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Trop de personnes en danger, trop de disparus. Dont son père, et Gibbs.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Ziva, McPerdu et Kate, marmonna l'adolescent au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Sans eux, on ne pourra pas retrouver les autres.

-Comment ?

Il resta muet un moment. Et jeta ensuite un regard sur sa montre.

-Il est presque quinze heures. J'ai une idée.

* * *

_Alors? Votre avis? :) Une petite review après un samedi très écriture (Plume, 2 Instants de Vie et JT, c'est cool, non?)  
_


	62. Quinze heures

_Hello !_

_Vous avez vu? Vous avez vu? Je poste super vite ! Oui, je suis plutôt contente de ma rapidité._

_Ce chapitre m'a cependant bien fait douter. Et puis à la relecture, je me suis dit qu'il était pas trop mal. Et puis à la rerelecture, je me suis dit qu'il était moyen. Et je n'ai pas rererelu parce que sinon, j'aurai fini par m'autoslapper. Et s'autoslapper, ça fait mal._

_Bref, après cette présentation digne d'un show à la Oprah Winfrey, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Marguerite: *Arrive essoufflée et freine d'un mouvement vif devant Marguerite pour lui balancer la suite entre les mains* VOILAAAA !_

_Rosa: Je ne te ferai pas attendre plus longtemps, alors, mademoiselle la fleur espagnole !_

_FdB: Une idée dingue, tu penses? Ou pas. L'idée dingue, c'est pour plus tard._

_Amy: D'où je tire mes explications? Ze sais pas. T'as vu, j'ai pris que deux jours sur les trois ;)_

_Ankou: Vi, non. *ricane*_

_Pline: Ayé, je rougis! Bravo! C'est pas cool, la couleur de mes joues n'est absolument pas assortie à mon pull, arg._

_Sasha : Roh, cette review ! Vi, c'est bien Queen, ça ;] Et vi, Abby est très forte. C'est Abby !_

_WJ: Un trouillomètre? WJ! *éclate de rire*_

_Lul 22 : J'suis pas d'accord! Ce n'est pas un surhomme, il est juste animé par la force du désespoir. Après tout, ce qui arrive est en bonne partie de sa faute..._

_Rose Eliade: Et non ;]_

_Gwen: Awwwh, j'aime le Tabby, tu sais? J'ai vu un gifset avec tous les hug Abby/Tony aujourd'hui, ça m'a fait tout fondre mon cœur. Grou._

* * *

**Quinze heures**

.

-Il est quelque part dans cette ville. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où.

Ils avaient retrouvé la chaleur estivale en quittant l'immeuble d'Elen, chacun équipé d'un sac avec des bouteilles d'eau et quelques barres de céréales. Ziva avait également récupéré des munitions pour son arme, et les deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient vu dotés chacun d'un couteau rétractable gentiment prêté par la brune de dix-neuf ans.

-Tel Aviv est une grande ville, commenta Ziva en traversant la route et en leur indiquant d'un geste de la main qu'ils devaient la suivre. Il ne faut pas compter sur la chance pour le retrouver. Ça n'arrivera pas deux fois.

-Alors, on doit trouver où il a pu aller, comprit Kate.

-Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, à vous de vous plonger dans sa tête. Où Tony pourrait être allé après avoir échappé à l'explosion de la voiture ?

-Dans un cinéma ? Proposa Tim.

-Tu rigoles ? Objecta aussi vite Kate. Pour voir un film dont il ne comprendrait pas le moindre mot ? Ca le rendrait fou !

-C'est vrai.

-Dans un restaurant ? Essaya à son tour Kate.

-Non, intervint Ziva. Il y en a beaucoup trop. Tony saurait qu'on ne pourrait pas l'y retrouver assez vite.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Et avancèrent de quelques pas, pensifs.

-Il est bientôt quinze heures et on n'a absolument pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le trouver, résuma Ziva au bout d'un moment.

La remarque fit tressaillit le geek. Il attrapa vivement la manche de Ziva pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait devant l'idée subite qui le traversait.

-Je sais ! Ziva ! Je sais où le trouver !

Il lança une œillade légèrement affolée sur sa montre, alors que l'israélienne et Kate l'observaient, interdites.

-Il est bientôt quinze heures, oui ! Ziva ! J'ai besoin de savoir : Quel est le monument historique le plus connu de Tel Aviv ?

.

Au pied de la Clock Tower, le regard volant de sa montre à la foule qui l'environnait et tourbillonnait autour d'Abby et lui, il attendait. Il était quinze heures et deux minutes.

Il espérait que Tim avait eu la même réflexion que lui. Il comptait vraiment sur son Bleu pour comprendre sa façon de penser et avoir le même retour en arrière qu'il avait eu afin de comprendre où ils devaient se retrouver.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? L'interrogea Abby en serrant ses bras contre elle avec un léger frisson à l'idée du contraire.

-Ils vont venir.

Il comptait sur Tim. Tout jouait sur son ami. Si Tim ne venait pas, il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour les retrouver.

Voilà pourquoi, une minute plus tard, quand il croisa le regard d'un vert clair du plus jeune, il ne put empêcher un large sourire de venir naître sur ses traits, alors qu'un soulagement sans faille l'envahissait.

Abby les vit en même temps que lui. Elle alla se jeter dans les bras de Tim, il s'avança vers le petit groupe sans cacher son contentement.

.

-Je suis fier de toi, McMalin, sourit l'italien en tapotant sur l'épaule du geek, alors que celui-ci lui offrait une petite grimace amicale.

-Vous allez peut-être nous expliquer comment vous avez réussi tous les deux à avoir la même idée de vous retrouver ici ? Demanda Ziva sans cacher son impatience, ce qui obligea Tony à lui lancer un regard chargé de malice.

-Télépathie.

-Tony ! Soupira Kate.

-On vient de se retrouver et je t'ennuie déjà, Kitty ?

-Si tu répondais à ma question ? Reprit Ziva en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel.

-L'alliance McNozzo, Ziva. Tout simplement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu te rappelles de cette aventure avec la mafia, il y a un peu plus d'un mois ? Intervint McGee, coupant l'italien qui s'apprêtait à sortir une nouvelle raillerie.

-Comment l'oublier ?

-Tony et moi nous étions rendus dans l'entreprise du père de Tony par infraction. Et nous nous étions mis d'accord sur un fait, si nous étions séparés dans la soirée – ce qui est d'ailleurs arrivé-…

-… Nous devions nous retrouver le lendemain, à quinze heures, près du Lincoln Memorial, poursuivit le second adolescent.

-Donc, vous avez eu la même idée avec le monument le plus connu et historique de la capitale, comprit Ziva. Bravo Tim !

-Pas de « Bravo Tony » ?

-Je ne veux pas flatter ton égo déjà surdimensionné.

-Je rêve où tu as une dent contre moi ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de mes dents.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer l'espace d'une seconde, affrontant ainsi son regard neutre, vidé de toute émotion. Qu'il avait appris à traduire…

-Il va falloir qu'on parle, toi et moi. Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on trouve mon père et Gibbs.

-Ainsi que les françaises, rajouta Kate.

-Et Malachi, souffla Ziva en baissant légèrement le menton, troublée à l'idée qui son partenaire puisse être dans de sales draps, lui aussi.

-Oh, Ziva ! On va le retrouver ! S'exclama Abby, alors qu'elle agrippait vivement l'israélienne pour un câlin qui obligea la jeune fille à crisper chacun de ses muscles et à écarquiller les paupières, lançant ainsi un coup d'œil surpris à la gothique.

-Je sais. Je sais, Abby. Tu m'étouffes… Hoqueta l'israélienne en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de la jeune adolescente.

Abby recula d'un pas, les adolescents formèrent un cercle, reculant légèrement à l'ombre du monument pour passer inaperçus.

-Quel est le plan, maintenant ? S'enquit McGee.

-On va devoir se débrouiller entre nous, avança Tony en crispant légèrement sa mâchoire. Retrouver chacun vivant est la base. Après, on devra se la jouer façon McGyver et Rambo.

-Tu oublies qu'eux sont dans des films, Tony, pas nous.

-Je n'oublie rien, Kate. Mais on ne peut pas croiser les bras et laisser faire.

Il marqua un court temps d'arrêt, portant son attention sur sa main valide.

-Si Gibbs et mon père sont dans les ennuis, c'est principalement par ma faute, marmonna Tony, je dois donc réparer mes erreurs. Si vous ne voulez pas me suivre, rien ne vous retient. Sinon, c'est tous ensemble pour eux.

Il releva le menton. Et les interrogea chacun du regard. Lisant la même réponse pour tous.

-Très bien. Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver ces terroristes. Ziva, on va avoir besoin de toi.

Elle hocha la tête, il sortit le petit magnétophone d'Abby de sa poche.

-Tu peux nous traduire quelques mots d'arabe ?

.

Le magnétophone collé à son oreille, l'israélienne fronçait les sourcils, écoutant avec attention cette conversation difficile, marmonnée dans un arabe haché et un mauvais anglais.

Elle stoppa l'appareil au bout de quelques minutes, se tournant rapidement vers les autres adolescents qui attendaient son retour.

-Dis-moi que tu sais où est mon père, la devança Tony en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Je pense savoir où est ton père.

-Alléluia. Où ?

-A une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. Il va nous falloir une voiture.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa fine veste, en retirant un trousseau de trois clés.

-On a le choix entre un 4x4, une sportive et une berline.

-Mossad ?

-Oui. Collection personnelle de mon père. Que je m'autorise à conduire de temps en temps.

-Pas de Mustang ?

-Tu es agaçant, Tony.

-C'est l'inquiétude qui me rend comme ça.

-Tu es toujours comme ça, corrigea à son tour Kate.

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, termina Abby en passant une main dans son dos.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de balayer cette boutade d'un petit haussement d'épaules. Ils se mirent en route, côtes à côtes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de la gothique ne s'élève à nouveau, alors qu'elle posait la question que tous avaient en tête:

-On ne va quand même pas y aller comme ça, sans rien? Il nous faut un plan.

-J'ai un plan, répondit Tony aussi vite.

-Et il ne va pas nous plaire, c'est ça? Devina Tim en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ça.

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre avec un petit regard en coin pour Abby qui lui tenait fortement son bras valide et avançait, collée à lui:

-Je pense que le père de Leah et Jeanne est en ville. Et qu'il a payé un agent du Mossad pour m'amener à lui, avant que la voiture n'explose. Donc, il veut me voir. Il doit savoir que je suis celui avec qui Leah a débarqué, celui qui a été mêlé à tout ça depuis le début. Il veut me parler.

Il lâcha un mince sourire.

-... Alors, je vais le rencontrer.

.

On lui retira enfin le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait son visage depuis plusieurs heures. Il cligna des paupières, ébloui par la luminosité soudaine et trop accru. Jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles s'habituent et qu'il puisse regarder autour de lui.

On lui avait également libéré ses mains la minute auparavant. Il put donc se masser légèrement sa joue encore fragile, où un morceau de verre avait entaillé la peau au-dessus de la pommette et laissé ainsi une lente et agaçante douleur lui martyriser l'intégralité de son visage.

Son regard erra sur la pièce autour de lui. Un salon aux murs abimés, un sol dont le parquet avait dû être beau autrefois, un canapé à l'assise déchiquetée, quelques meubles qui avaient dû connaître une vie meilleure des années auparavant et une planche de bois qui tenait sur un bidon et qui devait servir de table.

Et enfin, une femme. Rousse. Belle. Semblable à ses récents souvenirs. Elle était installée près de la porte, face à un vieux meuble en chêne sur lequel reposait une bouteille et deux verres.

Il retint difficilement sa surprise. Sa douleur à la voir ici, devant lui. A comprendre qu'elle était mêlée à ça.

Il avança vers elle, croisant son regard fier, assuré. Et lâcha son prénom du bout des lèvres, en essayant de garder pour lui la colère qui menaçait de déferler :

-Jenny.

* * *

_Héhé :)_

_Alors, quand même, je vous explique: Oui, certains avaient deviné pour Jenny et j'ai essayé de vous envoyer sur une fausse piste en vous répondant que non (MOUAHAHA). Je ne vais pas dénaturer le personnage, il gardera son caractère, et il ne sera pas trop OOC. Je vais juste tourner les choses à ma façon... Ce qui aurait pu arriver si..._

_Bref, vous verrez bien ! Questions?_

_1 ) Qu'avez-vous pensé du début, avec le "quinze heures"? Cette explication vous va ?_

_2 ) Les retrouvailles vous ont plu?_

_3 ) Les sarcasmes de Tony aussi? Vous avez compris qu'ils cachent son stress, sa fatigue, tout ça tout ça...?_

_4 ) Vous le sentez comment, le plan de Tony ?_

_5 ) La fin vous a étonné ? _

_6 ) Qui dit fin-de-fic dit PBG-cruelle. Plus-cruelle-qu'en-temps-normal. Ok, vous êtes parés?_

_7 ) Vous n'y échapperez pas... Votre réplique préférée ?_


	63. Des choses que tu dois comprendre

_Hello !_

_Je n'allais pas poster ce soir, mais je viens juste de terminer l'épilogue de cette histoire, et donc, je me suis dit que j'allais poster ce chapitre pour fêter ça._

_Même si je suis tristoune d'avoir mis un terme à mon bébé *serre la fic' très fort en séchant une larme dans son doudou Tibbs*_

_Ensuite, primo : Je réponds aux coms demain par MP, juste, **Probie** : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Tout ça de reviews, j'ai frôlé l'attaque cardiaque ! ARG ! Tu sais, si tu veux participer à Plume, je peux encore intégrer un personnage ! Une petite bleue :D Dis-moi si ça t'intéresse de faire équipe avec Dorny et MiniBleu :D_

_Secondo: J'ai plutôt peur de vous poster ce chapitre. Les explications sont là, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Des choses que tu dois comprendre.**

.

-Il y a des choses que tu dois comprendre avant de me juger, Jethro.

Elle quitta les deux iris arrêtées sur elle et transmettant le mélange de douleur et de colère qui envahissait l'agent pour porter son attention sur le meuble où reposaient verres et bouteilles, attrapant cette dernière en la désignant d'un léger coup de menton.

-Bourbon ?

-Non.

Un mot catégorique. Sec. Irrité. Il attendait des réponses.

-Tu préfères que je passe tout de suite aux explications, comprit-elle en se versant une large rasade de la boisson ambrée et en la faisant lentement tournoyer dans le verre, avant d'enfin revenir accrocher son regard à celui de son ancien amant. Tu dois te poser un nombre incalculable de questions.

Il confirma d'un lourd silence, elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée et de savourer la sensation de brûlure au creux de sa gorge avant de commencer :

-Tu sais que j'étais en mission au Caire depuis quelques mois, Jethro, mais tu n'as jamais réellement su quelle était ma tâche exacte. J'étais sous couverture. Je me suis fait passer pour la petite amie d'un terroriste, Hacen Alkaz, pendant des mois. J'ai flirté avec lui, j'ai vécu avec lui, j'ai été plus que loin avec lui. Je devais me rapprocher au plus près de sa personne, entrer dans sa vie. Et ainsi pouvoir récupérer toutes les données qu'il avait, pouvoir stopper cette ordure et son entourage. Il a été tué neuf mois après mon arrivée en Egypte, par un trafiquant d'armes du nom de René Benoit, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Continue.

-Après la mort de mon « conjoint », on m'a proposé de reprendre la tête de son trafic. Ses hommes avaient confiance en moi, je pouvais en profiter. J'ai ainsi acquis une foule de connaissances sur les groupes terroristes agissant au Moyen-Orient, en Europe de l'Est et au Maghreb. J'ai aussi lancé des recherches sur ce trafiquant qui avait tué Alkas.

Elle marqua une pause et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son bourbon.

-On le nomme « La Grenouille ». Il agit depuis plus de quinze ans. Des milliers d'armes sales, des centaines et centaines de personnes qui sont mortes par sa faute. Il vend à tous et n'importe qui, ils se fout de savoir si ses balles vont abattre un enfant ou un civil sans défense. Il n'a pas d'âme. Et plus que tout…

Elle crispa sa mâchoire.

-Il a tué mon père. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre. Je veux sa peau, Jethro.

Elle reposa lourdement son verre sur la table, il inspira profondément pour garder son calme.

-Tu veux dire que tu es ici sous couverture afin d'arrêter cet homme, Jenny ?

-Oui. Mais pas seulement. Je suis là pour continuer mon travail, arrêter cet assassin et ceux qui les entourent. Je continue de lister toutes les informations sur les organisations terroristes que je croise, et je poursuis René Benoit, comme je le fais depuis plus de deux ans. Maintenant, il est temps que ça s'arrête.

-Les terroristes qui t'entourent, s'enquit sombrement l'enquêteur.

-Ils se sont ralliés à ma cause. Ils connaissent ma réputation de femme de tête, et ils détestent « La Grenouille » depuis que ses armes défectueuses ont tué un grand nombre des leurs. Je profite de leur aide, avant de les envoyer eux aussi derrière les barreaux. Je ne fais que mon travail, Jethro.

Il resta muet derrière cette parole. Seule une veine palpitant à sa tempe démontrant la vive colère qui le submergeait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape par les épaules, la faisant légèrement sursauter, alors que sa voix résonnait, plus tranchante qu'un rasoir :

-Tu as ordonné les meurtres de deux adolescents, tu te fous de moi ?

Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir sa colère. La pièce semblait vibrer sous le ressenti qui se dégageait de lui, comme par vague. Elle rehaussa le menton, le contrant de toute sa hauteur, image fière et assurée qui contra la froideur de l'agent avec une assurance déconcertante.

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, Jethro ? Je suis à la tête d'une organisation terroriste, un seul pas de côté et des mois de travail s'écroulent. Les hommes qui m'obéissent ont peur de moi, et ça doit continuer.

-Des adolescents, Jenny, répéta l'ancien marine en accentuant sa pression sur ses épaules, la mâchoire crispée à en avoir mal.

-Des dommages collatéraux, répondit-t-elle en plissant le regard et en l'affrontant durement. Si je n'avais pas annoncé que je voulais leur mort, ces hommes s'en seraient occupés eux-mêmes. En les torturant jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent tout ce qu'ils savent, depuis leurs premiers mots jusqu'à la minute où ils ont mis le pied sur leur territoire.

Il plissa les yeux, se penchant dangereusement vers elle jusqu'à pouvoir sentir la chaleur se dégager de son corps. La toisant d'un vif regard d'acier qui l'obligea à lever le visage vers lui pour lui faire face.

-Tu peux abandonner cette mission.

-Et laisser Benoit gagner ? Après tant de sacrifices ?

-C'est une affaire personnelle.

-J'agis pour le bien de tous.

-Tu commandites des meurtres.

-Je sacrifie deux vies pour des milliers d'autres ! Une fois Benoit achevé, je pourrais mettre un terme à l'organisation terroriste qui est sous mes ordres, je pourrais sauver un nombre incalculable de femmes et d'enfants, Jethro.

-Tu préfères t'en convaincre. Tu es en train de devenir comme eux, Jenny. Un monstre.

Elle accusa la remarque avec un tressaillement. Et envoya sa main dans le visage de l'agent avec force. Il réceptionna le coup avec un grognement de colère. Et attrapa le bras de la rousse avant que celle-ci ne puisse seulement penser à lui envoyer un nouveau coup.

-Tu vas arrêter tout ça.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne veux pas, corrigea-t-il en se retenant de la secouer.

-Si je stoppe tout maintenant, ils se révolteront, Jethro. Et ils tueront les filles Benoit et les deux autres avant que tu ne puisses simplement penser à les sortir d'ici.

- ibères les otages.

-Je ne peux pas, Jethro, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête. N'insiste pas. J'ai déjà pris un risque en te gardant ici sans un seul d'entre eux. Je leur ai dit que je t'interrogeais.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient peur de toi.

-S'ils se méfient, cette peur se remplacera en haine. Et nous ne passerons pas la fin de journée.

-Tu as créé tout ça, Jenny.

Elle secoua la tête, niant les propos de l'agent avec hargne.

-Tu n'avais qu'à retenir cet ado. C'est lui qui s'est plongé dans cette affaire. Je voulais seulement les filles Benoit. Elles sont l'appât, Jethro. Et une fois qu'il sera sorti de sa cachette et que je lui aurai mis une balle dans la tête, tout sera terminé. _Tout_.

.

Debout au milieu de la place, face à l'hôtel dont l'une des chambres avait explosé le jour de son arrivée, il attendait. Il savait qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu, Abby y avait veillé. Avec ses chaussures d'un rouge vif, son manteau de la même couleur et son immense pancarte « _Je vous attends_ » joliment réalisée par la gothique et Kate, chacun se retournait sur son passage.

Lui n'attendait qu'une personne. Il avait besoin de parler à cet homme, il devait le convaincre.

Aussi, quand la Rolls Royce noire s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et qu'un carreau s'abaissa lentement, il comprit que son message était passé. Il avança d'un pas hâtif vers la voiture, ouvrant la portière droite pour se glisser dans le véhicule qui redémarra aussitôt.

Le français qui se tenait à sa gauche le salua d'un regard appuyé. Il lui rétorqua un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous vouliez me voir, lâcha René Benoit de son anglais teinté d'un accent appuyé.

-Non, c'est vous qui vouliez me voir. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, évitez de tenter de me faire enlever, et demandez-le moi, plutôt, ça sera beaucoup plus simple.

Le regard de « La Grenouille » se fit menaçant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée de l'italien, prêt de sa blessure.

-Tu veux entrer dans le vif directement ? Allons-y. Où sont mes filles ?

-Vous êtes prêt à quoi, pour elles ?

Il appuya sur la blessure, Tony serra les dents pour retenir un sursaut.

-Où sont-elles ?

-Si vous voulez la réponse, vous allez devoir faire avec mes règles, répondit Tony en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'endroit à vif vers lequel venait d'appuyer Benoit.

Il appuya à nouveau sur la blessure de l'adolescent, l'italien accusa le coup d'un petit mouvement en arrière, se retenant difficilement de lui envoyer son poing valide dans la joue pour réponse.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, où sont-elles ?

-Avec quelqu'un qui va les assassiner si vous n'apparaissez pas rapidement. Vous voulez retrouver vos filles ? Je veux retrouver trois autres personnes, dont deux qui me sont plus que chères. Alors, il va falloir que vous cessiez votre petit jeu immédiatement.

Il lâcha un sourire satisfait au trafiquant.

-On doit conclure une alliance.

* * *

_Alors? Les explications vous vont, vous en pensez quoi? Et Tony face à Benoit? Et, et, et...Votre réplique préférée, dites? (Oui, c'est des questions, mais en mode vite fait)_

_Il reste donc un chapitre et un épilogue..._

_OH, et vous avez tous peur pour Tony... Je n'ai pas dit que c'était avec lui que j'allais être cruelle, cette fois. Tsss._


	64. Chaos

_Hello !_

_Dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Avant l'épilogue ! Vous allez voir, il change un peu (beaucoup) de mes habitudes. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Probie: Contente que l'idée te plaise ! Il faudrait qu'on en parle un peu, tu as un mail? Un compte sur Team NCIS? Un Tumblr? :D_

* * *

**Chaos**

.

Le pied sur l'accélérateur, l'israélienne ne quittait pas la Rolls Royce du regard, naviguant avec aisance entre les véhicules pour garder la luxueuse voiture dans laquelle était monté Tony dans son champ de vision.

Ils avaient opté pour le 4x4. Tim était installé à côté de l'israélienne, Abby et Kate se tenaient à l'arrière, toutes les deux la tête braquée vers le milieu du pare-brise afin de suivre la progression de la Rolls.

-Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? Demanda Tim en baissant la radio pour bien se faire entendre. Je veux dire… Benoit s'est caché jusqu'à présent et il irait au-devant du front à la demande de Tony ?

-A la condition de Tony, Tim, corrigea Ziva alors qu'elle évitait de justesse un piéton ayant eu l'audace de traverser au feu orange, obligeant les autres adolescents à se ratatiner sur leur siège et à serrer davantage leurs ceintures.

-A la condition d'un _adolescent_ de dix-sept ans, releva l'informaticien sans cacher la nervosité qui contrôlait sa voix.

-Timmy, intervint Kate en s'avançant de façon à laisser passer sa tête entre les deux sièges avant, Tony sait où sont les filles de ce type. Et même si c'est un pourri, je suis sûre que Benoit fera n'importe quoi pour les retrouver. Et Tony le sait, sinon, il ne serait pas monté dans cette voiture.

-Il est allé en Israël pour une fille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans, la contra Tim. DiNozzo ne se laisse pas beaucoup de réflexion quand il s'agit d'aider son prochain.

-Il s'agit d'aider son père et Gibbs, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait ! L'aide de ce Benoit pour sauver tout le monde, ses filles comprises, c'est un très bon compromis.

-Sauf si Benoit se fait capturer, et nous aussi par la même occasion.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, objecta Ziva.

-Tout va bien se passer, termina Abby d'un ton catégorique en s'avançant à son tour entre les sièges. Pensées positives. Demain, tout ira pour le mieux et nous serons tous heureux que cette histoire soit terminée !

.

-Ils se situent dans un village abandonné du nom d'Aganda, à trente minutes de Tel Aviv, débuta Tony en attrapant le plan qu'Abby lui avait trouvé. Une bonne partie d'entre eux a déjà été stoppée lors d'une confrontation qui s'est passée au souk, samedi. Mais, selon les informations que Ziva avait obtenu par le Mossad, il pourrait encore y avoir une bonne vingtaine de terroristes là-bas.

-Je m'en occupe, répondit le français après avoir légèrement sourcillé devant le terme « Mossad », sans pour autant relever l'information.

-La personne qui a organisé ça vous veut, vous. Il faut donc que vous alliez à sa rencontre. Je profiterai de votre diversion pour sortir les filles et les autres prisonniers de là avec mes amis.

René Benoit acquiesça, son regard inquisiteur scrutant avec attention les traits de l'adolescent.

-Devant quelle émission de télévision tu as appris à concocter des plans comme ça ?

-Vous n'avez jamais regardé Rambo ? Magnum ? Cet épisode où il se prend pour un soldat de l'armée et…

-Ça va, j'ai compris, le coupa le trafiquant en lui faisant signe de se taire d'un battement de main. Mais soyons d'accord, s'il arrive quelque chose à mes filles, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, qui prendre d'autre comme responsable que le garçon qui a aidé Leah et Jeanne quand vous jouiez au mort ? Railla Tony.

-Ne vas pas trop loin, Gamin, gronda René en plissant son regard aiguisé, alors qu'il attrapait le téléphone interne de la voiture pour appeler les hommes sous ses ordres.

-Juste à la frontière entre la vérité et la mauvaise foi, rétorqua l'adolescent, accusant ainsi en s'en moquant éperdument le regard profondément noir du trafiquant.

.

-On arrive à Aganda, nota Ziva en ralentissant.

Les premières maisons se profilaient à l'horizon. Un village abandonné, dévasté par l'exode rural.

-Vous avez vu les voitures qui nous rejoignent ? Souleva Kate en se tournant vers l'arrière.

Tous jetèrent un coup dans les rétroviseurs et à travers le pare-brise arrière pour lorgner les quatre véhicules qui approchaient rapidement. Ils les dépassèrent pour aller se garer quelques dizaines de mètres avant la première habitation, quelques hommes armés en sortirent et se dispersèrent immédiatement dans les rues.

Tony sortit de la Rolls Royce qui s'était garée à l'écart, Benoit le suivit de peu. Ziva se gara quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle claqua la portière, interrogeant l'italien du regard. Celui-ci lui confirma que son plan fonctionnait à travers un petit battement de paupières. Elle le rejoignit donc, parée à agir, tous comme les autres adolescents.

-Bon courage, souffla Tony en adressant un dernier signe de tête au français.

Il se moquait légèrement de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à ce type. Mais il préférait que ses filles restent en vie. Elles n'étaient pas leur père, elles ne méritaient pas de souffrir.

Ils partirent par la droite, dans une rue parallèle à celle qu'emprunta le trafiquant. Vers cet immeuble délabré où ses hommes envoyés en éclaireur avaient repérée la seule activité de cette ville.

.

L'adolescent passa au-dessus du corps d'un des terroristes en retenant une grimace de dégout, vite suivi et imité par les quatre autres. Les hommes du français étaient efficaces, les terroristes semblaient tomber les uns après les autres sur leur passage. Tony avait déjà repéré trois corps à terre alors qu'il avançait vers l'immeuble avec la petite team en essayant de rester assez à distance de la route principale pour passer inaperçu.

Parfois, entre deux bâtiments, il voyait René Benoit avancer au même rythme qu'eux, les mains dans les poches, le regard serein.

Benoit était confiant car il se savait entouré par ses hommes. Ils interviendraient s'il restait plus de deux minutes face à celle qui voulait sa peau.

Tony ne l'était pas car tout pouvait se jouer en quelques secondes, même avec une foule de personnes autour d'eux pour les aider.

Si le français maîtrisait la partie, ils pouvaient gagner.

Sinon, il n'osait même pas y penser…

.

Gibbs tournait dans la pièce, rageur. Jenny était au cœur de tout ça. La Jenny qu'il avait connu quelques années auparavant et avec laquelle il avait oublié sa douleur l'espace de quelques heures. La Jenny qu'il avait soutenue, connue, aimée dans la ville de Paris.

Il devait arriver à la résonner. Elle semblait croire que ce qu'elle faisait était pour le bien de tous. Mais il savait que ses convictions personnelles empiétaient beaucoup trop sur ses choix.

Il devait arriver à la convaincre d'arrêter tout ça.

Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce, qu'il puisse quitter ce bureau où il était enfermé. Il devait réussir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

.

Ils étaient dans une sorte d'ancienne buanderie. Deux robinets profonds et fissurés et un tapis miteux résumaient le mobilier de cette petite pièce. Les murs d'un marron terne étaient uniquement éclairés par une lucarne à peine assez épaisse pour y passer une tête, donnant sur la rue centrale. Elle ne s'ouvrait évidemment pas, ils n'avaient rien pour penser à briser le verre beaucoup trop épais pour être cassé à mains nues.

Anthony DiNozzo Senior baissa son regard d'un vert tendre vers Jeanne, somnolant dans le coin de cette pièce, agitée par des soubresauts trahissant le cauchemar qu'elle faisait. Sa grande sœur veillait sur elle, un bras passé autour des épaules de l'adolescente. Elle semblait prête à défier quiconque oserait l'approcher, aussi bien par sa posture que par les fréquents regards farouches qu'elle lançait vers la porte.

Lui tournait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, en rage de ne pas pouvoir agir. Furieux d'être ici, coincé, à ne rien pouvoir faire.

Malachi essayait depuis plus d'une demi-heure de gagner contre le verrou de la porte à l'aide de l'une des pinces à cheveux de Leah, des bribes de mots en hébreu s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il pestait un peu trop fort contre les terroristes qui les avaient emmenés ici. Le tout sans succès, la serrure était complexe, le matériel à leur disposition faible.

Senior comptait pourtant sur la victoire de l'israélien pour pallier à leur survie.

Car il savait que plus les minutes défilaient, plus les choses de voir le prochain lever du soleil diminuait pour chacun.

.

Cinq terroristes. Affalés dans les divans moisis oubliés par les habitants lors de leur exode, ils écoutaient l'américaine avec une attention matinée d'une méfiance toute neuve. Ils avaient trouvé étrange le fait qu'elle laisse l'américain être seul avec elle dans cette pièce, pendant plus de trente minutes. Il trouvait encore plus étrange qu'elle n'ait pas encore condamnée leurs otages inutiles à mort.

Alors, ils se méfiaient.

-Je ne veux plus de morts. Ils pourront nous servir de monnaie d'échange avec l'Amérique et la France.

-Nous allons-nous encombrer, lâcha l'un d'eux.

-Tu remets mes ordres en question, Salim ? Questionna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard tranchant.

-On ne peut pas se permettre de les transporter dans notre fuite.

-On se le permettra parce que je l'ordonne.

-Mais…

Ne tente pas une seule fois encore de me contrer, grinça-t-elle en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

Il acquiesça sombrement, retenant de justesse un grondement sourd. Elle quitta la pièce en le menaçant une dernière fois d'un regard acéré. Il se pencha alors en avant, incitant les autres à faire de même :

-J'en ai assez de cette loi.

Quatre paires d'yeux confirmèrent ses propos.

-Je propose qu'on la tue dès qu'elle aura mis le trafiquant à terre. Laissons-lui cette dernière victoire. Et on abattra les otages ensuite.

Une nouvelle fois, la réponse fut commune. Un « Oui » général.

.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte centrale de l'immeuble et lissa une dernière fois sa cravate, dans un geste habituel, rassurant. Il poussa ensuite le battant. Le canon d'une arme alla aussitôt se braquer sur sa tempe.

René Benoit s'immobilisa.

-Je suis venu pour parler avec votre chef.

-Et je vous attendais, monsieur Benoit… Se délecta la rousse alors qu'elle apparaissait dans la pièce.

.

-Il est rentré dans l'immeuble, murmura Tony en s'agenouillant derrière le mur en partie effondré qui leur servait de cachette. On a quelques minutes pour retrouver les autres et les faire sortir.

Chacun savait qu'une seconde de plus que ce qu'ils avaient convenues, et les hommes du trafiquant débarqueraient au risque de faire de nombreux blessés, dont leurs proches.

- Ziva ?

Les jumelles collées sur son nez, l'israélienne observait attentivement chaque fenêtre visible depuis l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le premier étage d'une maison à semi-effondrée faisant face à l'immeuble, un espace où ils avaient trouvés refuge un peu avant que le français n'entre dans l'arène.

-Je vois quelque chose, à neuf heures.

-A neuf heures ? Répéta Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle désigna l'endroit d'un mouvement du menton en retenant un soupir exaspéré, les jumelles toujours rivées à son regard chocolat.

-On dirait une petite lucarne, derrière laquelle quelqu'un fait des allers-retours…

Elle ajusta le zoom des jumelles. Et poussa une petite exclamation de joie.

-Je l'ai ! C'est ton père ! Ils sont là !

.

Gibbs tendit l'oreille, collé à la porte pour mieux percevoir la discussion étouffée qui se tenait, relativement près de l'endroit où il était retenu. Il venait d'entendre une voix teintée d'un accent français. Le trafiquant était là.

Il ne jurait pas de sa vie bien longtemps si Benoit venait à mourir. Il se doutait que les terroristes allaient se retourner contre Jenny une fois l'homme mort.

Et il ne pouvait également pas laisser Jenny le tuer. C'était impossible.

Il lança donc un nouveau regard circulaire dans la pièce. Et s'arrêta sur la bouteille de bourbon.

Il lui restait une boite d'allumettes dans la poche.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

.

La lucarne était au niveau du sol, donnant sur une petite pièce aux murs marron. Elle s'allongea, face contre le sol, tapant à la vitre pour alerter l'israélien et ses acolytes.

Le visage de Malachi alla se coller presque aussi vite au carreau, Senior s'encadra derrière.

-Reculez, articula-t-elle en silence et en désignant son arme auquel elle venait de rajouter un silencieux.

Ils acquiescèrent. Et reculèrent. Elle fit de même.

Et tira dans la lucarne. Qui éclata en mille morceaux.

.

Gibbs donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'embrasait déjà et enjamba les flammes qui commençaient à lécher les murs, quittant la pièce en courant.

Il avait mis le feu à cette porte pour sortir, à ses risques et périls. Le bois avait pris rapidement. Très rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Il éteignit les flammes qui venaient de prendre à l'arrière de son mollet en la tapotant avec sa veste, et s'éclipsa aussi vite vers la fenêtre, sans prendre en compte la vive brûlure qui vrillait désormais l'arrière de sa jambe. Il s'extirpa du bâtiment. Il était sur le côté gauche du bâtiment. Il ne poussait pas passer par la façade avant sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à contourner l'immeuble.

.

Tony s'était allongé à côté d'elle. Il semblait discuter avec son père à travers un simple regard appuyé, lui posant une foule de questions via ce qui se lisait dans ses prunelles. L'américain répondit à son fils d'un signe de tête rassurant, alors qu'elle désignait la porte à son côté de son Jericho.

-Tire dans la poignée, Malachi.

Elle lui tendit son arme. Il la remercia d'un léger sourire, et s'enquit de sa tâche, profitant lui aussi du silencieux pour agir dans un silence relatif. Elle lui désigna le bâtiment d'en face d'un geste du doigt.

-Rejoignez-nous. Tu as moins d'une minute, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Elle se releva, l'italien resta allongé, lâchant la seule question qui lui tourmentait à présent l'esprit.

-Gibbs ?

-Il est avec elle, l'informa son père. On va le retrouver.

-Faites vite, intervint Ziva en attrapant la manche de l'adolescent pour l'obliger à se redresser.

Malachi acquiesça, gardant le Jericho dans sa paume alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Jeanne, Leah et Senior sur les talons. Sans s'arrêter sur l'odeur de brûlé qui commençait à envahir les murs.

.

-Le feu !

Le canon de son arme pointé vers le trafiquant, plus aucune pensée réellement cohérente errant dans son esprit alors qu'elle lui faisait face, elle jubilait de pouvoir enfin se venger. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le feu qui venait déranger ses plans. Sans compter sur les flammes qui s'échappaient déjà de la pièce adjacente pour venir à elle. Sans compter sur le cri de Samir, le terroriste qui l'avait contré un peu plus tôt.

Elle repoussa vivement le trafiquant vers l'arrière, lui indiquant de reculer dans la rue.

Sa vengeance aurait lieu à la douce lueur du crépuscule et des flammes.

.

Salim avait cru entendre un bruit de verre se brisant. Et maintenant des flammes. Il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec les prisonniers. Il s'interrogeait de ne pas voir ses frères d'arme courir pour l'aider à éteindre ce feu qui ne manquerait pas de les faire repérer par les instances israéliennes.

Il comprit donc que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il allait vite savoir ce que c'était.

.

Abby avait peur, très peur. Pourtant, elle surmontait ça, courant aux côtés de ses amis en direction de la petite maison. Une rue à traverser, elle avait l'impression d'affronter le mont Everest tant la tension lui coupait la respiration.

Elle tenait la main de Tony, refusant de le lâcher. Elle sentait qu'il résistait. Elle avait deviné qu'il aurait voulu retourner dans la maison pour aller chercher son mentor. Elle le connaissait assez pour ça.

Kate lui tenait l'autre main, et faisait de même. Aucune ne voulait le voir repartir vers cette maison pour y mettre sa vie en péril. Elles ne le laisseraient pas aller, sachant toutes les deux que retourner dans l'immeuble abandonné sans armes était une opération suicide.

Abby serrait donc sa main à s'en faire mal, et il avait sûrement compris pourquoi… Puisqu'il avait l'air le plus sombre qu'elle lui connaissait à l'heure actuelle.

.

Haletants, ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de leur « cachette » quand ils entendirent le hurlement de colère derrière eux. Les adolescents se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

Ils remarquèrent alors les flammes s'échappant de l'une des pièces et voletant vers le ciel.

Ils remarquèrent Malachi, Leah, Jeanne et Senior, au niveau du coin gauche de l'immeuble, qui venaient à peine de s'en extirper.

Ils remarquèrent Gibbs, qui venait de s'interposer entre la rousse et le trafiquant, la défiant de son regard le plus vif alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire feu.

Ils remarquèrent les hommes de main de « la Grenouille » qui venaient accomplir leur mission en protégeant leur patron.

Ils remarquèrent les cinq terroristes. Qui les remarquèrent également.

Les coups de feu s'élevèrent. Dans un chaos complet.

Trois corps tombèrent. Trois corps sans vie.

* * *

_Héhé... L'épilogue sera centré sur Tony :) Questions?_

_1 ) Que pensez-vous de "l'alliance" entre Tony et Benoit?_

_2 ) L'ambiance du chapitre, la ville abandonnée, l'immeuble décrépi, ça vous plait?_

_3 ) Le déroulement de ce chapitre, l'arrivée, le sauvetage...?_

_4 ) Abby et Kate qui entraînent Tony à l'écart, Tony qui voudrait retourner vers Gibbs, ça vous fait quoi ?_

_5 ) Pas de TBC comme je le fais d'habitude... Choqués? Intrigués? Ça vous dérange? Vous me haïssez? Ou vous êtes plutôt satisfaits de cette "nouveauté"?_

_6 ) La fin est pour moi super originale puisque je vous ai habitué aux happy-end... Choqués?_

_7 ) Vos pronostics sur les touchés ? (c'est facile, vous avez un IMMENSE indice chap 36)_

_8 ) Une avant dernière fois... Réplique préférée?_


	65. Epilogue : Et pourtant

_Hello !_

_*Tourne en rond sans retenir sa nervosité*_

_C'est l'épilogue, les amis. L'épilogue. Bon sang. Je mets fin à une fic' de 65 chapitres aujourd'hui. ARG._

_*serre son doudou Tibbs*. Une dernière fois... Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Pline: Tu peux n'avoir tous les notographes que tu veux. *Signe tous les vêtements de Pline de son plus beau stylo tricolore*_

_FdB: Sauver Gibbs? Roooh. T'es sûre? *Grommelle et s'active*_

_Rosa: *Arrête Rosa et Bibi d'un froncement de sourcil Gibbsien*. Tsss. Je crois que tu AIPMises._

_Marguerite: J'aime tes pronostics, mais il y a une erreur ! ;)_

_Sasha: Je ne peux pas faire une fin de fic' sans AIPM! Je n'ai déjà pas fait de TBC (je ne recommencerai pas, non non non !). Oh, et les trafiquants et iraniens ne sont pas comptés dans les victimes ;]_

_Amy: La Globule. *éclate de rire* Mais pourquoi tant de haine contre cette adorable Jeanne? *S'éloigne en voyant Amy sortir un Uzi*_

_WJ: Pourquoi trois? Parce que trois, c'est beau. Trois, c'est poétique. Vas-y, prononce-le. Troooooaaaas. Tu as vu, ça sonne bien, non? *Sourire pour essayer d'être convaincante*_

_Lul: Vivi, ils vont retourner en Amérique *hochement de la tête solennel*_

_Ankou: Vi, le "Pas de TBC" sera unique dans l'histoire de mes fics. MAIS, je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'allait pas y avoir de TBC du tout. Le TBC mental compte, non?_

_Probie: Vi, Tony est et restera chevaleresque. J'aime énormément ce côté de sa personnalité :D Je t'enverrai un message sur Team NCIS, ton mail n'est pas passé._

_Rose Eliade: Bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès ! :D_

* * *

**Épilogue : Et pourtant**

.

Le ciel était d'un bleu radieux, illuminé par un soleil englobant la moitié de l'horizon. Il était dix heures du matin, et pourtant, les chaleurs étaient déjà au plus haut pour un ce vendredi de juillet.

Un temps qu'il détestait pour une journée telle que celle-ci.

Ce n'était pas un temps à être habillé de noir. Ni un temps à être envahi par le chagrin. Ce n'était pas un temps à pleurer une personne qui vous était chère.

Ce n'était pas un temps à aller à un enterrement.

Et pourtant…

La terre au creux de sa paume semblait le brûler. Le martyriser. Le marquer, lui rappeler qu'_elle _n'était pas rentrée en Amérique avec eux. Un rappel, comme une trace faite au fer rouge, imbibant sa paume de cette douleur qu'il connaissait depuis l'instant où il avait compris qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Elle avait pris une balle en pleine poitrine. Une balle perdue, tirée dans le vide par l'un des terroristes paniqué par le trop grand nombre d'hommes autour d'eux.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient trois à être tombés.

Le trafiquant le premier. Tué des propres mains de Jenny Sheppard. Gibbs n'avait pas réussi à s'interposer assez vite. L'ancien marine garderait à jamais la cicatrice entre son pouce et son index qu'avait laissé la balle tirée par Jenny, symbole de ce geste désespéré qu'il avait fait pour arrêter la rousse en proie à son plus vif instinct de vengeance. Symbole de cette vengeance sans retour qui avait pris possession de son ancienne partenaire.

Jenny n'avait pas profité de sa victoire, elle n'avait pas savouré la mort de celui qui avait pris la vie de son père. Un des hommes de « La Grenouille » l'avait abattu à la seconde où Benoit touchait le sol. Elle était morte en adressant un dernier regard à Gibbs.

A leur retour à Washington, le légiste leur avait appris qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie rare en phase terminale. Ce qui pouvait expliquer sa soif de vengeance, si vive. Elle voulait la mort de Benoit avant que la fin ne la rattrape, comme un dernier acte pour rattraper un passé trop vite tourmenté.

Et puis, _elle_ était tombée aussi. _Elle_ s'était affalée dans les bras de Senior dans un dernier soupir. Elle les avait quittés sans un dernier mot, morte sur le coup.

Une larme dévala sa joue à ce simple souvenir, il remit en place ses solaires d'un geste vif pour le cacher.

L'adolescent envoya la poignée de terre dans cette fosse, adressant un dernier adieu à Leah Marschall.

Avec l'impression qu'une partie de son être s'évaporait en même temps que ce dernier salut.

.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on lui remonte le moral. Ça fait un mois que nous sommes rentrés d'Israël et il est toujours aussi grognon, lui expliqua Abby.

-Et amorphe. Hier il est resté trois heures prostré sur son lit sans parler, alors qu'il y avait le concours de miss Amérique à la télévision, commenta McGee. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal, d'habitude, il fait des bonds de trois mètres quand il y a des filles en bikini qui passent dans Magnum !

-Oui, c'est vraiment grave, confirma Kate avant de reporter son regard sur leur interlocutrice. Alors, tu es avec nous ?

-Oui.

La laborantine sourit, satisfaite de cette réponse. Et leva son visage vers la fenêtre éclairée de l'adolescent.

-A toi de jouer. Va lui faire une petite surprise, sourit-elle alors que son interlocutrice faisait un pas en avant, son regard à elle aussi braqué sur la fenêtre d'où s'échappait la lumière.

Ziva esquissa un sourire félin.

-Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas escaladé de maisons… Je vous le ramène dans dix minutes !

.

A plat ventre sur son lit, il essayait de trouver le sommeil. Difficile quand on ne faisait que ressasser les derniers évènements, les tournant et les retournant dans son esprit.

Son aventure avec la mafia s'était mieux terminée que celle avec les terroristes iraniens. Celle fois, l'histoire avait pris fin avec trois pertes, il n'arrivait pas à faire face. Même s'il essayait de donner le change.

Gibbs n'était pas dupe, il le savait. L'agent le réconfortait à sa façon, à l'aide d'un slap monumental, d'un regard en coin, d'une confiance qui lui était acquise dans sa totalité. Ça lui faisait du bien, il trouvait du plaisir à aller travailler pour retrouver cette sensation de bien-être. Une sensation qui le quittait cependant dès qu'il passait le pallier de l'agent fédérale.

Son père devinait ses émotions, l'emmenait fréquemment au cinéma ou au restaurant pour l'aider à se relever. Même si Senior souffrait lui aussi, conscient d'avoir retrouvé une proximité avec la jeune femme durant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Son père avait été à deux doigts de retomber sous le charme. Une idylle qui ne verrait jamais sa totale renaissance.

Ses amis étaient là, toujours. Fidèles. Il était heureux de les avoir. Ils étaient sa famille. Son univers. Sa dose de réconfort quand il quittait l'univers orangé de l'agence fédérale.

Il lui manquait cependant une personne. Un océan les séparait. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir dans de meilleures conditions. Le retour à D.C s'était fait dans la douleur de cette perte, il avait à peine regardé l'israélienne avant de prendre l'avion de retour.

En résumé, il arrivait parfois à être heureux, mais ses souvenirs revenaient sans arrêt pour annihiler cette sensation. Il s'était attaché à Leah. Elle lui manquait.

.

Il tâtonna sa couette pour essayer de trouver la télécommande de sa télévision, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et rencontra alors une peau brûlante, une paume ouverte sur le haut, le précieux objet au creux de celle-ci.

Il sursauta vivement, quittant le lit d'un bond en clignant des yeux. Et réalisa ensuite, déglutissant difficilement alors qu'il lui faisait face.

-Ziva ?

-Shalom, Tony ! Heureux de me revoir ?

.

Son palpitant s'était calmé. Il avait retrouvé place sur son lit, dévisageant l'israélienne sans réussir à croire qu'elle était vraiment là.

-Tu es encore passée par ma fenêtre, nota-t-il avec un microscopique sourire, tendant son doigt vers le battant entrouvert.

-La vue depuis le toit de ta véranda est vraiment très agréable. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Tu es en voyage ?

-Oui.

-Tourisme ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Affaires ?

-Un ami avait besoin de moi.

-Malachi est à Washington, sérieusement ?

Elle laissa un léger rire la gagner derrière la réponse de l'adolescent.

-Idiot, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il lui rétorqua un mince réhaussement de lèvres. Qui s'effaça presque aussi vite.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Ton stage se passe bien ?

-Aussi bien qu'avec un Gibbs décidé à vous faire oublier votre dernier voyage à Tel Aviv. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il est plutôt clément avec moi. Et je pense savoir pourquoi…

-Tu y penses encore ?

-Tous les jours.

-Tout ne peut pas finir de la meilleure façon, Tony.

Sous les mots soufflés par son amie, il ferma les paupières, passant une main devenue nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Elle n'avait que vingt-sept ans…

-Surmonte.

-C'est difficile.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Alors, lentement, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle leva la main vers son visage, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Il tressaillit légèrement devant ce geste chargé de douceur.

-C'est faisable, murmura-t-elle en abaissant doucement sa main au niveau de la couette. Je l'ai fait pour plusieurs de mes proches, Tony. Tu ne les oublieras jamais, tu les rangeras juste dans un coin de ton cœur. Il faut vivre avec, se rappeler d'eux avec le sourire.

Il acquiesça difficilement, lui lâchant un nouveau mince sourire pour lui affirmer qu'il comprenait.

Un léger silence s'installa.

Elle hésita l'espace de quelques secondes à lui poser la question qui lui venait à l'esprit, une question qui devait être lâchée, afin de mettre les choses à plat :

-Tu as des nouvelles de Jeanne ?

Il afficha une fine moue ennuyée.

-Elle est partie vivre en Afrique du Sud avec sa mère. Loin de sa sœur, de son père, de son passé. Elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, je « représente la douleur », d'après ses mots.

-Et elle représente un passé que tu dois oublier, commenta l'israélienne en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, mets ton manteau, on sort !

-On sort ? Répéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Il est plus de vingt-deux heures !

-Et ton père fait des heures supplémentaires, McGee me l'a dit. On a la prairie libre.

-Le champ libre, tu voulais dire, non ? Même si une prairie, c'est souvent plein de petites pâquerettes et c'est mignon, mais…

-J'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être agaçant, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il se redressait pour attraper une fine veste de coton kaki.

-J'avais oublié combien ça pouvait être agréable d'être agaçant, commenta-t-il en enfilant le vêtement, le regard rieur. La soirée, c'est où ?

-Bowling ! Abby nous met au défi de gagner contre elle.

Il grimaça.

-Oh. Tu sais comment tricher au bowling ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Oh, parce que je crois qu'on n'est pas près de gagner, répondit l'adolescent avec un bref haussement d'épaules, alors qu'un réel et franc sourire venait le gagner, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de l'israélienne en quittant la petite chambre.

**FIN**

* * *

_*Regarde ses lecteurs avec une petite larme de tristesse et de tendresse*_

_Et bien... Voilà. C'est fini. J'avoue que je suis plutôt émue de mettre un terme à cette histoire... _

_J'espère que cette fin vous a plu, que vous avez aimé cette fic'... Et merci à tous de m'avoir suivi depuis le 25 juillet 2012, pour 65 chapitres au total ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à dépasser les 1000 reviews. Merci !_


End file.
